flame and dragon
by Mina52999
Summary: what if faragonda hasnt told bloom EVERYTHING about her past. Can bloom really have a baby sister, if she does, where is she, did she survive the war. Bloom has many questions to be answered, and the only one that can answer them is her sister.
1. Chapter 1

summary-

Bloom keeps having nightmares of daphne telling her to find her.

Find who? what if bloom had a sister, a sister who has no idea who she is, or even her last name. This romantic/comedy/ adventure will be sure to please all winx club fans!

here's my story, hope you like it. It takes place in the middle of season 2 so they don't have their charmix but they have layla and helia is dating flora.

Disclaimer: I don't own winx club… it would be a miracle if I did!

Chapter 1:

" ahhhhhhhhh!"

Bloom bolted up out of her bed, sweat pouring down her heads.

" Woah! Woah! Woah! Where's the fire!" Musa screamed running in clutching her medal bat. All the girls followed, dressed in their pj's.

"There's no fire" Bloom said panting

" BLOOM! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM! IT'S 3AM! YOU KNOW I HATE BEING WOKEN UP!" Stella screamed shaking Bloom's shoulders vigorously.

" Stella! Leave Bloom alone, she had a bad dream" flora said in her soft voice pulling Stella off.

" what happened Bloom?" Tecna asked curiously

" Yeah Bloom, what exactly happened?" layla asked sitting on Flora's bed in cross legs.

"well….."

**Flashback**

Bloom was running down a long hallway in what seemed to be a castle. As she ran a voice in her head kept telling her which way to go.

" Bloom, go down the right hallway, you must find it!" the voice was saying

" Find what? Who's there? Daphne is that you?" Bloom asked nervously

" Yes Bloom, it's me, you must follow my directions, you must find it, you must find her!" Daphne said.

" but what am I looking for? Who am I supposed to find?"

"Miss Farogonda hasn't told you everything about your past Bloom, you must find it!"

' what hasn't Miss Farogonda told me? Daphne you have to tell me now!" Bloom said as she continued to run

" I am not permitted Bloom, you must find her on your own!"

"wait, I thought I was looking for an object! Who must I find!"

Suddenly she entered a small room. In the small room there stood a table. Something was on the table, but Bloom didn't know what it was. Whatever it was there was a light coming out of it.

Bloom stepped forward, taking small nervous steps toward the table, awaiting what would become of it. She looked down and the put her arm out. There on the table stood 2 matching necklaces. One said "flame" the other said "dragon".

" Flame, and Dragon, Daphne what does that mean?" Bloom asked

" You must find that out yourself Bloom" Daphne said

Suddenly the necklace with the word "Dragon" engraved on it disappeared in mid air.

" hold on, where did it go!" Bloom said swiping at the air around it.

" Bloom, take it, take the other one!" Daphne said frantically

" Why?"

" Bloom, quickly, just take it before it disappears as well!"

Bloom quickly reached out her hand and grabbed the necklace

**End Of Flashback **

"and that's how it ended" Bloom said

" Bloom?"

" Yeah Muse?"

" Does that Flame necklace have like a red boarder, flames around the edges?"

" yeah, how'd you know?" Bloom asked surprised

"Its around your neck" Musa said matter of factly

Bloom looked down at her neck and gasped. The Flame necklace was clasped around her neck.

**On Earth**

"That's right boy's pay up"

"Sara, I don't know how you do it"

Sara gathered up all her poker money.

"What can I say, I have a gift," Sara said

"Who's up for another" Sara asked with a mischievous grin

"Not me chika, you cleaned me out, I gotta get home to my wife"

"Fine, I gotta get home before my foster parents get home" sara said with a roll of her eyes

"what, you don't like them?"

"there just like the last ones, say they love you so much, but you know they don't mean it, they only say that cause they couldn't have a kid of their own" Sara said pulling her curly brown hair up into a messy bun

"Gotta run" Sara got up and through her bag out the window, then jumped out after it. When she hit the ground, she gathered her stuff and started running. She jumped on top of a garbage can then up a ladder onto the roof of the high building. She ran across the top then jumped onto the next building landing with a thud. Sara then got down onto the building roof and slid down a cable and onto a poll. She swung her self on the poll then straight into her bed room window.

Sara was an extremely athletic girl. She was extremely flexible and doesn't fear much. Since she was a kid she's had many,many foster parents, never staying in one place to long.

Sara sat down on her bed and started doing her homework.

"The hell does this mean!"

Sara wasn't exactly the smartest girl in the world. She may be tough but she cant do math for her life!

"Whatever!" Sara said putting the book back into her backpack. She layed down and went into a blissful slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, so hope you like it!**

**Chapter 2:**

Bloom marched toward Miss farogonda's office, clutching the "flame" necklace tightly in her left hand.

"Miss Farogonda! Miss Faroganda!" Bloom continuously slammed on her office door.

"Good lord child, enter!" She said

"What is this!" Bloom put the necklace down on her desk

" Bloom…."

"Please Miss Faroganda, I must know"

"Alright, alright, but first, I think the other girls should be here too"Miss Faroganda pressed the announcement button

"Will the following students please report to my office emmdiately, Musa, Flora, Stella, Tecna, and Layla"

Soon enough they entered the room nervously

"Whatever we're in trouble for, I didn't do it! I swear! Musa did it!" Stella screamed

"Stella!"

"Girls,Girls, your not in trouble, I have a story to tell you, flame and dragon,"

**On earth **

Sara got up in the morning, putting on her school uniform.

" Sweert, how do like your new school?" her foster mom asked as she drank coffee from her mug

"It's nice, the kids seem okay, although I could do without these uniforms, hey melanie can you pass me the pancakes"

"Sure, and if you feel comfortable,its okay to call me mom" Sara noticed she really wanted to be called mom

"of course…Mom"

Melanie smiled happily then handed Sara her lunch

"Stay out of trouble, no more fights"

" it wasn't my fault! He was bullying that poor sensitive girl in the grade above me!" Sara whined

"I know, but lets try not to flip the princibles son next time, okay?"

"You got it" Sara smiled at Melanie then left

Sara ran to school, making her way towards her locker

"Hey sara!" Sara turned around, looking at the most popular girl in school, Sharon. She wasn't the mean popular type, she was actually quite nice.

"Hi Sharon" Sara said happily

"wanna walk to class with me, your new and all so you probably don't have many friends yet, but hey don't worry, its only your second day, and im your friend, in fact, why don't you come with me to my dance class after school, lots of girls from our grade are in it"

"Sounda great" Sara said shutting her locker


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

The girls all sat, listening carefully to miss Farogonda.

"We all know how Bloom's past went, well, there's more. Before Baltor took power over Domino, your mother gave birth to a precious baby girl. This girl, she carried, immense powers, Baltor wanted her power, not only hers, but Bloom's as well, for if you combine Bloom's powers with this child's power, you could surely defeat Baltor." Miss Farogonda said

"Well where is she? If we have her, we could combine all our powers and defeat Baltor for good!" Musa screamed

"Yeah!" Stella screamed

Bloom just sat there frozen clutching onto her necklace

"There's a problem with that, you see, when your parents heard he was attacking, they gave Bloom and the child to Daphne, leaving each of them their necklaces, Bloom is Flame and the child is Dragon, Daphne placed Bloom in Gardenia, and this child not far from there thinking maybe one day they would find each other, and feel their connection, but when Daphne went back to check on her, she was gone, the parents had put her up for adoption, and lost contact with her, we have no idea where she could be."

All the girl's faces fell

Tears started pouring down Bloom's face

"I have a sister? She could be dead! She could be in a home with terrible people! How could you not have told me!" Bloom yelled at Miss Farogonda, more and more tears falling

"How could you!You always said you told me everything!Your a liar, you're a cheat!"

"Bloom! Bloom!Stop!" The girls tried to pull Bloom off

"No! I don't want to stop!"

"Its alright girls, she's just upset, I think you should all step out for a second so I can have a little talk with Bloom" Miss Farogonda said

"Okay" The girls slowly backed out, never taking their eyes of Bloom

Bloom sniffled then got down on her knees and hugged herself

"Im sorry, I didn't mean to say those things"

"Its alright Bloom, you had every right, which is why I'm sending you and your friends to Earth to look for her"

Bloom looked up surprised

"W..what?"

"But I have some condisions,1, you are going to have a 1 week deadline, 2, you must practice your magic every night for 2 hours, and 3, you are not to go off on your own, EVER"

"Yes!Yes! I understand, thank you! Thank you!" Bloom got up and hugged Miss Farogonda

"Ill go call saladine and get your boys to assist you" Miss Farogonda said as Bloom hurried out to tell the girls

"I am Flame, and she is Dragon, I must find Dragon!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bloom ran upstairs to her dorm where the winx were anxiously waiting.

"Bloom!"

"Are you okay?"

The girls all ran to Bloom, gathering her up into a group hug

" Guys, I, I have a sister, I don't know her name, I don't know what she looks like, or if she's even alive, all I know is we have 1 week to find her" Bloom said as they all retreated from their hug

"Hold up, you expect us to find her in 1 week? Earth is like, HUGE!" Musa said

"I know, but Im sure we could do it! With a little help from the guys of course…" Bloom trailed of waiting for their reactions

"The boys are coming? Yes! Finally some alone time with Brandon!"

"For once Stell, I agree! Nabu and I haven't had much alone time, the wedding is pretty soon so we don't get to do anything fun anymore , our parents always come and ruin things!" Layla said

"No parents! Woot Woot!" Musa said giving her a high five

"Ya gotta love earth" Flora said as Musa high fived her as well

"Ill go call Sky and tell him, we leave tomorrow at day break!" Bloom yelled

**On Earth**

Sara walked through the hallways, class to class, same old same old.

"Hey!"

Sharon walked over with Mina, yet another girl in Sara's grade

"Oh hey girls" Sara said hapilly

Sara is an extremely fun, lovable person, always cracking jokes and making sarcastic comments, though she sometimes hides it away from those she doesn't trust.

"Come eat lunch with us today, you'll be able to meet lots of the girls in our class, most are really nice, although we all really kinda hate Jenna…." Mina said

" Why?" Sara asked curiously

" You'll understand when you meet her" Sharon said as her and Mina linked arms with Sara

They all walked into the Cafeteria, making their way to a lunch table.

"Hey!Taylor!Brianna!Come sit!" Mina yelled to two girls who came and introdued themselves

"Nice to meet you guys" Sara said showing of her cute smile that showed dimples

" Sup, new kid"

A girl with straight black hair, piercing green eyes, and way to much black mascara came by

Sara just ignored her presents, because she didn't like the way she talked towards her

"New kid, im talking to you"

"My name is Sara"

"Just leave her alone Jenna" Brianna stated stepping in front of Sara

"I'm so afraid of you Brianna, what are you gonna do to me huh?" Jenna asked

"Hey jenna, I really think you should back off" Sara said getting up

"Or what"

"Or I might just knock your teeth out, you see, I have a great deal of experience with bullies like you" Sara stated

Jenna watched, shooting death glares at Sara

"Arrogant, full of themselves, heartless, but out of all the bullies I met, you seem the most pathetic" Sara said folding her arms

"and why is that?"

" Because jenna, your fly is down"

The whole cafeteria started cracking up, Jenna turning bright red in the face as she zippered her jeans back up

"Now im angry" Jenna through a punch at Sara, and as if by reflex, Sara bent all the way back

" You shouldn't have done that" Jenna said as she tried to punch Sara again

Sara caught her wrist and twisted it back

"I really think you should go away" Sara whispered as Jenna struggled

"O..o..Okay, just let go!" Jenna pleaded

"as you wish" Sara said gingerly as she let Jenna fall to the ground

**With the Winx**

"Bloom sweety, why is it so early, you know earth is 3 hours earlier" Flora's sweet soothing voice filled their dorm room at 4:30 am

Musa came in yawning

"Seriously, who knew day break was this early"

"Nooooo! 5 more minutes!" Tecna and Layla came in dragging Stella by each of her feet. Stella was screaming and clutching onto her blanket

"Stella!" Moaned Tecna

"Its to early to be screaming, the guys are gonna be here in a half hour" Layla said covering her ears

"Half an hour! That means we only have a half an hour to get ready!" Stella said hopping up and running t her room to get dress.

The girls had all packed the night before.

In 25 minutes the girls all came out,

Flora wearing pink leggings and a t-shirt, purple and pink polka dot converse, and her hair up in a high ponytail

Musa in jeans, a red one shoulder belly shirt, grey boots, and her hair in pigtails and a beany hat

Tecna in purple leggings, a blue t-shirt, and a blue pullover sweatshirt, purple splatter paint converse, and her hair down with the side clipped back

Layla in blue sweat pants, a green tank top, with a white zip up sweat shirt that went of her shoulder a bit, her hair down with the side clipped back and braided

Stella in tight skinny jeans, a yellow butterfly shirt, and short grey boots, her hair in pigtails

Bloom wearing blue leggings, a red of the shoulder butterfly shirt, blue converse, and her hair in 2 braids

They were all ready to go, waiting downstairs for the red fountain ship to arrive


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The ship landed firmly hitting the ground, making a complete stop.

"Are you guys ready to get going?" Brandon walked out in his hero suit

"yeah, wait, where are the pixies?" Layla asked looking around

"Wait up!" A loud yet small voice echoed

Chata, Amore, Lockette, Digit, Piff, and Tune all came hurrying by, with another pixie coming behind them

"Amore! Where have you been!" Stella asked her bonded pixie

"We were in pixie village getting a few things for earth" Amore said sweetly

" Can Jolly please come along with us?" Tune asked politely

"Jolly wants to help us find your sister Bloom!" Lockette said sweetly

"Sure, of course, we all love Jolly!" Bloom said giving Jolly a little pat on the head

"Yaaahooooo!: Jolly started laughing

"Hey! We don't have all day!" Riven came out of the ship angrily

"Oh hush Riven, you know your excited to see me" Musa said smoothly giving him a kiss on the cheek then striding onto the ship

We all chuckled at Riven stared blankly

"Come on girls" Stella said taking Brandon's hand and walking onto the ship

All the girls walked onto the ship, lugging their stuff behind then

"Yo! A little help here!" Layla said

"Of course" Nabu magically appeared before Layla taking her suitcases

" Thank you" She said giving him a little peck on the lips

" Hey! Flora!" Tecna whispered to Flora

"Yeah?"

"Do you notice an extra head in here?" Tecna whispered pointing her head toward a boy they have never seen before, sitting in between Helia and Timmy by the controls

"Who's that, he looks familiar?" Flora whispered

"I don't know, why don't we introduce ourselves" Tecna Whispered

"Good idea"

"Oh, hello, I'm Flora" Flora said taking a step forward

"what an unfortunate name" He replied

The girls all gasped

"Ian!" Helia said giving the boy a little tap

"Seriously Helia, this is your girlfriend?" the boy, Ian, asked

"Yes, you remember her, I brought her tto meet the family over the summer" Helia said

"Now I know why you look so familiar, your one of Helia's cousins!" Flora said with a cute giggle

"No shit Sherlock" Ian said not taking his eyes of the controls

"Hey! I wouldn't care if you were a prince, nobody talks to flora like that!" Stella said glareing at him

" Hey guess what!" He said with a sarcastic tone

"What?" Stella asked angrily

"I am a prince"

"Really, well I'm a princess!" Stella said

"Seriously, they really lowered their standards for princesses" Ian said

"Like wise" Tecna muttered

"Look here, I am the princess of Solaria, I will banish you from Solaria, then blast you to pieces with my septer" Stella said turning his seat around with a lot of strength

"Please, don't, I'm shaking" Ian said emotionlessly

"Oh someone's getting banished now!" Stella said as Brandon pulled her off him

"Brandon, let me go so I can melt this jerk straight to Hell!"  
>"Stella, let it go!"<p>

"But Brandon! Did you hear what he said to me!"

"Yes, I'm sure he's shaking inside pumpkin" He told her

" Ian, seriously, quit it" Helia said comely

"Look Helia, uncle Saladine sent me here to learn discipline, not how to pick up girls so can we please go"

Everybody gaped at him, and there was a long moment of silence

"Okay, how is he related to that!" Musa said pointing from Helia to Ian


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

They had been flying for a good 2 hours by then.

"Nabu, the wedding planner just texted me, yellow lilies or white peonies?" Layla asked

"Whichever your heart desires" Nabu said from the controls center

"Nabu!" Layla said annoyed

"Ian, can you take over a second" Nabu said

"Yeah, hold on" Ian clicked a few buttons then got into Nabu's seat

Nabu got up and went to sit next to Layla

"Layla "

"What"

"What are you so stressed about?" Nabu said taking the phone and flipping it closed

" It's just, the wedding planner and our parents are just driving me mad! Especially your mother, I swear I got like 30 calls about whether the chairs should be white or silver….. no offence" Layla said sounding sheepish towards the end

"None taken, your mother keeps calling me about whether we should make the cake vanilla with red velvet or chocolate with extra fudge, who the hell cares!" Nabu said making Layla laugh

"All I want is a small wedding" Layla said

"Then that's what you'll get" Nabu said putting his arm around her neck

"You guys should do it on Earth!" Amore squealed excitedly

"That's not a bad idea" Musa said as Tecna nodded in agreement

"Wohoo! Now we can go dress shopping!" Stella said excitedly

"Hold it! We're on a mission! Let's wait till the last day we're here" Bloom said nodding

"I guess that is a better plan, we'd have 57% of a better chance in finding her sister and having Layla's wedding"

"Alright, then its settled, we'll find Bloom's lil sis, then Layla can have her wedding!"

They all laughed and hugged Layla

"Hold up! We're finding a kid? Why the hell are we looking for a kid?" Ian yelled

"Because she's Bloom's sister!" Flora said

"And?"

"And she's the 2nd princess of Domino!"

"And?"

"And if we have her we could beat Baltor, save the whole freakin world, and save YOUR life!" Stella screamed extremely fast

"And?"

"Holy shit, Musa hold me back girl, hold me back" Stella said getting extremely angry

" Hey! You better cut it out smart boy" Layla said

"Seriously, how old are you?" Tecna questioned

" 19" Ian said simply

"19, we're 18, dang I thought he was younger" Tecna mumbled to Musa

" You said you were a prince huh, from what realm" Bloom asked narrowing her eyes

"Nightly, same as Helia" Sky said

"Nightly huh, well then, I think you should stop disgracing Nightly and show some respect" Bloom said angrily

"Look Bloom, I'm only here to do 1 thing and 1 thing only, my uncle sent me here to fight and succeed on this mission, I wont have you and your little friends screw up my grade" Ian said calmly

"Alright…well.. come along Bloom" Sky said trying to stop the upcoming fight

Sky got up and took Bloom's hand sitting her down

" Everybody just cool of okay" Timmy said

"I didn't start this fight, the girls did" Ian said

" Ian, please just stop" Helia said patting his hand

"Guys," Timmy said lifting his glasses looking closer at the screen

"Yeah?"

"We've got company" Timmy said

Everyone gasped, even Ian


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Guys.." Timmy said

"Yeah?"

"We've got company" Timmy said as everyone gasped

"Alright men, positions! Timmy, Helia, Nabu, controls! Riven and Brandon, battleships! Ian, you come with me to the flyers" Skt commanded

"Hold up! Ian's a beginner, why is he in the flyer! Layla and I could do a better job!" Musa said eyes wide

"Musa, I know what I'm doing, Ian is well trained" Sky said

" Fine, I trust you" Musa said

The guys all went to their stations, each ready for action.

"What's their progress Timmy?" Tecna said standing next to him

"We're being attacked by one of Baltor's minions, it seems he's found out about our mission" Timmy said

"Who do you think did it?" Tecna asked

"I'm not certain but I'm guessing it's a certain witch who wears way to much blue eye makeup" Timmy replied

"Man down, Man down, I repeat man down!" Nabu yelled into his earpiece

"I'm on it" Ian said at the other end

"Who! Who's down!" The girls asked terrified

"Sky, but he's okay, Ian caught him" Helia said

"Thank god!" Bloom yelled

" Oh man, this is getting ugly!" Tecna said

"Maybe its time for us to step in" Layla said

"Alright girls, lets do it!"

"MAGIC WINX!"  
>We girls are the Winx,<br>Energy created our magic powers,  
>We'll defeat the evil deeds of Trix<br>We're the new ones, we're the Winx , Winx Club  
>Stella, Stella, Stel-la-a! Ray of light! It's magic, Rising sun!<br>I've got power, I will win!I will be transformed! Energy created my magic powers!  
>We'll get 'em with the force and with the will<br>I'll forever be a Winx!

"Lets go! Morphix board!" Layla yelled creating her morphix board

The girls all flied outside to help

"Woah daddy, that's a big one!" Musa said

" We can take it!" Bloom yelled

"Yeah! Ray of light!"

"Harmonic Bounce!"

"Ivy Wrap!"

" Morphix shield!"

"World wide web!"

"DRAGON FIRE!"

They all fired together, hitting the monster with great force. The monster started falling towards the ground

"Shoot! We're in Earth!"

"So?"

"So, its gonna hit someone!"

"Oh shit" Musa said

" I got this one girls!" Stella yelled pulling the ring of her finger

"Solaria!"

Stella opened up a portal, sending him to God knows where

"Wooo! Alright Stella!" Layla slapped her five

" Lets get back to the ship

The girls all flew onto the ship

"Well that was totally inconveniently expected" Ian said sitting down

"Yeah, but seriously Stella, where did you send him" Flora asked

"Oh, lets just say, Icy will have a bit of a surprise when she wakes up"

They all started laughing


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

The plane landed firmly on top of Bloom's parents home.

"You put up the protective shield right?" Tecna asked

"Yup, and the invisibility shield" Timmy answered getting up from his seat

"Prepare to open the hatch….."

"Wait!" Bloom yelled

Every head turned toward her

"What up B?" Musa asked

"Lets see, 13 teenagers emerging from thin air, then hopping down from the roof, yeah, that seems earthy" Bloom said

"Oh, right" everyone said, nervous laughter

"No prob guys, I'll just transport us into Bloom's room" Stella said creating her septer

"Wait, hold on Stell, last time you transported us…"

"To Bloom's Room!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Wooooahhhhhhhh!"

"Holy wahhhhhh!"

Everybody fell from the ceiling of Bloom's room, landing on top of each other in various places in her room

"Musa, get your butt outta my face!"

"Shut it Ian!"

Everybody got up, brushing themselves off

"Who's in here! Im warning you…. Oh Bloom!" Bloom's parents entered the room, embracing her into a hug

"Mom, Dad, you remember Sky, this is Musa, Flora, Tecna, Layla, and you know Stella, This is Brandon, Riven, Helia, Nabu, and Ian"

"Wow!This is quite a big group ya got here" Bloom's dad said scratching his head

"Yup!" Bloom said happily

"Why don't you all come inside, I just made some cookies" Vannessa said

Everyone sat around, Layla and Nabu on the couch, Helia and Flora beside them, Sky and Bloom beside them, Riven and Musa and the floor leaning against the couch, Timmy and Tecna by the table stools, and Ian on the couch.

"So what brings you to Earth?" Vanessa asked

'"Well…" Bloom explained the whole story to them

"And that's why its crucial we find her!" Bloom finished, taking a deep breathe

"Wow, that's….complicating," Vanessa said

"Im so sorry Bloom, I didn't know you would be coming, I made a brunch with the head of the company, Vanessa we really gotta go"  
>"No worries Dad, we kind of got a bit of planning to do" Bloom said<p>

"Alright, we'll see you tonight" Bloom gave her parents a kiss then they left

"Okay people, time to get down to business" Layla said

"Okay so let's think, what do you think Bloom's sister might look like?" Tecna said pulling out one of her many gadgets

"Well, Bloom had red fiery hair, so im guessing red hair" Flora said

"Oh!and blue eyes!" Musa added as Tecna plugged in the information

"What else, that's not enough" Tecna said

"Blooms really tall, oh and smart!" Stella said

"That's good Stella! What about age, do we know her age?"

"No, but I was taken from sparks when I was 1 so im guessing shes probably a year younger than us, 17" Bloom said

"Oh and put in, bad at sports, extremely clutzy!" Riven announced, making everyone laugh

"Watch yourself Riven, I could burn your but" Bloom said making fire appear in her hand

"ohhhhhh, Bloom's got a bad side" He said jokingly

"Guys, there no match, I cant find a girl with those qualities on my fairy tracker" Tecna said sadly

"So shes, dead" Bloom said down biting her lip

"Wait! Maybe if I upload a picture of Bloom.." Tecna said feriously typing

"I got it!"

Everybody crowded around the small computer

"There's no picture of her, or profile, all it says is she lives in Gardenia and attends Sheffield Private School" Tecna said

"Okay, that's good! Tecna do you think you could find this Sheffield Private School!" Musa asked

"Already done, its on west side orchord?"

"And here I thought she was being tortured!" Bloom said laughing, although no one got the joke

"I don't get it"Brandon said

"Dude, that's where the rich people live, Guys, my sister is livin it up in a mansion!" Bloom said

" I think we should start by checking out that school, maybe they have records or something"

"How do we get there, we cant take the ship"

"Did you guys bring the Hover bikes?"

"Yeah, they're packed in the ship" Timmy said

"Alright, I'm sure we can do a little magic, and earth them up a little bit"

**With Sara**

I sat silently in the back of the Math class, trying my hardest o focus hard on the material

"Alright class, I'm returning your last quiz" Miss March said taking out a stack of papers

"How do you think you did?" Sharon asked Sara

"Okay, I guess" Sara said, nervously

"Sara, here, I'm very disappointed in you"

Sara turned the paper over and there was a big fat -5 written on there. Sara's eyes bulged out

"Are you kidding me!"

"You got the minus 5 because you didn't print your full name!"

"I don't have a full name! I just go by Sara, just Sara"

"Don't you fight with me, its not my fault"

"Miss March, how could you be so unfair!"

"Excuse me!"

"Estupido idiota sustanvito!" Sara started babbling horrible things to her in rapid Spanish. Sara picked up Spanish from her old Hespanic family

"What are you saying! Sara, cut it out before I send you to Mr. Jacobson!"

"Fine!" Sara said putting her hands up in defeat

"Good, I want that signed by a parent tonight"

"Estupido" Sara mumbled under her breathe

"That's right you tell her girl!"

Sara looked around, but nobody in the room had said that

"What in the world" Sara said as she stared back at a little Robin sitting on the window sill

"You go girl! "

Sara gasped, getting up from her seat in fright

Everybody in the room stared at her

"What now?"Miss March said annoyed

"Didn't you guys hear it! That bird, is talking!" Sara screamed pointing to the bird

Everybody laughed at her

"Don't point, its rude!" The little Robin chirped

"You guys don't hear it!" Sara screamed covering her ears

"Stop this nonesence and sit down"

"The voice is in my head!" Sara said holding her head in pain and falling to her knees

"Whats wrong with her"

"Why is she so weird"

Various murmers filled the room about Sara

"Help us Princess, they're coming for us"

"Who said that!"

"Its us!" 2 more Robins entered

"Why can I hear you!" Sara screamed

" Please Princess, the evil man, he's killing our brothers, he's killing our friends!"

"What's going on!"

"She doesn't remember!" The little Robin chirped

"Why cant she remember"

"remember what!"

Suddenly their little conversation was cut off

" Sit down! Enough with your Tom Fullery!"

"Yes Miss March" Sara said clutching her head and sitting down nervously

"What's happening to me" Sara murmured as everyone started talking about her, pointing, laughing, even her so called friend Sharon


	9. Chapter 9

**Before I start I just want to thank:**

**Bloom2000 and Daisy54154 **

**Thanks or always commenting!**

**Chapter 9**

The Winx and the Specialists raced down the streets of Gardenia on their motorcycles.

"Turn right!" Bloom yelled over the sounds of the wind

"It's coming up ahead!" Brandon yelled pointing to a big building up ahead

"Park in the west parking lot" Bloom told Sky

They all swiveled into the west parking lot coming to an emediate hault.

"Alright people remember, we're all 32 year old school critics" Layla said

"But we don't look 32!" Tecna said eyes wide

"Yes, but we're…..from Paraguay and we look smaller than we are!" Layla said nodding her head

" Great plan" Ian said sarcastically

"Hey! At least I thought of a plan big mouth! Just remember, we are from Paraguay" Layla said

"Got it!"

"We're looking for a red head with blue eyes, tall, smart, and not athletic or physically capable" Riven said

"Let's go in pairs" Bloom said

"I call Brandon!" Stella squealed

"Stell, as much as I want to go with Nabu, we'll never get anything done, so here are the groups, Bloom and Nabu, Tecna and Brandon, Stella and Helia, Flora and Sky, Musa and Timmy, Riven can go on his own, and Ian's coming with me, I gotta keep an eye on you" Layla said

"All pixies, mmake sure you stay close to your bonded fairy so we don't loose anyone" Flora said as Chatta made her way toward her

"Jolly, you can come with us!" Lockette said taking Jolly's hand

"Okay! Sounds fun! Just the way I like it" Jolly said

"Everybody, meet in the cafeteria by lunch time" Bloom said

All the groups went out to different areas of the school, looking around for Bloom's sister

"Nabu, lets check the east wing" Bloom said

They through each of the classrooms checking out each student

"Maybe we should check the Gym" Lockette suggested

"Okay, come on" Nabu said pointing towards the Gym

When they entered the Gym they saw a short, curly brunette on the balance beam.

"Wow" Bloom said pointing toward her

The girl did a back flip, landing perfectly still, then did a double flip in the air and landed on the floor, feet perfectly still

"What I'd pay to be able to do that" Bloom said

"Let's go, I don't see anybody with red hair in here"

As they made their way to the exit something hit Bloom

"Uhhh….. where are the pixies?" Bloom said, starting to get alarmed

"Blooooooommmmm!" Lockette sqealed flying frantically to her

"What is it Lockette? Are you hurt, are you okay? Where's Jolly!"

"Me and Jolly were playing with this ball thingy, then she fell down into this girl's backpack, but then the girl came and zippered it and now Jolly is stuck inside!" Lockette squealed tears falling down her face

"Where's the backpack?"

"Bloom! We found you!" All the girls and the guys came in the gym huffing and puffing

"We didn't find her, not one of us!"

"Did you find anything…what's wrong with a Lockette,hey, where's Jolly"

"Jolly got stuck in this girl's backpack" Bloom said running her hand through her hair

"Oh no, that's bad! Where's the girl"

"She's over there" Lockette pointed to the short brunette from the balance beam

"Hey! Nabu, that's that girl" Bloom said

"Oh yeah, it is" Nabu said nodding

"I don't care who it is, nobody nabs our Jolly" Stella said running up to her

"No!Stella!"

Stella grabbed onto the girl's bag

"Hey! What's the big idea!" The girl yelled

"Just, gimme it"

"Get of" The girl pulled Stella off and flipped her over her shoulders

"Hiya!"

"Hey! That's my friend you just flipped" Layla said angrily

"I am so sorry for you" The girl said with sarcastic sympathy, placing one hand on Layla's shoulder

"Owwwww" Stella moaned

The girl turned toward Stella

"Don't you ever try to steal anything from me again!" The girl stormed out in anger

"Woah! That's a lot of hate in such a tiny girl" Riven said eyes wide

"Ow!" Bloom grabbed her necklace, a red mark appearing on her neck

"What happened?" Sky asked eyes wide

"My necklace burned me!"

The necklace was bright red, the same color as Bloom's neck

"Oh my god" Musa said taking a look at the necklace

"Maybe your sister is near!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Wow so, sorry about the wait, its been like a week! Ill try to post more often. Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed my story! Didn't realize so many people were reading! Thanks guys, love ya!**

**Chapter 10**

"Stella, how's your arm?" Brandon asked taking a seat next to her by the lunch table

"It still hurts" Stella moaned rubbing her arm

Flora waved her hand over Stella's arm

"There Sweety, I just did a heeling spell, does it feel any better?"

"Thanks Flo!" Stella said waving her arm around

"Guys! Down to business, what have we discovered today?" Bloom asked holding a pencil and a notebook.

"Uhhh, your sister is definitely here and alive" Stella said

"And?" Bloom asked writing down on the notebook

"Uhhh, that's all we got B" Musa said

"Bloom, what are you doing?" Layla asked taking a seat, sweat pouring down her face

"Documenting our progress, and what happened?You look like you just walked a marathon" Bloom said looking at Layla's sweat

"Yeah Lay, your," Stella gulped

"Sweating!"Stella said gagging

"Oh hush Stell,you honestly never sweat before?" Layla said eyebrows raised

"Ya, princesses don't sweat, its to gross"

"I'm a princess"

"I never said Laylas don't sweat"

"Alright! So why are you sweating?" Tecna asked

"They have a dance room here!" Layla said

"And a swimming pool, and a whole gymnastics room!" Layla said

"What I tell you, rich people" Bloom said

"Spoiled brats" Ian said

"I heard this girl talking," Musa said

"she was all like, yeah I just got my allowance, my daddy cut it to only 200 a week!" Musa said in a high pitched stuck up sounding voice

"Poor girl" Stella said with actual sympathy

We all cracked up

"Only Stella" Sky said and all the guys nodded…..well everyone but Ian…..he just sat there emotionlessly

"Can we leave?" Ian said

"No, not till we get Jolly back" Lockette said

"Yes! We will not leave without our Jolly! Pixie code, no pixie ever left behind! I love Jolly! Go Jolly! Go Jolly!" Chata cheered

"Nice cheer" Flora said with a short giggle

" Thanks Flora, now ill do one for you! We love Flora yes we do we love Flora, how bout you! Well, we know she loves Helia!"

"Okay, that's enough Chata" Flora said, eyes wide

Everyone laughed at her

"Lockette, don't worry, eventually, she'll escape, the girl wont be able to see her, she'll come find us" Helia said

"Alright….lets go" Lockette said, unsure

"Come on, lets go out to the motorcycles" Timmy said

"Let's head back to Bloom's house"

A girl and her friends walked by the side of their table

"hey! It's you!" Layla yelled pointing to the girl

"It's you!" The girl said

"you still never apologized for flipping Stella!"

"That's because I refuse to apologize for something I didn't do" The girl said

"You're really, starting to get on my nerves you know that" Layla said

" The feeling is mutual" The girl said giving Layla a sarcastic grin

"Alright, if that's how its gonna be" Layla said getting up and walking towards the girl

The girl put her hair up into a messy bun, revealing her hoop earrings

"Sweety, you don't know who your dealing with" Layla said

"usted poco mocoso" The girl said in Spanish

"Wait what….." Musa said in the backround

"Okay I have no idea what you just said…..but that doesn't stop me from kicking your butt" Layla said balling her fists

"Bring it Chika"

"Woah!Woah! Lay, stop! We're leaving" Tecna said pulling Layla away

"Let's try NOT to upset the humans" Tecna whispered

Everybody got up and followed

"That's right! Run Away! Be afraid!" The girl screamed

**Sara pov**

I slammed my backpack on the my bed, taking a seat by my desk.

"Owie!" a small squeaky voice said

I gasped. That wasn't me! Oh no, is it the voices again!

"Owwww…"

It was coming from my backpack!

"Who's there?"

I grabbed my metal bat and slowly stepped toward it. I poked the backpack lightly.

"Who's there? Is it Lockette? Or Chatta!"

Its still talking

On the count of 3 im opening it up

1

Gulp

2

This cant be happening

3!

I ran to my bag and quickly opened it up. A small little creature's head popped out

"Ahhhhhhh!"

"Ahhhhh!"

I went up against my wall holding my bat in front of me

The little creature was screaming too!

"there's a little talking person in my room" I said slowly yet quietly more to myself than it

The thing started floating

"Where am i?" It had the smallest, cutest, voice I have ever heard before

"Of course, it flies" I said stareing at it

"Wait, you can see me!" The little floating person asked me

"Uh huh" I said slowly nodding

"Are you, are you a fairy?"

"A what?"

"A fairy" The little person started flying towards me. I slowly lowered my bat, not loosing eye contact

"Not that o, no I'm not a fairy, but…what are YOU?"

"A pixie, my name is Jolly"

I stared at Jolly in pure fright


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for commenting and Koyuki-Rune, sorry about the cliffhangers! Lol! **

**Moving on…**

**Chapter 11**

Sara stared at Jolly a few seconds.

"a pixie?"

"Yuppedy doo! I'm Jolly, the funny always happy pixie!" Jolly said doing a cute flip in the air

"He…hey Jolly," gulp" I'm S..Sara" Sara said getting up and walking towards Jolly

"So what are you?" Jolly asked taking a seat on Sara's bed, propping her head up on her hands

"huh?" Sara asked confused

"What are you? Fairy, witch, goblin…..Are you evil!" Jolly asked eyes wide

"sweety, I have no idea what your talking about…"

"There's gotta be a reason you can see me!" Jolly said laughing for no apparent reason

"Sorry, I'm still lost, who are you, where did you come from, and why were you in my backpack" Sara said, pacing back and forth

"Okay, I am a pixie, you are a…..well we're not really sure what you are, and basically, I'm from another dimension called magix, I'm on earth because my pixie friends, Lockette, Digit, Amore, Chata, Piff, and Tune came here with their bonded pixies to search for somebody" Jolly said

"Those are some…..interesting…names" Sara mumbled

"their bonded fairies, Bloom, Stella, Musa, Tecna, Layla, and Flora are looking for Bloom's long lost sis, cause if they find her they came beat mean old Baltor and save the world!" Jolly said bursting with excitement

"Who's baltor?"

"Baltor is this mean bad guy that's trying to take over Magix, but the winx club are gonna stop him!"

"winx club….?"

"Bloom, Stella, Layla,Tecna, Musa, and Flora, they call themselves the winx club" Jolly said

"Okay no offence but…"Sara started laughing

"The winx club?" Sara said through giggles

'yuppers!They're magix's greatest heroes!" Jolly said

"That's…."Cough"Cool"Sara said as there was an awkward pause

"I almost forgot! Teere's also Stormy, Icy, and Darcy, the witches, Stormy deals with storms, icy deals with ice, and darcy deals with darkness" Jolly said

"Wow, these names are all to apparent to their abilities!" Sara said cracking up

"It's a magix thing" Jolly said

Sara continued to giggle

"You have a nice aura, very happy and playfull, definitely my style" Jolly said

"That's cool, you also sence auras" Sara said laying on her bed

"Well….i sense happy auras! You didn't exactly seem too happy when you were yelling at Stella" Jolly said

"Stella? That's one op those winx girls right, wait but I never yelled at them, I never met them"

"That girl that you were yelling at today in the gym" Jolly said

"Wait, hold on, that sissy blonde girl is your home's greatest hero! The brunette and that hothead I could see as heros, but the blonde, seriously she seems more like a spoiled brat to me" Sara said

"Your right, Layla and Musa are pretty tough, but don't underestimate Stella! Or Flora, or tecna! God, if you saw them in action!Bam! Slam!Hiya!" Jolly said trying to imitate the girls

" Stella has this stick thingy mabob that can take you anywhere you wanna go, shoots these really powerful yellow thingys that make the enemy blow up and if she gets mad, be afraid" Jolly said

Sara started laughing

"Well, I guess I was a bit harsh, you see, ever since I was young I was passed around from family to family, I guess I kinda lost myself, ya know"

"what do you mean?" Jolly asked

"I never actually knew my parents, or anybody for that matter, my parents gave me up, probably thought I wasn't good enough, I guess it kinda toughened me up, Between you and me, it's all apart of my act, play the tough girl and nobody dares to contradict you, play the cute, jumpy, giggly girl, people will take advantage of you" Sara exclaimed

"Nuh uh! All the pixies in pixie village say that my happiness is what lights up the flower of life!" Jolly said

"Okay, I have no idea what you just said, but, I like you Jolly, this is probably some freak dream….. but if it's not, I hope we can be great friends" Sara said

"I like you too kid, ya got spunk, definitely my kinda people" Jolly said giggling

"And, you shouldn't be afraid to show your true self around me, I wont take advantage of you, I promise" Jolly said with a short giggle

"Thanks jolly, but, how am I going to get you back to your friends?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot….."

**With the Winx and Specialists**

They all sat cuddled up in blankets in Bloom's living room, sipping hot chocolate.

" Overview!" Bloom yelled pacing back and forth in her sophi shorts and baggy sweatshirt, her red hair in 2 braids

"We know she's there, have no idea where she is, Jolly went missing" Stella announced

"Objective for tomorrow!"

"Get list of kids in the school, find Jolly" Musa said

" Okay, 1 day down, 6 more to go" Sky said

" Down to business girlies," Stella started "What color should our brides maids dresses be" Stella asked with a serious face

"pink?" Bloom suggested

"Pink is to, normal, ya know, how about we go unique and do like green!" Musa said

"I don't know Muse, when somebody says green I think boogers" Stella said

"Gee, thanks Stell" Layla said

"I never said green sparkles were bad, your fairy transformation is totally sparkles" Stella commented

"Nice save" Tecna said laughing

"Your seriously wasting our time on dress colors" Ian asked eyebrow raised

" Helia, I'm seriously sorry for you" Layla said placing one hand on his shoulder

" We all are" Stella said with humorous sympathy

The girls all started laughing.

"Girls, lets stop picking on him" Flora said through giggles

"Oh go paint a flower Flora" Ian said glaring at her

Flora stopped laughing

"Well that burns" She said simply before laughing

"Flora, are you seriously going to take that from him?" The girls asked

" Girls, if theres one thing I learned over the summer with Helia's family, just laugh it off" Flora said with a giggle

"Flora laughs it of cause she cant think of an equally clever comment" Ian said with a roll of his eyes

Helia smacked him in the back of his head

"Like you said, you came to red fountain to learn discipline, so stop acting like a child" Helia scolded him

"Yeah! You said it Helia!" Musa said

The door to Bloom's house opened

"Hey guys!" Bloom screamed

"How was your day?" Her mom asked putting her jacket in the coat closet

"Fine, but we lost Jolly" Bloom said

"Wait a second, Jolly's that other pixie, how in the world did you manage to loose her?" Her dad asked

" Well…it doesn't matter okay, but we're getting her back tomorrow so no worries, what's for dinner?"

" How's my famous tuna caesural sound?" Her mom asked happily

Bloom made a sicklike face

"I'll go order pizza" Her father said

Bloom gave him the thumbs up

" Mike!" Vanessa said giving him a little push

"We don't want to put our guests into agony" Mike said

Bloom laughed but everybody else was just stareing around the room at each other, seeing if anybody else got the joke

"How do you kids like your pizza?"

"Olive!"

"Pepperoni!"

"mushroom!"

Everybody yelled out something different

"Alright, 2 plain pies it is" Mike said dialing the number

Vanessa went to sit down on the couch with them

"So sky…." Vanessa started feeling the awkwardness

"How long have you and Bloom been dating?"

Bloom and Sky looked at each other

"What is it now, 2 years?" Sky asked Bloom and Bloom nodded

"Wow, and you've never brought him home…." Vanessa said

"Ma!" Bloom said eyes wide

"Sorry, I guess we've never actually had much time between school and ya know saving the world" Bloom said

"Right" Vanessa said

"So uhhh…. How far have you guys uhhh gone" Vanessa said awkwardly

"Ma!" Bloom screamed

Everybody was cracking up except or Sky and Bloom

Stella was laughing so hard she was hunched over and Brandon hhad his head back in laughter. Layla and Musa were banging their hands on the coffee table. Nabu had his hand on Layla's back in support. Timmy and Tecna both had their heads back in laughter. Flora had her head on helia's shoulder laughing. Ian was full out laughing.

"mom, can we not do this here…." Bloom said awkwardly

"I'm a worried mother Bloom! Have you ever….." Vanessa asked

"No!" Sky said

The doorbell rang

"Okay, discussion over!" Bloom said getting up to get the door. Bloom grabbed some money from the opened the door and grabbed the pizza

"Okay so your total is…Bloom?"

Bloom looked up wide eyed

"Andy?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey thanks for commenting, as usual!Now, on with our story!**

**Chapter 12**

Andy?" Bloom breathed wide eyed

"Bloom!Hey, I heard you were back, just couldn't believe it till I saw it! I haven't seen you in Gardenia ever since you let for that boarding school!" Andy said bringing her into a hug

"Right, how long has that been, 3,4 years?" Bloom said awkwardly

"3 years" Andy said

"Bloom! What's taking so long! Where's our pizza!" Stella screamed from the living room

" I'll be right there Stell!" Bloom yelled

"Who's that?" Andy asked

"My friends from school" Bloom said

"Oh, do you mind…"

"No, come in…"Bloom said biting her lip

"Bloom! Where is the…..who's this…?" Musa asked

"Guys, this is my old friend Andy, Andy these are my best friends, Stella, Musa, Flora, Layla, Tecna, Helia, Brandon, Riven, Timmy, Nabu, Ian….and Sky" Bloom said leaving out the act that they were dating, Sky didn't notice either though.

"Wow, this is one big group, how many are there…. 13! Didn't know you were so popular Bloom!" Andy said stareing at the group

" Oh, uhh, thanks…" Bloom said trying not to make eye contact with anybody

"Andy! It's been so long!" Vanessa screamed walking in and giving him a hug

"I know" Andy said hugging her back

"Why, I haven't seen you since you and Bloom…."

"Mom! Why don't I go get some plates from the kitchen!" Bloom said improvising

"Good idea Bloom, Andy why don't you stay for dinner" Vanessa said

"Sounds great" Andy said nodding

Bloom went into the kitchen quickly pulling out her phone and texting everyone.

"Andy= human, human= NO MAGIC!"

Bloom looked around at everyone giving them a little nod.

"Hey B, can you get me some of that hot sauce stuff, Riven and I love it" Musa called

"K!" Bloom yelled back

Sky went into the kitchen

"here to help" Sky said

"My hero" Bloom said jokingly causing them both to laugh

"This Andy guy, you know him?" Sky said

"Uh huh, we used to…..date, we used to date but it's all over now, I broke up with him before I left for alfea 3 years ago" Bloom said feeling the awkwardness

"oh, huh, now I get why he kept stareing at you" Sky said putting 2 and 2 together

" Don't be jealous" Bloom said wrapping her arms around his neck

"Your telling me, I'm not the one who tried to kill my competition"

"I did not try to kill Diaspro and Andy is not your competition" Bloom said

" Oh, I know, I'm just too hot" Sky said jokingy

"Oh, and don't forget modest" Bloom said

Sky lifted her chin then gave her a peck on the lips

"What's taking so long Bloom?" Vanessa called

"Way to ruin a moment mom" Bloom mumbled causing Sky to laugh

Bloom and Sky came out with plates, napkins, and hot sauce.

"Thanks B!" Musa said taking the hot sauce

"No prob, could you pass me a slice" Bloom asked Stella

"Here" Stella placed a slice on Bloom's plate licking her sausy fingers

"I almost forgot how awesome human pizza is!" Stella squealed

Layla stepped on her foot from the other side of the table

:Stell!" Layla breathed, eyes wide

Andy looked at Stella, eyebrows arched

"Oh…hahahah! Good one Stell! It's our personal joke! Pass me the human oregano!" Tecna improvised

"What…oh! hahhahhaah!" Stella joined in as everybody took a sigh of relief

Everyone gave Tecna a thumbs up

"Oh my god! Oh my god!" Flora started flapping her hand by her mouth as if she was fanning her mouth out

"Flora?" Helia asked

"It's hot! HOT!" Flora screamed grabbing Helia's cup of water and chugging it down, completely unlady like

Flora's face turned bright red from the heat as she fanned out her mouth

"What!" Cough "Is!" cough "That!" cough

"That my dear Flora, is hot sauce" Musa said cracking up

Everybody joined in, thinking about Flora's reaction

"That is so evil! Why would anybody eat that for fun!" Flora asked

Everyone continued to laugh

"Hey, so Bloom, what ya been up too for 3 years?" Andy asked a a small chuckle

"Oh you know, school, cause I'm all about the learning…." Bloom said

"Right, so what else?"

"Hanging out with my friends, more school…."

"Wow, seems like you've become boring! How about I fix that" Andy said

Sky raised his eyebrows

"Mitzi's having a partty tomorrow night, you and your friends should stop by" Andy said

"Yes!" The girls screamed

"No!" Bloom screamed

Everyone looked at Bloom

"Why not B, I wanna party" Layla said

"Seriously, I'm with Layla!" Stella said as they high fived

"No! Look Andy, I'm not going to lie to you, there's a reason I came and I cant be side tracked with a party" Bloom said getting up

"Why not Bloom, it's just a party"

"No offence, but it's more important than your party" Bloom said

"What?" Andy questioned

"I…I..I came here too…..I came here to introduce my friends!" Bloom said

"Okay, they seem pretty introduced" Andy said

"Oh! And… to plan Layla and Nabu's wedding!" Bloom said nodding

"You guys are getting married, congrats" Andy said

"Thanks" Layla and Nabu answered

"Look Bloom, I have to get going, but if you change your mind it's going to be Mitzi's house, you probably remember the address" Andy said

"Okay" Bloom said

"Good night Andy" Vanessa said

"See ya"

"Bye"

"Laters"

Everyone said their goodbyes as Andy left

"It's getting late, I think it's time for you all to get to bed" Vanessa told them

Bloom nodded

"Okay, but how is everyone going to fit in my room?" Bloom asked

Mike came in with Kiko on his shoulder

"Oh, those boys aren't staying in your room, absolutely not!" Mike screamed

"So where do you expect them to sleep dad?" Bloom asked

"Hmmm… let's see… how about that HUGE RED SHIP THING PARKED ON MY ROOF!" Mike screamed

"Dad! Dad! I'm sorry! We'll move it in the morning!" Bloom yelled in fear of her father

"You bet you are" Mike said

"All right, calm down Mike, go to bed, stop being so grouchy" Vanessa said

"We'll sleep in the ship" Sky said walking toward the door

"I call the escape shaft" Nabu said

"I call the ejector pod" Riven mumbled

"Good night" The girls all kissed their boyfriends good night then headed up to Bloom's room. Once Stella shut the door everybody collapsed on Bloom's bed

"What is up with you Bloom?" Stella asked

"What do you mean?" Bloom asked knowing completely well what she meant

"What is up with you, you were acting all weird" Layla said

"Okay! Okay so Andy and I used to date, ya know, before I was a fairy, and I broke up with him before I left for alfea, but he was all like, no Bloom I'l wait for you, but then I was like no Andy its over, then he had a bug out on me, and I thought he gave up on me, but obviously not, and to top it all off I think Sky is going to propose to me soon!" Bloom blurted out really fast

Bloom took a breath

"So we absolutely cannot, most positively wont, be going to any party, COMPRENDE!" Bloom screamed panting from all the talking

" Woah there Bloom" Flora said placing a hand on her shoulder

"I don't see why we cant go to the party, I mean, we'll just make sure we avoid Andy" Stella said

Bloom hesitated

"No"

"Please!" Musa asked

"Pretty please!" Layla asked

"Pretty pretty pretty please!" tecna asked

"Ohhhhh…..FINE! But we have to avoid him, okay?"

**Sara Pov**

"Ahhhhhh!" I bolted up in my bed screaming

"Sara! Sara! Are you okay!" Jolly squealed popping up

"The…The voice!" I screamed

"What voice? What happened?"

"I…I had a dream…a nightmare" I said still shaking

This is so weird, I've never cried from a dream! That is so 1st grade! But this one was different.

"What was it about" Jolly asked landing on my right knee.

"I was in this hallway…."

Flashback

I was running down a hallway, it almost looked like a…..castle? There were pictures everywhere! 2 people dressed in some pretty strange clothing, they were a couple I'm guessing. The woman had fiery red hair and the most heartful blue eyes I have ever seen. The man had brown curly hair and warm welcoming brown eyes. Each of them were holding a child, the man was holding a baby girl, with fiery red hair and blue yes, just like the mother, and the woman was holding another baby girl, though she looked younger, maybe by a few years? This baby girl had curly brown hair and the same brown eyes, just like the man, maybe a replica, although the baby had the woman's nose, making the 2 baby girl's faces look extremely alike.

"Is..is that me?" I said aloud touching the spot where the younger baby girl rested, protected, in her mother's arms

"Yes Sara, that is you" A light, dream like voice said

I froze

"Who's there? I'm warning you!" I yelled

"Don't be afraid" The voice soothed

"Who's there!" I commanded again

"I'm afraid I cant tell you that" The voice said sadly

"Why not?" I asked, almost intrigued

"You resemble Father so much, your hair, your eyes, your boldness"

"What?"

" I'm afraid that's all I can say for now, my time with you is short" The voice said

"Wait! Why is your time short?"

"I don't know where you are my dear, I cant come for you"

A table neared, a light coming out the top.

"What's that?" I asked stepping closer and closer till I saw a small necklace resting there, the word "Dragon" Engraved across the front.

"Take it, this will unlock the answers to all of your questions"

"How?"

"Just find her, when the 2 necklaces are reunited, everything will be shown"

"her?Who's her? Who do I have to find?"

"Quickly, my time with you is running out, take it!"

I reached my hand out and the first contact with it made such an impact! As my hand wrapped around the cold chain, lines of flames started to surround me. I wanted to scream, I wanted to run, but something inside of me told me it was okay. It was as if I was rooted to my spot, unable to move an inch. As the flames thickened my adrenaline raced. I looked down at the necklace in my hands, but it was gone!

Then, I was gone.

End of flashback

"And.. and.. I thought I was a gonner" I told Jolly who stared at me, eyes wide

"The necklace… was gone?"

"Yup! It disappeared, like magic!"

"But Sara….. the.. the necklace… it's around your neck!"

I gasped whipping my hand to my neck


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey, Thanks for reading**

**Chapter 13**

"Do it Stella" Musa whispered through the girl's giggles

"Pass me the shaving cream"

"Here" Flora said giggling

"Pass me the cupcake"

"Cupcake" Layla said passing it

Stella squirt the shaving cream out around Bloom's face, making it look like a beard then she squashed the cupcake on Bloom's nose

"Ahh, picture perfect" Tecna said cracking up

"Hold on, pass me that marker" Layla said

Musa gave it to Layla, then Layla drew a mustache

Bloom snorted then started fluttering her eyes

"She's waking up! Pretend your sleeping!" Flora squealed

Everybody got into their places, shutting their eyes tight

Bloom yawned, not noticing what was on her face.

"Guys! Get up!" Bloom mumbled tossing a pillow at Musa

"Is it morning already?" Layla moaned dramatically

"I think I smell pancakes, let's go downstairs" Bloom said

"Okay," Stella said with a wink to the girls

"Ladies first" Tecna said, putting her hands before the door.

"Okay…you guys are so weird" Bloom said

They all went down the stairs where the boys were lounging, eating their pancakes.

"Morning girls…Nyahhhhhh!" Nabu said suddenly seeing Bloom

"well good morning to you to" Bloom said sarcastically

"Bloom, what's…." Helia said as Flora put her finger to her lips signaling for him to stop

Ian then came out of the kitchen with orange juice. He took one look at Bloom then dropped his cup on the floor

Ian looked at her carefully, then burst out laughing

"What is up with you people today, I get it, I have bed head" Bloom said taking a seat and pulling he hair up into a bun. Her hand lightly brushed against her "beard" leaving a trail of shaving cream on her right hand.

"What the….you guys didn't!" Bloom yelled running to the hall mirror

"Holy crap! You girls are dead!" Bloom yelled

Everyone started laughing

Sky pulled out his phone and snapped a picture

"Hello, screen saver, aint that attractive" Sky said showing it to Bloom

Bloom started laughing herself

"You guys are so evil"

"Thank you, thank you very much" Layla said, imitating elvis presly

Bloom went to wash everything of her face. When she got back she gave Sky a kiss on the lips then sat on his lap

"What's our plan for today?" Bloom asked

"Okay so I was doing a little research.." Tecna said polling out her computer

"Okay, so I got a list of all eligible girls, there are exactly 287, 16 year old girls in that school. Then I got a list of all girls that were adopted, narrowing it down to 46 eligible girls" Tecna stated

"Tecna, I freakin love you" Bloom said taking a look at the list

"I get that a lot" Tecna said chuckling

"We'll check it out a little later."

**Sara pov**

I woke up a few hours later by my alarm clock.

"Sara, wake up, you're going to be late for school" Jolly said pulling on my arm

"I'm up Jol, I'm up!" I sad getting up

"How are you feeling?" Jolly asked

"Okay I guess" I said putting my uniform on. My uniform was a plaid skirt that ent a little above my knees, a white blous with a red tie, and a blue vest.

"What do you think, should I wear it?" I asked holding up the "dragon" necklace

"Totally wear it… it looks kinda familiar…" Jolly said

"Really? Where'd you see it?" I asked tying my hair up into a high ponytail

"hmmm. Cant remember, hahahha I'm turning into Libby!" Jolly cried histerical laughing

"Libby?"

"She's another one of my pixie friends, she's back in pixie village"

"Oh, so what do you think the dream meant?" I asked pulling the necklace on over my head

" Maybe your real parents are looking for you!" Jolly said happily

"Maybe… but then how would they get into my dreams?" I asked

"I don't know…." Jolly said

"God?" I questioned

"Woooooow, you heard God!"

Jolly and I looked at each other

"Naaaa" We both said at the same time

"Come on Sara. We have to get to school, your going to be late" Jolly urged pulling on my sleeve

"What do you mean "we"?" I asked Jolly

"Well I'm coming with you of course!" Jolly said with a giggle

"Jolly, you can't come! What if somebody sees you!" I said

"Nobody can see me, well…. Except you…but we haven't figured that one out yet" Jolly said laughing

"You swear nobody can see you" I asked

"I swear on the tree of life" Jolly said placing one hand up in the air

My frown slowly turned into a smile

"Alright!" I screamed slapping Jolly high five and giggling madly

"I'll be there to make sure you show your true self, no more of that tough girl" Jolly said

I slowly started to nod

"I'll try my best" I said grabbing my backpack

Jolly flew onto my shoulder sitting down comfortably

"Sara! Sweety, do you want a ride?"

"Sure mom" I called

I hopped into the passenger seat of our little S.U.V. So far, it's been 3 months here with my new parents. I'm starting to warm up to them, and them with me. It's actually really homy!

We stopped in front of the school's main building. Suddenly my mother froze.

"Sara, where did you get that necklace?" My mom asked, a hint of concern in her voice

"Oh, uhhhhh….. my friend gave it to me" I said pulling at it nervously

"Really? Are you sure?" My mother asked, eyeing me closely

"Uh huh, you know what mom, I really gotta get going, gymnastics practice!" I screamed grabbing my bag and opening the door

"Your're not on the gymnastics team" My mom said lifting an eyebrow

"I know… but I practice on my own….cause I love it…..anyways…gotta go!" I hopped out and ran into the building straight to my locker

"What was that about?" Jolly asked, huffing and puffing

"I have no idea" I said tossing my books into my locker and slamming it shut

"So your into gymnastics?" Jolly asked me

"Yeah! It's so fun! When I get up on the beam or just doing a floor routine it's like the world stops and it's just me and the floor" I said thinking about it

"Maybe your birth parents were good and you get it from them!" Jolly said excitedly

I shrugged my shoulder

"It's possible, I also do this thing where a I can like walk on walls…..sort of….I'll show you next time I practice" I said as we decended down the hall

"Wait, I thought you were going to practice now" Jolly said

"Nope, I'm about to do something I never thought I was going to do…..I'm going to the Library!" I announced

"Why?"

"To research this dragon thingy" I said pointing to my necklace

"Good plan" Jolly said

We entered the Library taking a seat at one of the computers

"Where should we start?" Jolly asked

"I don't know" I said stareing down at the keyboard

"I vote we leave and go grab some ice cream" Jolly said

"Look Jol, I totally agree, but you know I aint no Albert Einstein but even I know that a pixie, hearing animals talk, being able to practically walk on walls, and a necklace mysteriously appearing on my neck aint no coincidence" I said

"Wait…you heard animals speaking…..you never told me that" Jolly said

"Well I can, and they start envading my head saying they need help, I don't understand, and I cant control it" I said

"That's weird, Flora can hear plants speaking to her and they understand her, but I just don't get why that would happen to you….unless you're a fairy!" Jolly said jumping of my shoulder, eyes wide, and pointing at me

"Jolly, I assure you I am NOT a fairy, to frufru for me, sorry" I said grabbing my backpack and getting up

"No, seriously! What if you're a fairy! You'd dominate! You'd be all like, back off icy…then BAM!" Jolly said

" Okay Jolly, 1, do you see any wings on my back, cause I sure don't! 2, I'm not a fairy….cause I don't wanna be one!" I said a little whiny

"But Sara…"

"Abubup, nothing, we're done with this conversation" I said

"But.."

"Uh uh"

"But.."

"uh uh" I said putting my 2 fingers to my eyes then putting them back to her saying, I'm watching you

"Sara! Hey! Sara!" Sharon and Ashley came running down the hallway

"Hey guys, what's up" I said

"Whats up? I'll tell you what's up, me you and Ash are going to THE party of the centery!" Sharon squealed

"Huh?"

"Okay so my cousin Fiona is best friends with this girl Mitzi, Mitzi is like insanely rich and has like a humongado house, and she's having a party!" Sharon explained

"How are we invited?" I asked, my eyes wide

"I was hanging at Fiona's house and Mitzi came over and said my outfit was totally cute and that I was cool so she invited me and said I can bring 2 guests, so I chose you and Ashley, my 2 besties!" Sharon squealed embracing us

We all started screaming and jumping around hugging each other. I froze for a second, what am I doing! I don't have time for parties!

"Don't be afraid to show your true self!" Jolly reminded me

I slowly started nodding my head.

"Okay girls, we are so going to this party" I said

"Yeah!" Ashley and Sharon high fived

"Come to my house after school, Fiona is gonna help us with our outfits" Sharon said

The bell rang

"Okay guys I gotta go, see you after school" I Said running to my math class

I am about to do some SERIOUS partying!

**With the Winx and Specialists **

"Bloom, I hate to say this, but I seriously doubt there will be any information about the orphanage on their school records" Stella said

"I was afraid somebody would say that" Bloom said collapsing on the couch

"I found it!" Tecna screamed

"What'd you find Tec?" Timmy asked looking at her computer screen

"Okay so you know how Magix has that big huge Library, filled with the backround of EVERYONE currently living in Magix" Tecna asked

"Just cut to the point" Ian and Riven said

"Let her speak" Flora told them calmly

"Okay so I checked it out on this thing called…..googel?" Tecna stated

"That's Google Tec" Bloom said

"Whatever! Yeah so they have one here, it's this big institute that's about an hour away from here" Tecna said

"Great, so let's get to it then" Nabu said

"One problem, it's heavily guarded, only state officials are allowed inside, it's pretty risky" Tecna said closing her laptop

"Well then, that's a risk we're just going to have to take" Brandon said

They stopped their motorcycles about a block away from the Institute. They walked the rest of the way.

"Ian, give me a reading" Bloom said as they all hid behind shrubs

" The whole building is guarded by a huge fence, almost impossible to get past, there are 4 possible entrances, each currently guarded by 9 soldiers, each one of them are bearing lethal weapons, I also see a possible opening on the top, I'm not sure if it's an entrance and I'm not sure if it's even possible to get up there, there are also security cameras every 13 square miles" Ian stated looking through his binoculars

"Alright, here's the plan, Layla Musa and Flora you're our 3 best gymnasts, I'm sending you guys in" Bloom said

Layla Musa and Flora all nodded

"Nabu, Helia, and Ian, you'll be accompanying them, you guys are our 3 most flexible guys, ready to get through things" Sky said

The 3 of them nodded

"As for the rest of us," Tecna stated

"We will be disenabling the cameras" Timmy finished

"How?" Stella asked

Timmy took out a bunch of tiny little circular items

"These should freeze the cameras for a good 30 minutes, we will be planting one of these on each of the cameras, but you have to make sure the camera you place it on doesn't catch you putting it on" Timmy stated

"Wow Timmy, where did you get these?" Tecna asked examining the little item

"It's my very own creation" Timmy said very proud of himself for impressing Tecna

"Alright guys, we better get to it, Team A your up first" Musa said

Bloom, Sky, Brandon, Stella, Riven, Tecna, and Timmy spread out placing the gadgets on the cameras.

"Duck Stella!" Bloom yelled

Stella ducked as a camera wizzed pass her face, she lifted her hand up and placed the gadget on the camera, then giving Bloom the thumbs up.

"Thanks Bloom"

Sky and Brandon both slid under some cameras, disenabling them.

" Timmy! Jump!" Timmy jumped up as a camera shot out from beneath him.

Timmy disenabled it quickly

"Thanks Stella"

"Team B, it's your turn, I think you better check out the roof entrance" Bloom called

Musa, Layla, Flora, Helia, Ian, and Nabu gave them all the thumbs up.

"Everybody, do exactly as I do" Layla stated

Layla got onto the fence and started climbing, weaving her hands through it. When she got to the top she put her leg over it, then got onto the platform, a blank of monkey bars then assended toward the west building. Layla got onto the monkey bars, never looking down, landing flat on her feet.

The rest of them did the same, landing flat on the west building.

"Now there's a pretty clear path till the entrance" Musa said pointing to the roof

Musa started to walk until Ian got in front of her

"Musa wait!" Ian said

"What is it Ian?" Layla asked

Ian picked up a pebble and tossed it forward. Suddenly a maze of red lazers appeared, crushing the pebble into ash.

"Oh snap" Musa said

"Just as I thought, infra red lazers, they can burn almost anything into ash" Ian said

"How did you know they were there?" Helia

"Lucky guess, our castle is filled with them" Ian told him

"What now?" Layla asked

"Yes, I would rather not be burned to ash" Musa said

"Guys look!" Nabu pointed to a control system on the other side

"Only 1 person has to go through, you can shut it off over there" Nabu said

"Soo….Not it!"

"Not it!"

"Not it!

"Not it!

"Your it!" Everyone pointed to Flora

"Well okay" Flora shrugged merrily and approached the lazers

"Flo, aren't you scared?" Musa asked

"Na, One summer in Linphea I was going on a expedidtion in a swamp, it's just like weaving myself through the deadly vines" Flora said

"Be careful!" Layla said

"Yes Flora, please be careful" Helia said

Flora pulled her hair up into a ponytail, then gave everyone a reassuring smile.

Flora backflipped over the top lazer landing on her stomache, rolling over as quickly as possible, then cartwheeling to the side, flipping over slowly, stopping for a second as a lazer came passed her head

"Flora! Behind you!" Ian called out

Flora acted fast, diving past an oncoming lazer, singing the ends of her hair.

"thanks!" Flora called

Flora slowly backbended over a lazer beam, then did a triple twist in the air, landing flat on her toes.

"Yeah!"

"You go Flo!"

Flora rushed to the power box, pressing a button. All the lazers disappeared, leaving it bare. Everyone ran over to Flora's side. Musa and Layla pulled Flora into a tight embrace.

"I gotta hand it to you Flora, you were good" Ian complimented her for the first time

"thank you" Flora said smiling happily

"Come on guys, I think I found the entrance" Nabu called

There was a thick glass panel covering a square on the top.

"Well, I guess we better break this open and find out where it takes us" Helia said

The guys all nodded hitting the glass panel, but nothing happened.

"This is one thick panel!" Ian said wiping his head, clearing the sweat

"Maybe we should take a look at it" Layla said

"Nobodies watching, I guess it wont hurt" Flora said

"leave it to me guys, nothing can withstand this! STERIO BLAST!" A red wave scaped Musa's finger tips, shattering the glass and echoing down a dark tunnel.

"Let's do this" Helia said looking down

" W…who wants to go first?" Flora asked looking down

Nabu hesitated," I'll go" He said

"Good luck man" Ian said patting him on the back

"Good luck" Helia said

"Nabu, I swear if you don't come back, I'll kill you" Layla said, half joking, half serious Nabu pulled his legs over ready to drop.

"That wont be necceary, concidering I'd be dead already" Then he dropped

They heard screaming, then a thud.

"NABU!" Layla screeched

"Nabu! Are you okay!" Flora yelled

"Hey!" Musa yelled

"I'm Fine guys! It's safe, now get down here, we have about 15 more minutes" Nabu called

"Yes!" Layla said

Each one of them dropped down landing with a thud

"Woaaahhhhh!"

"Woooooahhhhhhhh!"

"Wooahhhhwoooahhh!"

They landed in what looked like a venting system.

"Shine some light" Helia said

A deep yellow glow emerged from Flora's hands

"Yup, this is definitely a venting system" Musa stated

Layla's phone started buzzing

"Hold on, it's Bloom" Layla said answering it

"Hey B, what's up?" Layla said

"We were chaced by some guards, but we lost em, what about you guys?"

"We made it to the roof entrance, we are in the buildings vending systems, do you think Tecna could get us some kinda mapping system cause it's like a maze up here" Layla said

"Hold on…..yeah, she got it…I'm putting her on." Bloom said

"Tecna?"

"Yeah, hey, its me, I got the map of the vending systems and I see where you need to go, you have a tracking device on your cell phone so I'll navigate you through it" Tecna told her

"Got it" Layla said

"Okay, take a right" Tecna told them

"Take the right!" Layla instructed everybody

They went left, right, around, down a slide, until they reached the center of the Institute.

"I see light up ahead!" Flora said

"Hold on…STERIO BLAST!" Musa opened up the hatch into the records room

Nabu Helia and Ian dropped down into the room.

"Girls! Drop down, I'll catch you" Helia said

They all dropped down into the room.

"Woahhhhh! Tec, you gotta see this! It's like bigger then Alfea times 2!" Layla said looking around.

"That's as far as I can take you, you guys have 6 minutes and 49 seconds till the cameras shut off, good luck, I'm texting you the list of girl's files I need you to gtake and bring." Tecna said

"Okay….I got it" Layla said shutting the phone

"Guys, we have like 5 minutes so we're gonna split up the names among us, everyone look for 6 girls, HURRY! They're ordered alphabetically" Layla said

Everybody ran around, collecting the records of the girls.

"Come on! Let's get outta here! We have 2 minutes!" Musa screamed

They climbed up into the vents, then across the roof onto the fence.

"53 seconds!" Ian yelled as they climbed down the never ending fence

"!6 seconds!" Flora yelled as she reached the bottom

Then came Helia, then Nabu, then Layla, then Musa, then Ian.

"3!"

They were all running down the street toward their motorcycles

"2!"

They hopped on their motorcycles, revving the engine, only this time Musa rode with Ian.

"1!"

The sirens went off, all the guards ran inside to see what was going on.

Layla dialed Bloom's number.

"Hey Bloom, mission accomplished" Layla said happily

"Did you hear that guys? Mission accomplished!" Bloom screamed

Layla could hear them all screaming in happiness.

"Well…we still have another mission" Stella said

"What do you mean Stell?" Layla asked

"The party!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey readers! Who's ready for the big and awesome…**

**CHAPTER 14**

"What are we wearing?" Musa asked

"Leave that to me Musa" Stella said a twinkle in her eye

"First, let me work on the guys" Stella said pushing the guys into Bloom's room

The girls all waited in the living room.

30 minutes later the boys all came out looking mighty fine.

"Holy crap Stella, how did you…"

"I just took all their old clothes, used a little Solaria magic, gave it a little edge, and viola!" Stella said

Sky was wearing jeans and a white muscle shirt, Brandon was wearing jeans, a white undershirt, and a leather jacket, Riven was wearing cargo pants and a black muscle shirt, Helia was wearing jeans and a black t shirt, very simple yet he looked super hot! Ian was wearing jeans, a white top, and a vest over that, Timmy was wearing jeans and a cool graphic t shirt that even made him look a bit less geeky, and Nabu was wearing jeans, a black top and a black leather jacket.

"Now it's our turn" Stella said pushing all the girls in.

Stella throwed some Magix magazines at them

"So for Flora," Stella opened up to a page

"I was thinking, cute sundress, pink, cause pink always complements your eyes, maybe this one" Stella stated

"Yes!That is so me!" Flora stated

Stella tapped the magazine twice over the picture of the sundress. The dress appeared in her hands.

"Here, try it on" Stella said pushing her in

Flora came out in a cute sundress. It was black but with pink flowers sundress that had 3 buttons on the top, spaghetti straps, It came up to about a little above her knees. She matched it with a cute black bracelet and white sandals.

"Okay Flora now do the Taylor Swift hair flip "Stella told her

Flora did it

"Wow, thanks Stell" Flora said

"Next up Musa" Stella sai giving her something

Musa came out with a huge smile on her face.

"Okay , so I thought the jumpsuit look would totally suit you" Stella said

"Totally! I'll match it with some platform shoes and bracelets…oh and a brown belt" Musa said letting her hair out and pulling it up into a high pony tail. She was wearing a red jumpsuit with a brown belt, a few bangles, and white platform shoes.

"Layla, I was thinking we go natural with you, shorts and a top?" Stella asked

"Perfect" Layla said changing

Layla came out in tight short black jean shorts, a black cami, and a shorter white flowy top that says LOVE in black letters.

"Layla, do you want the suspenders cause it's in style but I don't know if you would like it" Stella said

"No thanks Stell, but I like the look" Layla said straping on some sandals, and putting her hair down, 2 pieces braided back.

"Tecna, skirt dress or shorts?" Stella asked

"Hmmmm….. shorts" Tecna said

"Great! I think you would look good with like a purple and pink plad shirt, and white jean shorts" Stella told her

"Sounds good" Tecna says giving her the thumbs up

"And Bloom, I'm thinking jean mini skirt, black belt, of the shoulder top, match it up with wedges, hoop earrings… and wear your flame necklace, it's so retro" Stella told her as she changed into her own outfit.

Stella wore a yellow strapless dress that was of the shoulder, hoop earrings, left her hair out, and put on a light white leather jacket.

"Are you guys ready yet!" Ian yelled

"Hold on hotshot, we're almost done, it takes time!" Musa screamed

"Yay! I'm so proud of you Musa, I guess my girlyness rubbed of on you a little" Stella squealed giving Musa a hug

Musa laughed

"Yeah, definitely, same on Layla" Musa said

"It's true, but I still hate make-up" Layla said fixing her hair

"Same here" Musa said

" Flora, want me to do yours?" Stella asked

"Na, in Linphea we have a saying, true complexion is a girl's greatest make-up" Flora said

" I like that saying" Layla said

" I already have a boyfriends, there's nobody I'm trying to impress" Musa said

"Suit yourself girls" Stella said

They finally exited the room, joining the guys. The guys stared at them, well….all except Ian.

"Close your mouth before you drool" Musa told Riven with a laugh

"Don't blame them Musa, we look hot" Stella said

"Come guys, lets get going" Bloom said grabbing her necklace

"I only have a few rules, rule 1, absolutely no magic…..Stella" Bloom said looking at Stella who put her hands up in defence

"Rule 2, don't go anywhere by yourself" Bloom said

" Come on B, your suckin all the fun out of this" Layla wined

" I'm sorry, I just don't want anybody getting lost, I'm nervous" Bloom said

"Nobodies getting lost" Tecna and Timmy said emerging from the room with some gadgets in their arms.

"These are comunicaters, everybody take one" Tecna said holding them out

Everybody took a communicater, which oddly looked like a watch.

"What does it do?" Helia asked

"If your wearing one your able to contact anybody else that's wearing one, see you just press this little button then talk" Tecna said

"You just press this little button and talk" Tecna's voice echoed on everybodies watch

"Very cool" Musa stated checking it out

"You can also do a private conversation just tell your watch what to do….. call Timmy!" Tecna said into the watch

Timmy's watch started beeping. He pressed a button then was connected with Tecna.

"Works in all realms, no matter how far apart" Tecna said

"I like it" Bloom said giving everyone the thumbs up

"Oh and my last rule, keep a low profile, dance have fun, but don't like, get into a fight with the humans" Bloom said

"Yes sir!" Riven stated dutifully placing 2 fingers to his forhead and saluting.

Everyone laughed

"Not funny Riven" Bloom glared at him

"Lets get going" Tecna said checking her watch

**With Sara**

As we drove in Sharon's car to her house I danced along to the music

"Hey, when are you taking your license test?" Ashley asked me

"Oh… that….I took it…but I didn't exactly like…pass" I said

The 2 girls started laughing

"That's so you! What did you do, go over the speed limit?" Sharon asked me

"Yup…oh and apparently your NOT supposed to knock down the cones, like seriously they couldn't have told me that like 10 minutes before I started" I said

They laughed harder

"Oh man, your to much Sara…. We're here" Sharon said pulling into her driveway

Fiona was waiting for us in the front

"Hey Sha!" Fiona called

Sharon waved honking the horn

We all hopped out of the car

"Hey girls, okay I know Ashley but I don't know you" Fiona said

"Hey! I'm Sara" I said happily

"Well, get ready for a crazy party" Fiona said

"Yeah!" I said giving her a high five

"Come upstairs, I set out outfits for you guys, although now that I'm actually looking at you Sara you seem a little to petite for the clothes" Fiona told me

"Fiona!" Sharon said eyes wide

"What! Petite is not bad! It's not like I called her fat!" Fiona said

"It's fine, I shop petite" I said with a laugh

"You know what! My friend Rachel is petite, maybe I can ask to borrow some of her clothes!" Fiona said taking out her phone

An hour later we were all crusing to the party in our car to the party. I loved my new outfit! It was a jean style jumpsuit, with a brown belt around it, I had on my dragon necklace, my signature hoop earring that I wear with EVERYTHING, flat sandals, ad my hair was left out in their curls with a brown hat resting on my head.

"Here's Mitzi's house, let's go upstairs and see if she needs any help" Fiona said

I followed after them climbing up the many, many, many stairs. Holy crap!This Mitzi chick does have a huge house.

"Fiona!" Mitzi screeched hugging Fiona

Wow, that is….some voice she's got there

"I love your outfit" Mitzi told Sharon

"Thanks, these are my friends, Ashley and Sara" Sharon said

"Hey thanks for letting us come" I told her

"No prob… hey ya know you kinda look like this dweeby girl Bloom I used to know… although you actually have style" Mitzi told me

"Oh, thanks" I said

"Yeah, she got like shipped of to reform school or something 3 years ago, haven't seen her since" Mitzi says with a disgusted look

"Okay, now lets head downstairs and join the party!" Fiona said

When I got downstairs I was amazed. There were like 1000 kids there, dancing, kissing, laughing. There were lights everywhere, the DJ was spinning some awesome tunes.

"Lets dance!" I said pulling Ashley and Sharon toward the dance floor. We danced for hours and hours till my feet started hurting.

"I'm gonna go get a drink" I told them

"Kay, be careful, I think the seniors already spiked the punch" Sharon screamed over the music

I gave her the thumbs up then went of.

**Bloom pov**

We drove there on our motorcycles, god I cant believe we're doing this! I tightened my grip on Sky's waist.

"It's this one" I told him

"I kinda got that from the blasting music" Sky told her with a chuckle

They stopped in front of the house, everybody getting off.

"Everybody has their communicaters?" I asked

"Yes! Now come on guys, lets dance!" Layla said running to the dance floor with Musa and Stella

"Come on Flo, what are you waiting for?" Layla asked pulling her along

"You to Tec" Musa pulled Tecna

"Come on B, lets go" Stella pulling Bloom

They all danced together laughing and smiling

Nabu spun Layla around.

"I love this Earth music!" Musa screamed

"I know right!" Layla called

"Maybe we can give it a little Magix edge though" Musa said looking at Bloom

Bloom finally started to loosen up. Bloom smiled at Mus a

"Go for it Muse, we'll cover you"

"SONIC BOUNCE!" Musa said

The music changed giving it a little pop.

"Wooooo!" Flora said

"Guys, check this move out, they call it a doogie" Layla said with a laugh

"Bloom, Flora, come with me to get a drink" Musa said

"Okay" Bloom said

"Hurry back" Layla called

They went over to the drink table, grabbing a soda.

"Bloom?"

Bloom turned around hearing an all too familiar nasily voice

"Oh..hey Mitzi.. nice party" Bloom said

"Why are YOU here?" Mitzi asked

"She was invited, now how about you tell me who you are and why your talking to our Bloom like that" Musa said narrowing her eyes

"No Musa, no fighting with the humans!" Flora whispered

"I'm Mitzi, this is MY house" Mitzi said

"Oh snap" Musa mumbled looking away

"Hello Mitzi, I'm Flora and this is Musa, we're Bloom's friends" Flora said sweetly

"Well isn't that cute, pity friends! How much is she paying you guys?" Mitzi asked

Flora giggled

"She's not paying us, why would you think that?"

"Oh my god, five seconds with little miss sunshine and I already got a headache!" Mitzi says

"Well.." Flora said

"Yo! Layla! Ova here!" Musa called

Layla, Stella, Tecna, Nabu, and Helia came

"What's up?" Layla asked

"This girl is bothering Bloom" Musa said

"No!Guys!" Bloom said

"Why are you bothering Bloom?" Layla asked narrowing her eyes

"Why are you bothering Mitzi?" a bunch of girls came up behind Mitzi

"I'm the one asking the questions here" Layla said fists clenched

"Hey! What's going on?" Riven barked joining them with Sky, Brandon, Ian, and Timmy

"Oh wow! You guys are hot!" Mitzi said stareing at all the guys

"Yeah, and totally off limits" Stella screeched putting her hand in Brandon's

"What about you sexy?" Mitzi asked putting her arms around Sky's shoulder

"Sadly yes" Bloom said giving Mitzi a little sarcastic frown

"Hold on, you're her boyfriend?" Mitzi asked eyebrows raised

Sky nodded putting his arms out as if to say, sucks to be you

"Bloom, you…have a boyfriends?" Andy asked walking up behind Mitzi

Bloom looked down and nodded trying not to make any eye contact

Andy growled then stomped off angily

All the girls went to their boyfriends, leaving Ian single

"I see your single" Mitzi said walking over to Ian

"It's true…to bad I have no interest in brain dead desperate girls" Ian said giving her a

Smile

Everyone laughed

"Ohhhhh! Nice one Ian!" Layla said giving him a knuckle pound

"I try" Ian says

"God Bloom, your friends are such losers" Mitzi said

"That's funny, cause like 5 seconds ago you called us sexy" Riven said humorously

"Hey, Mitzi, why don't you just leave them alone?"

A short petite little brunette popped in, Bloom took in her outfit, then her shoes, her

Accessories, her…necklace.

**Sara pov **

"Mitzi, why don't you just leave them alone?" I said jumping in between the 2 sides

"Sara! You're supposed to be standing on my side!" Mitzi said as Ashley and

Sharon came

"Sara, what are you doing?" Sharon asked

"I'm not taking sides, I just think you should leave them alone" I said

"Or what?" Mitzi asked

"I'm not trying to fight with you Mitzi" I said sincerely

"Jolly!" 6 other little pixies came running at Jolly. Oh my god, she wasn't lying when she said there were others like her.

"Oh my god" I said looking up

"She can see them!" I heard somebody behind me whisper

"Jolly!" I said

"what? Who are you talking to Sara?" Ashley asked

"I..I" I stuttered

"I guess I was wrong about you Sara, you may have style but that doesn't mean your not a loser" Mitzi said

"That's enough! Mitzi, I'm happy you invited us but don't call Sara a loser!" Sharon

and Ashley came up in front of me putting their hands out as if shielding me

"Look, Bloom how about you and your friends get lost!" Mitzi said snapping her finger

15 buff men came wearing security jackets

'Miss, you called?" One asked

"Yeah, take them out" Mitzi said pointing at Bloom and all off her friends

They headed toward the group. I heard some yelps and squeals

"Oh and take the short one too" Mitzi said pointing to me

"Get away!" I screamed as one put me in a headlock

I lifted my leg straight up knocking him in the face

"Ow!"

I pulled my hair up into a messy bun, knocking my hat off

"Who's next?" I asked

"You! Get her!" Mitzi said pointing to one guy

I jumped up in the air and sent a roundhouse kick straight to the guys jaw, knocking him out

"Hiya!" I screamed as it happened

"Woah! How the hell…" I heard somebody say

The rest of the came at me leaving the group

"Jolly! Come on! We're getting outta here!" I said running, the guards chasing me

"Wait!" A red head ran after me

"Bloom! Where are you going!" I heard somebody scream

"She has the necklace! She's the one!" The red head screamed

"Come on!"

The rest of their group followed after me. I noticed, they were a big group!

"No! Go away!I can handle this" I yelled at them

I kept running till I reached a dead end. I kept running toward the wall

"Dead end! Your going down short stuff!" The guards screamed

"Short stuff!Who you calling short stuff!" I screamed

I jumped of the wall doing a total flip backwards, hitting some guy in the face.

"Need any help?" A tall brunette asked me running in the middle

"Who are you?" I asked punching out a guy

"Layla" She stated kicking a guy

"What about you?" She asked

"Hold on" I said

I hopped in the air doing a full out split and knocking out 2 guys.

"I'm Sara" I stated

"Your not to bad Sara" She said

"Thanks" I say finally taking a good look around me

There were 13 of them, and they were all pretty skilled fighters…well most. I saw a blonde and a red head struggling with some guy.

"Help!Brandon!" The blonde one yelled to a brunette boy

I ran at the guy doing a triple cartweel, knocking him out with my legs

"Thanks" The blonde said

I finally knocked out the last one with a side kick.

I looked around at the damage made.

"Is everyone okay?" The red head called

"yeah"

"Yup"

"Uh huh"

Everyone echoed

"Jolly, lets go" I whispered

"Wait!" The red head ran at me

"Where did you get that necklace?" She asked me, I could see she was dead serious

"I..I got it…"

"Now I remember!" Jolly squealed

"what is it Jol?"

"That necklace, Bloom has the same one!"

"Who's Bloom?" I asked confused

"I am" The red head said

I looked down at her neck and sure enough a necklace just like mine was sitting on her neck, although her's said flame.

"How can you see Jolly" Layla asked me

"Yeah, how is it possible" A girl with purple hair asked me

"I..I don't know" I said backing up against the wall

"Maybe it's her!" A girl with blue hair said

"Um..Sara…were you adopted?" Layla asked me

I nodded

"yes, how do you know" I asked confused

"She's rememebering!" I heard a voice in my head again, a small bird watching us

I put my hand to my head in pain

"Owww!" I moaned

The red head went down on her knees

"What's wrong!" She asked

"The..the voices..they're back!" I said clutching my head

"What voices?" The red head asked me

"Sara! Are you okay!" Jolly squealed coming at me

"Owww!" I moaned

"They're coming princess, thee evil man sent 3 witches for you!" The voice said

The pain stopped and so did the voices

"Witches!" I screamed

"What, what about witches?" The red head asked me

"They're coming! 3 of them!" I said

"The trix? Wait…..how do you know?" She asked me

"The voice told me" I said

Everyone looked at me weirdly

A big blue whirling whole opened up behind me, and 3 witches emerged

"Well well well, if it isn't Bloom and the crew" The blue one said

"Look at the little one, it's like another Bloom" a dark blue one said disgusted

"Whatever, lets just get rid of her already for Baltor:"

"I you even touch her Icy I swear I'll burn your insides out!" The red head screamed putting her arms out in front of me

"I don't need protection, I can handle them" I said clenching my fists

"Well isn't that cute" The blue one said

"That's it! Magic Winx!" The red head screamed

The 6 girls were lifted in the air as a song started playing and they started….transforming? It was one of the most amazing things I've ever seen in my lfe! Wings! They had wings! And I don't mean the sausy delicious ones, I mean the flying ones!

"SOLARIA!" The blonde screamed throwing her ring up in the air. A golden septer emerged from the sky

"SUN RAY!" She shouted as a streak of light hit the witches

"SONIC BOOM!" The one in red fairy outfit screamed

"DIGITAL WEB!"The one in purple said

"IVY WRAP!" the one in pink said

"MORHIX SHEILD!" Layla said

"DRAGON ARROW!" a big dragon emerged from the red head chasing after the witches

"Oh I don't think so Bloom! Take this!" The witch fired icicles at the red head

I just stared, open mouthed at them

"Come on, we gotta take you to safety" Some guy in a blue cape told me taking my hand. I pulled my hand away

"No! I wanna help!" I yelled

"No offence but your not much help if you ain't a fairy" A boy with brown hair told me

"I don't care" I said

I slowly crept behind the witch

All the fairies started shaking their heads vigorously at me. I put my finger to my lips telling them not to say anything.

I got up behind blue witch.

"Your so going down Bloom then I'll take your stupid sist…hey!" I sent a roundhouse kick straight at her back knocking her forward

"Ow! Stormy! Get the kid!" The blue one barked

A brown one tried to grab me but I ducked under and moved swiftly out of reach

"Gotta be faster than that" I said with a giggle

"Darcy!"

Another one tried to get me but I quickly moved away

"Oooooo! So close!" I taunted

The blue one started getting angry, turning red

"Your are THE most annoying person I have ever met!" She barked

"Thank you, thank you very much" I said with a laugh

"That's it! ICE WAVE!" a storm of whiteness enveloped around the bottom half of my body freezing me in place

"Okay, so not cool dude" I said to the blue one, struggling to brake free

"Let here go!" The girls flew towards me but were blocked of by a purple force feild of wind

"I don't think so little one, this is your end!" A witch barked at me

"Yeah, have fun in hell short stuff"

I clenched my fists

"MY! NAME! IS! NOT! SHORT STUFF! I screamed on the top of my lungs

Light suddenly formed around me making me feel all warm. The ice melted around me, and I started floating up in the air. I heard the song from when the other girls were transforming start. Green light enveloped my body.

_We girls are the Winx,  
>Energy created our magic powers,<br>We'll defeat the evil deeds of Trix  
>We're the new ones, we're the Winx , Winx Club<br>Stella, Stella, Stel-la-a! Ray of light! It's magic, Rising sun!  
>I've got power, I will win!I will be transformed! Energy created my magic powers!<br>We'll get 'em with the force and with the will  
>I'll forever be a Winx!<em>

_Flora! Musa! Bloom! _

_Winx girls! Yes we are the winx!_

_Tecna! Layla! Sara! _

_We're magical! _

_We're the winx! _

The light stopped and I emerged from the light feeling energized and ready.

"she is the one!" The red head screamed

I looked down at myself. I had a turquoise halter top, a turquoise slit skirt, a bracelet on each of my hands, laces up my legs for shoes, golden hoop earrings, my hair was up in a high pony with a turquoise headband….and wings! A golden stick suddenly fell out of the sky. I put my hand up to catch it as if it were perfectly normal

"She has a septer!" The blonde fairy squealed

"It's time for you to go!" I screamed at the 3 witches who were stareing up in amazement.

I took the golden septer and scraped the sky opening up a portal, then I kicked the 3 witched inside

"Quick Sara, seal it!" Somebody called

I held my septer out and a beam of green light emerged shutting the portal.

What just happened!

I blinked a few times, then felt my wings disappear. I slowly began to fall.

**Hey guys! Wow, that was a long chapter! Anyways… if you want to see sara's transformation look go to this link **

**.com/winx/winx_fairy_**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, so I'm sorry bout the cliffhanger! There wont be one in this chapter, I promise! Happy reading! **

**CHAPTER 15**

**Sara pov**

My eyes flicked open

"where am I!" I screamed hopping up of the couch I had been laying on faster than you can say trouble. I clenched my hands into fists looking around

"She's awake!" Somebody screamed

13 people ran inside. I looked around my eyes wide

"I'm warning you, don't come any closer" I told them

"No, don't worry, we're not going to hurt you, we're the good guys" A red head said

"You swear?" I asked

"Yes, do I look like I'm going to hurt you?" A blonde girl asked me

My hand slowly lowered at my sides

"Who are you and why am I here?" I asked

"I'm Bloom, these are my friends, Stella, Musa, Layla, Tecna, Flora, Helia, Nabu, Riven, Sky, Brandon, Timmy, and Ian, do you remember anything about what happened" Bloom asked

"Oh ummm…. I remember getting thrown out of Mitzi's party, then getting chaced, beating up a few guys, then uhhh…your gonna think I'm crazy but getting attacked by 3 witches and all of you guys like transformed into..fairies…then I transformed into a fairy…but I think I fell down" I said

Taking a seat on the couch

"That's all true" Musa said

"You fell pretty hard, are you okay" Layla asked me

"Yeah…. How long have I been out?" I asked running my fingers through my thick curls

"3 days"Bloom told me

"3 days!" I asked eyes wide

"Uh huh" Brandon said

"Holy crap! Where's my phone?" I asked feeling through my pockets

"Here" Tecna handed me my phone

"Oh my god, 34 text messages, 44 missed calls!" I screamed going through it all

Flora put her hand on my shoulder

"Calm down, it's not healthy for you" She soothed

I sat down on the couch

"So..so…you guys are really…fairies?" I asked

"Yeah, and you are too! You did some serious butt woopin back there" Layla said

"Thanks?" I said wondering wether it was a compliment or an insult

" Sara, tell me the truth. Where did you get that necklace?" Bloom asked me

"Well…so one night I had this dream that like I was in this castle and this girl kept telling me that I had to find the one with the necklace and I think it might be you" I told Bloom

"Sounds like Daphne…did she tell you anything else?"

"Yeah she said when the 2 necklaces are together once again we should reunite them and it will reveal everything I need to know" I said

"Lets do it then" Bloom said

We lifted the necklaces and put them together. As if magnetically they slammed against each other. Suddenly I went into a trance and my past literally flashed before my eyes.

"Bloom, Sara, my sisters, you are together again!" I remember that voice!

"Daphne, is that you?" Bloom said

"Daphne..so that's your name" I said

"Yes Sara, that is my name, I am about to tell you everything you need to know, that is..if you're ready" Daphne said.

Bloom and I looked at each other then nodded

"We're ready" we both said at the same time

"Good, now I want you both to close your eyes and focus hard, think back, think way back to the night you were split up" Daphne said

Bloom and I took each others hands then closed our eyes tight

"It started when Sara was born,"Daphne said

"You weren't even a year old, you see, Bloom and I are your sisters,"

I gasped loudly, squeezing Bloom's hands tighter

"You are a fairy Sara, believe it or not, you are a fairy, and nothing can change that," Daphne said

I nodded slowly, taking it all in

" you are the fairy of animals, and Bloom is the fairy of fire, you are both the princesses of Domino" Daphne explained

"What's domino?" I asked

"One of the 12 realms of Magix, we are the daughters of Miriam and Oratel, the king and queen of Domino" Daphne said to us

"My parents, Miriam and Oratel, where can I find them?" I asked, totally ignoring the fact that I was just told I'm a princess

I felt Bloom tighten her grip around my hands

"That's a part of the story, you see, Sara, you have a power, a power that if combined with Bloom's, you could be unbeatable"

"That's cool and all…but where can I find my parents?" I asked

"When you were born, word got around that a new princess had been born and she was extremely powerful, rumors spread to all of Magix, including the underworld, where at a time, Baltor was hiding out"

"Who's Baltor?" I asked

"Bloom can answer that question" Daphne said

I looked at Bloom who got this disgusted look on her face

"Baltor is the most evil man in the whole galaxy, the winx and I battle him" Bloom said

"Yes, Baltor had found out you were born and wanted your powers" Daphne explained

"He practically took over the realms claiming if we gave you to him he would stop, everyone refused to give you to Baltor, so he lost control….he froze Domino and everyone living there, leaving it a cold ice cube, ice creatures guard it to this day"

"Wait but Daphne, when I was searching for the Dragon Fire my friends and I found our way in and faught of ice creatures" Bloom said

"That is true, but unless we figure out a way to melt away the ice and restore it's natural beuty, Domino will never come back, and neather will it's inhabitants" Daphne said

I froze for a second

"Wait, but…then that means…" I started

"Yes Sara, our parents are gone" Daphne said

My mouth shot open

" Great, right when I think I'm finding my real parents, they're dead!" I said shaking my head angrily

"Why did it take you this long to tell me huh? How about the other 16 years of my life?" I asked angrily

"You must not give up hope! When the war was going on, our parents told me to place you and Bloom in safe environments, I placed Bloom with Mike and Vanessa, and I gave you to a family in Gardenia, but they put you in an orphanage, I lost contact with you, when Bloom found out she was a fairy I was coming to get you, but when I went back to your home, you weren't there, don't start giving up right when your journey is about to begin" Daphne told me with such force I almost started to feel guilty about yelling at her

"I..I'm sorry..I didn't know" I stuttered

"Don't worry my dear sisters, now that we are united once again, we can all defeat Baltor, the important thing is to keep yourself optimistic and happy, Sara was a very laughable baby" Daphne said

I smiled to myself

"Before I leave I want each of you to promise me something, flame, I want you to be able to have fun and be very happy with Sky, you are also now responsible to look over your little sister"

"I promise Daphne, she's safe with me" Bloom said

"And dragon, I want you to keep on laughing and smiling and just have fun, I also want you to start your training at Alfea, you will soon start to find things in yourself you never even knew possible" Daphne told me

I smiled brightly at Daphne

"I promise Daphne" I stated

"Good, goodbye my sisters"

I slowly started to get out of my trance

"Yo! Bloom, Sara, are you there!" Musa screamed in our faces

"What, yeah Muse, we're here!" Bloom said with a laugh

Everyone looked at us

"Well, what happened?" Stella screeched

"Are ya ready? Are ya ready? I'm a fairy!" I screamed

Jolly came over to me

" I told you! I told you!" She sang

" Guess what else! I'm a princess! Okay, I am a friggin princess!" I screamed doing a happy dance

All the girls were laughing at my reaction, including Bloom

"Oh and you!" I screamed at Bloom throwing my arms around her

"You're my sister! Wow, I've never had a sister! We could do fun stuff together, do you like gymnastics?" I asked, extremely jumpy

"Woah Bloom, your sister is a bucket of nuts!" Musa said laughing

"I know!" Bloom screamed happily

"Woah!Woah!Woah! What is going on in here?" 2 adults entered the room

I calmed myself down a bit

" Okay, Mom Dad, meet my sister" Bloom said pointing to me

I smiled and waved

"Hi, I'm Sara" I stated

" Hi, wow, you and Bloom have such a similar face, it's like your twins…well except for your hair and structure" Vanessa said

I looked at Bloom

"Hmmmmm, I guess your right" I stated

"Welcome to our house sweety, I hope you feel at home" Vanessa said

"Thanks, but I was wondering if we could go to my house for a bit, I have to find my parents and friends, they're probably going crazy" I said

"No problem, let's go now, the motorcycles are out back" Tecna said

"You guys have motorcycles! Oh my god! I have got to see them!" I screamed running out back

Everyone got on their motorcycles, as I examined them

" We don't have one for you, you'll have to ride with Ian" Flora said pointing to a boy

He was pretty cute…oh who am I kidding…HE'S HOT!

"No way, I'm not sharing my motorcycle" Ian shot back

"Come on Ian, please?" Flora asked

"Oh shut up little miss flower power"

I raised my eyebrows

"Phew! For a second there I almost thought you were hot! That was a close one!" I said dramatically wiping sweat off my forehead

Everyone started chuckling

"Awesome, we got a comedian" Ian shot back sarcastically

"Yup, now scoot, I'm driving" I said

"No way, do you even have your license?" He asked me

"..No…but if I can fly a spaceship filled with alien space monkeys and rescue the princess on my videogame in under 15 minutes, I think I can handle this" I said pulling up my sleeves

"Sara, I don't think that's the best idea….." Bloom said

"For once, I agree with Bloom" Ian said

"Oh shut up" I said getting on the back of his motorcycle

"I never thought I could hate someone in such little time"

"Just drive monkey,DRIVE!"

"I'm not a monkey"

"Obviously not from your point of view"

"I am so gonna kill you"

"I'm shaking"

Ian and I bickered the whole way there


	16. Chapter 16

**That's right, I did 2 today! Anyways….happy reading!**

**Chapter 16**

"You're ugly"

"Your super ugly"

"Holy crap! Will you guys shut up for like 5 seconds!" Musa screamed

"seriously, that's all we're asking for!" Layla screamed

"Whatever" I mumbled

"whatever" Ian mumbled

I ran up to the front door and knocked a few times till the door swung open. My mother and father came out and squeezed me like mad!

"Sara! Thank god your okay! We thought they took you!" My mother screamed

"What?Who?" I asked confused

"Just come in, all of you, come inside, quickly!" My father said pushing everyone inside and shutting the door, pulling the shades down. That's when I realized, all the shades were turned down, all the doors were closed, all the lights were off, all the windows were shut.

"Whats going on?" I asked

"Bloom, is that you?" My mother asked

"Uh huh" Bloom said nodding her head in confusion

" oh thank god! Thank god! Miriam and Oratel would be so happy!" My father said hugging Bloom

"Uhhh…." Layla said

"What's going on" Flora asked

" I cant see anything, somebody crack a light" Riven said

Stella created a little ball of light in her hand

"Thanks" Brandon told Stella

"Mom, Dad, stop freaking out, and tell me what's going on" I told them leading my mom to the couch

"We..we thought..Baltor came.. and took you" My mother cried

"Hold on…..how do you know about Baltor?" Helia asked

"Okay seriouslu, why does everyone know about this Baltor dude, seriously, I just found out about him like 15 minutes ago" I said

"We know because we're from the Magic dimension" My father exclaimed

"wha..wha..huh?" I said

"Miriam is my sister, She made me your guardian if she was ever to die, unfortunately, it happened" My mother explained

"But..but why didn't Daphne tell us?" Bloom asked

"because, this arrangement was so secret even Daphne didn't k now about it, it was between Me, my husband, Miriam, and Oratel" My mother explained

"You knew our parents?" Bloom asked

"Knew them, I grew up with them" My mother said with a laugh

"Okay, now that you know I'm safe, what's with the whole hideout" I asked

"Because, they're on their way" My father said

"They..?"

"Baltor and the Trix, they're coming, like now" My father said

"How do you know…"

"Because, we may not be fairies or specialists but we're still magical creatures, we're agons" my mom explained

"Uhhhh….." Musa said

"okay, raise your hand if you don't know what a agon is" I said putting my hand in the air

13 other hands got raised into the air

"Agons are magical creatures that can see the future" My mom explained

"so you can see the future?" I asked

"Anne and I saw Baltor coming, that's why we were given our jobs" My father said

"Yes, and this morning Jason had a vision of Baltor and the Trix coming so you need to get out of here" My mom said

"Wait….where do we have to go?" I asked confused

"Go to Magix, go to Alfea, train as hard as you can" My mother told me

"Wait, but what about my friends, my school…well I don't really care about school, but my friends!" I screamed

"Don't worry, we have it all thought out, just get going, your stuff is upstairs all packed up and ready to go" My father told me

"O..okay" I said a little flustered as they pushed me up the stairs

"Timmy, lets go get the ship" Tecna said putting her hand in Timmy's and running of

"No detours!" Layla yelled after them

They each stuck their thumbs up as they ran

"Can you guys give me a hand" I yelled pulling some of my suitcases out into the living room

"Yup" Sky said running and taking my bags, along with Brandon, Helia, Nabu, and Riven.

"Ian, would it kill ya to break a sweat" I asked narrowing my eyes

"Im good" He said lounging back on the couch

"Hey Ian guess what" I said

"What?"

I went up to him and got onto him pinning his arms down

"I DON'T LIKE YOU!" I screamed in his face loudly

"Sara!" Layla pulled me of Ian by my waist

"As totally funny as that was we have better things to do than fight with Ian" Layla told me seriously

"Got it" I said dutifully

A big red ship appeared outside my living room window, a ladder coming down into my window

"Pass us the luggage!" Tecna screamed holding her hands out

Sky passed all my stuff up to Tecna who threw it inside the ship

"Okay, lets go" Musa said climbing onto the ladder

I looked at Jolly

"Sweet" We both said at the same time

I got on the ladder and climbed onto the ship landing on my feet

"This is awesome!" I said laughing

Anne and Jason started waving outside the window

"Good luck!" Anne called

"You too!" I screamed back

"Closing entrance" Timmy said pressing a button

" So, where we headed to?" I asked seddling into a seat

"Alfea"Bloom stated

"Which is…."

"Our school, it's a bording school for fairies, there's also Cloud Tower for the witches and Red Fountain, that's where the boys train" Bloom said

"Oh…okay now explain to me your relationship statuses cause I'm sensing a little love on this ship" I said pointing to Bloom and Sky, Musa and Riven, Helia and Flora, Layla and Nabu, Tecna and Timmy, and Stella and Brandon

"Okay, Musa's with Riven, Flora's with Helia, Timmy and Tecna, Stella and Brandon, Me and Sky, and Layla and Nabu are getting married, we were planning on doing it on Earth but that didn't exactly work out" Bloom said

"Your getting married! Congrats! Wait…aren't you guys 17…how is that legal?" I asked

"It's legal in Magix, Layla is a princess and Nabu's a prince" Bloom explained

"Hold on…you're a princess too? Who else here is a princess? Which realms are you guys from" I asked

Bloom laughed

"Okay so, Stella is the princess of Solaria, Sky is the prince of Eraclion, Layla is the princess of Tides, Nabu is the prince of Andros, Ian is the Prince of Nightly, Musa is from the Harmonic Nebula, Tecna is from Zenith, Flora is from Linphea, Helia is also from Nightly like Ian,they're cousins , Brandon is from Eraclion like Sky" Bloom explained

"Ohhhh…wait, hold on, did you just say Ian and Helia are related?" I asked my eyes bugging out

"Yeah, we're all still in shock" Musa said humorously

"Why don't you tell me about yourself Sara, so we could get to know each other" Bloom said

"Ughhhhhh! Are you guys about to go all on us again?" Riven moaned

"Shut it" Bloom said

"Okay uhhh…..I like gymnastics and dance, my 2 hobies, I love it, do you?" I asked

"That would require athletic ability" Riven put in

"No…not really…but Layla likes that stuff"

"really?" I asked Layla

"Yup! How long you been dancing?" Layla asked me

"Since I was little, I learned it with some street dancers when I was 6" I stated

"That's so cool!" Layla said

"What else do you like to do?"

"Uhhh….I play poker" I said

"What's poker?" Bloom asked

"I love poker!" Musa said

"Yeah, but don't play with her, she's a cheater, she feels the vibrations underneath the table, I don't know how she does it but she conned me out of 40 bucks" Brandon said

I laughed

"Nice" I said giving her a knuckle pound

"Okay, what do YOU like to do?" I asked Bloom

"I like to read, I like to make clothes, I'm very into designing" Bloom said

"I'm not to good at school, and I'm not very into clothes and stuff" I mumbled

" Oh, another Tomboy" Stella said with a pouty face

"Don't be sad, I still like to party" I said getting up smiling

"Yay! Welcome to the fun group!" Stella squealed

" Wow we have like nothing in common" Bloom said

"Oh but we do" I said running over to her

"What?" she asked

"We both wanna beat the crap outta that Baltor dude, seriously, when am I gonna meet the guy" I asked

"Hopefully never" Bloom said

"So like, how long is this flight?" I ASKED

"Another 5 hours" Flora said

"Alrighty then, how about you all tell me about yourself sso I get to know you… lets start with…..Flora!" I said pointing to the cute brunette

"Oh, uhhh….I'm the fairy of plants, I like gardening, I like gymnastics, and I'm fro Linphea"

"Awesome!" I said giving her a high five then running to my next victim

"I'm the fairy of music, I love to sing, I can play pretty much any instrument, I can feel vibrations with my ultra sonic hearing, I like dance, and poker, and I'm from the Harmonic Nebula" Musa said

"Coolio!" I ran up to Tecna

"I'm the fairy of technology, I like computers, I can pretty much hack into any computer in the world, I like school, I'm from Zenith"

"Seriously, about the hacking thing cause I was wondering if you could like hack onto my school's web site change some of my D's to C's if ya know what I'm sayin….."

"Sara!" Bloom called

"Sorry!" I screamed back

"Oh yeah! Welcome to the D club!" Stella said giving me a high five

"Now you Stella" I said pointing to her

"I'm the fairy of the Sun and the Moon, I loooooooooovvvveeeee fashion and clothes and shopping! I like to sing, I like to go to the beach, I'm the princess of Solaria, but my parents are split up so like…."

"I get it, no worries, you're cool" I said running up to Layla

"Okay, I'm the fairy of water and Morphix, I loooooooovvveeeee to dance, do gymnastics, cant sing for my life, but most of all I like to kick the crap out of Baltor"

"Oh yeah!" I gave her a knuckle pound

I ran up to the pixies

"Okay I know most of you, Jolly, Of course I know you, you're Chatta, you're Amore, you're Digit, you're Tune, you're Piff, you're Lockette" I said pointing to each of them

"Yuppededoo" Jolly said making up a word

I ran to the speacialists

"Okay, Sky, I know you, you're dating my sister, crush her heart I crush you comprende" I said casually then running over to Brandon

"You are…Brandon…your dating Stella"

I ran over to Timmy

"Timmy, I can tell you're smart, you're dating Tecna"

I ran over to Nabu

"Okay, You're marrying Layla, don't screw it up" I said happily giving him a thumbs up

"Thanks" He said

"Okay, You're Helia, you look sweet!" I said giving him a playful punch then running over to Riven

"Okay, You're Riven, I can sense a rivalry between you and Bloom, don't say anything to hurtful, other than that you seem pretty cool" I told Riven

I ran over to Ian and my enthusiasm faded

"You're Ian, you're an ass" I stated then went back over to them

Everyone started cracking up

"Oh come on, is that all I get, ass, seriously, I thought you were better than that" Ian said sarcastically

"Oh I am, but I save my clever remarks for when they're needed" I said giving my hair a dramatic flip to make it look more humorous

"You know when there's a bug flying around you and it just wont go away and it's insanely annoying, you're that bug" Ian told me

"Umm…did he just call me a bug?" I asked with a laugh

"well I calls em as I sees em" Ian said

He just really loves to instigate me, I couldn't control myself. I ran at him with great force knocking him of the couch

He kicked me really hard!

"Take this" I said kneeing him in his sensitive spot

"Ohhhhh…you are so gonna pay" He stated

"No! No!No!" Layla was yanking me off Ian and Bloom was yanking Ian of me but we just kept on fighting

"Tecn bucks on Ian" I heard Brandon say

"I don't know, Sara looks small but she's got a lot a rage" Sky said putting his money on me. I knew I always liked him!

"Would you stop betting and help us!" Layla barked at them

I was finally yanked off of him by Brandon who held me up back by my hands

"No let me go!" I tried to struggle out and get Ian

"I was just about to finish you off short stuff" Ian said

"As if, you barely made it passed round 1, what's wrong, cant take a hit from a girl!" I asked

"Hey!" Bloom screamed getting between us

"There will be no round 2!" She screamed

Everyone was looking at her

"Ian and Sara you guys better stop fighting or we're never going to survive this trip, you guys better make up or stay at least 6 feet away from each other for the rest of today"

"6 feet sounds good to me" I mumbled

"Same here" Ian mumbled

"Good, now everyone calm down, we'll be landing in.." Bloo checked her watch

"an hour and a half, then it will all be over" Bloom said

"Oh! I almost forgot! Here Sara" Tecna handed me a watch

"Uhhh…thanks" I said

"It's a communicator, your one of us now" She said

"Really?" I asked looking at the watch

"Yup! Welcome to the Winx Club!" All the girls gathered me up into a hug


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey fans! Thanks for the reviews! Sorry about the long wait, ill make it a long one **

**Chapter 17**

"This is your school!" I screamed looking out the window of the ship

"Yup, if you turn to your left and squint a little you'll see the great Red Fountain! Owned by Helia and Ian's uncle Saladine" Musa told me

"And if you turn to your right you'll see the not so great….Cloud Tower!" Layla said with faked enthusiasm

"I cant wait for you to meet Miss Faragonda!" Bloom told me

"uhhhh…Who?" I asked

"Miss Faragonda, she's our head mistress" Bloom told me

"Ohhhhhh! Yeah, psyched to meet her, psyched to meet everyone!" I said looking down

"Everyone buckle up, we're going to engage the landing system" Timmy announced

I sat in my seat between Flora and Bloom anxiously.

"Are you excited to start your fairy training?" Sky asked me

"Yeah! I've always wanted to be a fairy….well I actually never thought of it but now that I am I know I always wanted to" I said super fast because I was excited

"Breathe!" Bloom said humorously

"Right, I forgot!" I said sarcastically

The ship landed firmly on the ground, making lots of girls on campus look at them, or run out of the way.

"Stella is back!" Stella screamed when she exited the ship making me and Jolly laugh

"The winx are back!"

"The winx are back!"

"But who's that girl!"

Many murmurs got around about the "new girl"

Yippy for me!

Not!

"Everyone's staring" I whispered to Jolly

"Cause you're so pretty!" Jolly said resting on my shoulder

"Thanks! You too!" I whispered smiling

"Let's go to Miss Faragonda's office then we could show you our dorm" Bloom said excitedly

"Bye guys, we'll see you later for dinner right?" Stella asked giving Brandon a kiss

"Of course" Helia said giving Flora a kiss on the hand causing her to giggle

"Bye Sky" Bloom gave Sky and little kiss on the lips then waved

Everyone went to their boyfriends and kissed them goodbye.

Ian and I looked at each other then scooted as far apart as possible

I started filing my nails

"Are you guys done yet?" I asked blowing on my nails for effect

"Yay! I have a plan for this year! Find Sara a boyfriend! Yippy!" Stella squealed

"No thanks Stella I said giving her a thumbs up

"No, seriously, I am like the relationship matchmaker sent from above! I did wonders with Flora!" Stella squealed

"Please Stella, I'm the one who got them together!" Layla screamed

"Nu uh! It was all me!" Chatta screamed

Flora just sat there red in the face, trying to cover it up with her hair.

"Nu uh!" Stella and Layla screamed

"Yu huh, in fact I know how she confessed her love!" Chatta screamed

"Chatta!" Flora yelped grabbing her fairy

Helia started full out laughing at Flora

" Look I made up a cheer! Flora and Helia are a great match! She always said he was a great catch! She writes some stuff in her diary.." Chatta cheered loudly

"Chatta!" Flora yelped covering Chatta's mouth

"Look, anyways, I could find you any guy, there are tons at Red Fountain , what type do you like, short, tall, buff, oh of course you like buff!" Stella rambled on

"Stella, it's fine, I don't need a boyfriend" I said

"Why?" Stella asked with a pouty face

"Cause, I don't know, I wanna find the right guy on my own…..plus, who wants a boyfriend! These are our glory years of hotness! I wanna enjoy myself by just hanging with my friends!" I said putting my arm around Layla and Flora's shoulder

"Well that burns" Brandon said

"What? Oh not you guys! You guys are awesome!" I stated giving them a thumbs up

"well….6 out of 7 but your still awesome!" I said running and giving Brandon a big hug

"Gee, I wonder who that last person is" Ian stated

" I'll give you a hint, he's a real…" I said with an evil smile

"Okay! We better get going! Bye guys!" Bloom said cutting me of and pulling me away

All 7 of us linked our arms together walking to Miss Faragonda's office

"Everyone is staring at us" Flora mumbled looking away shyly

"yes Flora, they are! Ya wanna know why, cause we're hot" Stella said

"Amen to that" I said with a laugh

We walked up to a big white door that had solid gold handle

"Classy" I said as Bloom knocked

"Come in! Oh Bloom…wait…why are you back?"

Then I walked in

"My word" Was all Miss Faragonda could say

"hey" I said giving her a big friendly smile

"It can't be" Miss Faragonda said walking up to me and examining me

"but it is her Miss F, they saw Daphne with their necklaces and she explained everything!" Tecna said

"Yeah, she's the fairy of animals" Layla said

"You are? How do you know? Have you transformed?" Miss Faragonda asked me

"Uhhh…sorta…I did it and this big stick thingy majig came out of the sky and I like totally beat the crap outta 3 witches, it was awesome" I stated remembering the night

"Really? That's quite strange for a beginner fairy" Miss Farogonda mumbled

" No joke Miss F, she had a scepter and everything" Stella said

"The Scepter of Domino! Please show it to me" Miss Farogonda said

"Look…Faragonda…dude..we have a bit of a situation…I'm not exactly sure where it, ya know, is" I stated placing my hand on her shoulder

"It's on your finger, look see" Stella said holding up her hand and showing her Solarian ring

"When your not using it, it transforms into a ring" Stella said taking the ring of and tossing it into the air

Whataya know, her scepter came flying down!

"Stella! You gotta teach me that" I squealed pulling of my ring that I had no idea was even on my finger

"Just throw it up, then scream Domino" Stella stated

"Alrighty" I stated tossing it into the air

"Domino!"

Down came my golden scepter

"That is the scepter of Domino, it has the insignia, see?" Miss F said pointing toward the top where a design of 2 circles intertwined was shown

"Sweet" I stated nodding my head

"Alright, first things first, let's go outside so I can see what you got, but first I want to figure out your schedule" Miss F taking out some files

"Okay, would you like to take, history of Magic, or Magic enchantments?"

"Wait….we don't take math or science here?" I asked confused

"No, we take potions and defense classes" Musa told me

"I freakin love this school!" I squeaked giving Jolly a high five

"That's good, what club would you like to be in?"

"Uhhh…. I thought I was in the winx club" I said confused

"No!" Layla laughed

"by which club she means, like design club, or choir" Layla laughed

"Oh… uh, what do you guys take?" I asked

"Bloom and I take design" Stella said happily

I shook my head

"I'm in the computer club" Tecna said

"I'm not too good with computers" I said shaking my head

" I'm in Choir/ orchestra club" Musa said

"I can't sing for my life, although I do play the drums" I said

"I take dance, why don't you come with me?" Layla said

"Now your talking, I'll take dance" I said happily

" Alright, now please come with me, I will be testing you to see the level of classes you have" Miss F said leading me into a room

I sat in there and took a test. The first part was multiple choice! Sweet! The second part I had to try to mix together some potions and create some kinda healing essence….. did I try , yes…did I succeed, not so much.

I walked back into Miss F's office, giving the girls a smile and a thumbs up.

Miss F walked in her hair out of place, smoke in her ace, and her glasses in her hands.

"Miss F! What happened!" Musa said her mouth open

"Sara blew up the potions lab" Miss F said with a cough

"Sorry, I didn't mean to" I said biting my lip from laughing

"Been there done that" Stella said

"Seriously Oh thank god I'm not the only one!" I screamed

"Sara, I think it would be best if you went with Stella and Musa to their classes" Miss F said

"Alright! Welcome to the stupid group!" Musa screamed giving me a high five

"Okay, now let's go outside so you can take your physical test" Miss F said leading us outside to some obstacle course that looked extremely complex!

"Oh! I remember this test! Wait…why are you giving her the Charmix test, it's to hard for her!" Bloom said eyes wide

"No Bloom, I believe she's strong enough" Miss F replied

"Hey Jolly, do you happen to know what Charmix is?" I mumbled to Jolly

"It's the 2nd stage of a fairy's transformation, the winx already earned theirs" Jolly said

I ran in front of everyone and put my arms out

"Woah there! Shouldn't I like take the beginner fairy test first" I stated

"Don't worry, you can do it Sara, I believe in you!" Miss F said happily  
>"Well alrighty, if you say so" I said completely doubting it<p>

We approached an obstacle coarse, that looked fairy hard…oh and not to mention it was floating in the air!

"I want you to transform and fly up there" Miss F told me

I bit my lip nervously then looked down

"Just say Magix Winx, with a lot of feeling and energy" Musa told me

I gave her a smile and a thumbs up

"Thanks" I said

I saw a lot of girl's start to come to watch me do it, awesome for me! (If you didn't notice I'm being sarcastic you should really consider mental help!)

"Magic Winx!" I screamed pulling my hands over my head and crossing my hands in the way I saw the girl's transform the night the Trix attacked me

I squeezed my eyes shut waiting for the light but…..nothing

I opened my eyes awkwardly

"It's okay sweety, try again" Flora told me encouragingly

"Uhhh…Magic Winx!"

Again nothing

"Magic Winx!"

"MAGIC WINX!"

"MAGIC FREAKIN WINX!"

Nothing would work!

I heard some girls giggle

I put my hands on my hips and smiled

"Fine, I'll just have to do this my way" I said with a giggle

"Sara…what are you.."

I took a fast running started doing a cartwheel so fast and smooth my hands don't even touch the ground. I do 3 flips in a row then a flip in the air gaining power then landed flat on my feet on a thin branch of a tree

I heard some people gasp

I swung onto the next branch, then climbed up it's base

Then I did a backhand spring landing on the tip of a higher tree

"Almost there" I mumbled

"Sara! Get down from there!" Bloom screeched

"We have to help her!" Layla stated eyes wide

"Alright girls, this calls for some winx, Magic…"

"No wait Bloom, let her continue" Miss F said putting her hand out to stop us

"Are you nuts! She could kill herself!" Musa screamed

I started carefully walking on a thin long branch making my way to the obstacle course platform

I took a breathe pretending it was a balance beam. One foot in front of the other

I reached the end then hopped onto the obstacle course landing hardly on my butt

"That was uncomfortable" I mumbled rubbing my butt-ox

I got myself up then looked down smiling and giving them the thumbs up

I saw the girls let out a breathe

I looked at the obstacle course

"Um..all I have to do is get that flag over there?" I screamed down to Miss Faragonda

"Yes!" She called back

I shrugged then started walking across the platform with ease toward the flag

Suddenly 4 razor sharp blades came plundering out of no where! Using my fast reflex I bent backwards just in time

"Are you nuts! Are you trying to kill me!" I yelped

I looked back at the obstacle course then at my ring. I took it off and threw it into the air

"Domino!" I screamed catching the scepter

4 more blades came at me but I put it in front of me causing green energy balls to come out

"Sweet!" I screamed with a jump

"Sara! Look out! Duck!" Layla screamed loudly

"Woah!" I screamed sliding under the pole that was inches from hitting me

Alright Sara, dodge, roll, jump, BLAST, cartwheel, flip, BLAST, slide, under, over, bend back, BLAST…and done!

" I got it!" I screamed waving the flag

I started back at the tree

"Wait! I want you to jump of the side!" Miss FF screamed at me

"Are you mental! This is simply illogical!" Tecna screamed

"Don't do it Sara!"

I looked down and saw how I was

"Ehh, I've survived worse" I said

Then I jumped of the end

"Oh my god! Somebody catch her!" Stella screamed

Everyone came running at me screaming, but I landed on my feet, then rolled down because of the impact but got back up

"Sara! Holy crap! Don't scare me like that!" Bloom stated hugging me

"Seriously! Your one crazy chick!" Musa screamed

"Hey, she told me to do it" I said pointing at Miss F

"What was that about!" Layla asked Miss Faragonda

"Sara, I believe you have inherited the gift of Hugand" Miss F stated

Everybody around me gasped

"What?" I asked

"Ohmygod! Is that a disease! Am I gonna die!" I screamed

"It's not a disease! It's a gift, an amazing gift" Tecna told me

"But..it's impossible, I thought that only men could inherit it" Layla said

"Inherit what!" I screamed

"Does anybody want to fill me in?" I asked

"The gift of Hugand is a gift that has been passed down many generations. All of those times they were men, this is the first time ever in 5000 years it's ever been a girl, the gift gives you the ability to move faster, maximum flexibility, the ability to jump around so fast your almost flying, practically defying gravity" Miss F stated

Jolly and I looked at each other

"Sweet" We both said at the same time

" Sara, I believe you are a spectacular girl with spectacular powers, Welcome to Alfea, your journey begins here, it will be one of the hardest things you will ever have to endure, but it'll all be worth it when you see the accomplishments you will achieve"

"Woah, that was deep" I said seriously

"Oh and by the way, Jolly" Miss F said before leaving

"Yeah?"

"Looks like somebody got herself a bonded fairy" Miss F said smiling then leaving

Jolly and I looked at each other than started screaming

"Woooooo!" I screamed

"Yahooooo!"

"Who's got a bonded pixie? I got a bonded pixie!"

"Who's got a bonded fairy? I got a bonded fairy!"

Jolly and I sang dancing.

"Let's bring this party upstairs, we wanna show you the dorm room, you're gonna love it!" Flora said with a giggle

"Sara can stay in my room with me" Layla said happily

"You don't have a roommate?"

"Nope, when I joined the group Stella insisted she needed her own room so we kinda created a new room for me" Layla said

"I'm not going to ask what created means…but that's cool! It'll be like an endless sleepover! Super fun and a party every night!" I screamed excitedly

Everyone laughed as they took me up to my new dorm room.

I unpacked all of my stuff into my half of the room

"Cute" Layla said looking at my posters

"Thanks, those are famous gymnasts, my heroes" I said backing up and looking at the work I had done to make my side of the room a little more "me"

"Come on, we're gonna give you a tour of the school" Layla said linking her arm in mine

"Could that tour possibly start in the Cafeteria? What I'd give for doughnut right about now" I said rubbing my tummy

"Yeah, come on" Layla said

I took a seat at the table with the girls. All the girls had grabbed an apple and a bottle of water, I on the hand grabbed, 2 apples, some water, a doughnut, a bag of chips, and a bunch of cookies.

I gobbled it down super fast!

"Woah! Sweety don't take this the wrong way but…..you eat like a bear" Bloom said

'How do you stay so skinny?" Stella asked eyes wide

"Idunno" I said, although it sounded very muffled as I ate my doughnut

"Oh and Bloom, another thing to know about me, I'm a vegetarian" I told her

"Look, some girls are coming over here" Flora said waving

3 girls came up to us. They all looked pretty nice.

"Hey, um there's some red fountain boys here for you" One said

"Oh, the boys are here early…thanks for telling us Serena" Bloom said to the girl

"No problem, and hey, Sara?"

"Huh?" I asked as I finished my doughnut

"Is it true you have the gift, everybody is dying to know" She said

"Uh huh" I said giving her a thumbs up

"That's so cool!" Serena squealed before running towards her friends

"Thank you!" I screamed giving her a smile and waving

"Hear that, I'm cool, and it's only my first day!" I said happily

"Come on girls, let's throw away the trash then head outside" Stella said getting up

"Ya wanna know the fun way to do it?" I asked Layla wiggling my eyebrows playfully

"Tell me" Layla said with a laugh

I got on the lunch table

"Sara, what are you doing?" Musa asked laughing

"I'm having FUN!" I said running along the lunchtable, dancing like a maniac

The girls were all cracking up

Then I jumped over the garbage can, throwing my trash in, and landing next to it with my hands up

"Tada!" I said, then cracked up

"I love you Sara!" Layla said through laughs

"Awwwww!" I said happily

We all walked out of the Cafeteria laughing, walking towards the motorcycles.

"Hey! Your motorcycles are flying now!" I stated dumbfounded

"No shit Sherlock, it's a hover bike" Ian said rolling his eyes

"your mean" I said sticking my tongue out at him

He stuck his tongue out back

"Guys, can you act any younger?" Riven asked rolling his eyes

"Where are we going?" Stella asked giving Brandon a kiss

"We are going to Le Ponpanoir" Brandon said

"Sounds very fancy smancy" I said nodding my head in approval

"It is, and it's so romantic!" Bloom said giving Sky a kiss

"I feel we're going to be the 3rd wheels" I whispered to Ian

"hey guess what" He said leaning back against the school wall, his arms crossed

'What?" I asked annoyed

"I don't care" He said with a sarcastic grin

"You suck" I said giving him a glare then walking over to everybody else

"Can we go, my tummy is saying, give me food! Give me food!" I mimicked in a high pitched voice

Jolly started laughing, taking a seat on my shoulder

"Sweety, you just chugged down a meal for like 7 people" Musa said

"The tummy wants what the tummy wants" I said raising my hands in defense

" Boys don't like girl's who eat so much, when we go tomorrow to Red Fountain don't eat so much" Stella instructed

"They do to, and why are we going to Red Fountain?" I asked curiously

"The welcoming party" Bloom said with a mischievous smile

" But it's the middle of the year….wait…..you didn't" I said with a smile

"We organized the whole thing for you when you fell asleep on the ship!" Flora said giving me hug

"Yay! I love parties!" I screamed with my hands up

"You better, cause it's gonna be wild!" Musa said happily

" I'm so psyched!" I screamed with a jump

"Whatever, let's just go" Ian said getting on his bike

"Way to kill a fun mood Ian, now scoot" I said pushing him forward

"Sky, could you get short stuff like a little motor scooter or something so she doesn't have to squash me to death with her big butt" Ian said sounding annoyed

"Can I, sure, will I, hell no, it's way more fun watching you to fight" Sky said making everyone laugh

I slapped Ian in the back of his head

"My butt isn't big ya moron, it's your big head that's blocking the space!" I said glaring a him

"How does that even make sense! My head isn't on the seat! God your dumb"

"Do you like get a joy out of making me mad" I punched him in the gut

"She's small, but she packs a hard punch" Ian huffed out clutching his stomach

"Don't you forget it" I said sweetly with a laugh

"Sara, I really don't get you, one second your all happy sunshine, the next you're all fiery" Stella said

"I'm usually a very positive person, I just can't stand him" I said pointing to Ian

" Hey, I'll race you guys to the restaurant" Sky said

"You're on"

I wrapped my arms around Ian's waist, ready for action

We started driving, insanely fast! First it was Sky, then it was Riven, Sky again, no wait Brandon! We were starting to catch up, taking a lead

"Woooo!" I screamed laughing

Layla and Nabu started catching up to us, driving at the same space

"You're going down Sara" Layla said humorously

"Dream on" I said with a giggle

We both put out one hand slapping each other five then kept going

In the end Timmy made a shocking first place, then Nabu, then Helia, then us, than Brandon, than Riven, than Sky

"Score one for Timster" Brandon said giving Timmy a pat on the back

"Don't underestimate the power of nerd" Tecna said making everyone laugh

"Wow, Magix is gorgeous" I said looking around

"I know, and they got the best shopping in all the realms" Bloom told me

"Hey, Musa, Sara, how about we ditch class tomorrow and head to Magix city for some shopping, we have to find some stuff for the party tomorrow" Stella said

"I'm in" Musa says

"Sounds good to me" I said with a smile

"You shouldn't skip class Stella" Flora said

"I know, but what's the point, we don't have to learn stuff, we're already the heroes of Magix! What more could they want from us!" Stella said

"Don't let the whole, heroes of Magix thing get to you're head" Tecna said

"Yeah, and what if you guys get in trouble?" Bloom asked

"No worries Bloomy, when I lived in LA my friend Mina and I used to jump out the window, grab some KFC and be back before lunch…..good times" I said

"ladies first" Sky said opening the door for Sky

"Why thank you" Bloom said with a giggle

As we walked into the restaurant a waitress came and took us to our table

"What can I get for you tonight?" The waitress said

"Can I have the Western Style Hamburger" Riven said

"I'll have the same" Sky said

"One for me too" Layla said

"I'll have a salad with chicken, dressing on the side" Stella said

"I'll have a pastrami sandwich" Tecna said

"Turkey sandwich for me" Bloom said

"Same here" Musa said

"Can I have a cornbeef sandwich please?" Flora asked

" I'll have a spicy burger with fries" Ian said

" Same for me" Helia said

" Me too" Timmy said

"What can I get for you sweety?" The waitress asked me

"Hmmm…Ill have a…." I looked through the menu

"Umm….I'm sorry, I cant eat any of this" I said putting it down

"Why not…I forgot! You're a vegetarian!" Bloom said

" Oh…I can get you a plain salad" The waitress said

"No it's alright, I'm not feeling well" I said

"You sure?"

"Yeah" I said giving her a smile

"Sara, what's wrong?" Bloom asked

"I just…I have this feeling in my stomach…somethings wrong" I said looking around

"What do you mean?" Layla asked

"I..I don't know…I just have this vibe" I said

"I'm thinking somebodies being a bit over dramatic" Ian said

"No, seriously, I'm getting this feeling….Bloom, I think somebodies in trouble" I said seriously

" Come to the forest my princess, my brothers and sisters are being tormented by the evil man" A voice said in my head

The voices came so often now it didn't hurt. Maybe if I respond to it, it may give me some information!

"Where are you" I asked out loud

"Who's she talking to?" I heard Helia say

"He's in the forest of Felin, please help us" The voice said

"I'm coming, don't worry" I said

"Sara, who are you talking to?" Musa asked me, eyebrows wide

"I'll explain later, where's the forest of Felin?" I asked getting up

"It's about a block from here, why?" Tecna said

I started running out the door as fast as possible

"Sara! Where are you going! What the hell is going on!" Bloom screamed as everyone tried to run after me

I turned the corner looking around for some kind of forest looking area

"That must be it!" I said running toward a big area filled with trees and vines

I weaved myself through the vines, dodging through the trees

" Hello! Is anybody here!" I called

A big deer came running toward me, a scared look on his face

"Princess! You came!" It screamed

"Yes, of course, are you the one who called me?" I asked

"Yes, my name is Jason, I am the prince of this forest, the evil man is here, please come help me" Jason said

"Okay, shhhhh, come down, show me where he is" I said scratching behind his ear

" Hop onto my back, I'll take you there" He said

I got on top of his back, my arms around his neck

He started running, or should I say leeping, through the forest.

Then I saw him, though I couldn't exactly make out his look through the dark night sky

" Ahhh Sara, I knew you'd come" He said, his voice deep

"Who are you!" I screamed getting of Jason

Jason ran over to a big pile of struggling animals. Oh my god, those poor animals!

I ran over to them and got down looking at their cold bodies

"Sara, what's going on" I heard Bloom say behind me

I turned around and saw everybody standing there looking at the animals

"Bloom, how bothersome, I wanted her to come alone" The evil man said

"Baltor! I knew you were evil, but I didn't know you were this bad" Bloom said angrily

The evil man laughed

"Flora, come here" I said motioning her over

"You know a lot of healing spells right?" I asked

" But..they only work on humans…I don't know…"

"Let's try it" I said holding out my hands

Flora hesitated then took my hands

" What are you doing?" Baltor asked

"I'm reversing what you've done! Hit it Flora!" I said closing my eyes

"Escalvado Hermos" Flora repeatedly said in a hushed voice

"It isn't working" Flora said looking down

Baltor laughed

"I'm not giving up" I said putting my hands on the animals, focusing all my energy

"Look, I don't really know any spells, but I know that I'm supposed to save you, please let this work" I said as a yellow light gleamed from my hands

The red blood on the animals started to dry up, skin growing on top of it

"It's working!" Flora squealed happily

"Yes! Keep going!" Musa said to me

All the animals started getting up, as if nothing happened

"Princess! It's our princess!" Some rabbits squeaked

I laughed as they all jumped on me

"You don't have to call me princess, my name is Sara" I said patting a squirrels head

"All hail princess Sara!" Jason screamed

"No! This isn't supposed to happen!" Baltor screamed

Then he came into view, and I saw everything! His face, his hair, his evil grin. 3 witches came out as well.

I got up confused

"Hold on, didn't I beat the crap outta you guys before? I knew I knew you from somewhere!" I said sarcastically

"Careful Baltor, this girls a real brat" Icy said narrowing her eyes

"This is Baltor?" I said pointing at him and laughing

I looked back and saw everyone clenching their fists with a look of hate

" What's that supposed to mean?" He asked glaring

"I don't know, I kind of pictured you, the big evil man, as like a macho dude, and I don't know the cape and ruffly shirt is kinda throwing me off" I stated

Everyone looked at me open mouthed

"What! Okay wait, I got it! Are you gay?" I asked

I heard everybody start cracking up behind me. I saw Icy, Darcy, and Stormy stifle their laughter, but couldn't hold it in.

" Enough! You know, you're a real annoyance to me" Baltor said angrily

" Aren't I always?" I asked with a sarcastic grin

" Icy, let's go back" Baltor barked

"Wait, I saw we take a few hits out of them" Stormy said making lighting form in her hand

"Not today ladies, let's go" Baltor said opening up a portal

"Yeah! You better run!" I screamed after him

Everyone ran at me still laughing

"Nice one" Layla Said running over to me and slaqpping me five

"Thanks, but what I'd like to know is what in the world was he doing?" I asked

"I don't know, maybe it's his new plan or something, stealing energy from animals, we better take this one to Miss F" Tecna said

"Good idea Tec, let's get going" Bloom said

"I didn't even get to eat anything" Ian said in an annoyed tone

"Shut up Ian" We all said it together


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey so I got another chapter for you now, I got some pretty good comments, I have to say, after I read them I felt super proud of myself so thanks! Love ya! **

**Chapter 18:**

My eyes fluttered open, sun pouring into my eyes. Hmm….where am i? Oh right! I forgot! I'm a winx now! I live in a dorm!

I pulled my blanket of, running my fingers through my thick curls, then pulled on my hello kitty slippers. Then I got up and went into the living room part of the dorm, careful not to wake up Layla. Bloom was the only one there, sitting on the couch

"Morning Bloomy, whatcha doin?" I said taking a seat on the couch, pulling my legs up and hugging them

"Morning Sista, just thinking, help your self to some cereal in the kitchen" Bloom told me

"Why do you guys have a kitchen if there's a cafeteria downstairs?" I asked getting up

"Cause who wants to go downstairs at like 8am?" Bloom asked

"Well said sista" I said pouring myself some captain crunch

"Morning girlies" Layla said walking in

"Hey Lay, take a seat, we're watching some old cartoons" I said plopping down on the couch and turning on the T.V

"Hey" Musa said with a yawn walking in, followed by Tecna

"Good morning, it's such a nice day outside, maybe we could go for a walk!" Flora came in cheerfully

"Maybe we could" I said giving her a smile

"Morning Stella" Bloom said as Stella the Godzilla entered

"Mehhhhhh!" Stella moaned

"I hate getting up for school" Stella moaned grabbing a juice box

"I thought we were going shopping" Musa said

"Oh yeah! Now I'm awake!" Stella screamed hopping up faster than lightning

We all cracked up at her

"I'm gonna go get dressed" Flora said going into their room

All the girls followed in her path but I just stayed in my place. Now that I was alone I kind of wanted to try something. I looked around then took Tecna's PDA, clicking onto her mapping system.

"hmmm…let's see….the forest of grenlo, that sounds interesting" I said putting my finger over it

"Can anyone hear me?" I asked, hoping to connect with an animal in the forest of grenlo

"Yes, who's this?" I heard an animal in my head

"My name is Sara" I said

"Sara, like, princess Sara! Wow! This is amazing! My friend Jason told me he met you but I didn't believe him, is it true?" The little animal asked

"Jason, yeah, we met, seems like a great guy, okay listen I have to tell you something, I think Baltor might be after you…."

"Stella! Can I borrow your top!" Bloom screamed

"Okay, I've got to go, but i'll talk to you later today, it's important" I said to the animal

"Sara, what are you doing with my PDA?" Tecna asked with a laugh

"Oh, just checking it out, ya know" I said putting it down and going into the kitchen

"Go get dressed, we have to get going, it's almost time to go" Tecna told me

I threw on a pair of blue sofi shorts, and a white pullover sweatshirt that was super baggy. I put my hair into a ponytale with my hoop earrings.

"Hey, what's going on?" I asked walking out barefoot

"Tecna's getting a call from the guys" Layla told me

I nodded then head over to the couch

"Hey Timmy" Tecna said as a little image formed in thin air, sort of like a video chat

"Hey Tec, we want to wish Sara a good luck" Timmy said

"Thanks!" I screamed as I leaned upside down on the couch for fun

"Everyone say hi" Timmy said moving the camera around

"Hey" Brandon said lifting his weights

"Hey" Sky said with a wave

"Sup" Riven said

"Hey" Helia said

"Hey Sara" Nabu said

"whatever" Ian said rolling his eyes

"Well hello to you too" I said rolling my eyes in response

"What the hell are you even doing?" He asked noticing my position

"What? I'm just upside down on the couch, is that so wrong?" I asked

"Let's think for a second, yes!"

I did a back flip of the couch landing with a thud on the ground than ran at the image with my eyes narrowed

"You're lucky I'm not there Fancy Pants, or you'd be an a load of trouble" I said

"Cause I'm so scared of you" Ian said rolling his eyes

"Ughhhhhh!" I screamed balling my fists

"Alright" Bloom said hopping in front of me

"We better get going guys, school starts in 10" Tecna said

"Okay, see you guys tonight" Timmy said then shut of the video chat

"God that boy gets me angry" I said angrily

"Come on Sara, lets go" Musa said

"Wait! What are you wearing!" Stella screeched in my face

"Uhhhh….clothes?" I guessed, not quite understanding the question

"The sweatshirt will not do, and we should get you some cute shorts, maybe a sundress!" Stella said

"Ohhh! Uhhh…I'm fine with how I dress, I'll just go get my converse" I said running to my room

"Fine suit yourself, but I do like those hoop earrings, at least they make you look totally hot" Stella commented

"Thank you Stella" I said coming out

"Come on, we just have to show ourselves in class, then sneak out the window" Musa said

We went to potions class, sitting in the way back near the window

"Aaaaaaa yes, we have a new student today" Professor Polladium said

"Wait, Bloom told me you were the enchantments teacher" I said

"He also teaches the stupid class potions" Stella told me

"Ohhhhhh" I said

"Why don't you introduce your self, tell us your name, where you're from, and your fairy abilities" He told me

I got up

"Well alright, my name is Sara Sparks(I finally have a last name to use! Yahoooooo!) I come from Domino, like Bloom, she's my sister, and I'm the fairy of animals" I said proudly

"You're Bloom's sister, well, didn't think I'd ever be seeing you here" He said

"Oh, Sara's stupid like us!" Stella announced excitedly

"It's true, I am!" I said nodding my head happily

"Now now students, settle down, today we will be….." Professor Palladium turned around writing something on the chalkboard

"Now's our chance" Musa said tossing her bag out the window and swinging her leg over the side, jumping out. Stella did the same, as if by common sense. I followed their motion, jumping out as fast as possible.

"Nobody even noticed!" Musa said with a laugh

"Great job girls, now let's go to Magix City! There are a ton of couples there to meddle with!" Amore squealed

"Very true Amore, although I do wish you wouldn't meddle" Tune said

"Meddling Shmeddling, it's funny!" Jolly said cracking up

"How is it funny!" Amore squealed

" It's funny when you mess stuff up! No offence sweety!" Jolly said flying over to Amore and giving her a big hug

"So Stella, how are we getting to Magix City, we don't have those hover bikes" I said

"That's when the scepter comes in handy" Stella said smiling

Stella pulled of her ring, through it in the air, twirled around, then screamed

"SOLARIA!"

"I forgot!" I said laughing

"Yup, transport you anywhere you wanna go if it's in the Magical dimension, I cant transport you to Earth though, it doesn't have enough power" Stella said

"So cool" I said

"I know! Now…. Magix City! Transport!" Stella screamed as a portal opened

We walked through the portal, appearing in Magix City

"Stella! You gotta teach me how to do that!" I squeaked excitedly

"Sure, I'll be like a scepter tutor! How cool!" Stella said happily

"Guys look over there! Free smoothie samples!" Musa screamed pointing to a juice bar

"Yum!"

I searched around at the clothes, slurping my strawberry banana smoothie.

"Sara, what size are you?" Musa called

"0!" I screamed back

"Legit? I'm a 6" Stella said

I shrugged

"I'm younger" I said

"Sara, why don't you try these on" Stella said, handing me a huge bunch of dresses

"Wow, that was fast" I said

"What can I say, it's a gift" Stella said pushing me in the dressing room

I pulled on a bright red one shoulder dress that showed my figure

I looked in the mirror, shaking my head no

"Why, it looks great!" Jolly said

" I don't know, red is more Musa's color" I said

"Or maybe it's cause Ian LIKES the color red" Jolly taunted

"Excuse me, and what's that supposed to mean" I asked opening my mouth with a laugh

"Come on Sara, tell me your not attracted to him" Jolly said

"No way! Gross!" I said making a disgusted face

"Fine, you don't think he's hot in any way?" Jolly asked crossing her arms

"Alright I'll admit he is a bit hot….but that doesn't mean I like him!" I said to Jolly

"Eeeeeeeee! Sara and Ian sitting in a tree K-I-S…"

"Hold up! If we _were_ sitting in a tree we would be F-I-G-H-T-I-N-G, and shhhhh! They might hear you!" I said

"Right, sorry, this will stay between you and me, I promise" Jolly whispered to me

"Good" I said giving her a smile

We ended up leaving with a cute dress that was back and white stripes on the top and flowy, then a tight black bottom that came a little above my knee. Musa got the red dress I had tried on, and Stella got an orange sparkly dress that was short and long sleeved

"I loooooovvvvvvveeeee those dresses you girls bought!" Stella squealed

"It was so expensive though, why'd you buy it!" I said

"Yeah Stella!" Musa said giving her a little push and a giggle

"Because that's what we do in the winx, I buy you girls stuff cause I'm a princess and I can, and you girls pay me back in hugs" Stella said

"That can be arranged" I said laughing

Musa and I hugged Stella super tight

"Let's get back, school's pretty much over so we can just head upstairs" Stella said taking out her scepter

"Good idea Stell" Musa said

We stepped through the portal heading back to the school

"Shoot! Guys! It's Thursday!" Stella screamed

"Shoot!" Musa screamed

"So what?" I asked confused

"On Thursday we all get together for this special defense class with Miss F in the lunch room, that means EVERYONE!" Musa screamed

"Shoot! She's gonna realize we're missing!" Stella

"No worries girls, just go with the flow" I said calmly

"she's right, just go with the flow, we'll just merrily slip in, la la la, nobody notices" Musa said optimistically

We entered the school looking both ways then tumbling to the next hallway, like secret agents!

"I know we're in trouble and everything but this is like really fun" I whispered stifling my laughter

"Just about to say the same thing" Musa whispered holding back her laughter

"Here we go, who wants to open the door?" Stella asked looking at the door

Stella and Musa looked at each other

"Not it!"

"Not it!"

"You're it!"

They both pointed to me

"Wait! I didn't know!" I whined

"Come on Sara! Pretty please!" Stella asked getting down on her knees and holding up her hands in a pleading way

"Fine! But if I get in trouble, I'm taking you down with me!" I said

"Fair enough" Musa and Stella said

I gave them the thumbs up then slowly opened the door, slipping my body through. Stella and Musa came behind me, swiftly and quietly, we all started walking to our seats.

"Where do you think you girls are going, you're in loads of trouble" A deep rude voice said behind us

We all squeezed our eyes shut, not bothering to look behind us

"Grizelda?" I asked slowly

Stella gulped

"Mhhhhmmmmm" Stella said nodding

"Please come with me" Grizelda said

We all swallowed, opening our eyes and nodding, following behind her. We looked to our right and saw Bloom Tecna Layla and Flora giggling at us, trying to stifle their laughter. Grizelda took us to Miss F, who was sitting in the center of the room teaching.

"Miss Grizelda, what's the matter?" Miss F asked

"I found these 3 delinquents ditching class" Grizelda said

"Actually, we prefer academically deprived" I murmured making Musa and Stella crack up

"Excuse me Miss Sparks, I don't know how they ran your old school but here we take studies very seriously" Grizelda said glaring

"Sorry" I said awkwardly

"You're darn right you're sorry, now how about you 3 explain yourselves" Grizelda said

We all looked at each other nodding

"Well, you see, Grizelda…" I started fake crying

"What happened?" Grizelda's face softened a bit

Stella and Musa started fake crying too

"You see miss , our hamster he….. oh I cant even say it!" I said weeping into Stella's shoulder, who embraced me in a comforting way

"Our…our…our hamster…he..he ran away…and we went out to find him" Musa cried

I looked over at Bloom Flora Layla and Tecna, who were cracking up on the floor

"Oh I'm so sorry, that's terrible, what was his name?" Grizelda said

"Wheely"

"Scooter"

"Hamps"

The 3 of us looked at each other, our eyes wide

"Something tells me this 'hamster' of yours didn't run away, that would require you to have a hamster in the first place" Miss Grizelda said glaring worse

"Dang it, I really thought we had that one!" Stella said knocking her head on my shoulder

"Miss Grizelda I'll take it away from here, girls I'm very disappointed in you, I'm afraid there's going to have to be a punishment involved" Miss F said in sad tone

"How many weeks of detention?" Musa asked

"None" Was Miss F's reply

We all looked at each other confused

"Uhhhh…what?" I asked

"You're punishment is you are all not allowed to go to the Red Fountain Dance tonight" Miss F said sadly leaving the room

We all started running after her

"Miss F that's so unfair! It's SARA'S welcoming party, don't you think Sara should be there?" Stella practically screamed

"I'm sorry girls, that's just how it's going to be" Miss F said leaving

The rest of the school slowly left the room, leaving Bloom Flora Layla and Tecna standing before us laughing

"Oh the irony" Bloom said laughing

"Bloom!" Stella whined

"Okay, okay" Layla said stopping herself from laughing

"What are we going to do now! We cant just miss the dance!" Stella squealed

"We planned it! Shouldn't we be there!" Musa whined

"I totally agree, what are you guys going to do?" Flora asked

"Yeah, how do you expect to get there?"Tecna asked

"Or even be allowed in?" Layla asked

A grin slowly made its way to my face

"I have a plan" I said mischievously


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey fans, sorry about the super log wait! I wrote it up then my computer crashed so I had to rewrite it. I'll try to post as often as possible! Promise!**

**Chapter 19**

"What do you think?"

"Bloomy, you look gorgeous" I told Bloom giving her a thumbs up

I was laying on the couch with Musa watching Bloom, Flora, Tecna, and Layla show us their dresses. We were both laying upside down

"Do you guys think Helia will like it? Oh….I better change" Flora said insecurely

I did a backflip and landed down, then ran to Flora

"You look adorable Flora, don't stress out, I see the way Helia looks at you and I know he wont care about what your wearing, as long as you're the one wearing it he'll love it" I told her with a smile

"Thanks" She said smiling back

"oooooooo! Tecna! Hot stuff!" Musa screamed jokingly

Everyone laughed, including Tecna who turned bright red

"What about me, do I look 'totally fantabulas' " Layla said mokingly imitating Stella and striking a pose

"Just gorgeous dawling" I said joking around

"I have never said fantabulous in my life!" Stella screamed throwing her arm up in the air that had a curling iron in it

"Yeah, sure yooooouuuuuuu saaaaayyyyy" Layla said

"Okay I may have said it a few times in the past…" Stella said

"mhhhhhmmmmmmm"I said mockingly

"Don't mess with the girl that's holding the hot curling iron" Stella said to me with narrowed eyes

"Amen sista, couldn't have said it better myself" I said then cracked up laughing

"The Red Fountain ships are here, we better get going" Tecna said looking outside

"Okay, we'll meet you guys at the dance" Musa said waving

The girls left leaving me Stella and Musa all alone

"You guys ready?" Stella asked

"I have our dresses and shoes in my backpack" Musa said

"Let's do this girls" I said smiling

"Ready Muse?" Stella asked

"Ready Stell" Musa said nodding

"MAGIC WINX!"

_I will be transformed_

_Energy created my magic powers _

_We'll defeat the evil deads of Trix!_

_We're the new ones we're the winx! _

_Musa! Musa! Musa!_

_Stellellaella!_

_We're the winx!_

"Let's go, we should probably take the balcony, I have a strange feeling Miss Grizelda put someone outside our door"Musa said

"Come on Sara, we'll carry you" Stella said holding her arm out

"No need, I got the gift" I said happily

We went to the balcony and the 2 girls flew down with ease. I jumped off the side sliding down the side of a tree on my feet landing beside Musa.

"Tada!" I screamed putting my arms out

"Impressive" Stella said

"I'm so excited for the dance! I love dances! I could really feel the love in the air" Amore said happily

"Same here! I sure do want to check o0ut the DJ table, maybe they'll let me DJ a bit" Tune said

"Maybe, but I'm excited for the dancing! Sara and I will be shaking our butts like maniacs all night!" Jolly screamed

I laughed at Jolly's remark nodding my head in approval

"Guys!Shhhhh!Grizelda 6 o'clock!" Musa hissed pushing us behind a tree

"That was a close one" Stella whispered holding her heart

"Stella, they're gone, why don't you transport us" I told her

"No probs, SOLARIA! Red Fountain! TRANSPORT!" Stella screamed

Our portal opened on the ceiling od some room in Red Fountain

"Whooooaaahhhhhh!" We all screamed dropping onto the floor with a thud

"owwww Stella, I'm really starting to rethink the whole scepter tutor thing" I said rubbing my head

"Shut up, now…..where are we?" Stella said looking around

We were in some room that had lots of vents and controls.

"Well, only one way to find out" I said checking out the vents

"Musa, pass me a heel" I said

Musa went digging in the backpack getting out her red high heel

"here" She said passing it to me

I slammed the heel against the vent, knocking the metal square in

"Hold on, I am not going in THERE!" Stella said disgustedly looking down

"Come on Stell, it's not a big deal" Musa said looking down

"Musa's right Stella, there's nothing to worry about see, I'll go first" I said

I went down through the whole gaining speed, faster and faster, then stopped at the bottom with a thud.

"I'm alive!" I screamed up

"I'm coming down!" Musa screamed hopping down

"You better catch me" She screamed

I cought Musa then put her down

"Your next Stell!" I screamed up

"Nooooooo!" Stella whined

"Don't you want to be with Brandon?" I called up

"Oh…alright…but f you don't catch me I'll have to kill you" Stella screamed down

"I can live with that" I said as she fell down

I caught her then let her down

"Come on let's head this way, maybe we'll find the ballroom" Musa said walking forward

After 10 minutes of walking I was sweating like crazy

"Wow, it's hot in here!" Musa said wipping the sweat of her head

"I was just about to say the same thing" Stella said

"But…you know what's weird, it's not supposed to be hot in the air conditioning vent unless….shoot guys! We're in the heater!" I shouted

"Okay…so?" Stella said uncareingly

"Do you guys know what this means! Do you know how the heater gets hot?" I asked crazily

"No but…."

"Ahhh!" Tune screeched

"Runnn!" Amore squeeked  
>"Oh my god ahhhhhh!" Jolly screamed pointing behind us<p>

"What? Holy crap! Fire!" Stella screamed looking back

A wave of flames came at us, heating up the vent

"Guys! Run! Come on!" I screamed pushing them forward

We ran as fast as we could….till we hit a dead end!

"Oh god! This is our end! We're all gonna die!" Stella screamed hugging us

"I cant die yet! I haven't learned how to transform or gained my charmix or..or…or found my parents…or…" I screamed hugging them tighter

"This is how it ends! The 3 of us trapped in a vent?" Musa screamed

"I cant die! I want to see Brandon again!" Stella cried

"I want to see Riven, I mean I know we fight a lot but I still love him!" Musa screamed

"I want to see Ia…..my parents!" I screamed

I was just about to scream Ian wasn't I…..crap.

The flames came closer

"I love you Sara!"  
>"I love you Jolly!" I screamed as my pixie came to hug me<p>

The flames were inches from our faces

"Ahhhhhhhh!"

"Ahhhhhhh!"

"Ahhhhhhhh!"

Suddenly the vent below us came loose and I fell down, and hit something

"What?Are…are we dead?" I asked looking around

"No you Moron, you're not dead! Now get off me!" Ian yelled pushing me off of him

Woopsie….i landed on….uhhhh…Ian?

I looked around…we landed in boy's dorm! I saw Helia putting the vent back in it's place

"Ummmm what just happened?" I asked

"We heard you guys screaming in the vent. We'd have to be deaf not to with all your screaming" Brandon said with a laugh

"I'm sorry for screaming while I almost died, thank you very much" I said narrowing my eyes

"Oh and Musa by the way, heard what you said" Riven said in a singly taunting voice to Musa

"Shut up" Musa said with a laugh, punching him playfully

"Wow, you guys look pretty snazzy" I said jokingly pointing out their outfits

"Thank you, I was going for the James Bond look" Sky said picking up his collar

"can I just ask, why were you in crawling through the heater,, you know there's a new invention called the front door" Ian said menacingly

"We got detention for ditching class, but we really wanted to come so….here we are" I said merrily

"Surprise, surprise, big mouth over there isn't smart" Ian remarked

"Hey! I thought I was short stuff" I whined humorously

"Is this how you're going to the dance?" Ian asked me picking at the side of my singed tank top.

"As if it's any of your business….and for your information. No, we brought dresses" I said getting all up in his face

"I hope you brought enough make-up to cover up that ugly face of yours" Ian said

I got up to go to the bathroom with the girls and change. I stood by the door, my hand on the door

"By the way Ian, your suit makes you look like a clown and..Holloween's over, it's about time you took of that mask…oh wait, never mind, that's just your face" I said then I shut the door.

I heard the boys laughing at the other end

"Smooth" Musa said zipping up her dress

"Oh, I know" I said smiling

We all put on our dresses and heels

"Stell, these heels are a bit…high" I said tripping over myself

"That's the point Sweets, you look taller" Stella said

"Musa, I think you and Stella should switch earrings, then Stella you take my bangles and give me your chain necklace" I said

We all switched accessories, looking at ourselves in the mirror

"Perfect" I said walking out

"Wait! I just want to put some make-up on" Stella squeaked

"Stella! Let's get going!" Musa said pushing us out the door

"Shut your mouth, I think you're drooling" told Ian

"As if Sparks" Ian said shaking his head and rolling his eyes

Riven wolf whistled spinning Musa around

"Stella, you look amazing" Brandon said

"Thanks" Stella said proudly

"Where did Sky, Helia, Timmy, and Nabu go?" I asked looking around

"They left to go escort the girl's to the dance" Brandon told me

"Oh, alright, we better go" I said

Suddenly my communicator started beeping. I clocked a button and started the conversation

"Hey Sara" I heard Bloom's voice at the other end

"Hey Bloomy, what's up?" I asked

"Are you guys okay? Sky told me what happened!" Bloom said frantically

"Yeah, no worries, near life taking experiences are fun" I sad sarcastically

"Seriously" Bloom said

"Yes we're fine, see, Musa, Stella, say hi" I said

"Hey B!"

"Hey Bloom!"

They both yelled

"Thanks god!" Bloom said

"What's up with you guys?" I asked

"Sara, I felt this…vibe, I think there's something wrong but I think it's probably all in my head, just do me a favor, make sure one of the Winx or Specialists are with you at all times" Bloom said

"Fine, but I can take care of myself" I said

"Just do it"

"Alright, mom" I said jokingly

"See ya" Bloom said then our conversation was over

"Okay, come on, Brandon, let's go" Stella said tugging on Brandon's sleeve

"Just lay low" Musa informed us both

We stepped into the ballroom and can I just say W-O-W

It was amazing! So eligent, yet really hip and fun!

We all immediately found our way to the dance floor with everyone

"Hey!" Layla dancing with me

"Hey! How fun is this!" I screamed over the sound of the music

"Insane!" Layla screamed happily

I jumped around doing various dance moves

"Sara, ready?" Jolly said banging her tiny hip with mine

I laughed crazily

Sky spun me around and started dancing with me

"Hey!" I said

"Hey, so I have a question for you" Sky said

"Shoot" I said

" What would you say if I asked you if I could marry Bloom?" He asked

"I'd say, it's a free country dude, marry away!" I screamed happily

"Great!" He said

I threw my arms around him and hugged him like crazy

"Ahhhhhh! I can't believe this! I'm so excited! You and Bloom..!"

"Shhhhhh! You can't tell her" He said

"Okay, brother in law!" I said giving him a playful punch

We fanced and danced or a while until…I saw Grizelda!

"Musa, Stella" I whispered in a singy voice, pulling their arms

We hid behind the snack table

"Man, that was close" Stella said

"I know right" Musa said

"Let's go back, coast is clear" I said

The 2 of them nodded, walking off

"Sara, come with me" Jolly said pulling on my sleeve

"Uhhh…okay.." I said confused

She pulled me behind the stage, nobody and nothing was back there.

"Jolly, why'd you bring me here?" I asked looking around

"Amore, you said there was a monster attack" I heard Ian say

"Oh my god, Ian! Is that you! What a surprise!" Jolly screamed

"Jolly…." I whispered

"Hey! Look Ian! It's Sara!" Amore screamed pushing him forward

"Uhhhhh…" Ian said

"Jolly, what are you doing?" I asked

"We're setting you up with Ian" Amore whispered

"Jolly! I told you not to tell anyone!" I whispered  
>"I had to tell Amore, so we could help!" Jolly whispered back<p>

"Look, whatever's going on, I really don't care, if you'll excuse me I'm going back to the party" Ian said rudely

"Aughhhh! Just kiss her already!" Amore screamed

"Amore!" I screamed covering her mouth

"Why don't you head down to the party" I told Ian, holding onto Amore tight

"Hold on a second, could it be little miss tough girl has a crush on me? Oh this is rich! Just priceless!" Ian taunted

"I do not! Don't flatter yourself Ian, I wouldn't like you if you were the last guy on Earth" I told him

"We're not on Earth" He said annoyingly

"Yeah well…I still wouldn't like you!" I screamed

"Don't lie, you looooooooovvvvvvveeee meeeee" Ian taunted

"DO not!" I screamed

"DO too! Sara Sparks looooooovvvvvvveeessss Ian!" Ian screamed on the top of his lungs

"Ian!" I hissed covering his mouth

He broke free, screaming louder and louder

I heard Miss Faragonda making a speech on the stage.

"We would like to welcome Sara Sparks to our school, even though she wasn't able to be here today, we are still very happy. We have found the long lost princess of Domino, a great outbreak for Magix!" Miss Faragonda said

"I do not love you Ian, try I hate you!" I told him

"Youuuuuu looooooovvvvvvveeeee meeeeee!" Ian yelled laughing his head of

"Shut up!" I screamed jumping on his back, putting my arms around his neck, the rest of my body hanging…almost like a piggy back ride

He supported my wait, taunting me, and moving forward trying to balance the weight

"Sara! Get off me!" He screamed

I covered his mouth with my hand

"Shut up" I said

"You first ugly!"

"I am not caving till you shut up" I screamed

We had been walking so far we didn't even realize…we were on the stage

"You loooooovvvveeee meeee!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!

"Shut up!"

I covered his mouth

Everyone was staring at us in silence

"Excuse me! Sara Sparks stop this noncense!" Miss Faragonda yelled

"Ian Knightly! You put that girl down at once" Proessor Saladine yelled at his nephew

We turned around and stared out into the laughing audience, we stood there frozen

"Sara. Get off me" Ian murmered under his breathe

"Right" I said sliding off

"Miss Sparks, if I may recall you and your friends were not permitted to come here" Miss Faragonda said

"Yes mam" I said sadly

"Then why and how are you here"

"Uhhh…to party" I said sadly looking down

The crowed started laughing again, even Ian started chuckling

"And how did you get here?"

"Umm…Stella transported us and we uhhh…crawled through the heater, and can I just say we almost died up there! That has got to count for something!" I said picking my head up

"You shouldn't have been in there in the first place, are Stella and Musa here?" Miss Faragonda asked

"Yeah…but it wasn't their fault…it was all my idea" I said looking down again

"So you're taking full responsibility for this?"

"Yes Miss Faragonda, I'm really sorry for the troubles I've caused in the passed 2 days, I'm taking full responsibility for this"

"You're aware there will be a punishment involved?"

I took a breathe

"Yes" I said already regretting it

"Alright then, you will be attending dorm arrest for a week, you will go to class then go straight back to your room, we will send dinner and lunch upstairs for you" Miss Faragonda said

"Okay" I said nodding

"You will not be permitted to leave that room, you understand? One of our ogres will be guarding the door at the other end to make sure we're clear" Miss F said

"Got it" I said nodding

"And you" Saladine said to Ian

"I am quite disappointed in you, this is not how princes act" Saladine said noting our little uhhh…"show"

"Yes uncle, I'm very sorry" Ian said

"I know are, and I forgive you, but you will be attending an extra defence class every day for the rest of this week" Saladine said

"Uncle.."

"No whining Ian, It's about time you learned how to act properly" Saladine said

"Yes Uncle" Ian said defeated

"Good, now let's go" Saladine said to Ian

" You to Sara, Alfea will be leaving now" Miss Faragonda said

"It was a pleasure as always Faragonda" Saladine said

"Like wise Saladine" Miss F replied

"You know this is all you're fault" I murmured to Ian

"As if short stuff, this is all YOUR fault" I whispered back

"How is it my fault? If you weren't shouting things you shouldn't have been we wouldn't be in this mess" I snapped back

"Really well maybe if you didn't have a CRUSH on me I wouldn't have done that" Ian taunted

"I do not!"

"Do toooo" He said in an irritably singy voice

"You don't know how much I want to hurt you right now" I whispered back, teeth clenched

"Try me" He said

We started fighting…again! (If I may add, thank you very much!)

"Sara! Sara! Enough!" Miss F said pulling me back, for an old lady, she's got a grip!

"Ian, stop!" Saladine said pulling Ian's arms back

"What, are you afraid of me?" I asked Ian narrowing my eyes

"Not at all" Ian said with a laugh

"Good, cause I'm not afraid of you" I said a smile on my face

"You seemed a little scared when I had you in a head lock"

"As if Knightly, now why don't you turn around and limp on back to your dorm"

"Why would I be limping…..?"

I kicked him in the shins

Ian let a breathe out, taking in the pain

"You are…so gonna get it from me…next time I see you" Ian said huffing

"Thank you, thank you very much" I said imitating Elvis Pressley and laughing

"Sara!" Miss F said

"Sorry, I just had to do that, it was wide open for me" I said  
>"Come on" Miss F said shaking her head in disapproval<p>

I looked over at where the Winx and Specialists were standing, all cracking up, obviously entertained. Well just merry for them! They ain't the ones stuck with dorm arrest for a week.

"Wait a second, Sara Sparks, can you stay here, I'd like to have a chat with you" Saladine said

"Uhhhhh…..okay, but I have to go…"

"Don't worry, I'll have Sky take you back afterwards" Saladine said

"Okay, if it's okay with Miss Faragonda" I said

"Of course dear, just be careful" Miss F said as she left with the rest of the Alfea girls

"Hold on, I'm just going to text my sister" I told Saladine

I pulled out my phone and texted Bloom: Staying behind 2 talk with Saladine see ya around 12.

"Please come with me" He said

He led me to his office upstairs. It was really nice!

"So, Sara Sparks, the new princess of Domino" Saladine said with a smile

"Wait, you're not mad at me?" I asked

"For what? I have no reason to be angry" Saladine replied

"Wait..then why did you call me here?" I asked him

"You seem like a good fighter, I hear you have the Gift of Hugand" He said

"Well then you heard correct, indeed I do" I said with a laugh

Saladine laughed

"You're quite a humorous young lady, although not so much when you're beating up my nephew" Saladine said with a singy tone toward the end

"Hey, he saw it coming" I said holding my arms up in defence

Saladine laughed

"You and Helia don't seem like him at all" I said giving him a warm smile

"You don't really know my nephew, he hasn't always been like this you know" Saladine said scratching his forehead

"What do you mean?" I asked

"You see, Ian used to be a sweet kid, I mean he was still sarcastic and cracking jokes, but you know still a nice kid. Ian has 3 older brother, all of them are quite different from Ian, I mean they were all extremely close, loved each other to death, Ian also had a younger sister, named Gabby. He loved Gabby so much, more than the others I could tell. I mean, they all did, Gabby was quite a sweet little girl. 4 years ago Ian was taking Gabby out to the park in Knightly. Gabby saw a flower in the street, and went to go pick it up to give it to Ian. Ian hadn't realized as she snuck off. A big truck had come, the driver didn't see Gabby, and Gabby died. She was only 6 years old at the time. The family was devastated, all of them, but Ian in particular. Ian thought it was his fault, Ian though he killed Gabby. He felt so guilty and terrible. Since then Ian hasn't ever been the same." Saladine told me

"Oh man, that's terrible, He never even told me that…" I said looking down

"But you know, the funny thing is, with all your fights and quarreling, I think it intrigues Ian, I can sense him coming back a bit" Saladine said

"So…your telling me to keep fighting with him?" I asked with a laugh

"!00%" Saladine replied

"Oh I believe that can be arranged" I said rubbing my hands together menacingly

Saladine laughed

"I like you Sara, you sure are a delight" Saladine said

"Thank you" I said laughing

"I'll call Sky and tell him to take you home now, feel free to come by whenever you want, I enjoy your company" Saladine said

"I enjoy your company too, you sure are easy to talk to" I said smiling

"Oh, and tell Flora I said hi"

I got back up to the dorm at around 11:30ish, opening up the door quickly. I entered the living room, where everyone was lounging around on the couches

"God I'm tired!" I screamed shaking of my heels and rolling onto the couch from the back

"SARA! I LOVE YOU!" Stella and Musa came at me hugging me so tight I couldn't breathe

"So…much…love!" I huffed out

"Sorry…thanks for taking the blame!"Stella screeched

"Yeah Sara, we owe you big time!" Musa said

"Oh I know, I got 2 word for you girls, Ice-cream, you'll be buying me some for the next month" I said

"Deal" Stella said

"Oh god Sara, what was that with Ian, that was histerical" Bloom said

"Yeah, what even happened?" Tecna asked laughing, remembering what happened

"Doesn't matter, but Bloom, did you figure out what that vibe was?" I asked

"No, but I could've sworn I saw Andy at the dance" Bloom said

"Bloom I'm telling you, your just being paranoid, Andy is on Earth" Stella said putting her arm around Bloom

"Seriously Stell, I saw him"

"Whatever you sayyyyy….." Layla said

"Anyways, what did Saladine say?" Tecna asked

"Nothing really, he's really nice, oh…and Flora! He said hi!" I said

"Oh, that's so sweet! He's such a nice man" Flora said with a giggle

"Sara, dorm arrest is so gonna suck, this is the week the school is taking us on our field trip to go skiing in the snow realm" Stella said sadly

"Dang it, I love skiing…not that I ever went…but it looks fun!" I said sadly

"Don't worry, we'll call you everyday" Flora said

"Thanks guys" I said smiling

I truly was happy I had dorm arrest. I had some….business to get too.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey yall, trying to get in as many chapters as I can, here's chapter 20!**

**Chapter 20**

It had been a few days that I had dorm arrest. It was totally and completely suckish! I had to go to school in the morning, eat lunch in my room, go back down to school, then come back up and hang in my room till I go to bed, and not to mention there was a big troll following me to make sure I was doing the right thing.

"Sara, that troll is really starting to creep me out, he keeps checking me out" Stella complained plopping down on the couch

"Join the club Chika, at least you get to go on your Ski vacation tomorrow" I said

"That really sucks that you can't come, we were planning on showing you all the fun stuff to do in the snow realm" Layla said

"Mehhhhh! I wanna go!" I cried, putting my head in Bloom's lap

"Don't worry sis, there's always next year, and you haven't even experienced the beach party, now that's fun" Bloom said

"Oh yeah! That's pretty soon, right? It's after the Day of the Rose" Flora said

"Day of the Rose?" I asked

"It's this day where everyone appreciates their parents, Brandon is coming home with me this year! He's gonna meet my parents and we're gonna have the best time!" Stella said

"I'm going back to the Harmonic Nebula for the first 3 days with Riven, then we're heading to see his parents for the last 3 days" Musa said

"That's sounds romantic, Timmy and I are getting together with both of our parents at Timmy's house" Tecna said

"Tides and Andros are having this whole big thing for the Day of the Rose, Nabu and I are just gonna hang in Andros" Layla said

"Helia and I are going to Linphea for 1 day, then spending the 5 other days in Knightly, I think his family is really starting to like me!" Flora said happily

"Of course they do Flo, who couldn't? Sky's parents are starting to warm up to me too. I'm going to spend all 6 days in Eraclion" Bloom said

"Wow, that sounds way fun! I wonder what I'll do for this Day of the Rose" I said

"You can always come with me" Bloom said

"Maybe I could" I said with a giggle

Stella looked at her watch…..then did a double take.

"Guys it's 12:30! We have to start packing!" Stella screamed

"Oh yeah, come on, remember to bring warm stuff!"

The girls spent like a bijilion hours packing, I slowly began to drift of to sleep. I crashed on the couch at around 2am.

I woke up the next morning by the sound of screaming!

"Ahhhhhhhhhh! I can' find my scarf!" You could hear Stella's screech all the way in Eraclion, that's a promise.

"Here, just take mine, please try to quiet down, we don't want to wake Sara" I heard Flora say

"Thanks Flora, but I really wanted to wear my new one….it's couture!" Stella whined

"Don't worry Stell, we'll just buy another one when we get there, now let's go!" Bloom said pushing her shoulders

I got up, running my fingers through my hair and moaning

"Aww man, we woke Sara up" Musa said

"It's okay" I said with a laugh

"We better get going now, we'll call you everyday" Layla said as they all went to the door

"Just go, have fun…but not too much fun! Ya crazy kids…" I said humorously

"Bye Sa" Bloom screamed waving like a maniac.

I went over to my balcony, looking over at them as they got into the transporters

I leaned down, crossing my arms over and looking out.

This is better for me, I have to get some stuff done.

I went to my room and got into sweat pants, an old t-shirt, a pullover sweatshirt, and converse. I pulled my hair into a messy bun, with my hoop earrings.

Ding-Dong!

I ran to get the door

"You don't have to check on me every 5 seconds Troll! I'm perfectly capable….Ian?" I said looking at the figure standing in my doorway

"Look Sparks, I was assigned to baby-sit you while everyone else goes on the Ski trip, so thanks a bunch" Ian said pushing me aside and striding in smoothly

"Um, what just happened?" I asked as Ian got seddled on the couch, putting his feet up

"Do I have to write this out for you? I am here, to watch you, while everyone is of on the Ski trip, my uncle assigned me to come here" Ian said

"Uhhh…hold on a second, you can't be here right now" I said checking my watch

"Says who?" He asked

"Says me" I said angrily

"What are you gonna do about it?" He asked me challengingly

"Augghhhhh! I so don't have time for this right now! Now shut up, and don't say a word about this to anybody!" I screamed at him pulling my ring of my finger

"Um, what are you doing, you can't be doing that" Ian said

:"Says who" I said in a mocking tone

"I bet you don't even know how to use it" He said

"You're right, I don't, but what's life without any excitement right?" I said smiling

I through my ring in the air

"Domino!" I screamed tossing it up

My scepter came flying out of the air, landing perfectly still in my hands

"Okay uhhh…..transport us to the Forest of Gremson!" I told it

"please?" I asked

A portal opened

"Tada!" I screamed

"Why are we going to the Forest of Gremson?" Ian asked annoyed

"Because I said so" I said

We walked through the portal ending up in…..I'm not really sure

"Congrats genius, now we're lost" Ian said rolling his eyes

"Shut up, I'll just transport us again" I said

"Okay this time transport us to the Forest of Gremson!" I screamed , pronouncing every syllable

When we walked out of this portal we got to….yes! The forest of Gremson!

"Woah" Ian said walking out

Hundreds and hundreds of animals gathered around me, as if awaiting my arrival, which they were

"What have you done" He whispered

"Welcome all animals! Thank you for coming! I have something very important to talk to you all about" I screamed

"Are you seriously talking to these animals" Ian asked

"Yes" I said

A lion roared

"No John, you may not eat Ian, although I'm starting to rethink that" I said to the lion

"What is this, did you tell all these animals to come here?" Ian asked

"Yup, these are the animals from the Forest of Fena, The Forest of Higna, The Forest of Gugla, The forest of Remanan, and the Forest of Geolon" I told him

"Why did you tell them to come here?" Ian asked

"You'll see" I said

I got up on a rock and looked around at all the animals

"Listen up, most of you know that there have been many animal dissapearences, your brothers, your sisters, just randomly disappearing….I know why! The evil man, Baltor, is stealing their souls, how do I know this? I just do, I can feel when an animals soul is being ripped out! Baltor is stealing them, but I don't know why" I said

I heard a lot of the animals gasp, some roar in anger, some cry out

"I will catch Baltor, but until that happens, I want all of you to be as safe as can be" I said

"I want to move all of you to the Forest in Alfea, I spent all of yesterday expanding it to meet all of your needs" I said

"I will be gathering all of the animals around the Magic dimension and getting you all there, that forest is now totally dark magic proof" I told them

"What do you say, will you all come?" I asked

The biggest lion I have ever seen stepped forward, bowing down

"We will come your majesty, thank you" The lion said

I bet he's the king

"That's awesome!" I screamed petting his nose

"Sara, you're a nut house, a complete wackedoo" Ian said

"Ian! You can't tell anyone, nobody can know about this, the more people know the easier it will be for Baltor to find out" I told him

"Fine…." Ian said hesitating

I opened up a portal, which opened up on the grounds of Alfea

"Ian, hood up" I told him, putting my hood on

He nodded, putting his on, as we motioned all of the animals to go

"Mission accomplished" I said smiling

We walked back up to my dorm

"How long have you been planning this?" He asked

"Since that night in Magix City, I ain't a fool, I know what's going on in Baltors head" I said as we approached my balcony

"Well, I hope it works out well for you, you may as well train them to be warriors, help us with our war" Ian said jokingly

"Ya know, that's actually not a bad idea" I said pausing for a second

"Holy crap Ian! You're a genius!" I screamed climbing up the tree and landing on my balcony

"Now you realize this!" He screamed rolling his eyes

I spent everyday, training and gathering animals from all across Magix, still not to good at opening portals though…..

Anyhow….today's the day the girls come home! I went down to the forest to see how my animals were doing.

"Hey guys!" I screamed jogging in

"Hey! Check out this new game we invented" A little cub said to me

He and some of his friends ran up a hill then slid down on their backs

I laughed at them

"That's nothing, check this out" Jolly said

Jolly went up the hill and slid down on her feet

"Wow guys, you're starting to feel at home around here, I have an announcement to make so I want to gather everyone around" I said

I got up on a rock and whistled for everyone to come

"So, today is the day my friends the Winx Club come home from vacation, only me Jolly and Ian know about this place, I wont be able to come as often to visit you guys and train" I said sadly

"What about our training, we can't train without you Sara" The lion king said

"But you can! All of you, have become more and more like warriors, when I'm gone I want you to work everyday to train harder and harder" I told them

They all nodded their heads dutifully

"Good, now Jolly, we better go, I think the girls will be back soon" I said to Jolly

We headed back to the dorm, cleaning it up a bit.

Ding Dong!

"They're here!" Jolly squealed running to open the door

"Guys!" I screamed hugging everyone

"Hey! Ohmygod! We missed you sooooooooo much!" Stella screeched

"Sara!" Bloom hugged me tight

"Hey!" Flora screamed hugging me

"Hey Girl!" Layla screamed hugging me

"Hey!" Tecna screamed

"Sara!" Musa screamed

We all sat around on the couch talking about their vacation

"Hey so Red Fountain is having a Dragon show on Wednesday, as of tomorrow you're free from Dorm Arests…." Stella urged nudging me playfully

"Okay, I don't have anything else better to do with my life…why not" I said shrugging

We headed over to Red Fountain on the day of the Dragon Show

"So Lay, what exactly do they do at a Dragon Show?" I asked

"You'll see" Layla said with a laugh

"Fine, but you at least have to find me a way to get to one of those hover bikes, I want to ride one so badly" I said excitedly

"Oh I am so in!" Layla said giving me a high five

We took our seats in the area, it was huge!

"Woah! This place is amazing!" Is screamed looking around

"I know, and I so can't wait to see my Brandon out there, he's going to kill it!" Stella screamed excitedly

"Okay, I'm going to go find a bathroom, Layla, come with me?" I said

"Sure" Layla said following me

"So, if I were a super cool flying motorcycle, where would I be?" I said looking around

"Come on, I just saw some guys go in there holding helmets" Layla said pulling me into a shack.

"Yeah! We hit the jackpot Layla!" I screamed checking out the bikes

"What do you Say we try them on for size" Layla said wiggling her eyebrows playfully

We both got onto a bike…..but suddenly a full body suit came at me, strapping me in, helmet and all

"Awesome!" I screamed checking out my biker outfit

"So cool" Layla said revving her engine

Cordatorta came in to the shack, looking angry

"Ian!Brandon! There you are, you were supposed to go on 5 minutes ago, now get out there!" He screamed loudly

"wait! Hold on!"

"There's been a missuderstanding!" Layla screamed

"Get out there!" Cordatorta yelled

"Yes sir" Layla said

She nodded

"We're gonna die" I said

"You don't know how to drive it?" Layla asked

"I don't have a drivers license…!"

My bike started going unintentionally. I was going out of control!

"Ahhhhhhhh!" I screamed almost crashing into people

"Brandon! Watch where you're going!" Somebody screamed at me

"Sorry!" I screamed back

"Layla! This is why we I don't have a drivers license!" I screamed as Layla came wizzing passed me, having a blast

"Sweety, your pushing the neutral button, maybe you should try the gas" Layla said

"Oh! Hey…I'm starting to get the hang of this!" I screamed laughing

"Wooooooo!" Layla screamed as we rode in circles around each other, slapping each other five

"Yahhooooo!" I screamed

"Men! What are you doing! Stick with the program! This is not how we practiced it!" Cordatorta screamed

"What? Oh yes sir! Of course!" We both grunted in deep manly voices

Suddenly, somebody knocked into us, knocking our helmets of

" Ow! My arm! Hey! Watch where you're going!" Layla screamed, rubbing herself off

"Yeah, seriously man, that hurt!" I screamed

"Oops, my bad" He said in a mocking tone

"You don't know who you're dealing with buddy!" Layla said clenching her fists

"Yeah, you're about to be in a world of trouble, why don't you show us who you are!" I screamed angrily

"Afraid not you little annoying brat, Lord Baltor would disapprove" He said

Layla and I gasped

"You're working with Baltor!" I screamed

"Yes, now it's time for me to go" He said with an evil tone

I jumped at him…but was to late…he was gone.

"Layla! Sara! What the hell! Why did you go in posing as us!" Brandon screamed running at us with everyone else

"Faragoda, I believe they're yours" Somebody said

"Yes, they are" I heard Faragonda say proudly

"Miss F, I'm so sorry!" Layla said

"Yeah, it just kind of…happened…but that guy that pushed us down, he's working with Baltor!" I screamed

"What?" Faragonda asked

"The guy, he's with Baltor, how did he get in?" Layla asked

"That is a very good question, Saladine, I think they're might be a spy in your school" Faragonda said

"I feared this would happen" Saladine said

"This is bad Saladine, I think it's time we called a meeting, our situation with Baltor is becoming more fatal, students could be in danger" Faragonda said

"Yes, go call Professor Griffen, arrange for her to meet us" Saladine said

Layla and I were still shaking from our fall

The girls came running towards us, eyes wide

"Guys! Are you okay? What happened?" They all screamed

"We'll tell you about it later, right now I think Layla needs to be checked out, her arm might be broken" I said

Nabu came forward and checked out Layla's arm

"I don't think it's broken, but it might be sprained, I'll take her up to the doctor" Nabu said

"Thanks" Layla said giving him a smile

"We'll come to" Bloom said as they all watched curiously, hoping their friend was alright

"Don't worry guys, I'm fine" Layla said with a laugh

"Sara, hold on" Saladine said

"Okay, guys I'll meet you later" I told them  
>"Okay, no problem" Bloom said<p>

I turned around, facing Saladine and Faragonda

"What's up?" I asked

"You tell us, we know you're planning something" Saladine said

"What?" I asked confused

"What have you been up to?" Faragonda said

I bit my lip

"Look, I really CAN'T tell you, but what I am going to tell you, My animals are not in a safe place, I know what Baltor is planning" I said

"And what would that be?" Faragonda asked

"He's stealing souls from animals, I don't know why, but I know he is" I told them

"Oh no, this is terrible!" Saladine said

"What?" I asked

"Don't worry about it Sara, all I want you to worry about is getting in touch with your powers and figuring out how to transform, have you figured out any spells?" Faragonda asked

I nodded

"Some basic ones" I said

"Good, now keep working on them" Faragonda told me

"What's going on? What is Baltor doing?" I asked

"I told you not to worry about it" Faragonda said

"No, I can't just not worry about it! Do you know how many animals have died? As of now 457" I said

Their eyes bulged

"That's about how many animals live in 1 forest. You realize that? A whole forest, wiped out, and you want me not to worry about it, Miss F, with all do respect, ARE YOU FREAKIN KIDDING ME!" I screamed

"Okay, okay, calm down, why don't you come up to my office for some tea, Miss Faragonda will tell you everything we know later" Saladine said

"Fine" I said crossing my arms

I went up to Saldines office with Jolly, a place I have grown very fond of. I had visited him a few times since our last chat. I feel very close to him, almost like he's the grandfather I wish I had.

"So, Sara, what's our situation today?" Saladine asked pouring me some green tea

"No situation, what about you?" I challenged lifting an eyebrow

Saladine laughed

"Quite a clever one now aren't we?" Saladine asked

I smiled brightly

"What?"

"You're the first person in the whollllleeeeee world that has ever called me clever! Me! Clever!" I said happily

"Really, you seem pretty smart to me" Saladine said

"When you're living in Bloom's shadow, not so much" I mumbled

"Bloom? Do you two get along?" Saladine asked

"What? Oh yeah! She's like one of my best friends in the world….it's just..you and me both know that Bloom has quite the reputation around here, she's the leader of the Winx Club, the heroes of Magix, She's got the Dragon Flame, she's top of her class in like EVERYTHING! She's a princess, she's going to marry a prince soon….oh shoot! I wasn't supposed to tell anyone!" I said covering my mouth

"Don't worry, my lips are sealed, but you know, you and Bloom are actually at a tie if I may say, you're a Winx also, you may not have the Dragon Flame but you can actually talk to dragons, you're a princess too, and as for the prince, I'd say you're a pretty good catch as well"

"Thank you Saladine, but I mean, at least she can actually transform! I don't even know how to freakin fly yet, or even use my scepter properly without opening it up on a ceiling, or taking us to some exotic jungle" I said

"You're just as much a fairy as she is, you may not be able to transform but you'll get to that stage, and there's one thing that you have over her" Saladine said

"What?" I asked

"Who has the scepter of Domino?"

"I do" I said with a smile

"of course you do, now how about we talk about something else, Bloom and Sky are getting married"

"It's not official, but Sky already asked for my permission, it could be any day now, maybe over the Day of the Rose vacation week, Bloom is going to Eraclion or a week" I told him

"Oh yes, the Day of the Rose, that's coming up in a week isn't it, what about you, what are you doing?" Saladine asked

"I don't know, maybe I'll hang by pixie village, or maybe I'll have a camping trip into the Forest in Alfea" I said

"What? Nobody spends the Day of the Rose by themselves!" Saladine said

"I'm not going to be by myself, I have Jolly, right?" I said

"Right!" Jolly squeaked giving me a high five

"How about you come with me to Knightly an spend it with my family and I" Saladine asked

"For real? That would be awesome! Flora and Helia are going too! We could hang out and have so much fun! Thank you thank you thank!" I screamed throwing my arms around him

Saladine laughed

"No problem, you, Flora, Helia, and Ian will go to Linphea for a day then come to Knightly" Saladine said smiling

"That's amazing…wait a second! You're a sneaky sneaky guy, aren't you" I asked my eyebrows raised

"What ever do you mean?" He asked with a sarcastic tone

"You know what I mean, I told you a bijilion times already, I do NOT like Ian!" I said

"I had a talk with Stella and she begs to differ" Saladine said in a singy tone

"I'll tell you what, I would still LOVE to go with you to Knightly, but, you had better stop playing match maker" I said

"Hey! I'm old, what else better do I have to do with my life!" He screamed as I left

"Get a cat!" I screamed laughing

I heard Saladine laughing from his office

Suddenly, I slammed right into somebody

"Owww…" I said rubbing my head

"Oh I'm sorry, hey…Sara!" I looked up and saw the Specialists, yahoooo!

I had slammed right into Helia

"Hey you guys! Oh my god Helia, you'll never guess what! I'm going with Flora and you to Knightly for the Day of the Rose!" I screamed excitedly

"Really? Oh that's awesome! Wait till I tell Flora!" Helia said happily

"Yay!" I screamed hugging him

"Wait a second! Hold on! Hold on! You're coming with us! Help me God!" Ian screamed to the sky

"Shut up, you know you like when I'm around" I said nudging him playfully

"Define Like" He said eyebrow raised

I slapped him on the back of his head

"Whatevs, I'm going back to Alfea, peace" I said walking out and flipping my peace sign out

I pulled out my ring

"Okay now ring, don't you fail me now" I said to it

Took me 3 tries but I finally transported myself back to Alfea

"Yo Stell! We gotta start on that scepter tutoring like ASAP!" I screamed as I walked inside

"Fine, we'll start in like an hour, I wanna eat my chips in peace" Stella screamed from the couch, watching some romantic movie with Amore

"What are we watching?" I asked joining her on the couch and grabbing at the popcorn

"Twilight" Stella said

"The vampire movie? Not exactly my type…..but I guess I'll watch it" I said

"I am soooooo Team Jacob! Have you seen his abs! I have a boyfriend, stop thinking about Jacob's abs" Stella told herself

I laughed at her

"Hey Sa, uhhh Helia just texted me that your coming with us on the Day of the Rose?" Flora said confused, holding up her phone

"Oh, yeah, Saladine asked me to come, cause I have nowhere else to go" I said smiling

"Oh yay! This is going to be soooooooo much more fun now that you're coming!" Flora squealed happily

"Girls pipe down! Jacob's turning werewolf! HD and surround sound!" Stella squealed

After about a half an hour more of the movie, it was finally over!

"Finally! Now can we start?" I asked Stella pulling her arm

"Okay, okay, does anybody want to come?" Stella screamed

"Where?" Layla asked emerging from our rooms

The other girls came out as well

"To teach me how to transport, and make things go boom with my scepter" I said

"I'll pass"

"Nu uh!"

"Over my dead body!

"Guys! You have no faith!" I screamed humorously

Bloom slowly tried to leave

"What about you Bloom, can't say no to this face" I said giving her puppy dog eyes

"Yeah….I gotta..uhhhh…go to…..bye!" Bloom screamed

"Come on, I'm not that bad you guys" I said

"Really, so were you 'not that bad' when you transported us from the park to the jungle where we almost got killed by deadly poisonous snakes?" Musa asked

"Indeed my dear Musa" I said with pride

They all laughed

"Tune! If I don't come back tell everyone I love them!" Jolly screamed at Tune

"Not you too Jolly!" I screamed

"Sara, I love you, but face it, you suck" Jolly said

" Come on Sara, I still think you could do it, lets go outside" Stella said hooking our arms together

We went outside of the school, where we both turned our rings into scepters \

"Okay, so here's what you want to do, before you say anything, you have to think really hard about where you want to go, picture it in your mind, then just let it flow" Stella said

"Where should I transport us?" I asked

"Oooooo! Transport us to Bonnie's Boutique in Solaria! Best store EVER!" Stella squealed

"Well, okay, so now I have to picture it" I said thinking about it, although my mind seemed to be on another subject…one I wish it weren't on

"When you tell it what to do, don't command it, talk to it as if it were your friend, say it nicely, yet forcefully, and don't forget to pronounce ever syllable….oh and when you open the portal just put the scepter in front of you and it'll shoot out of the energy orb in the middle, see?" Stella said pointing to the energy orb on my scepter

"Got it" I said

I took a breath

"Bonnie's Boutique! Transport!" I scremed

A put the scepter in front of me and an energy ball shot out, opening up a portal

"Yeah!" I screamed slapping Stella high five

"Take that Bloom!" I screamed happily

"Let's go before it closes!" Stella screamed pulling us through

We walked out….into somebody's room

"Sara! Where are we? What exactly were you thinking about!" Stella screamed

"Bonnie's Boutique!" I screamed back

"I think we're in Red Fountain! I'm going to transport us back before whoever owns his room comes back and finds 2 girls in his bedroom!" Stella screamed pulling of her ring

Suddenly, the door shot open, and a certain somebody came in, wearing just pants, no shirt, with his hair all wet, like he just came out of the shower. Can you guess who it was? I'll give you a hint, IAN FREAKIN KNIGHTLY! If you guessed Ian, congrats, your prize is….nothing! If you didn't guess Ian, well, I recommend special help, you may be suffering from stupidity.

"Woooahhhhhhh!" He screamed jumping back

Stella and I froze, staring wide eyed

"What are you doing in my room!" Ian screamed angrily

Stella gasped then stuck her hand over my eyes

"Stella, what are you doing?" I asked

"Saving the innocent!" Stella screeched

"Seriously Stell, after you just made me watch twilight, seriously, did that guy even own a shirt?" I asked

"What's going on in here?" Helia, Brandon, Riven, and Sky came in looking around till they saw us

"Stella, what are you doing here?" Brandon asked

Stella and I looked at each other, then shrugged

"Surprise!" We both screamed together

"Huh?" The boys were confused

"What? A girl can't visit her boyfriend anymore? What has this world come to" Stella said shaking her head

"You said it girl, can't a girl come visit her soon to be brother in law?" I asked

"That's not what we meant" Brandon said

"It's just, why are you in Ian's room?" Helia asked

"Oh, just checking out his stuff….yup, I give you an A+ in organization!" I told Ian with faked enthusiasm

"Stalker much" Ian said looking me up and down

"Shirtless much" I shot back

"It's a free country, if you don't like it I would gladly show you the door" He said pointing

"Well, I guess we'll be on our way, right Sara?" Stella said trying to escape the awkwardness

"Yeah, can I just say I love what you've done with the place" I screamed as Stella pulled me out and slammed the door behind us

We started full out running down the hallways, trying to get out as fast as possible

"Hi Saladine!" I screamed as we ran

"Sara?" He said confused

"Bye Saladine!" I screamed

We got to the stairs and Stella started taking them 2 at a time, I just rode down on the railing

Once we finally got out of there we were both panting

"What!" pant "Is!" pant "Your!" pant "Problem!" Stella screamed panting

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to transport us here" I said

"I told you to think about where you wanted to go!...unless….you were thinking about Ian! Weren't you!" Stella screamed excitedly

Some Red Fountain guys turned to look at us

"Shhhhhhhh!" I screamed at her, covering her mouth

"I knew it!" Jolly screamed

"How could you not, they're always flirting" Amore said with a giggle

"Oh we so called that! Riven so owes us 10 bucks!" Stella screamed

"No he…you guys bet on me?" I asked

"Yeah! Oh my god! This is so gonna be awesome! And your going with him on the Day of the Rose! You're going to fall in love! Now we all have boyfriends!" Stella screeched

"Stella! No I don't! I'll admit I do kind of have some feelings for him….."

"I knew it!" Stella screamed high fiving Amore and Jolly

"She finally admitted it!" Jollyy screamed

"Oh my god! Now I have something to work with! Finally! Okay so how should we do this? Should I give him some love powder, or…or maybe a.."

"No no no no no, no love powder, let's not scar the boy" I said

"I can't wait to tell the girls, man you're so lucky you don't have a father, when my daddy met Brandon it was like one train reck after another" Stella said remembering it

"How bad?" I asked with a laugh

"Let's just say Brandon left covered in sauce" Stella said

I started cracking up

"Smooth" I said

"Let's head home, it's getting pretty late" Stella said

"Okay" I said pulling out my ring

"Ubububup, why don't I transport us" Stella said

"Good idea, and hey, can we try to keep this on the DL, I don't really want the whole world to know I like him" I said

"My lips are sealed" Stella said, a twinkle in her eye


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys, next chapter, I just want to let you know, the story may seem like it's getting boring but it's not, there's a lot of action to come, not to mention a shocking appearance, hope you like it!**

**Chapter 21 **

"LISTEN UP! SARA LIKES IAN!"

Stella screamed as we exited the portal

"So much for that secret" I said lounging on the couch

"What? Oh man, I owe Helia 10 bucks" Musa said coming in

"Okay, did everybody in this room bet on me?" I asked

"No, congrats girl" Layla said happily

"Yeah! That's awesome!"Tecna said me a smile

"Oh that's so sweet, but I knew all along, Saladine told me about his idea to get you guys together, that's why he invited you to come with us" Flora said with a cute giggle

"You were in on it too?" I asked eyes wide

"Well who would have thought, our little Flora is becoming more and more like me everyday" Stella said

Everyone laughed

"Yay! I finally get to meddle in my sister's love life!" Bloom squealed

"Alright people, this calls for a celebration! Stella, come with me downstairs to steal all the ice cream we could find" Musa said

I laughed at all of them, then I realized something, I finally know what it means to have real friends, and I like that feeling!

"Woooooooo!" I screamed getting on the kitchen table

Layla turned some music on

We all started laughing and dancing and jumping and eating…did I mention eating? It was so much fun, I couldn't even believe this was school.

**At Red Fountain **

The guys all sat around, doing whatever they were doing. Timmy was working on a new gadget of some sort. Brandon was lifting some weights. Sky and Riven were wrestling, just for fun. Nabu was floating in the air meditating. Helia was by his desk drawing. Ian was reading a book.

Brandon's phone started buzzing, showing that he'd gotten a text. Brandon opened his phone and read the message, then started cracking up.

"What?" Sky asked

Brandon showed him the message then Sky started laughing too

"Let me see" Riven said

Brandon handed him the phone

"Oh man, I owe Stella 10 bucks" Riven said

"Take a look at this Timster" Brandon said handing Timmy the phone

"Predictable" Timmy said with a laugh

"Chuck it" Helia said his hands out

Brandon through him the phone

Helia looked at it, then at Ian and started laughing his head off

"Musa owes me 10 bucks" He said

Nabu transported himself behind Helia and read the text

"What do ya know" Nabu said with a laugh

"What?" Ian said tilting his head as everybody stared at him  
>"Oh nothing" Helia said<p>

"What?"

"Nothing, what are you talking about Ian" Sky said pretending nothing happened

"Let me see what you guys are laughing at" Ian said finally putting down his book

"You know what, I gotta go" Timmy said

"You know what, me too" Sky said

"I'll come too" Helia said

"I gotta go….take a shower" Brandon said heading for the bathroom

Once everyone left, Ian continued reading his book.

"What could they have been laughing at" Ian thought, eyeing Brandon's cell phone that stood on the counter.

"Maybe, I could just take a quick look" He thought an evil smile on his face

Ian put down his book then went to the counter, picking up Brandon's phone

"Hmm…let's see, last text message from…Stella: OMFG Sara+Ian! She just admitted it! Ps. Tell Riven he owes me ten bucks

When Ian read it he rolled his eyes then started laughing

**At Alfea**

A week passed and the day of the Rose had made it's way by in a second.

"Sara! You have to start packing!" Stella screamed at me

"Stella it's only like 12 o'clock" I said

"Sara sweety, we leave tomorrow at like 7:30, I don't mean to sound pushy or anything it's just I agree with Stella, you should probably start packing" Flora said putting her red suitcase in the front hallway

"K!" I said gingerly going into my room

I looked in my closet at all my clothes

"Flora, should I pack hot or cold?" I asked her

"It's supposed to be hot on Knightly, oh and don't forget to bring a few dresses, they're real fancy shmancy" Flora said

"Okay, hey Layla, can you give me a hand with this?" I asked her

"Sure, okay so bring some shorts and cute tops, then bring this dress, this dress, and this dress" Layla said pulling some out

"Thanks Lay, I'm not too good at this" I said

"I'm not either, lucky me all my clothes are at the palace already" she said

"True that sista" I said giving her a knuckle pound

Out if everyone, not counting Bloom of course, I think I've drawn closest to Layla, we have similar personalities.

"Okay, I'm done, I'm going to go put this is front" I said rolling my suitcase out

"Did you pack something sexy for prince charming?" Stella asked as I put it in the front

Everyone had piled into the living room

"Shut up" I said throwing a pillow at her with a laugh

"I had to ask" She sad smiling

Everyone was all packed and ready to go

"Everybody has their communicators right?" Bloom asked

I clicked a button on my communicator

"Yup" I said into the communicator

My voice echoed on Bloom's watch

"Funny" She said sarcastically

"Oh I know" I said

A smile slowly started to form on Bloom's face

"I'm going to head to bed, come on Tec" Musa said with a yawn

"Same here" Flora said

"Me too" Stella said

Layla and I went to our room. We both got into our beds, cuddling into the soft cotton blankets

"Hey Lay" I whispered

"Yeah?" She asked

"When are you and Nabu going to get married?" I asked

"I don't know, our parents have it planned in 2 months but we're going to do a small wedding by ourselves" She said

"Sounds like fun" I said smiling

"Mhhmm" Layla said drifting off

I slowly began to drift off as well

I woke up in the morning, rubbing at my eyes. I was the second to last person to get up, nobody could sleep later than Stella!

I smelled something good from my bed

"Food!" I screamed running to the kitchen, my mouth wide open with a smile

"I made some muffins" Flora said

"Correction! You made heaven!" Musa screamed

I took one and ate it

"Mmmmmmm….I'm with Musa, it's like heaven in a cup" I said chewing

"Thanks" Flora said with a laugh

"Can we take some on the go" I asked

"That was the point, I was going to bring them as like a present for Helia's family" Flora said

"Definitely a good idea" I said giving her a thumbs up

"oooo, chuck me one!" Layla screamed

I threw one to her

"A+" Bloom said

"Mmmmmmmmm" Tecna moaned

Flora giggled

"Thanks guys, Sara get dressed, the boys are coming with a ship in 20 minutes" Flora said

I nodded

I went to my room and took a shower, then changed into white jean shorts, a black cami and a yellow off the shoulder t-shirt. I out my converse on and put my hair into 2 braids, with my hoop earrings.

"Ready!" I screamed

"Good, Helia just texted me" Flora said

Musa hugged me

"When we get back I challenge you to a rematch of poker" I told her

"You're on" She said with a laugh

Stella was next

"You have to do something for me" She said

"What?" I asked

"I need you to make a move on Ian" She said

"And I need you to not call Brandon shnookums, but will that happen?" I asked smiling

Tecna was next

"Stay funny"

"Stay smart"

We both hugged and laughed

Next was Bloom

"See ya sista" I said

"See ya, have fun with your looooovvvveeee muffin" She taunted

"I will thanks" I said giving her a smile

She laughed

Next was Layla

"See ya Sar"

"See ya Lay"

We did our handshake, high five, turn around, cartwheel, knuckle pound

"Now I'm ready" I said

"yahhooooooooo! We're going to Knightly! We're going to Knightly!" Jolly sang, on my shoulder

"I love Knightly! Yay! Jolly! We're going to have so much fun!" Chatta screamed

I laughed at them, giving Jolly a high five

"Jolly and I are going to have the best time" I said

"Yeah!" Jolly screamed

Flora, Chatta, Jolly and I ran downstairs, out toward the ship

"Hey cutie pie" Flora said

Helia lifted her up by the waist and kissed her

"Hey" He said

She giggled

I pulled my luggage onto the ship, lugging it

"Yo! Damsel in Distress here!" I screamed

"Guess who cares" Ian said

Ian was sitting in the driver's seat, pressing some button

"Jeez, I gotta do everything by myself don't I" I said finally throwing it down

"Yep" Ian said turning his chair around

We started to have a stare down, glare to glare

Helia and Flora finally came in holding hands, in Helia's other hand was Flora's suitcase

"Look at Helia Ian, that's what a nice man would do" I said

"I guess I'm not a nice man, I can live with that" He said

Flora giggled

"What?" I asked her

"Nothing" She said taking a seat next to me

My phone buzzed

I looked down and read the text message: Amore was soooooo right!

I looked at Flora and smiled, shaking my head

"Hey, where's Saladine?" I asked looking around

"He's already in Knightly, he went yesterday, would've thought you knew, aren't you all buddy buddy with him now?" Ian said

"Could that be jealousy I hear in your voice?" I asked smiling

"Why would I be jealous?" He asked

"Cause your uncle likes me better" I said smiling bigger

I got up and walked over to his chair

"Why would I care about that?" Ian asked rolling his eyes

"You are so jealous" I said eyes wide, my mouth open

"I am sensing some jealousy" Helia said

"Just drop it" Ian said

I put my arms up in defence

"Struck a nerve there" I said with a laugh

I went back to my seat

" Hey Flo, Miss Faragonda said that if I went with you guys you have to teach me some spells, do you think we could try some?" I asked

"Oh yeah sure, on one condition, you give me a defense class, Baltor thinks I'm the weakest link because I cant really throw a punch, but you can" She said

"Deal! Enlighten me!" I screamed with a laugh

"Why don't we try a simple shield spell" She said

"No wait, I know this one!" I said

"Let's see it" Flora said

"LION SHEILD!" I screamed putting my hands in front of me

2 lion spirits came out of my hands and circled around me, creating a green force field around me

"Woah!" Everyone screamed ducking

"Don't worry guys, lions are harmless creatures" I said

"Maybe in your world" Ian said

"Wow, that was awesome!" Flora screamed

"Thanks"

"And Imagine that when your transformed!" Flora yelled

"Sweet" Jolly and I both said at the same time

"It seems to me you got your magic down" Flora said

"Okay, I'll give you your defense class now" I said

"Helia, take over, this ones gonna be good" Ian said

Helia rolled his eyes then got in the drivers seat

"Punch me" I told Flora

"Uhhh…what?" Flora asked

"Punch me" I said getting into my position

"Oh, this is good" Ian said watching us like a movie

"No! Why would I punch you!" Flora said

"Just do it Flo, don't worry" I told her

"Okay, uhhhhh.." Flora threw a punch at my face, but I immediately caught it

"Your set up is all wrong Flora, you have to plant your feet firmly on the ground and get into a firm battle stance" I told her, demonstrating

"Like this?" She asked

"Perfect!" I said

"Okay, Ian, can you help me out for this one?" I asked

"Whatever" He said

"Now attack me from behind" I said

"Okay"

He came at me, but I took his hand and flipped him over my shoulder

"Hiya!" I screamed

"Owww…" He moaned

"Take that! And that!" Jolly screamed punching and kicking the air with a lot of enthusiasm

"That's adorable" I told her smiling

"I am adorable" Jolly said

"Go Flora! Go Sara!" Chatta cheered

"Dude!" Ian yelled getting up

"I don't think I could ever do that" Flora said

"Sure you can Flora, you can do anything!" Chatta said

"Why don't you try this" I said

I pushed Ian's pressure point, turned him around and took his arms, putting it behind his back and putting my knee on his back

"Let go! Let go!' he screamed

I got off him and put my hands on my hips

"Want to try?" I asked Flora

"No, I think Ian's had enough" Flora said helping him up

"Sorry" I said

"You should be!" Ian yelled

"I said sorry didn't I?" I said

"Don't worry Sara, we should've taped that, that was hilarious!" Helia said laughing

"It was" I said laughing

Flora joined in

"We have like an hour left, everybody get comfortable" Helia said

The rest of the way Flora and I talked and laughed, and she and Helia kissed and did romanticy things, while Ian and I faught and laughed at each other, and teased each other

"Commencing landing" Ian said pressing a bunch of buttons

Man, he's so hot! I can't believe I just thought that! But it's so true! He was wearing jeans, a belt, and a tight black shirt that showed off his 8 pack. His brown hair was perfectly messy, and his gorgeous midnight blue eyes, pressing numerous buttons. What have I become!

The ship landed firmly in the garden of the palace. The palace looked huge! And that's just from the outside!

"Opening hatch" Helia said pressing some buttons

The door of the ship slid open revealing 2 women, 2 men, and Saladine

"Saladine" I said smiling

I went over to him and gave him a hug

"Flora" One of the women said hugging Flora

"Good to see you Serena" Flora said sweetly

"Hey mom" Ian said smiling and hugging the other women

"Sara, this is Serena and William, Helia's parents, and this is King Liam and Queen Jacqueline, Ian's parents, William and Liam are my brothers" Saladine said

"Hello, it's nice to meet all of you" I said

"Saladine said you were coming, what's your name honey?" Queen Jacqueline said

"Sara Sparks, I'm from Domino" I said

"You're the lost princess of Domino, welcome to Knightly" Serena said giving me a warm smile

"Thanks" I said smiling

"Are you and Flora friends?" Jacqueline asked

"Only Besties Forever!" I scremed throwing my arm around Flora's shoulder

Flora laughed and nodded

"totally" I said

"And Helia too!" I said smiling at Helia

"Very true" He said giving me a knuckle pound

"That's so sweet, why don't you all come inside, Sara can meet the rest of the family" Liam said

"Sounds great" I said

"You go on ahead, I'll go get your stuff" Helia said to Flora

"You don't have to, I'll get it" Flora said sweetly

"No, you go have fun" Helia said giving her a kiss on the lips

"You guys are adorable" I said laughing

"I'll go with you" I told Helia

"Wait, Ian will get your stuff, you come inside" Saladine told me

"No way, she has 2 legs, she can get it herself" Ian said

"Oh how generous you are" I said sarcastically

"Ian!" Liam said

"Alright, alright, I'm getting it" Ian said annoyed

"Have fun!" I taunted

"I intend too!" He said back

I went inside the palace and it was….there's not even a word to describe how amazing it was! It was crazy! Think about the biggest and most beautiful palace you can think off now think of something 3 times better, then you'll have Knightly Palace.

We went into a room where there were a bunch of kids, some older, some teenagers, some tweens, and some younger kids

"Sara, these are my kids, why don't you guys introduce yourselves" Serena said

"I'm Damion, the oldest, 23" A boy that looked a little like Helia said

"I'm Kayla, I'm 13" A girl with a cute smile said

"I'm Tiana, I'm 13 too, we're twins" Tiana said hooking her arm with Kayla's

I could tell they were very outgoing, my kind of people!

"I can tell, you're identical" I said with a laugh

"I'm Samantha, I'm 6!" A cute little girl with a bouncy blonde hair and a cute smile squealed loudly

"Flora!" Kayla screamed running and hugging Flora

"Hey sweety pie" Flora said hugging her and Tiana

"Hey Flora" Damion said hugging her

"Good to see you again" Flora said

"Flora! Flora! Flora!" Samantha squealed hugging her legs

Flora picked him up and held him

"Hi cutey" She said giving her a kiss on the cheek

"This is my best friend Sara" Flora said

"Hey! Oh my god! I love your hair! And you're so skinny!" Tiana said

"Thanks!" I said smiling like crazy

"Sara looks pretty but she's tough!" Jolly screamed pretending to fight again

I cracked up

"Oh my god, she's so cute!" Kayla screamed looking at Jolly

"Oh, this is my pixie Jolly" I said

"Hi everyone! Your lives just got 20% better since you met me!" Jolly screamed

"I like her!" Kayla said

"Me too!" Tiana said

"Hey" Damion said giving me a smile  
>"Woah! You look just like Helia it's scary" I said<p>

"Oh hey, where is Helia?" Damion asked

"Getting the stuff with Ian" Flora said

3 guys entered the room, all looking pretty buff and almost like Ian, although Ian looked kinda hotter, no offence!

"Hey! Caleb, Mason, John, this is Sara!" Kayla and Tiana said pulling me by the each of my arms

"Sup, not to sound rude or anything but…who are you?" The one named Caleb asked

"Oh, I'm a friend of Helia's, Saladine invited me" I said

"Don't you want to be with your parents on the Day of the Rose?" The one named Mason asked me

"Oh…uhhh…my parents aren't exactly uhhh…with me anymore, I'm the princess of Domino" I said awkwardly

"Oh! Hey! I saw you on Magix News! They did a whole story on you and your sister! What was her name? Brenda? Bonnie?"

"Bloom" I said

"Right! Well, welcome to the palace! I'm Caleb, the oldest, you'll meet my wife Diana soon hopefully" Caleb said

"Mason, I'm 27, my girlfriend Lilly is somewhere around here, I think she's hanging with Kate, John's girlfriend"

"I'm John, 25, Kate's in the garden with Lilly and Diana" He said

"Hold on a second, you guys are Ian's brothers?" I asked

"Yeah" they said

"Are you positive?"

"That's what it says on his birth sertificate" Mason said

"For real? You guys are nothing like him" I said

"You mean grouchy sarcastic and rude?" Caleb asked

"That's the one" I said

"Yup, that's our Ian" John said smiling

I laughed

"How old are you?" Damion asked me

"17" I said

"Seriously?" Kayla asked

"Yeah, I'm a year younger than Flora last I checked" I said with a laugh

"You look like you're 15" Tiana said

"oh..thanks" I said awkwardly, then Jolly and I started cracking up

A pair of hands went around Flora's face

"Guess who?" Helia said into Flora's ear

"Give me hint" Flora said with a giggle

"He's super cute and kissable" Helia said

Flora turned around and kissed him

"Would you two cool it with the romance" Damion said

"Try being stuck on a ship with that for 4 and a half hours" Ian said coming in and collapsing on the couch

"I hear that" I said as we knuckle pounded

"It's cute! Now give me a hug hot head" Kayla said wrapping her arms around Ian

"What do ya know, that's my nickname for him too, I also call him fancy pants" I said making everyone laugh

"Hey" All the guys gave Helia and Ian a hug

"Helia!" Samantha squealed hugging Helia's legs

Helia's picked her up  
>"Hey Sammy, did you miss me?" Helia asked<p>

"This much!" Samantha said putting her arms out wide

Flora laughed

"Ian, if you don't hug me I'll have to kill you" Tiana said with smile

"Come here" Ian said smiling, giving her a hug

"Ian! Ian!" Samantha squealed running over to him

"Hey little girl" He said as Samantha hopped into his arms. He put her on his shoulders

"Hey man, long time no see" Mason said

"Hey" Ian said

"Brother! I almost forgot what you looked like" Caleb yelled humorously

"Funny" Ian said taking Sam of his shoulders and putting her in my lap

"Wanna arm wrestle like old times?" John asked

"With pleasure" Ian said

"First round, Ian and Mason" Caleb said

"I'm in on this" Helia said joining them

"Count me in" Damion said getting up

They all took out money and started betting

"Hey, can I play?" I asked

"If you want, but beware" Mason told me

"I cant wait to see their faces" Flora told me

"Me too" I said as I got in the chair and got ready to arm wrestle Caleb

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" He asked me

"Bring it" I said holding out my arm

"This isn't gonna end good" I heard Ian murmur to Helia

I got Caleb's arm down in less than a second!

"How…" Caleb said

"It's a gift" I said smiling

"She's so small yet so strong, that was awesome!" Tiana said

"I like this girl" Mason said smiling

"Good game" Caleb said

"Uh uh uh, I'm not stupid, pay up dude" I said

"Man! I thought I had that one!" He said shaking his head

My communicators started beeping

"Flo! It's the girls! They're doing a conference call!" I said excitedly

"Answer it! Answer it!" Flora said excitedly

I clocked the button

"Hey hey hey!" I screamed into it

"Hey girl!" I heard Stella scream on the other end

"Hey! Is Flora there too?" I heard Musa say on the other end

"Yeah! Hey!" Flora said

"What's up guys?" I asked

"You'll never believe what just happened to me!" Bloom screamed

"She wouldn't tell us unless we were all here" Tecna said

"What's up Bloomy?" I asked excitedly

"Sky asked me…to marry him!" Bloom screamed

"We all started squealing

"Oh my god! That's amazing! I want details!" I screamed

"I'll tell you all about it when we get back" Bloom said

"Is Sky there?" I asked

"No he's in a meeting but he'll be back pretty soon" Bloom said

"I'm going to give him a call" I told her

"Okay, can't wait to see you guys, bye" Bloom said

"Bye" Flora said

"So Sky finally popped the question huh?" Ian said

"Predictable" Helia said

"I'm gonna call him" I said

"Call Sky" I told the watch

"Sara? Are you okay? What's up?" Sky said at the other end

"What? Yeah I'm fine. You finally asked Bloom! Bout time!" I screamed

"The usual response would be congratulations ya know" He said with a laugh

"Congrats dude, I'm happy for you guys! I've always wanted a brother!" I said

Sky laughed

"I'm in a meeting now so I gotta go, I'll see you guys in a week at the engagement party" Sky said

"Okay, see ya, Brother!" I said happily

Me and Flora high fived

"Yeah! I knew he would do it!" I screamed

"I'm so happy for her!" Flora said

"Oh my god, then they'll have kids and I'll be an aunt! This is awesome!" I said happily

"What's going on?" Tiana asked me

"My sister just got engaged" I told her

"How romantic!" She squealed

"I know! Someday I want to get married!" Kayla said

I laughed

"Are you guys going to go all on us again?" Ian asked annoyed

"Shut up, can't you just be happy for them?" I asked

"Can't you tell I am, I'm just bursting with joy" He said emotionlessly

I took a couch pillow and threw it at his face, then stuck out my tongue

"How mature" He said

"I've known you for about 2 months now and you still haven't figured out I'm not nor will I ever be mature" I told him

Saladine came in

"Sara, Flora, your stuff have been put up into your rooms, Flora we put you in the same room as Helia if that's okay?" He said

"Yeah, no problem" She said with a smile

"Ooooooooooo, Flora!" I said eyes wide cracking up

She laughed

"Dinner will start in an hour so everyone go upstairs and get ready" Saladine said

"Flora, come to my room so we can get ready" I told her

"Okay, let's go" She said pulling me upstairs because I had no idea where I was going

"Get your really fancy dress" Flora said

"Hey wait, we eat in dresses?" I asked

"Yeah, and not a short one, weir the gown" She told me

"Okay" I said

I changed into my red flowy gown. It was strapless and tight near the waist showing my figure, then it had sideways ruffles going down, all the way down to the floor. I secretly had on my muddy sneakers on underneath. I left my curly hair down, pushing it all to one side, pinning back a piece with a nice clip. I dint put any make-up on. I took of my signature hoop earrings and replaced them with fancy white earrings.

Flora and Helia came out of their room looking very fancy. Helia had on a very nice suit, crisp black. Lora had on a pink one shoulder dress that went straight down showing her figure, white heels, diamond earrings, a diamond necklace, her hair pulled up into a beautiful up do, and no make-up except for some red lipstick that made her look gorgeous.

"Flora! You look so cute!" I said hugging her

"You too!" She said

I pulled my dress up a bit showing her my sneakers

Helia and Flora laughed

"That's so you" Helia said shaking his head

Ian came out of his room, dressed in a black suit and jacket. I couldn't help but look. He's just so good looking!

"Let's go downstairs" Helia said putting his arm around Flora

We went down, making our way to the dining room. In the dining room there was a big long table, everybody was already sitting down. I recognized all the kids, Saladine, Serena, Jacqueline, William, and Liam, but there were 6 other adults there.

"That's my uncle Steven, Uncle Henry, Aunt Gloria, Aunt Rose, Grandfather, and Grandmother" Helia told me pointing

"Oh" I said

We all took a seat on the left. I sat between Flora and Ian, across from Kayla.

"Hello dear" Helia's grandmother said

"Oh hi, I'm Sara Sparks" I told her

"Nice to meet you sweetheart, I already know Flora, hello dear" She said

"Hello" Flora said smiling

"Everybody, dig in" Liam said

I did exactly as he said, I dug in! Yum! Fried Chicken! I yanked the meet off with my mouth really hard. It was amazing!

"So Helia, I see you and Flora are still together" Liam said

"Yes, and I intend to keep it like that" Helia said with a chuckle

"That's good, she's a real pleasure" William said

"I know Father" Helia said making Flora blush

"Ian, I see you still don't have a girlfriend, you know if you keep this up we might have to set you up with a princess, your deadline is soon" His Grandfather said

"I'm aware, but I do have a girlfriend, it's Sara" He said putting his arm around me

I started choking

"Huh?" I asked, chiken coming out of my mouth

He stepped on my foot

"Just go with it, I'll explain later" He murmured to me

"You guys are together!" Kayla squealed

"Why didn't you tell us!" Tiana asked

"Right! We are together! We didn't tell you? Woopsie.." I said

"Since when? Sara! I thought you said you didn't like him like that" Saladine said

"She did….but that was just a cover, I told her not to tell anybody, what would people say? The stupid girl and the handsome smart super strong guy, it could never work!" Ian said

I stomped on his foot

"Sara! Why didn't you tell me!" Flora said

"It just kind of slipped my mind" I said

"How long have you been going out?" Liam asked

"6 weeks"

"a month"

We looked at each other, then he nodded

"a month and 6 weeks" I said

"Really? Wow! Well I could definitely see why you would pick her Ian, she is quite a catch" Jacqueline said

I smiled

"Hear that baby, I'm quite a catch" I said smiling

"Yup" He said putting his arm around me

"Now that I know we'll put you in the same room together, I'll have your stuff moved.."

"NO!" We both screamed

"What?..."

"We just started dating…it's a little early for that right" I said

"You bet" Ian said

"But you guys always faught, how did this happen?" Helia asked

"Well, one day I was just watching as she beat the crap out of Baltor like the man she is, I just knew she was the one for me" Ian said teasingly

"Yeah, and when I saw Ian on the floor after I flipped him my heart just gave a leap" I said tauntingly

We were both staring at each other glaring, but nobody could see it except us

"Let's celebrate! We'll tell the Kingdom tomorrow!" Jacqueline said

"Oh yay!" I said with faked enthusiasm

"The whole Magical Dimension should know!" William said happily

My eyes bulged

"You know what, I have to go talk to Ian out in the hall! Did I say talk? I meant kiss!" I screamed taking his arm and pulling him out into the hallway forcefully

"What the hell dude! I don't want the whole magical dimension to think I'm dating YOU!" I screamed pacing back and force, running my hand through my hair

"Look, if I didn't have a girlfriend they would have set me up with some princess! You're a princess! Why can't you just pretend to be my girlfriend? Just for a bit!" He asked me

"NO!"

"Sara, I am prepared to get on my knee and beg!" He screamed getting down and putting his hands out

"No! This isn't going to end well, I can feel it!" I said

"Look, all you have to do is pretend, that's all I need" He said

"Okay…I'll make a deal with you, if I pretend to be your girlfriend, you have to do my homework for a month" I said

"Deal!" He said

"Make sure you make it somewhere between a D and a C+, my teachers don't expect to much" I said

"Understandable" He murmured

"Hey! Don't start with me!" I said

"Fine" He said

We started walking back in, but then he took my arm and turned me around

"Thank you" He said giving me those eyes

"Would you stop that!" I screamed

"What, being nice?" I asked

"No, that thing! That thing you do!" I screamed putting my hand in front of his face

"What thing?"

"That thing you do with your eyes! That intense thing where you start to stare them down, and you do that thing with your lip" I said

"I have no idea what you're talking about" He said shaking his head

"You do to, don't lie to me BOYFRIEND" I told him

"Just get in there, they probably think we eloped and fled the dimension" He said pushing me in

I laughed

This is going to be one weird trip!

**The next few chapters will have some action involving Baltor, don't worry, The main plot of the story is coming up soon, - Mina**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey! So I got some really awesome comments on the last chapter so I just want to say, thanks!**

**The only thing, Mossyhairundys( : could you just maybe elaborate on what you were saying, I didn't really understand what you wanted me to do, for this chapter I'm going to keep on going as I was but next chapter I'll try to do what you wanted so just post a comment explaining it, thanks! **

**Chapter 22**

I woke up in the morning, ready to let all my years of lying come back to me.

I took a shower and put on shorts, a t-shirt, and a baggy sweatshirt. I put on my converse, hoop earrings, and put my hair into a high pony tail. I had slept late today, probably missing breakfast. I left my room and saw Ian in the hallway.

"Alright, let's do this!" I said

"Do me a favor, try to act well mannered, nice, and not like you want to claw somebody's face out, basically, don't act like yourself" He said

"No homework for a month, no homework for a month" I told myself, holding back my anger

"Morning Sara" Flora said coming out of her room with Helia

Last night after dinner we had told Flora and Helia that it was all fake, they have the right to know!

"Morning Flo, morning Helia" I said

"Let's go downstairs, you already missed breakfast so you'll just have to wait till lunch, tough on you" Ian said

"Fine" I said glaring

We went downstairs, joining the family in the garden. Ian had put his arm around me and we both put some fake smiles on our faces.

"Hey everybody" I said taking a seat with the older kids and adults. The younger kids were playing.

"Hello, I see you've slept in" grandmother said

"Yes, I apologize deeply for that, I was up late reading" I said politely

I heard Ian, Helia, and Flora stifle laughter

"Can you guys come play with us?" Tiana asked coming over with a football

"Sure!" I said happily getting up

" I'll play" Helia said

"Me too, but don't take anything personally" Flora said getting up

Damion, Caleb, Mason, and John joined in

"Let's see, a chance to tackle everyone, I'm in" Ian said  
>"Okay, here are the teams, me, Mason, Sara, Helia, Kayla, and we'll take Sam" Caleb said<p>

"Fine, that seems fair enough" Ian said

"Huddle up team!" Caleb yelled

I ran and joined my teams little circle

"Alright people, here's the play, I'll throw it in, Mason you catch it, throw it to Sara, the Sara throw it to Kayla, Kayla you make the touchdown" Caleb said \

"What do I do?" Sam asked

"You….you come with me" Caleb said

"Okay!" Sam screamed

"24, 32, break!"

The ball was, we made the first point!

"Booya!" I screamed doing my happy dance

"Lucky shot" Ian said

"Lucky shot" I said in a mocking tone

The game 5 nothing, we were winning!

"Okay, you know what this is unfair, of course you're winning, you have all the tough guys, and we've got Tiana" Ian said

"Hey!" Tiana screamed

"You're just being a big sore loser!" I screamed

"No, if you're going to count playing unfair teams cheating, well fun for you" Ian said angrily

"You just can't stand the fact that I beat you at something!" I told him

He just glared at me

"I'll tell you what, boyfriend, I'll trade you Caleb Mason and Helia for Flora, and Tiana" I said

"Girls against boys, now that's just not fair" Ian said

"What are you afraid a bunch of girls are going to beat ya?" I asked him

"Fine, let's do this, easy, I won't even break a sweat" Ian said

"Alright team huddle up!" I screamed to the girls

"Okay, how many of us are fairies?" I asked

Flora, Tiana, Kayla, and I raised our hands

"Good, let's use this to our advantages, they never said no magic" I said with an evil grin

"Sara, it's just a game" Kayla said

" I know" I said as we made our way to the field

"Girls ball first, it's only fair" Caleb said

"23. 11, break!"

John stole the ball from Kayla, tripping her

"Hey! Take this, Heart Arrow!" Kayla said firing some spell at him

"Heart Arrow?" I asked her

"Fairy of love" She said

"Oh" I said

Flora got the ball and started running, I saw that Ian was making his way toward her to tackle her.

"Mystic Wind" I said pushing an air current toward him, knocking him over

"Hold on, no magic!" He said

"There's no rule against it" I said

"yeah there is"

"No there's not, look it up" I told him giving him my favorite sarcastic grin

He took his feet and twisted them around my ankles making me fall down

"Hey!" I screamed using my arms to brake my fall

"No tripping" I said

"There's no rule against it" He said mockingly

I punched him in the gut

"There's no rule against that either" I said glaring

He punched me, I punched him and soon enough we were rolling around on the floor trying to punch each other out.

Suddenly I starting seeing flashes around us

"Prince Ian! Prince Ian!"

I looked up and saw a bunch of reporters shooting pictures of us

"Wait..what's going on?" I asked covering my face from pictures

"Princess Sara! Is it true you and Ian are going out?" A reporter screamed

"What? No! I mean..I mean yes" I said feeling a little flustered

"Is it true you are betrothed?" A reporter screamed

"No!" Ian screamed

"Ian, what does betrothed mean?" I whispered

"Getting married" He whispered

"No!" I screamed

"Well of course they are" Jacqueline said

"Yes, of course" Liam said

"Huh?" I said confused

"Sweety, come on let's get out of here" Flora said pulling me up

"Right behind you Flo" I said as we ran

We ran and ran and ran, right through the garden, right through the palace, then we locked ourselves into my room.

"Flora! I don't want to get married!" I said freaking out

Flora ran her fingers through her hair

"That's not even legal, the age here is 18, you're only 17" Flora said making a point

"But the age is different for princes and princesses" I said

"Okay, okay, why don't we just wait it out, I'm sure it was just one big joke, let's just hang and calm down" I said taking in deep breathes

"You're probably right" She said

"Let's work on our magic" I said

"Okay, that usually calms me" Flora said

"Let me see some of your defensive spells" She said

"Okay" I said

"Try to get through this"

We practiced for a while, then we just hung out on my bed watching movies, eating popcorn, until about 9 o'clock at night.

"Sara! Flora! Open up!" Ian and Helia were banging on the door

"Woah! Hold the fire!" I said humorously, opening it up

"Turn on channel 5" Helia told Flora

"Why?" Flora said grabbing the remote and changing the channel

There on the news stood the picture of me and Ian rolling on the floor, only in that picture it looked like we were making out, I was on top of him

"Holy shit" I said crawling up to get closer to the T.V

"This just in, Ian Knightly, prince of Knightly has just recently announced his love for Sara Sparks, the 2nd lost princess of Sparks, sister of Bloom Sparks who has just been engaged to Prince Sky of Eraclion, there is a lot of marriage in the air for the Sparks family, Bloom being 18 and Sara only 17, there's more to come on this story, for instance, why did they keep their love a secret so long? How are they so compatible Ian being described as grouchy and sarcastic, and Sara being described as a sweet all around friendly type, for recent pictures shot of them visit www. Sian. love." The reporter said

"Oh my god, I freaking hate you right now" I told Ian

"Well I ain't feeling to hot about you either" He said

"Oh my god! You guys have a pet name! Sian!" Helia said laughing

Flora laughed to, but for once, I didn't join in

"Flora, can you go to that website" I asked her

"Sure, no prob" She said opening up her laptop

"Oh my god, this is hilarious!" She said looking at the pictures

"Let me see them!" I said grabbing at the computer

"Sara! Do you see these! This is when I was slapping you, they made it look like I was touching your cheek about to kiss you!" Ian said

"And look at this one! I feel so violated!" I said

The picture was of me, Flora, Helia, and Ian lounging by the pool, only the picture had me and Ian shot in our swim suits

"This is ridiculous!" Ian said with a laugh

I started cracking up

"Do you see this" I said scrolling down

"Oh jeez, these are histerical, look people left comments" Helia said

"Oh yeah, hey listen to this, coolgirl27 says, I think they are adorable! Sara goes to my school and seems like a nice girl, it's so cool that she got with a cool guy like Ian" Flora read

"Oh and Cameron33 says, Man that girl is smoking, Ian's a lucky dude" Flora read

Everyone started cracking up

"I'm smoking!" I screamed

"Oh and listen to this one sexychick12 says, Sara sparks get your hands of my man! I hope you and your tiny ass go back to Earth! He's mine! Mine! Mine!" Helia read

"Ouch" I said

"At least she called you ass tiny" Flora said

"True that sista" I said

We spent the rest of the night cracking up and looking at all the pictures on the websites. They all ended up crashing in my room, Me and Flora were on the bed, Helia was on the couch, and Ian was kneeling on the couch sitting up on the floor.

I felt a pillow being thrown at my face

"Sara, get up" I heard Flora moan

"mmmmm" I moaned

"Get up" Ian moaned

"Mmmmmm!" I moaned

"Come on, there's a council meeting today, we gotta get going" Helia said

"I care because?" I said

"You and Flora have to come, since your dating me and Ian…sorta dating…you have to come"

"No.." I moaned

"Alright, we're going to deal with this the way we deal with Stella on the days we have big tests, Helia, you take one leg, I'll take the other, Ian you take the head" Flora said

I was lifted in the air, then onto the floor

"I'm up! I'm up!" I said angrily

"Take a shower, you look like butt" Ian said

"Thanks" I said glaring

"My pleasure" He said sarcastically

I took a shower, as Ian suggested….grrrrrr…..and got into some fancy shmancy skirt outfit.

"Why do you look so…" Helia said

"Disgusted, revolted, uncomfortable" I said sternly

"exactly" He said

"Cause, I'm wearing these shit kickers" I said pointing to my feet

That's right, I had to wear…heels! Uaghhhhhh!

"Calm down and try to look a little decent" Ian said

I rolled my eyes then stood up straight with great posture, giving my best smile.

"How's this?" I asked

"Good….for you" Ian said

"Ian, I think you should appreciate Sara a little more, she's doing this for you and you just keep insulting her" Flora said in a small voice, a little afraid of his reaction

"Just…just come on" Ian said

What is that I see in his yes…could that be…regret? Score one for Flora!

We went into this large room, which was the kingdom's meeting room. There was a council meeting going on….and on…and on..and on if I may add. Ian, Helia, Flora and I were so board we started to make fortune tellers and do it under the tale.

"Well, what do you propose we do about this issue? There's absolutely positively nothing we can do! We don't have any hope left at all for our forests, all the animals have flee for some reason, now we just aren't producing enough, the plants are becoming fewer because the animals aren't eating it, what can we do" The General said

"The animals in the forest have flee?" I asked, finally speaking up

"Yes, do you know anything about this?" King Liam asked

"Not at all" I said shrugging

"Mhhhmmmm" Ian whispered

Woopsie-doo…..my bad….

"Well wherever they are…whoever did this or whatever did this will surely feel the wrath of Knightly" The General said

"The wrath of Knightly…don't you feel that's a bit…much? I mean maybe that person had a good reason for it, like possibly to save all of Magix….or something" I said

"True..true…yet I still feel very unsure….and the plants situation, we aren't producing enough medicine for the Kingdom" King Liam said

"Oh…well I can fix that!" Flora said

"You can?" Everyone asked

"Hey! Don't question the fairy of nature!" I said

"I've created my very own original potion, it can duplicate any plant or flower, and keep one safe for future use" Flora said

"Interesting, can we see it?" King Liam asked

"Of course" Flora said making it appear in her hands

"Here ya go, it's all yours" Flora said

"Thank you Flora" The King said giving her a smile

"My pleasure your majesty" She said with a warm smile

"What about you Sara, what's your take on this?" He asked

"Oh…well…my take is…that you should listen to Flora" I announced

"Very…original" Ian said rolling his eyes

"Alright, I hope to see you all in a week, meeting adjourned" King Liam said

The 4 of us zoomed out of there faster than you could say super calafrajalistic expi olodosious! Okay so we weren't that fast but we were pretty quick.

"Finally! Free!" I screamed as we were all running through the open grass like maniacs

Flora and I had kicked of our heels and were running bare foot, I never thought I'd miss the ground more, seriously I'm considering getting down and kissing it…but that would be gross…so I won't.

"How weird is that, all the animals leaving, why would that happen?" Helia asked

"Yes Sara, how" Ian said sarcastically

"I don't know Ian, why don't you tell me" I said smiling

"I'm feeling a fight coming on, we better go, I made us dinner reservations" Helia said taking Flora's hand

"Have fun" I said

"Meet you back later, you me and 12 hours worth of scary movies!" Flora said

"And then they're were 2" I said

"Well, I'm going upstairs to my room, I'd rather not sit out here in the dark" Ian said rudely

As he walked up the stairs I followed behind him, heading toward my room

"Are you following me? Stalker much" He said

"Self centered much, my room is down the hallway from you" I said

"Right…." He replied awkwardly

We walked down the dimly lit hallway, I finally got to my room.

As I had my hand on my door knob I felt something touch my hand

"Sara" Ian said

"Wha…"

Suddenly I felt his lips on mine. I stood their frozen, pinned up against the wall. My eyes were closed the whole time, and I kind of wondered if this was for real or just another one of my Ian dreams. It just seemed a bit to real to be a dream, the sweet taste of his lips on mine, a certain warmth inside of me.

We finally parted, and I decided to open up my eyes. There he was, what do ya know, it was for real!

"I.I..I" I stuttered a little flustered

He laughed and rolled his eyes, then started walking down the hallway. I finally realized, I was being mocked!

"Hey! What was that for!" I screamed

"Flora said I wasn't giving you enough appreciation, how was that for appreciation!" He yelled, not turning back, just walking, then entering his room

I went into my room, shutting the door behind me. I closed my eyes and smiled, reliving the whole scene. I started jumping around happily.

"ehheemm!" Somebody cleared their throat behind me

"Oh jeez!" I screamed startled. When I turned around I saw 5 very angry looking Winx girls.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey yall, next chapter coming at ya**

**Chapter 23:**

"5 days! I leave you alone for 5 days and you decide to go of and get married!"

You could hear Bloom's screech all the way from Earth.

"Sweety, I told you to make a move, I didn't mean it this literally!" Stella said eyes wide

"Married? Who's getting married?" I asked completely baffled

"You!" They all said at the same time

"What? Oh! How stupid do you guys think I am! I'm not getting married, over my dead body" I said

"I'm confused, on Magix T.V it said you and Ian...?" Tecna said

"You guys actually listen to those shows? Look, I'm not getting married okay, what are you guys doing here anyways?" I asked

"Don't try to change the subject, what really happened?" Musa said

"Yeah, spill it girl, what's with all this talk about marriage?" She asked

"It's a long big crazy story, but long story short, I'm pretending to be Ian's girlfriend so he wont have to marry some princess wakkadoo, and he's going to do my homework for a month" I said

"This has to do with marriage how?" Bloom asked, hands on her hips

"We got into this fight outside and the reporters saw us rolling around on the ground and kind of got the wrong idea, then his parents said we were hitched and what do ya know, they bought it" I said

"Oh thank god! I so wasn't going to let you get married, not before me anyway, do you know how much Mom and Dad would kill me if they were still around" Bloom said putting a hand over her heart

I thought about it for a second

"Hey! Oh my god, I almost forgot! Let's see the ring!" Stella said pulling on Bloom's hand. We all crowded around Bloom, looking at the ring.

"Wow, that's a big one!" I said checking out the size of the honker

"Thanks" Bloom said

"It's gorgeous" Stella said

"Hot" Musa said

"That is one shiny ring" Layla said

Bloom smiled

"Thanks you guys, I really still can't believe I'm actually getting married"

Bloom said in a sort of dazed way, as if to her it had all just been one big dream

"Have you uh decided who your uhh…maid of honor will be" Stella said giving her a big dazzling smile

"Yes Stella actually I have, I have decided you will all be my maids of honor, you, Musa, Layla, Tecna, Sara, and…hey where's Flora?" Bloom asked looking around

"Oh yeah, where _is_ Flora?" Musa said looking around

"Flora's on a date" I said

"With Helia I presume, the guys are parking the ship out in the courtyard, could you believe we got a flying ticket on the way here" Tecna said

"Oh I can believe it with Bloom trying to push Timmy of the drivers seat and stepping on the wheel the whole time" Musa said with a laugh

"You guys got a ticket!" I asked

"3 of em" Layla said ruefully

"Bloom" I said as we all looked at her

"What do you want from me I thought my baby sister was getting married!" Bloom said stubbornly

"Okay, okay, can you guys just quit it with the marriage stuff, now that you're all here why don't you just stay there's only 2 more days left of vacation" I said in a persuasive manner

"I suppose we can, I mean did you guys see that pool area! It's like the size of my house…maybe!" Musa said

"Musa, when you meet royalty you must act like royalty, just pretend your around this stuff all the time, it'll make us look a bit more sophisticated" Tecna said

We all started cracking up

"Us! Sophisticated!" Layla said

"Good one Tec" I said giving her a pat on the back and wiping away a tear from laughing so hard

"Sara! I just had the best food I have ever….guys? What are you guys doing here?" Flora asked entering my room

"Flora!" The girls all ran around Flora, hugging her to death

"Hey! I don't really mean to sound rude but, why are you here exactly?" Flora asked a little confused

"We'll explain later why we're here, tell us about Helia, did you guys have fun?" Stella asked

"Yeah, but are you guys staying here?"Flora asked

"Don't try to dodge the question! You always get like this when we want to talk relationship with you! We don't even know how far you've gone!" Stella whined with a puppy dog look

"Cause it's kind of a little personal" Flora said turning bright red

"Fine! Sara, what did you witness?" Musa asked

"Nothing really, all I know is they shared a room" I said mischievously

"Sara!"

"So little innocent Flora ain't so innocent" Stella said with a grin

"Flora and Helia sitting in a car! Doing something rated R!" Musa sang

Flora was covering her ears, trying to block out the sound

"Musa, I believe the song is Flora and Helia sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Bloom said

"Oh I know what I said" Musa said chuckling

"I did not!" Flora said eyes wide as we were all cracking up at her expression

"Whatever you say….." Layla said in a singy voice

Flora picked up a throw pillow from the couch and chucked it at Layla's face

"Hey!" Layla said throwing it back.

Flora ducked and the pillow hit Stella

"Oh no you did not!" Stella said fixing her hair then throwing the pillow back, though with her terrible hand eye coordination, she totally misaimed and hit Tecna

"Stella!" She said throwing it back, actually hitting Stella

"I didn't mean to hit you, but now I do!" Stella said throwing it back, hitting Bloom instead

"Chick fight! I swear this is better than cable" Riven said walking in with all the boys, including Helia and Ian

"Shut up Riven!" We all said at the same time throwing pillows at him

"Don't be haters" Riven said putting his arms out defensively

I looked over at Ian then blushed, thinking about how awkward and embarrassing it will be the next time he talks to me

"I told my dad that you guys were staying, your rooms are being made" Helia said

"How did you know?" Tecna asked

"Flora texted me" He said picking up his phone

"That's not the only thing she did…" Stella murmured so only the girls could hear

We all started laughing…well everyone except Flora

"Did I miss a joke or something?"Sky asked

"Not really, now come here!" I said hugging him and the rest of the guy

We all had an amazing evening filled with laughter, jokes, games, and occasional kissing (Not between Ian and I for all that hoped so)

"Okay, I'm going up to bed" Layla said getting up with Nabu

"Nighty night" I said waving

"So brother in law, when exactly is this wedding you all speak of?" I asked Sky

"I don't know, I say we get through Layla and Nabu first" He said with a chuckle

"You know, that's not a bad idea" Tecna said

"What?" Stella

"Having a wedding" I said following Tecna

"Who's wedding?" Flora asked confused

"Layla and Nabu's of course!" Tecna said said

"When?" Bloom asked

"Tomorrow" Me and Tecna said at the same time

"Tomorrow?" Everyone asked in surprise

"What part of tomorrow do you people not get, do I have to spell it out for you

T-O-M-O-R-R-O-W!" I said

"Wait..what?" Musa said confused

"Aughhhh! Let me run you people through this one last time, we, will, make, Layla and Nabu, a, wedding, tomorrow" I said slowly

"Tomorrow, are you sure I mean how can that be done in like less than 14 hours?" Bloom asked

"Bloom my dear sister I think you're failing to remember, we're fairies" I said

"Now I'm following!" Stella said

"Okay Stella, you design some dresses and suits for us, Flora you find a very pretty spot and design it make it really pretty with lots of flowers, Musa you work on some cool tunes, Bloom you find us some food and like a really big cake, Sara you come with me to work on the wedding video and to make sure everything runs smoothly" Tecna ordered

"What should we do Tec?" Timmy asked

"You guys help Flora set up" Tecna said

"If this whole wedding thing is going to work out I think we should all go get some sleep, we gotta wake up bright and early" Bloom said

"I'm with you on that one"

"Same here"

Everyone went of to their rooms, all on the same hall as Flora Helia Ian and I. Once everybody was settled it was around 12:30. I got into my bed, cuddling into the soft sheets. Today was one long day. The meeting felt like it had been ages ago when it really had been only 6 and a half hours. I mean if…._Thunk! Thunk! Thunk!_

A noise outside my door had stopped my chain of thoughts, making me jump in fright. I held my heart out of being in shock, then suddenly felt chills go down my back. Something didn't feel right…

I tiptoed to my door, checking that Jolly was still asleep on her little bed, then put my hand on the handle. I heard whoever was by my door start to run away. I swung my door open, looking from left to right, only, nobody was there. How is it possible for anybody to run that fast down a hallway, I couldn't even run that fast and I'm the fastest in my school. I feel like someone is watching me, but nobody was there. I'm probably just being paranoid. I could hear my heart race start to pick up.

"What are you doing out of your room so late" I heard somebody whisper from behind me, so close I could feel his breathe on my cheek. The voice wasn't gentle at all, more of a rough sound. I let out a small yelp then, out of reflex, I quickly elbowed them in the gut.

"Sara, what the hell was that for" Ian asked, who had been shot to the floor

"Me? What about you, everybody knows not to scare somebody in the pitch dark! I knew you were an idiot but come on!" I screamed in a whispered tone.

"I didn't scare you, I talked" He said

"Well you startled me"

"You elbowed me, now that we've stated the obvious how about you tell me why you're out of your room at this hour." He said

"I should be asking the same question" I said

"Fine, I was in my room, then I heard footsteps, I came out to check what was going on, looks like somebody went out for a little midnight snack" He said in a mocking way

"You heard them to. They weren't my footsteps" I said

"Then who was it?" He asked

"I don't know, but something just doesn't feel right" I said

"Everything is fine, just go to bed" He said running his hand through his muffled hair

"What were you doing up?" I asked

"That is none of your business" He said

"I get it…okay…um..did you happen to feel like a chill?" I asked

"A chill? It's 94 degrees outside" He said with a raised eyebrow

"No I mean like, a shiver?" I asked getting closer to his face

"Woah, personal space much? What, are you going to kiss me again or something" He asked mockingly

"No I am not going to….hey wait a second, you kissed me!" I said

"Funny cause I recall you doing the kissing" He said

"Excuse me Mr. Kisser Boy, if _I _ may recall your eyes were closed the whole time, you enjoyed it!" I said

"Mr. Kisser Boy? That's the best you can do? And how would you know if my eyes were closed or not, yours were closed the whole time" He said with an evil grin

"Was not" I said angrilly

"Was too" He said in a singy voice

"As if you could prove anything" I said

He slapped his 2 hands on the wall, 1 hand on one side of my head, one on the other creating a cage around me.

"What are you doing" I asked, my heart beating like lightning. Is he going to kiss me? Again! I tried to inch myself into the wall as much as I could as his face started moving toward mine, stopping only inches from mine, our noses practically together.

"There, I just proved it" He whispered, his evil grin once again coming back

"Proved what?" I gulped

"I can hear your heart thump, you like me" He said tauntingly

"I like you? Really because I'm not the one who just pinned a girl up against the wall, now am I" I said eyes narrowed

"Woah! What is going on here!" Bloom said practically running out of her room dressed in her night gown.

Ian let me go with a quiet chuckle, returning to his bedroom once again

"Nothing" I said immediately

"You know what, I'm going to oversee what I've just witnessed" Bloom said

"Why are you up?" I asked her

"Sara, something's wrong I felt this chill, then I heard somebody running down the hallway" Bloom said

"You felt it too!" I asked

"Yeah, I asked Sky if he felt it, but he said no" Bloom said

"Bloom, something is definitely up, we just don't have time for it now, whatever it is had better not interfere with Layla's wedding or they're going to get a personal butt whooping from me" I said

The next morning I was dragged out of bed at 6:45. I hadn't gotten to bed last night till 2:30am. I'm not too good at math but I know that's only 4 hours and 15 minutes of sleep. I had gone with Tecna to assist Flora and the guys in setting up.

"Wow Flora, I love the spot you chose, it's gorgeous" Tecna said looking around

Flora had found a beautiful area inside the forest. It had all types of exotic flowers blooming everywhere, a big stream leading up to a waterfall, and trees surrounding it secluding it from the rest of the world.

"Thanks, so here's my idea, what if we take those long logs over there and line them up as seats for the guests, then we put a big flower at the end of each isle, and wrap it in lace. Then I'll wrap the alter in white ribbon and put a very small tulip at the ends. It'll look very elegant and natural." Flora said

"Sounds great, let's get to it then" Tecna said

Everybody went towards the logs and picked them up, it was very heavy so 2 people had to take 1 at a time. While we were all moving the logs Flora was using magic to wrap the alter in ribbon.

"I have to say, this is looking great! Sara, you stay here I'm going to go see how Stella is doing with our dresses, I hope she doesn't go to crazy" Tecna said running

"Hey, Jol, can you give me a hand with this?" I asked her holding 1 end of the ribbon

"Yuppededo!" She said taking 1 end and flying around and around the logs in super speed.

"Thanks" I said smiling

" Flora where do you want me to put this?" Brandon called lifting a big rock in his arms

"Over there, I want everything to look as natural as possible" Flora said

Brandon nodded then put the rock in the spot she wanted

"Now, let's set up the dance floor and DJ system over there, and the food tables over there and the table for people to eat on over there" Flora said

I snapped my fingers making a big dance floor appear, shining every color you could think of. Flora sapped her fingers making a DJ system appear, along with a stage and microphone.

"Nice one Flo"

"Same for you Sar"

She said as we high fived

Helia and Sky had the food table over their shoulders, placing it down. Ian and Riven had put the big fancy dining table a few feet away from it.

"Thanks guys, all it they need now is a nice table cloth" Flora said

With a snap of her fingers there was a crisp white untouched tablecloth covering the table.

"Now just a few rose petals" Flora said making red rose petals appear throughout the table

"Some fancy dine ware" I said snapping my fingers

"And we're done!" We all screamed, looking around at the fine work we'd done. God I love being a fairy.

"I'll call Tecna and tell her we're ready" Flora said

"Who's keeping Layla and Nabu busy?" I asked

"We told Piff to fly as far away as possible" Sky said laughing

I laughed

"I'll go find them, tell everybody to get over here" I told her

"When you get back remember to make it a surprise" Flora said

"Got it, DOMINO!"

I through my ring in the air and my scepter came down. I caught it wit ease, wrapping my fingers tightly around it. I traveled all over the Kingdom looking everywhere for them, until I finally found them in the park with Piff.

"Hey! You caught Piff!" I said with faked enthusiasm

"Isn't it great! Now we can finally go back to the Palace, I don't know about you, but I'm wiped" Layla said

"I'm wiped too, I think we ran the whole perimeter of this place" Nabu said

"That sounds rough, why don't we head back, I'll open up a portal" I said

"Thank god! No more walking!" Layla said

I opened up a portal, purposely opening it near the forest. Layla and Nabu started toward the Palace. I had to do something to get them in the forest.

"Oh my god!" I screamed

They both jumped

"What!" Layla asked wide eyed

"What's wrong!" Nabu said

"I..I..I just heard an animal, he says he's in trouble!" I said running into the forest

"Sara! Don't go in there alone! Nabu, we gotta go after her!' Layla said pulling on Nabu's arm.

I ran faster than them reaching the wedding ceremony area. I saw everybody was in their suits and dresses. All the girls had the same bride's maid's dresses on. They were very baby pink dresses with one strap and the bottom had all ruffles.

"They're coming, everybody hide behind the trees" I said getting behind one.

"Sara, put your dress on" Stella said hiding with me

"Not here!" I said looking around

"Fine! Time for a little wardrobe change" Stella said snapping her finger. In a second I had the same dress as everybody else on, not to mention my hair was all pretty and stuff, left down with a big white shiny clip in the back.

"Nabu, where's Sara, I can't find her" I heard Layla say

"I don't know I lost sight of her…hey what's all this doing here?" I heard Nabu say

"It looks like a….."

"SURPRISE!" We all screamed jumping out

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Layla screamed

We all started cracking up

"What…what is all this?" She asked looking around

"Your wedding" Tecna said

"Our wedding? How did you guys pull this off?" Nabu said with a laugh

"Oh you know, just 7 hours of brutal work, but no biggy" Stella said

"Thanks you guys!" Layla said giving us each a hug

"A bride can't have her day without her dress right?" Stella said snapping her fingers

Layla was transformed into a big white dress. It was strapless, and had lacing on the back. It had small ruffles going down to the floor. Layla's curly hair was pulled up into a bun held up by a silver tiara and a long veil.

"Oh my god" I said looking at her

"You look gorgeous!" Stella said

"Thank you" Layla said

"Yo! Can we hurry this up I got places to be people to see" Ian barked

"Way to ruin a moment!" Musa said

"Not like that wasn't expected" I murmured to her

"heard that" He said

"Good" I said shrugging

Everybody got seated on the logs. I sat between Bloom and Flora.

"Hit it Musa" Tecna said

Musa started to play the wedding music that we all know and love. Once Layla reached Nabu she took his hands and they stood facing each other. Musa came down and sat with the rest of us. Amore got up to the podium smiling and looking fully energized with all the love in the air.

"We are gathered here today to connect 2 seeds in marriage. Before we start I think Nabu wants to say a few words" Amore said in her sweet tiny voice

Nabu turned toward us looking extremely confident.

"hello everybody" He said before his speech

"Hey!" Me and Musa screamed cracking up

"Today I'm lucky enough to be the man marrying the most amazing woman in the whole Magical Dimension, Layla." He said looking at her

Layla was smiling from ear to ear

"I remember the first time we met actually, if my memory works well enough I distinctly remember her beating me up for stalking you guys" Nabu said

Layla laughed putting her hands over her face

"And hey who would have thought we'd end up loving each other right? I have to say thank you to Timmy actually. I remember when we were flying and you guys thought I was sneaking on your plane which, technically, I was but getting to the point, Layla took me to the brig then Timmy accidentally locked her in with me. I turned on the charm and she was so in love with me starting then" Nabu said

"I was not! I wasn't in love with you till I saved you from that monster thing" Layla protested

"You tell your story I'll tell mine" He said

We all started laughing

"Anyways, I'm very thankful to have all of you guys here with us today, I love you Layla" He said finishing his speech

"Awwwww, I love you too" She said

"Nabu, repeat after me, I Nabu Andros would like to take Layla Tide's hand in marriage…" Amore had them both say their vows

"Who has the rings?" Amore asked

Helia stepped up holding out the two rings. Nabu put Layla's on her finger and Layla put Nabu's on his finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride!" Amore said with a giggle

Nabu leaned down and kissed Layla, lifting her off her feet a bit. The boys wolf whistled and the girls all cheered.

"Woooooo!" I screamed

"Party time!" Musa screamed getting up to the DJ system.

Musa started to spin the tracks.

"Here's a little something I made just for you, hope you like it" Musa said

We all got onto the dance floor and started to have a blast. I could tell that Layla was having a fun time.

"Hey!"I said going up to her and hugging her

"Oh my god! I cannot believe this is happening, this is the best day of my life!" Layla said over the music

"Don't I get to dance with my new wife?" Nabu said taking her hand and twirling her around very swiftly

"Of course" Layla said with a giggle

"Look at all of them, so romantic" Amore said sitting on my shoulder

"You can say that again" Jolly said resting on my other shoulder

The girls were all paired up with their boyfriends, dancing together.

"Hey, welcome to the sorrow club ladies" I said shaking my head

"One day I'll find a pixie boyfriend, he'll the be the most generous and most handsome in all of pixie village" Amore said

"Me too" Jolly said

"Pixie boyfriend? How old are you guys?" I asked

"Well, we're all 16 years old, except Piff of course, she's a baby" Jolly said

"Chatta, Tune, Lockette, and Digit all have pixie boyfriends already" Amore said

"Wait I though Lockette and Daniel broke up" Jolly said

"Then they got back together" Amore said

"Wow, you Pixies have more drama than we do" I said listening to their gossip

"Welcome to my world sister" Jolly said

"You know, you could ask Ian to dance" Amore said

"I know, I also could jump in front of a bus, but do you see me doing that?" I said

"I'll give you 10 bucks if you do" Jolly said

"You're on" I said walking over to Ian who was sitting alone

"hey, you look awfully lonely, wanna dance?" I asked

"Pushy much" He said rolling his eyes

"Look, my 10 bucks are riding on this, do you wanna dance or not" I asked starting to get irritated

"No" He said

"Oh I get it, you can't handle all this" I said pointing to myself

"What I can't handle is your irritating personality" Ian snapped back

The ground started to shake, but Ian and I didn't notice because we were fighting to loudly.

"Hey what's on?" Bloom said as they all stopped dancing

"Does anybody else hear cracking?" Tecna asked

The ground started to split making a line between us and the rest of the gang

"Maybe what you can't handle is the fact that I'm a better dancer than you" I said

Ian's eyes began to grow wide

"What?" I asked

Then I began to see what was going on, the ground was breaking!

"Ahhhhhhh!" I screamed as I started falling into a big whole that had started to become bigger and bigger, swallowing up anything in it's path. I felt a tug on my arm, that somebody was trying to pull me up, but then just fell in as well.

"Sara!" I heard Bloom screech

"Bloom! Stay back! I don't want you falling in too!" Sky screamed pulling Bloom closer to him and holding on as much as he could

"No! Sara! Sky, let me go!" Bloom screeched

I fell deeper and deeper and deeper, I didn't even know what was going on, all I knew was that I was falling and screaming on the top of my lungs. I suddenly felt somebody take my hand and try to stop us from falling.

"Oh hell no! Nobody messes with my wedding and tries to steal my best friend on the same day!" I heard Layla yell

"Layla! No!" I heard Nabu scream

Then I heard Layla start screaming like crazy. Oh no, she better not have jumped in!

Then I heard Nabu start screaming! Oh no, not him to!

Then we stopped falling, landing with such great impact it knocked us all out. I felt something beneath me, possibly a person. Whoever it was probably just saved me from having a serious injury. Then, it all went black.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys, thank you so much for your awesome comments, I'm really really really sorry about the wait, my computer crashed so now I'm on my new one and I had to type it up again. I'll probably post every Friday or Saturday but not so much during the week due to my work for school. Yes that's right I, Mina, do care about my grades. With hanging out with my best buddies (Serena, Lilly, Rose, Sara I love you guys!) and I also have to have some time to be with my boyfriend (love you Morris!) I just don't have enough time. Anyhow, happy reading! **

**Chapter 24**

My eyes fluttered open by the sound of somebody's voice

"Nabu, Sara's not waking up, I think she might have really squished Ian" I heard the voice say

"I hope that they wake up soon, then maybe we could figure out where we are and how we can get out of here" I heard another voice say

I slowly started to lift my head only to feel a shock of pain go through my head. I went back down suddenly realizing I was being cradled in somebody's arms. Maybe it was Bloom, or Layla or..or…somebody that I knew.

"Owwww…where..where are we? Layla? Is that you?" I moaned looking around

"Sara! Yeah it's me! Don't you ever scare me like that again!" She screamed throwing her arms around me

"Layla, my head hurts" I said

"I know, I know, but you have to get of off Ian, he's probably really hurt" Layla said

I looked and saw that the person that had tried to lift me back up but had fell in was Ian. He also took my hand and broke the fall for me. I realized that I was laying across his chest with his arms around me

"Oh. My. God! I killed him!" I screamed suddenly jumping to my senses, hopping up off super fast.

"Woah! Calm down, don't move around so much or you might throw up" Nabu said holding me still by my shoulders.

"You didn't kill him, look, he's waking up" Layla said

Layla was leaning over him waiting for him to fully get up

"What's going on, where are we?" Ian said

"We…don't know..but are you okay?" Layla said

"Sure" He said sitting up

That's when the actual pain got to him

"Okay, not so sure! Dammit, my arm!" Ian said clutching his arm

"I am so sorry Ian" I said covering my mouth with my eyes wide

"Would you quit apologizing and do something about it!" He barked

"Sara, I'll try a healing spell, either it'll work and fix everything, or it could possibly break his bone forever" Layla said

"For real?" Ian said

"No, I'm just kidding, it'll work" Layla said

"Layla!" Ian screamed

I couldn't help myself from laughing

"Morfix healing energy!" Layla said putting her hand over Ian's arm

A small layer of morfix covered his arm, healing it on the inside

"How is it now?" Layla asked

"Good as new" Ian said stretching it out

"Good, now let's figure out where the heck we are" Layla said

Suddenly a portal opened and Baltor, the Trix, and another figure dressed in a cloak that I have never even seen stepped out.

"Baltor!" I yelled

Layla and Nabu got in front of me putting their arms out

"Another step and I'll send you through more pain than you have ever experienced" Layla said

"I'm shaking" Icy sneered

"You're behind this?" Ian said

"Why, it's all apart of the master plan" Baltor said

"The master plan?" Layla said

"I would tell you about it but you can just witness it, the time for world domination is now, I won't have you or your sister there to stop it" Baltor said

"My sister is not here right now" I said with an evil grin

"I know, I meant to take her but instead I got little miss hot head and her boyfriend, but no matter, as if Bloom could fight with the pain of loosing her only sister" Baltor said

"You obviously don't know my sister, she'll just want revenge on you" I said

"It doesn't matter, without you, she's nothing" He said

"Correction, without me, she's everything. She could kick your ass when I wasn't around and she could kick your ass when I am" I said

"But there's a difference, before you came along there was only 4 of us, now there's 5 of us" Baltor said

"5?" Nabu said

"5" The mysterious 5th figure in the cloak said. He dropped his hood revealing a familiar face, but I've only seen this face once…at Mitzi's party

"Andy!" Layla, Nabu, and Ian screamed

"Yes" He said with a menacing smile

"You're fighting with Baltor now? You're not even supposed to know about the magic dimension!" Nabu said

"I fight with Baltor for revenge!" Andy barked

"Revenge? Revenge on who?" I asked

"Your sister" He said

"What did Bloom ever do to you?" Layla said

"She was supposed to wait for me, she was supposed to wait but she decided to go off with pretty boy" Andy said with obvious disgust on his face

"There are other ways to deal with this" Layla said

"There are no other ways to deal with this but revenge, I will take down blondie and show Bloom how much of a man I am, then she'll come crawling back, but I wont let her back in" Andy said

"Hold up! So it was you the whole time, wasn't it! Bloom said she saw you at Sara's welcoming party, and you were the one that pushed me and Sara of our motorcycles, and you were the one outside Sara's door last night" Layla said

"Well well well, hot head was the one to figure it out, who would have thought" Stormy said sarcastically

"Andy, it's not too late to switch to the good side, you don't have to hurt Sky" Nabu said

"But…but..but I do…I must take revenge on Sky" He said, almost as if he were in a trance

"That's right Andy, you must take revenge" Baltor said

Then I noticed a tattoo on Andy's neck…..the sign of Baltor!

"Baltor, why do you have to be so mean!" I screamed

"Because I am, if you'll excuse me I'm only hours away from total world conquest, have fun rotting underground" Baltor said

"And what makes you think I won't take out my scepter and transport us out?" I said

"Because you don't have it any more, I do" He said holding up my ring

I gasped then looked down at my bare finger

"Then I'll just call Bloom on my communicator" I told him

"Woops, I have those to" Baltor said holding up our watches

"And..and..and what makes you think I wont transform and fly us out of here?" Layla snapped

"You cant transform down here" He said

"What? No! Magic Winx! Magic Winx! Magix Winx!" Layla cried

"Layla, stop, it''s no use" Nabu said

"This is just pathetic!" Darcy cried as they all laughed

"You have about 9 and a half hours left of life, use it wisely" Baltor said

"What do you mean?" I said

"The cave is slowly getting smaller, soon enough you're going to run out of air" Andy said

"Good bye, fairy of animals" Baltor said before they all exited through the portal

"We're going to die" Layla said taking a seat on the floor and cuddling up with Nabu

"No! We're not going to die!" I said

"Sara, there's no way we can get out of here" Ian said laying back on the floor and putting his hands under his head as support

"Do you not care that we're all going to die!" I screamed at him

I ran to the wall of the cave and started to dig with my hands faster and faster, trying to pull out dirt

"Sara, it's no use, it's better we spend our last hours together" Nabu said

"No! I refuse it! I refuse to give up!" I screamed digging at the wall more ferociously

"Sara, stop" Nabu said slowly

"No! I..I gotta go help Bloom! I have to save her! And Musa, and Tecna, and Flora, and..and..Sky and Brandon and Helia and Timmy…don't you care about them!" I screamed

"Of course we care, but there's no way" Layla said

"Yes there is! I, I , I just have to keep digging….or or I can put a spell on it or something!" I screamed hitting it with a green orb of light

The light hit the wall and bounced back hitting me and knocking me to the ground

"Sara!" Layla said

"Aughhhhh!" I screamed getting up

"Sara! You have to stop!" Ian yelled getting up and pulling me back by my waist

"No! No..I, I don't want to stop!" I screamed, starting to cry

"You have to stop" Ian said again, but a bit more gently this time

I went by our little circle or grief and sat in between Ian and Layla, putting my head into Layla's lap and sobbed.

"We're going to die, aren't we" I said

"Unless there's a miracle, yes" Layla said as she stroked my hair

**Above ground**

"No! No! Layla! Nabu! Ian! Sara!" Bloom screamed sobbing her eyes out and banging the floor

"Bloom, it doesn't matter how much you yell! They're gone!" Musa screamed sobbing her eyes out as well

The ground had closed leaving it as it was before

"I don't..I just don't understand how..how this could happen" Tecna said through sniffles

"The ground just ate them up, it's not natural, I can feel it!" Flora cried

Sky quietly went over to Bloom and crouched down

"Bloom, sweety, you have to get up, it's been an hour" Sky said gently rubbing her back

Bloom nodded slowly nodded rubbing at her eyes and taking Sky's hand

"I don't have an family left now" Bloom whispered as new tears started to flow

"You still have me" Sky said

"No! I won't except this! It had to be Baltor!" Bloom screamed

"Baltor, I hate him!" Tecna said

"I'm going to find him, and I'm going to kill him" Bloom said

The naturally blue sky began to darken, thunder booming and lightning streaking the dark night sky.

"That's a promise" Bloom said

**Underground**

"Layla, I never told you this but I was the one who stole your blue sweatshirt, I wore it to class then lost it" I said breaking the silence

We were all laying down on the cold floor. Nabu had his arm around Layla and I had my head resting on her legs. Ian was lounging with his hands under his head.

"It's okay, I'm the one ate your chocolate cake" Layla said

"I stole 10 bucks from your wallet to buy a breakfast burrito" I said wiping away my tears

"I know, I saw you taking it" Layla said

"Why didn't you stop me?" I asked

"You looked so hungry" She said

"Thanks" I said

"Why is it so dark down here?" Ian asked

"Evil travels 5 hours before, doesn't everybody know that" I said sarcastically

"Haha you're hilarious" Ian shot back

"This sucks" Layla said

"I know" Ian answered

"Nabu, we've only been married for a few hours, this isn't fair" Layla said

"I know, I wish you could have asked you to marry me a long time ago" Nabu said

"This is getting to depressing for me, I'm gonna go take a look around" I said

"I'll go with you, I think we should give them a minute alone" Ian said

"Thanks Ian, I know that I always insult you and stuff but your really not such a bad guy" Layla said

"Thanks man" Nabu said

I made a ball of light in my hands so we could at least see where we were going.

"Let's go through this tunnel" Ian said stepping through a tunnel

I followed after him shining the light.

"All I see is a bunch of rock and a few bugs" Ian said

"I know, if only I could talk to bugs" I said

"That would be too easy" Ian said as we walked on

"What's that?" I said shinning light through another tunnel

"Let's check it out" He said

When we walked through we ended up in what looked to be a science lab.

"A science lab in an underground layer, well this is a Scooby Doo moment" Ian said

"I was just about to say the same thing" I said as I started looking through some papers that were sitting on the desk.

"Hey Ian, come look at this" I said picking it up

"Mutations?" Ian said reading it from the top

"Half animal, half human" I said

"Actually it says half dead" Ian said

"Half..zombie?" I asked

"Basically" Ian said

"But what does this mean?" I said looking at the picture

"You said he was stealing animal's souls, not their bodies" Ian said

"So…Baltor is going to take their souls and putting them into zombies?" I asked

"That's what it looks like…but..how is he going to get zombies, and the main point is, how is he going to get the souls inside the zombies?" Ian said

"Maybe it has something to do with this lab" I said looking around

"Hmm….methane, phosphorus, iron…? I don't understand what these elements are for" Ian said

"What, what, and what?" I said

"Just shush and hand me that bottle" Ian said pointing to a little test tube

"Yes sir" I said handing it to him

Ian slowly began dropping it and a bunch of other test tubie thingy mabobs onto a little clip, then he put the clip under a microscope.

"Oh my god" Ian said

"What? I wanna see!" I said scooting him over

I put my eye into the eyepiece opening one eye and closing the other.

"It looks like the little ball thingies are moving, like spreading and becoming more of them" I said

"Exactly, this..this is the master plan! Baltor is going to bring all the vicious evil people that have died from the past and release this gas into the air then let all the spirits go!" Ian said

"He's making monsters!" I said

"I know, and he'll let them free everywhere, but one thing just doesn't make sense to me, why exactly is he doing this I mean all villains have a reason, they don't just say I want the world to belong to me, they have a reason." Ian said

"He said that without me, Bloom is nothing, but…what do I have that he thinks is so important, maybe it has something to do with me, I mean it's possible, but now that we know his plan we have to get out of here and tell everybody to flee and get as far away from Knightly as possible, it's all going to start here, let's go tell Layla and Nabu!" I screamed getting ready to run but being caught by the arms

"We may know the master plan but that doesn't make it any easier for us to get out of here" Ian said

"Right" I said looking down

We started to walk back to Layla and Nabu in silence. Ian was right, so we know the master plan…well one part of the master plan….it doesn't even matter. We're still stuck down here.

"How much time do we have left?" I asked breaking the silence

"4 hours and 30 minutes" He replied with sadness in his voice

"Well, if you ever did anything to me or anybody else behind our backs, now is the time to let it out" I told him

"Okay, where do I start….oh I know! Okay so once Stella texted Brandon something and he wouldn't show me but he showed everybody else so I looked when he was in the shower" Ian said

"What did it say that was so important?" I asked

"Oh nothing really, just that you had a crush on me and they just had to get us together" Ian said

I stopped walking for a second

"Heh?" I asked

"Just that you had a crush on me and they…." Ian repeated but I cut him of half way through

"I know what you said we don't have to repeat it twice" I said

"I would taunt you right now but with the lack of oxygen I'm starting to get a little bit weak" Ian said

I rolled my eyes

"Pig" I said then I started walking ahead

"Don't you mean your little looooooovvvvvveeeeeeee muffin" Ian taunted after me

"Don't waste the oxygen!" I screamed back

I got back to Layla and Nabu first. When I found them they were making out on the floor.

"Sorry" Layla said with a blush

"No no you continue on, make it last while you can" I said leaning against the wall and hugging my legs for warmth

"Did you guys find anything?" Nabu asked me

"Yeah, but it doesn't matter" I said

"What did you find?" Nabu asked

"We know a part o Baltor's plan, he plans to bring people from the dead, then release a gas into the air that'll give them the souls of an animal" I said

"What! That's big news Sara! We can save everyone!" Layla said

"No it's not, we still can't get out of here, how do you expect us to save everyone, when we can't even save ourselves!" I said back

They all looked at me

"We can't save the Winx, we can't save the Specialists, we can't save Alfea, or Redfountain, or Cloud Tower. We can't save Magix City, We can't save any of the realms, and we can't even save the animals. Some princess I am, they all relied on me to save them, to train them. They're all probably waiting in the forest for me to come and help them but I can't" I said

"Sara, what are you talking about? Training animals?" Layla said

"What use am I, I can't even talk to these bugs to ask them anything" I said

"Okay, I'm lost" Nabu said

Then something hit me

"Hold on a second, maybe I can't talk to bugs….but I can talk to animals!" I screamed

"We know…sweety I think the lack of oxygen is getting to you" Layla said

"No! It's not! I know how to get us out of here!" I screamed getting up

I put my hands to my head and began to focus all of my energy

"Leo, cmon you have to hear me" I said

"Princess?" I heard in my head

"Leo!" I screamed

"Princess, where are you, something is happening on Magix, the sky is turning all grey and rain is falling, but it's not normal rain" Leo said

"The gas! Oh no! Okay Leo here's what I need you to do for me, tell your father that I'm trapped underground in Knightly, tell him to bring 3 of his good fighters, but leave all f his best fighters there, you guys are going to need all the help you can get" I said

"What should I do? I want to help!" Leo said

"I want you to go to Miss Faragonda and tell her that the animal zombies are coming and to get everybody ready for war" I told him

"But you're the only person that can understand us!" Leo said

"Go to Tecna and tell her, I think she has an animal translator" I told him

"Okay, I'm going to be the bravest lion that you'll ever meet" Leo told me

"I know, good luck!" I told him

I disconnected his voice from my head

"What's going on?" Layla said

"Don't worry, we're getting out of here" I said with a grin


	25. Chapter 25

**Well today I'm sick so I've got some time to kill, I'll post another chapter. **

**Chapter 25**

Bloom POV:

Do you know what it feels like to loose somebody close to you, like maybe your mom or Dad or sister, or how about all 3? If you did, then you might understand a 3rd of what I'm feeling right now. Every time think about it I just feel so much pain inside my heart. But you know what, I am so done crying! At this point, I'm just pissed of. I just feel like ripping that evil grin right off of Baltor's ugly face…along with his ears, nose, legs, arms, and head. Basically, I want him dead, gone, adios, sianara, goodbye, don't come back round here no more and get the hell out! Sometimes people say that revenge is never the answer, but I say screw them, somebody hand me a gun!

"Bloom, why do you look so ummm….deadly?" Stella asked me placing her hands on my shoulder

I took a breathe then closed my eyes

"I'm sorry Stell, I just…I just don't understand how this happened. One second we were just hanging out and enjoying ourselves at Layla's weddig, then the ground just opened?" I said

Jolly was bawling her eyes out and all of the pixies were crowded around her trying to comfort her

"I know Jolly, I know it hurts but sweety it's okay, you still have us" Amore said squeezing Jolly's hand

"Sara, was my bonded fairy! You know what happens to pixies when they are separated from their bonded pixies to long!" Jolly cried

"Jolly! You're not going to die! I promise. We'll talk to Miss Faragonda and see if she can do something" Tune said

"I don't even care if I do die! I'm never ever going to smile! Not ever again!" Jolly said than started sobbing harder

"Oh no, Piff woke up" Tune whispered to Chatta

"Patoota?" Piff squeaked crawling around

"Piff, come here" Amore said calmly

"Where Layla?" Piff squeaked looking around

"Layla..Layla is…"

"Where Layla!" Piff said getting nervous

"Here come the waterworks" Chatta said shutting her eyes and awaiting the screams of Piff

"Layla!" Pif screamed starting to cry loudly

"We have to go back to Alfea and talk to Miss Faragonda, this rain can't be natural" Flora said looking outside the window

"Flora's right, we have to get out of here" I said getting up

"Are you sure, it might be a bit hard to fly in this weather" Timmy said

"We're sure" Musa told him

Timmy nodded

"Alright, then everybody go upstairs and put on something that'll cover you completely, I haven't fully studied this rain yet so it may or may not be deadly" Flora said

Tecna remained silent tapping on her computer, not moving a bit

Everybody went upstairs and changed into sweatpants, a baggy pull over sweatshirt, and big boots. When we got downstairs we noticed that Tecna still hadn't moved and was still typing away on her computer

"Tec, go upstairs and change, what are you doing anyway?" Musa asked going and looking at the screen

Tecna quickly shut her computer before Musa could look

"Nothing, it was just some research on the rain…." Tecna said though personally I didn't find it very convincing

Tecna went upstairs and changed just like all of us. We went to the parking garage with our hoods up and leaning down.

"Everyone in" Timmy said opening the door

We all piled onto the plane.

"Sky, Brandon we need you guys up here in controls, without Ian and Nabu…" Timmy said

"Right, okay" Sky said getting up and sitting where Nabu is supposed to usually sit and Brandon where Ian usually sits.

"Shutting door" Brandon said pressing some buttons

"Preparing for take of" Helia said pushing some other buttons

The ship smoothly left the ground and began to fly through the thick gray clouds

"I can't see where I'm going" Timmy said

"Just work through it Timmy" Riven told him

"There seems to be something to our right, I'm not exactly sure what it is.." Helia said

"Woah, okay why is it flying straight toward us?" Musa said getting up and looking out the window

"What is that?" Stella said eyes wide

"Ummm…it looks like a bird" Flora said

"No Flora, it looks like a…monster, a half bird half monster hybrid" I said

"What is that all over him?" Stella said disgusted

"It looks like…the rain…" Flora said

"And it looks like it's coming right at us with the rest of his flock!" I said pointing behind it

"How many?" Helia called

"There's about 20 of them!" Musa called back

"Looks like it's either leave the ship and blast them to pieces or die" I said

"I would go with number 1 but I don't want to get covered in that muck and become that!" Musa said

"We'll go under a shield" Flora suggested

"Tecna does the strongest shields…Tecna! Put away the computer and help!" Stella said

Tecna quickly shut her computer and looked up

"Seriously, what are you doing?" Musa asked

"Nothing" Tecna said getting up

"You girls ready?" I asked

"Hell yeah" Musa said

"MAGIC WINX!"

_Winx we are the winx_

_Energy created our Magic powers _

_We'll defeat the evil deeds of Trix _

_We're the new ones we're the winx _

_Flora! Bloom, Bloom! Flora! _

_Winx club, Stella-ella-ella! _

_Winx, we are the Winx! _

_Musa, Musa, Musa, Tecna! _

_We're the winx!_

We all emerged in our fairy forms, wings and all.

"Opening hatch" Timmy said opening the door

We all flew out together

"World Wide Web!" Tecna screamed putting up her shield

"Tec, hold it there, don't do anything else" Musa told her

"Go kick butt Muse!" Tecna said

"This one is for Sara! This one is for Layla! And this one is for ruining our lives!" I screamed hitting them with 3 fire balls

"What kind of music do you like? I hope you like rock and roll!" Musa said making 2 stereos appear and blast super loud music into their ears, making them all struggle.

"Hurricane breeze!" Flora screamed making the wind start to move in a way that got them all spinning out of control

"How about that for natural disaster" Flora said slapping Stella five

A bird went flying at Stella clawing her cheek

"Hey! Not the face!" Stella screamed angrily

The bird growled at her in a way you would never have seen a bird do

"Why don't we shed some light on your little fun! Sun Blast!" Stella screamed

Such intense light filled the air making all the birds scream in pain. They all forgot to keep flapping their wings and fell toward the ground.

"Haha! Why don't you remember that next time you try to damage this face!" Stella screamed after them pointing to her face

"Tecna keep the shield up till we get back on the ship" I told Tecna

"Sure thing Bloom" She said

We all flew back onto the ship, letting Tecna let her shield go.

"Woah, that was a lot of rage out there" Riven said

"Something is definitely wrong with this rain, I've never seen those birds so angry, they're usually very peaceful creatures" Flora said

"This has Baltor written all over it" Tecna said angrily

"I know, I feel like something strong is coming on, this is only the beginning of what Baltor has planned for us" I said looking out the window watching as the whole Magical Dimension was slowly beginning to fall

**Underground, Sara POV**

"What's taking so long? We only have like 2 and a half more hours left of air" Layla said

"Be patient, I know they're coming, my animals wouldn't disappoint me" I told her, pacing throughout the cave with my cell phone pointing up

"Sara, what are you even doing?" Ian said

"Trying to get a signal, my phone keeps beeping" I told him

"Why is it beeping?" He asked an eyebrow raised

"I don't know!" I snapped

"Why do you always gotta make a fight out of everything?" He asked

"I am not the one who always makes fights out of everything" I said back and we rambled on and on and on

Layla finally got up looking extremely angry

"Okay you know what! I am so super sick of your constant fighting! All you two do is blah blah blah blah blah! Do you think this is going to help our situation in any way possible!" Layla screamed

Layla took a breath between her rant

"We only have a little more than 2 hours left of life unless these animals show! What is wrong with you 2! Why don't you just admit you like him, or you just admit you like her! End of story! Now, SHUT UP!" Layla screamed

My eyes shot open, and to my surprise I was feeling a little intimidated by Layla. I've never actually seen her go this crazy.

Everybody sat in silence, probably thinking about Layla's little speech. Ian cleared his throat, making our situation even more awkward than it had been before.

"So….." I said breaking the silence

"I'm sorry, okay? I'm just annoyed that you guys are wasting our oxygen on your stupid fights. Is that really how you guys want to go down? Angry at each other? No good memories of each other?" Layla asked

"We're not going down, the lion king is coming for us" I said

"There is no lion king!" Ian screamed

"Yes there is! Are you the fairy of animals? I think not! So why don't you just BACK OFF!" I screamed with so much rage I somehow made him blow back and hit the wall

I opened my mouth in shock

"What just happened?" Nabu said

"I have no idea" I said touching my mouth

"I don't know why but ever since I met you the amount of bruises on my body have increased" Ian said getting up and shaking it off

"Get over it" I said

"Whatever" He said glaring

"Sara, hand me your phone that beeping noise is driving me crazy" Nabu said holding out his hand. I gave him my phone with much pleasure hoping he could make the irritating noise go away.

"It's no transmitting any signal? Maybe if I could see the inside" Nabu said waving his hand my phone, making the whole exterior come apart.

"Woah dude! Don't do that, it's a new model" I said

"Don't worry, I can put it back together in no time" Nabu said

I nodded, looking over his head to see what he was doing to my phone.

"I see our issue, it seems your phone is being tracked" Nabu said

"Oh, we're being tracked…we're being tracked….WE'RE BEING TRACKED!" Layla said figuring it out towards the end

"So?" I asked

"So? That means somebody is looking for us, and you and me both know only one person that's good enough with computers and clever enough to bug all of our phones" Layla said

The boys had blank faces but a smile slowly spread across mine.

"Tecna" We both said together

**Above ground Bloom POV**

"I never thought I'd be so happy to see our school" Stella said with relief in her voice

"We're alive!" Musa screamed waking up from her deep sleep

"Oh come on guys it wasn't that bad…" Tecna said

"That bad, is an understatement" I told her

"Yeah, we were attacked, 6 times!" Flora said

"We'll get over it, now everybody hoods up! Boys, I advise you to go back to Red Fountain, I assume they'll need help as well" Tecna told them

"Good thinking Tec" Timmy said

Tecna blushed a deep red.

"Alright love doves, bye Riven" Musa said pushing Tecna out of the ship

"See ya" Riven replied

"Bye Sky, stay safe" I told him

"Will do, as long as you follow your advice as well" Sky said to me

"Bye Schnookums" Stella said to Brandon

"See ya Stell Bell" He said

"Goodbye Helia, sorry our vacation wasn't exactly what we'd hoped for" Flora said to Helia

"Flora, it was as good as it gets when you're dating a Winx" Helia said with a laugh

I pulled my hood up, racing through the grounds with the rest of the girls.

"Oh my god! There's a lion coming toward us!" Stella screamed

"Stella! This is no time for jokes!" I said

"I'm not joking! Look!" Stella said pointing

Sure enough a big furry lion was coming straight toward us…straight toward Tecna!

"Tecna! Move it!" Musa screamed nudging her to the side and taking the hit. Tecna went flying to the ground

"Musa!" Tecna screamed running over to her and shielding her now uncovered face with her body.

The lion roared like there was no tomorrow.

"We gotta go! Levitatus!" Flora said pointing her hand toward Musa, making her levitate in thin air

We all got up and ran toward where there is roofing to Alfea

"Holy crap! Holy crap! There is a lion chacing us!" Stella said

"If there was ever a time I needed Sara, it would be now" I said

"What is up with him anyway! It's like he's demented of something!" Flora szaid

"I'll do a reading of his mind with an animal translator" Tecna said

"Be careful Tec, we gotta bring Musa inside" Flora said

"Bloom you go to, help Flora" Tecna told me

I nodded going inside Alfea with Flora

Tecna got behind a big pillar slowly putting her head out breathing slowly

"Okay, I'm going to do this fast" Tecna breathed moving around the pillar facing the lion

"Hello Mr. Lion I'm just going to take a reading of you…please don't eat me" Tecna said as her device started scanning the lion

"Tell Faragonda that Baltor is coming with his zombie animal hybrid monsters, they are coming in large armies and are planning to overthrow the magical dimension" The lion said

Tecna gasped

"Wait, how do I know you're not working for Baltor, you've been hit with the rain, you could be a monster hybrid as well" Tecna said

"Our fur is to deep to be affected by the rain and our princess Sara has put an eternal charm on all of us, we are indestructible" The lion said

"Sara…you're one of Sara's friends, oh no, I have to go tell everybody! Warn everybody!" Tecna screamed running, taking her scanner with her

"Wait! Purple haired girl, you must know! Princess Sara is alive with her friends called Layla Nabu and Ian!" Leo screamed, but it was too late, Tecna had already run away.

Tecna ran up to the infirmary where Musa was laying down. When she walked in Musa was sitting up with an ice pack to her head

"I've fallen of my skateboard, I've fallen of trees, I've broken almost every bone in my body, hit with a big lion? Now that's a new one to add to my list" Musa said rubbing at the spot she was hit

"Thanks for taking the hit Muse" Tecna said

"I'd take a hit for you any day, we need you're smarts way more than my music" Musa said

"At this point Magix is going to need anything they can get, Baltor is coming" Tecna said

"What?" I asked

"Baltor is coming, he's creating an army of zombie animals…whatever that means….." Tecna said

"Oh no, I think we better go inform Miss Faragonda, by the speed of this rain I can tell Baltor's arrival is coming shortly" Flora said

"Without the power of water and the power of animals, I don't know how we're going to get through this" Stella said

"We will, there are many other fairies in the world, we just have to put our feelings aside and get over it, sometimes saving 100000000 people is more important than saving 4, even if they are some of your closest friends" I said

"That's what makes us the Winx Club, come on girls, for Magix" Musa said putting in her hands

"For Magix" Flora said piling her hand on top of Musa's and nodding her head

"For Magix" Tecna said stacking her hand as well

"For Magix" Stella said stacking her hand on top of Tecna's

"Come on Bloom, we can't do this without our leader" Tecna said

"For Magix" I said putting my hand on top

We all had very fierce looking faces on, our eyes narrowed, mouths closed, serious faces, nodding in approval.

Oh this is so on. Watch out Baltor, watch out.

**That's all I'll be posting for today but I'll be posting probably 2 chapters maybe 3 tomorrow night, thanks for reading and commenting!**


	26. Chapter 26

**New chapter comin at ya!**

**Chapter 26**

"They won't…" cough "let me down" cough

My animals still hadn't shown up, i don't know how much more oxygen we had left, all I know is that I was starting to cough and feel extremely weak

"It's over Sara, now it's up to Tecna, maybe she tracked us already and is coming with Timmy" Layla said leaning against the walls for support, because she was feeling weak as well

"I don't care who does the saving, all I care about is how the hell we're going to survive" Ian said and I can tell in his tone of voice he was beginning to loose faith

"We will" Nabu said trying to stay calm

"I'm…I'm going to pass out" Layla said holding her head

"Just..just take deep breathes Lay, you're not passing out, come on girl, don't you dare pass out on me" I told her

"The cave is getting so cramped, I can't even stand anymore, I'm too tall for the ceiling" Ian said sitting down next to me

"Luckily, I can, so…so…I'm going to keep watch for the animals or Tecna" I said getting up. Ian pulled me back down

"Don't stand up, you're making it even smaller than it already is" Ian said through thick breathes

"Are..are..you.." cough "implying..that I'm fat" I asked trying to say it with attitude but that didn't exactly work with all my huffing and puffing

"Don't, we don't need Layla giving us any more speeches" Ian said

"Ian…" cough "can you come here?" Layla said motioning him towards her. Ian crawled over to Layla

"What?" He asked

Using all the energy she had, Layla lifted her hand up then slowly, but forcefully smacked Ian on the head

"I make good speeches, so shut…up" Layla said

Nabu chuckled softly as Ian crawled back towards me and leaned back against the cave wall

"I wonder what everybody is doing right now, I hope that Leo got the message to Tecna" I whispered, loud enough for everybody to hear

"You know what I just realized though….what do you think they did…when a lion came running towards them" Ian said

"Whoops.." cough "guess I didn't think that one through" I said

"Since when do you…think..anything through?" Nabu asked

"True" I whispered

"It's getting extremely hot down hear" Layla said wiping sweat from her face

"It's the affects of being in a small cramped space with many people" Nabu said

I slowly fanned my face

"I need…I need access to water….water will regain my strength" Layla said

"I need…I need…food" I huffed

"You always need food" Ian said

"This is like the longest I've ever gone without some decent grub" I said patting my tummy

Nabu and Ian took off their shirts from all the heat.

"Layla, I so need to get out of this dress, and so do you, you're turning bright red" I told her and she nodded.

"Do you know any wardrobe changing spells, ya know the ones Stella uses?" I asked

"I can try one…but with my ack of energy I don't know if it'll work" Layla said

"Try it, at this point I'll take anything as long as it goes above my knees" I said

"4 years of knowing Stella, do me some good" Layla prayed as she put her hands together creating a little energy ball

Suddenly I was changed into white stretchy shorts and a green tank top. Laya was changed into a white stretchy shorts and a crop top.

"Thank god….but why do you get the crop top?" I asked

"At least I got you out of that dress" She replied

I put my hair up into a tight bun keeping all of my hair out of my face then started to take deeper breathes feeling my breathing get uneasy.

"The…first thing…I'm going to do…when we get outta here…is take a shower" I said

"If we get out" Ian said wiping sweat of his face, using his shirt like a rag

"Layla…Layla! Hey! No drifting off!" Nabu said snapping his fingers in front of her face

"I'm so…so tired" She whined

"That's it we're gonners, time to just accept it and move on" Ian said putting his hands behind his head as I he were laying on the beach

"You're such a downer" I said using all my energy to stand up

"A downer? I'm just being realistic, look at you. You're sweaty, you're tired, so stop pretending you're all awake and just sit down" He said

"I am awake, look" I said doing a simple cartwheel, way of from what I would have done if I did have a lot of energy. When I landed I got of balance for second, feeling light headed

"S..s..see, wide awake" I said as the room started to spin

"Are you nuts" Ian said catching me in his arms as I fell

"don't waste your energy on stupid things" Nabu said

"Sara, did you really expect that you would be just fine?" Layla asked

"No, but I expected…" cough " to at least lit your spirits" I said rubbing at my head

"Layla! Oh god, Layla's down!" Nabu screamed frantically checking her pulse

A jet of adrenaline shot through me

"Is she okay, does she have a pulse?" I asked, but I didn't move from Ian's arms, I would have if I could have though.

"Yeah, but it's slowing down" Nabu said

"Try giving her mouth to mouth" Ian informed Nabu

Nabu started to give Layla mouth to mouth, trying to give her air. Layla groaned, not opening her eyes and still laying stiff.

"Lay, you don't have to open your eyes, just make a sound if you can still hear me" Nabu told her

Layla groaned again, making me chuckle slightly

Nabu leaned down and hugged her.

"Hey! Look over there…it's a hamburger…" Layla moaned lightly pointing to the wall

"She's starting to hallucinate, great" Ian said

"There is…and it has cheese and look there's fries" I said

"Definitely hallucinating" Ian said with a chuckle

"That's my Layla" Nabu said chuckling lightly

"Sara" Layla said with a giggle, sounding very unlike herself, like something was taking over her body

"Yea?" I asked in a whisper

"Do you remember when we were in Downtown Magix and Amore made all those guys fall in love with you" Layla said giggling madly

"Umm..what?" Ian said

"Oh this is gonna be good" Nabu said

"Layla! You weren't supposed to tell anybody that! It was a prank" I said trying to sound angry but it came out to weak

"And that time that you were doing those tricks in the park and you ripped your pants" Layla said

"Okay Lay, not cool. This is private stuff, that was supposed to stay between me and you, what is your problem?" I asked

"Oh no, please continue" Ian said covering my mouth with his hands

"Well one time she said that Ian was sooooooo hot, but shhhhhh, don't tell Ian, it was a secret" Layla told Ian

"Oh. My. God" I said simply, shutting my eyes and banging my head with my hands

"Don't worry, I won't tell Ian, keep going" Ian said smiling, obviously entertained

"Jolly told me that when you were watching twilight you said Ian had abs like Jacob, only better" Layla said

"Okay, somebody get her some water" I said

"Okay, that's…enough" Nabu said with a breathe

"Whatever you want Nabu. My Nabu. Mrs. Nabu Andros, that's me. Layla Andros." She said stroking Nabu's cheek

"Yup" Nabu said going along with it

Suddenly….I started to choke, not little coughs, like big, big coughs.

"Sara….what's going on?" Ian asked me checking my face

"I…I..I can't breathe!" I screamed gasping for air

"Calm down, calm down" Ian told me

I continued to cough, wondering when it would stop. I suddenly felt something go through my heart, a sort of emptiness… I didn't understand it. Then, everything went black, and I couldn't feel anything. The only thing I felt was a pair of lips on mine as soon as I passed out.

**Above Ground**

"Miss Faragonda! Miss Faragonda!" We all screamed running through the halls like crazy people. There were only a few students in Alfea. The rest of them were still away on vacation.

"Miss Faragonda! We need to talk to you!" Stella yelled, forgetting to knock and just barging into the office.

"You girls aren't supposed to be here for another 3 days. What is it?" Miss Faragonda asked getting up

"Baltor is coming! He has an army of zombie animals, but we're not exactly sure what that means yet" Flora said

"Hold on…..Baltor? He has been awfully quiet lately. I was just about to call you girls, something is off about this rain" Miss Faragonda said

"It creates monsters, the rain, if you get touched it invades your soul" Tecna explained

"Okay, I'm going to go call all of our fairies back here to suit up for a fight, I'll inform Saladine to tell his boys and I'll call Miss Griffon to get her witches together. Where are Sara and Layla? Parking the ship with the boys?" Miss Faragonda asked

"The boys went back to Red Fountain, as for Sara and Layla…their ship has already flown away and sunk, waaaaaaay down below" Stella said

"Stella!" Flora murmured

"What? It's better we just tell her the truth" Stella said

"I don't understand" Miss Faragonda said

"Sara and Layla…are dead…along with Ian and Nabu" I explained slowly

"Oh no, tell me that's not true, that's terrible!" Miss Faragonda said putting a hand on her cheek in shock

"We were at Layla's wedding and then Baltor made a hole appear and Sara fell in, Ian tried to catch her but it was too strong so he fell in too, then Layla dove in trying to save Sara and Nabu went in trying to save Layla, it was just one big mess" I explained

"Bloom, I am so sorry, and Layla, poor child, on her wedding day!" Miss Faragonda said shaking her head sadly

"It's not important right now, right now we have to save Magix!" I said feeling angry again at Baltor

"Yeah!" The girls all cheered

"Girls, I can't tell you how proud I am of the women you have become, you are all true heroes" Miss F said

"Yeah I know yada yada yada, now let's get going, where are the pixies?" Musa said looking around

"Help! Help!" Amore and Chatta were squealing in their high pitched voices, racing into the room

Flora caught Chatta and looked at her face

"What happened sweety, are you okay? Are you hurt?" Flora said frantically checking her

Stella got ahold of Amore

"What's wrong? Did your pixie boyfriend break up with you? There's nothing we can't fix right?" Stella said

"No, we're all fine, it's Jolly, come quick!" They said pulling us up to the our dorm. Jolly was laying on the couch, coughing like crazy, looking very suffocated.

"What's wrong!" Flora said picking her up gently

"We don't know, she just started coughing and breathing hard" Tune said wiping away a tear

"I…can't…breathe" Jolly squeaked

"Oh god, it's happening, but why is it happening so soon? I usually takes a week maybe more" Digit said

"What? What's happening?" Musa asked

"It's because she's been away from her bonded pixie, Jolly is dying" Lockette cried

"Why is Piff not being affected?" I asked

"Because she's known Layla longer so their bond energy lasts longer, Jolly's only been together with Sara for a few months" Amore explained

"And right now, if Sara was alive, she'd be dying too" Amore said

"But that's impossible" Tecna whispered under her breathe

"What's impossible?" Musa asked her

"Sara and Layla are not dead" Tecna said more clearly this time

We all stopped for a second, turning towards her.

"What?" I asked

Then Jolly's coughing stopped, and she was gone.

**With Baltor**

We stood in the air, way above the clouds so we weren't visible for people to see us. We stood over Magix City, looking over the horizon.

"Time is running Baltor, when are we going to start attacking?" Andy asked starting to get impatient

"Patience Andy, our fun is about to begin" Baltor replied

"When we take down the Winx I call Stella I've wanted to freeze the light out of little miss princess since the day I met her" Icy said

"Just as long as I get Musa, making ME look bad, not this time little pixie" Stormy said evilly

"I like the sound of that Wiotch, I'll take little miss flower power, she's way to pink for my liking" Darcy said

"Do what you want, just make sure I get Bloom" Andy said fuming with rage

"Really Andy, I don't know why you ever even wasted your time on that red headed spaz" Icy said moving very close toward him then leaned in toward his ear and whispered

"You could have done way better, waaaaaayyyyy better" Icy said seductively

"I like the way you think Icy" Andy said with a smirk

"Andy, you need a new name. Andy is so not evil sounding" Stormy said stopping Icy

"Yeah, seriously, when somebody says Andy I think little boy not evil villain" Darcy said

"Fine, what name would you prefer?" Andy said annoyed

"I don't know, something cool like Baltor….how about Velgon?" Stormy said

"Velgon? I like it" Andy said

"See this is why I'm the leader, I don't waste my time on useless things like names, start planning your attacks" Baltor said angrily

"Yeah yeah whatever, get over yourself bitch" Icy snapped at Baltor

"What did you call me" Baltor said making his eyes dark black and lightning appear around him. Icy leaned back in fear.

"Y..y..yes sir.. sorry sir!" Icy said

"That's what I thought, now come here Velgon" Baltor said

Velgon went towards Baltor, bowing before him

"Now that's the kind of respect I want, Velgon you will be coming with me to Downtown Magix to finish of this vile place they call Magix.

"Baltor! I was supposed to go with you!" Icy objected

"No, I was!" Stormy said

"No, I was!" Darcy said

"Well I've changed my mind, Velgon will, get back to work ladies" Baltor snapped

"Augghhhh!" Stormy screamed making lighting go through her hair

"Once the night turns full, we strike" Baltor said

**Well, I hope you liked that chapter I'll probably post one tomorrow. I just have a few questions to ask you guys about the upcoming chapter because I haven't been able to decide. Please vote!**

** couple would you like to have a main role in the next chapter along with Sara and Ian?**

**A. Bloom/ Sky**

**B. Stella/ Brandon**

**C. Flora/ Helia**

**D. Musa/ Riven **

**E. Tecna/Timmy **

**F. Layla/ Nabu **

** would you like Flora's little sister to be called because she has 2 names from the 2 english versions of Winx Club**

**A. Rose**

**B. Miele **

**3. What should Stella's little sister be named?**

**A. Bella**

**B. Starr**

**C. Luna**

**4. What should Musa's little sister be named?**

**A. Melody**

**B. Lyrica (nicknamed Ricky)**

**5. Which Witch should Velgon (Andy) have a relationship with?**

**A. Icy**

**B. Stormy**

**C. Darcy**

**Thanks to all of those that choose to vote!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Thanks to all who reviewed and voted, the voting will be open till next Saturday so whoever didn't vote still has time. I'm going to post how the voting is doing at the end of this chapter.**

**Chapter 27**

**Bloom pov.**

"Tecna, what are you talking about?" Stella asked

"Layla and Sara are not dead" Tecna said pulling out her computer.

"Tecna sweety, we were all there, we saw it. No living human can survive underground for so long, there isn't enough oxygen down there" Flora said

"I know that isn't possible but….just look here" Tecna said turning her computer screen.

"So now we get to see what you were doing? Hand it over, I'm getting a look at the mysterious screen Tecna never lets us see" Musa said

"Phone tracker 5000?" I asked reading the top

"So, when I met all of you 4 years ago I put these little bugs on your phone. At the moment I didn't know you to well so I wanted to bug your phone in case you were like evil and hanging by cloud tower. Later on I figured out you were all really nice, but I didn't take the bugs off if ever there was a time we would loose any of you. When Sara came and I gave her a new Magix Phone I had bugged it, but with a special bug that can let you hear things" Tecna explained

"So you…heard them?" Musa asked

"Wow Tecna, that's really really creepy, but in a total genius way" Stella said

Tecna nodded happily

"So, you knew they were still alive and now is the time you choose to say something?" I asked

"That's not it, I'm just scared that if we go back and try to save them, they won't be there anymore." Tecna said

"Tecna, there's nothing to be scared of, you've already done so much for us, messing up once wouldn't be such a problem. Look at Stella, how many times has she messed up?" I said

"Gee….thanks" Stella murmured

"Tec, you've never messed up, so you totally have one free bee" Musa said putting her arm around her

"So a few hours ago, I heard them say something" Tecna said

"What? What did you hear?" I asked crazily

"I heard Sara saying something about animals going somewhere, lions I think, and that they wouldn't let her down. Then I heard Ian say something then I heard Ian and Sara fighting. Then I heard Layla scream and have a bug out on them. Then I heard Nabu tell Sara to give him her phone because the beeping noise it was transmitting was irritating them, then I heard Nabu say that he was going to use magic to see what was happening, then I got disconnected. I don't know if it was because they ran out of oxygen, or Nabu took out my bug." Tecna said

"So, they're alive?" I asked sitting down with my eyes wide

"We're still uncertain, all I know is we have to get Jolly there, like stat because even if Sara is alive, she won't be for any longer." Musa said

"So, they're alive" I repeated in a daze

"Maybe, but we at least have to check" Stella said

I finally got up, happier than before.

"One of us will just have to go and find them and save them, right? I'll go" I said

"No how no way Bloom, we need you here to fight, we can't go without our leader, I'll go" Stella said

"Not going to happen Stella, no offense Stella, you know I love you but you do realize there is going to be a lot of dirt and bugs involved right?" Musa asked

"Scratch that, Musa's going" Stella said

"But wait, I don't think that's a good idea, nature and music don't cope well together" Tecna said

"Sure they do, look at me and Flora for instance, nature, music, we're coping" Musa said putting her arm around Flora

"Wouldn't it be more logical to send Flora?" Tecna asked

"It doesn't matter who we send, let's just call the guys and figure out our plan, we have to act fast" I said taking a look at Jolly

**With Baltor**

As the sun began to set, only a few more hours left till the night took balance, Baltor stood in thin air meditating.

"Hey, big B, what exactly are you doing?" Darcy asked

"Meditating, it's good for the mind and it focuses your energy" Baltor replied calmly

"Master, when will you give me my power?" Velgon asked

"When the time has come I will give you power, more power than all 3 of them" Baltor said pointing to the Trix

"Master? Oh you have got to be kidding me" Icy said

"I've never seen such a kiss ass in my life" Stormy said

"He may be a kiss ass but he is hot, I wouldn't mind kissing his ass" Darcy whispered

"I know, but keep dreaming sister, why would he go for you when he can have me?" Stormy asked

"Or better yet Stormy, why would he go for any of you if he already has me?" Icy said with an evil laugh

"I have to say Icy you're a real Wiotch sometimes" Darcy said crossing her arms over her chest

"Correction, I'm always a wiotch, and don't you forget it" Icy said laughing again

"Whatever, I'll just get Riven again, at least Riven knows how to make out" Darcy said

"And who knows, maybe I'll take that new kid Ian" Stormy said

"But none of them would ever be as good as Velgon," Icy said with an evil laugh "It must suck to be the younger sisters" Icy said

Darcy and Stormy seethed with rage

"Ladies, save the rage for the fight" Baltor commanded

"Yes Baltor" The 3 witches said annoyed

"And Velgon, you can have a few hits at Bloom, but I must be the one to take her out, if it's not me then she isn't dead" Baltor said

"Excuse me, what?" Icy said

"If it isn't me whose killing her she wont really be dead, she'll still be alive" Baltor said

"Holy freaking crap, we've been trying to kill her for years now! Is that why she always came back, over and over and over again?" Stormy screamed

"Bingo" Baltor said

"Baltor, I just have one request" Velgon said

"What is it?" Baltor asked

"I must have a talk to her before you kill her" Velgon said

"Deal" Baltor said

"Very well, if you need me I'll be meditating" Velgon said

"Now it's pushing it" Icy breathed

**Hey, sorry for the short chapter. The next one will be much longer, I promise, I just needed to do this to kind of give some back round on the next chapter. **

**So here is where the voting stands:**

** couple would you like to have a main role in the next chapter along with Sara and Ian?**

**A. Bloom/ Sky 3 votes**

**B. Stella/ Brandon**

**C. Flora/ Helia 3 votes**

**D. Musa/ Riven 2 votes**

**E. Tecna/Timmy **

**F. Layla/ Nabu **

** would you like Flora's little sister to be called because she has 2 names from the 2 english versions of Winx Club**

**A. Rose 4 votes**

**B. Miele 3 votes**

**3. What should Stella's little sister be named?**

**A. Bella**

**B. Starr 4 votes**

**C. Luna 2 votes**

**4. What should Musa's little sister be named?**

**A. Melody 4 votes**

**B. Lyrica (nicknamed Ricky) 3 votes**

**5. Which Witch should Velgon (Andy) have a relationship with?**

**A. Icy 3 votes**

**B. Stormy 1 vote**

**C. Darcy 2 votes**

**Thanks again to all that voted and to all that didn't…..vote!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey, so the voting is over and I got the votes in. Here are the results:**

**Flora/ Helia**

**Rose **

**Starr**

**Lyrica**

**Icy**

**I hope everyone is happy with how it turned out, happy reading!**

**Chapter 28**

"Miss Faragonda, have all the fairies arrived yet?" I asked

"Almost, we're still waiting for a few of the fairies on Solaria, the Red Fountain ships are having some trouble flying through the rain" Miss F replied

We had sent out a message throughout all of Magix to have everybody retreat to their schools, and all citizens of Magix get ready. Red Fountain ships were going all over the magical dimension picking up fairies and dropping them off at Alfea.

"Flora, I think it would be best if you went with Helia to find Sara, Layla, Ian, and Nabu" Tecna said

"Tecna's right I guess, you are the most experienced in nature…" I said with hesitation

"I'll go" Flora said determined

"Flo, are you positively sure you want to do this?" Musa asked putting her hands on Flora's shoulders

"Yes, I'll be fine, it's you guys I'm worried about, you better stay safe" Flora told us

"How are you going to do anything in this rain?" Stella asked

"Tecna, do you remember when you got stuck in the Omega Dimension?" Flora asked

"I try not to, but yeah" Tecna replied with a shudder

"Do you remember that outfit you made yourself that was basically a shield to all things around you?" Flora asked

"Flora! You're a genius! I'll go make 2 of them for you and Helia, you call Helia and tell him to get over here, Jolly's time is almost up!" Tecna screamed running up to our dorm really, really, really fast.

Flora took out her phone and dialed Helia's number, which she had memorized of course.

"Flora, are you okay? Is everyone okay? Did Baltor attack yet?" Helia said on the other end

"No, no everything's fine…sorta. Nabu, Layla, Ian, and Sara are possibly alive! Jolly is dying because she has been away from Sara too long! I need you to come pick me up, we're going back to Knightly to find them" Flora said

"There are no more Red Fountain ships available, how are we going to get there?" Helia said

"I have an idea, it's kind of risky, but it just might work" Flora said

"Okay, I'll tell Uncle Saladine to make me a portal to Alfea" Helia said

Then Flora hung up.

"So…?" I asked

"He's coming" Flora said

"Yes!" We all said jumping up

"But…..we don't have a ship to use….. so I have other plans" Flora said

"Other plans…..?" Stella asked

"Here's my plan….."

**Underground**

"Sara! Sara!" Somebody was screaming at me.

I could see nothing, and I could feel nothing. I think I was….dying? Hmmmm…so this is how it feels to be dead. I have to say, it really lifts a weight of you! I had this feeling of emptiness in my soul, like something was ripped out of its socket. I haven't felt like this since I met…..Jolly. Could this be because she's not in the same room as me? Because she's not sitting on my shoulder making me laugh like a maniac and me doing the same to her? So I was the first one to go….who would have thought. I can't believe it, the end of my life as I know it. I haven't ever seen the world, or seen my parents, or even got to go to my only sister's wedding. I haven't even had the chance to tell Ian how I really feel, without making it into a big joke. Daphne, if there was ever a time I needed you more, it would be now!

"I'm here my sister, I'm here" I heard Daphne's faint voice in my head

"Daphne! How long have you been there! How much of that did you hear?" I asked without actually moving my lips

"I am always with you, whenever you need me I will always be here. And I heard every word of what you just said. If time wasn't so urgent, I might actually crack a few jokes about Ian." Daphne said

"Daphne!" I said

"I'm sorry, I've never actually been able to act like an older sister, it feels really good" Daphne said

"Well I'm happy that you feel good, I you haven't noticed I'm not exactly in the best mood…..considering I'm dead!" I said

"You're not dead, a person like you could never be dead" Daphne said

"A person like me? What does that mean? Am I different from anybody else?" I asked confused

"Of course you are. Why do you think Baltor wants you?" Daphne asked

"I don't understand what he wants from me! I'm no different from Bloom, she's stronger than me!" I said

"Oh how wrong you are my sister, oh how very wrong. What you are is not something I am able to tell you, it is something you must figure out on your own" Daphne said

"Oh come on Daph, don't go all mysterious on me again! What is with Magix and their voodoo messages, would it kill them to just straight out say something for once! And I thought I was lazy" I said stubbornly

Daphne let out a small giggle

"Oh Sara, you don't get it. Have you not realized your true abilities yet? Do you not understand?" Daphne said

"No I really don't, I have the gift of Hugand but I can't transform. I can make powerful spells, but I can't transform, I can talk to animals, but I can't transform, do you see a pattern in what I'm saying?" I asked

"Sara, you just have to understand, sometimes it's not what you can do that's important, it's what you are that really takes control" Daphne said

"Again with the mumbo jumbo" I said

"This is what I am leaving you with, you are not dead, you could never ever be dead, not till you find the remaining 7" Daphne said

"Remaining 7? Now what are you talking about? And…I'm not dead? I'm not dead!" I said excitedly

"Good luck" Daphne said

"Don't you worry Daphne, I'm not dead, but Baltor will be, very, very soon"

**Above Ground**

"Flora, you sure about this?" Helia said

"99 percent sure, Tecna said she saw the lion come out of the forest, maybe there are more" Flora said

"What about that other 1 percent?" Helia asked

"The lion is hungry…and we uh die…." Flora said

They finally reached the peak of the forest of Alfea

"fingers crossed" Helia said turning on the animal translator

"Hello! Anybody here!" Flora screamed cupping her hands around her mouth to amplify the sound

"Who goes there!" A deep voice said from behind the bushes

"I..I..It's Flora, the fairy of n…nature, and my boyfriend Helia apart of the royal family on Knightly" Flora said

"Why are you in my forest? Who sent you?" The voice barked

Helia stepped in front of Flora putting his hand in front of her, shielding him with his body

"We are here because we need your help, nobody has sent us. We believe you know our friend Sara" Helia said

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't, the better question is how can you prove you truly know Sara" The voice said

"Her sister is Bloom, my roommate, I am one of the Winx girls, just like her" Flora said

"A Winx?" The voice said finally stepping into view, revealing one of the biggest lions Flora and Helia have ever seen. With all her courage, Flora stood her ground.

"Yes, and Sara has been taken, we think you might be able to help us, you have a connection with her, maybe you can help us find her?" Flora said

"We are aware she has been taken, she called to us" The lion said

"Then why haven't you went to get her?" Helia asked

"You don't think we want to rescue our princess? Do you not understand I also have to make sure my people are safe? I have been gathering up my army, we are going to go find her" The lion said

"Let us come with you" Flora said

"Very well, but you must promise us something" The lion said

"Of course" Flora and Helia said at the same time

"You must put up some kind of charm that will keep my people safe and not permit anything to come in or out"

"You've got yourself a deal, Magic Winx!" Flora said

(I will be transformed!

Energy created my magic powers!

We'll give it wit the force and with the will!

I'll forever be a winx!)

The music stopped and Flora emerged in her fairy form.

"Unbreakable force!" Flora said making a green surrounding go around the forest

"Now to top it off, Ivy wrap!" Flora said making ivy plants go around it

"Very impressive" The lion said with a nod of improval

"Thank you, whoever tries to come in and is carrying dark magic the ivy will wrap around it and squeeze the air out of it" Flora said

"Now that I know I can trust you, you may come further in so I can show you the rest of my troops that will be joining us" The lion said

Flora smiled at Helia giving him the thumbs up. She detransformed going back into the outfit Tecna had made for her

"Let's go" Helia said with a nod toward the inner forest

Flora and Helia followed after him, entering the forest.

"Oh my god, there has to be thousands of animals in here" Helia whispered to Flora

"I know, something tells me Sara was behind this" Helia said

"I was just about to say the same thing" Flora said

"Morris, Will, Paige this is Flora and Helia, friends of Sara, they'll be joining us on our journey" The king lion said to 3 other lions

"Hello, you must be one of Sara's fairy friends" Paige the lioness said

"Yes I am" Flora said nodding

"Is this your boyfriend?" Paige asked with a giggle

"Would you man up Paige, and stop acting like such a girl" Morris barked

"Well excuse me Mr. I'm so cool, but I am a girl!" Paige roared back

"Yes and a very weak one at that" Morris said back

"Hey! I may be a girl but I can still whip you" Paige said back

"Bring it girly" Morris said

Paige let out a roar

"Hey! Cut it out you two before the king hears you, what are you trying to get us murdered? We're supposed to be the best 3 fighters in all of the realms and you're acting like a bunch of monkeys!" The one named Will finally spoke

"Hmmm…..there's a faint sense of Sara and Ian in them" Helia whispered to Flora

"You can say that again" Flora whispered back

"We can go now" The King Lion said with a nod

"Okay, come back to Alfea with us, Stella will open up a portal for us to Knightly, then we're on our own" Flora said motioning them

"On the count of 3 I need you all to run out" Flora said getting ready to open up the shield

"1….2….3!"

They all ran out of the forest toward Alfea

"Flora! They agreed!" Musa said as she saw the first sight of Flora, Helia, and the lions

"You guys ready?" Stella asked getting out her scepter

"Yup, where's Jolly?" Flora asked

"Right here, I'm coming with you guys to make sure her and Piff are okay" Chatta said stepping forward with Jolly in her arms and Piff flying next to her

"Okay, is Piff going to be okay, she cant just fall asleep on us" Helia said

"Yeah, we gave her an energy drink, she isn't falling asleep till next Saturday" Amore said

"Knightly! Transport!" Stella said opening up a portal

"Bye guys, good luck!" Bloom screamed

"Bye Flo, you better come back" Musa said

"See ya Flora, good luck" Tecna said

"Bye everybody" Flora said stepping through the portal

They traveled through many, many, realms until their portal opened up on Knightly. The lions started to concentrate very hard.

"We're picking up something, but it's very faint, it seems like Sara is very weak" The lion king said

"Alright then, lead us to it" Flora said

"That'll take to long with your skinny feet, get on our backs we'll move faster" Paige said

"I don't want to hurt you" Flora said

"Don't worry, we're fine, we can handle small weight like you guys" Will said

"Alright, Helia, you take Piff, I'll carry Chatta and Jolly, keep them covered so they don't get hit with rain" Flora said to him

Flora looked up at the height of the King then tried to get on.

"Need a lift" Helia said boosting her up from beneath

"Thanks" Flora said with a smile

"Anytime" Helia said with a wink getting on behind Flora

"Hold on tight, we lions are known for our speed" Morris said with arrogance in his voice

"Get over yourself Morris, you'll be fine guys" Paige said

The King started running along with the other two. It was like they were flying at warp speed.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Flora screeched in her girlish scream

Helia took hold of her waist trying to keep Flora on more securely. They could feel their skin on their face starting to move back. Flora's long hair was flying backward because of the wind speed

"Floraaaaaa!" Chatta cried taking Jolly's hands and holding onto the hairs on the lion's back, then crawling into Flora's pocket

"The connection is breaking!" Paige screamed as she ran, keeping up with the 3 guys

"I know, I feel it breaking too!" Will shouted

"Let's stop" The lion king said

The lions stopped running, making all the shouting stop. Chatta came out of Flora's pocket shaking

"That was fun!" Chatta screamed with a jump. She took Jolly and Piff then flew down and sat down on a tree stump

Helia slid off the lions back brushing him self off. Flora stayed on the lion's back clutching on for dear life, frozen in place, no words, no movements.

"Flora…..you okay?" Helia asked looking at her frozen body

"A little traumatized" Flora said, still not moving

"Hey, flower power, you can get of now" Morris said

Paige walked by and nonchalantly stepped on his front paw

"Ouch!' Morris screamed

"Woopsie" Paige said sitting down on her hind legs.

Helia took Flora by the waist and slowly lifted her off. Sitting down on the stump with her. He started slowly stroking her hair as she took some deep breathes.

"That's gonna get a little taking used to, but I'm okay" Flora said getting up

"Well, we still can't pick up a connection…" Will said

"Oh no, it can't be" Paige said sadly

"Sara could be dead….. or….maybe not" Morris said

"I'm picking up something! Time to get back on, sorry fairy of nature" The King said

"You know what Flora, why don't you ride with me this time" Paige said

**Underground **

**Inside Sara's head**

"Daphne! Wait, I must know what I am!" I pleaded

"Sara, as I have told you, I am not permitted" Daphne said, and I could hear sadness in her voice

"Look Daphne, I must know in order to save Magix, I'm ready Daphne, I am more ready than you can understand. I am a fairy, I can face anything" I said with a bit more determination in my voice

A smile spread on her face

"Sara, you have finally realized what it is you need to do" She said happily

"What?" I asked confused

"You are a fairy, you can do anything, now take my hands to embark on your journey through the history of what exactly you are" Daphne said reaching out to me

I took her hands

"I am a fairy, I can do anything" I whispered as I took her hand, closing my eyes

**Underground **

"Sara! Sara! Wake up!" Layla screeched shaking Sara's body

"Hey! Short stuff! This isn't cool, wake up" Ian said angrily

"Ian, try mouth to mouth again!" Nabu said

"Nabu it's hasn't worked the past 13 times I've tried it, it's not going to work now" Ian said back irritably

Layla screamed throwing herself on top of Ian grabbing the top of his shirt

"Hey! Listen up! You'll do it another million times until she wakes up! You understand!" Layla screeched in his face

"Dude, get your wife of me!" Ian screamed at Nabu

Nabu pulled at Layla's waist trying to get her of him, but she wouldn't budge

"You know what Ian? You better get your arrogant ass over to her and do it before I rip your stupid body apart, limb by limb!" Layla yelled as she was being ripped of him

"Have it your way…spoiled princess" Ian said, but the last part he said under his breathe

"What? Did he just call me a spoiled princess?" Layla said trying to break free from Nabu's grasp

Ian crawled over to Sara on his shoulders, trying to block out the cave wall. He leaned down pressing his cool lips to hers. A jet of spark went through her, of her lips and onto Ian, shocking him.

"Ouch" Ian said putting his hand to his lip

"What happened?" Nabu asked

"She…shocked me?" Ian said as if it were more of a question than a statement

"She shocked you? Through her lips?" Layla asked me as she began to cool down

"Yeah man, something's going on inside that head of hers" Ian said sounding creped out

"Maybe…maybe …maybe she's not dead! Maybe she's just in a very deep sleep, she's done this before, sleeping till noon!" Layla screamed hopefully

"No Layla, it's over, she's dead, now get over it already" Ian said to Layla

Layla balled her fists.

"You really are something Ian Knightly. I know your little act, to pretend that you don't find that you are attracted to her. At this point, I don't even care about who's with who, I just want my best friend back! Yeah I love everybody in the Winx Club, but they have been in the Winx Club way before me. Friends forever, way before I joined the group, and when Sara joined the group I finally felt like I wasn't the odd one out! I was just Layla. I even had a roommate, something I've never had in my entire life. I've never had such a close friend before in my life, who likes every single thing I like. Who isn't afraid to make a fool of herself in public! Who can just spend hours dancing the world away! You can pretend all you want Ian and I don't care, but what you can't do is say that my best friend isn't coming back, because she is. Sara is coming back! I will not loose faith, no matter how many times that you put her down, no matter how many times you just have to let that sarcastic comment out, I will not loose faith. I will not loose my best friend." Layla said as tears came up in her eyes

Sara began to knock her fists up and down on the cave floor, as if she was fighting something in her dreams. We all looked towards her, with utter surprise on our faces.

"I told you, I will not loose faith"

**At Alfea**

Everybody gathered into the large meeting hall. All fairies, teachers, pixies, pixie pets, and ogres.

"Hello Everybody, as you all have seen and heard throughout Magix, Baltor is planning an attack on Magix tonight, we don't know when or what is to come, what we do know is that he is coming" Miss Faragonda said

Numerous murmurs filled the room, people screamed, people cried, some people took out their phones and called home saying goodbye.

"Ladies!" Miss Faragonda screamed trying to get everyone's attention

"Excuse me" Miss Faragonda said

"Let me handle this" Musa told Miss Faragonda.

Musa got up on stage, putting her fingers to her lips and making a really loud whisle, shutting everyone up.

"Hey yo fairies! Shut your pie holes and listen up! I need you all to split into 5 groups, Bloom, Stella, Tecna and me are the leaders. You better listen to your leaders if you want to survive this!" Musa screamed

Everybody began nodding, going towards the fairy they thought would suit them best as a leader

"Good! Now that I have you all in groups Bloom wants to talk to you" Musa said more calmly this time, retreating to her groups.

"Hello everybody, sorry that Musa had to raise her voice at you guys. Now here's the plan. Tecna's group, go now to make as many gadgets as you possibly can, once Baltor attacks I want you to head outside and hand them out. Gadgets are only to be used in time of need, understand?" Bloom said

"Yes" Everyone replied

"Tecna, hand out the communicators to everyone with Stella" Bloom whispered to Tecna

Everybody put on their communicators, checking it out.

"This is Tecna's invention called a communicator. If you have been injured, or see somebody injured I want you to communicate either one of the Winx girls, me, a teacher, or Miss F" Bloom instructed

"Stella's group, I want you to head outside and work on putting up a shield around Alfea, and I mean like really strong. Put up as many spells as possible in our short time period" Bloom said

All in Stella's group nodded their head in unison

"Musa, you'll be putting up booby traps, all throughout campus that set of when dark magic approaches"

"Booby traps, my favorite" Musa said with an evil grin

"My group, stay behind for more Magic training I'll be giving you, I'll teach you as many spells as I can and help you improve on your more weak spells." Bloom said

My group nodded

"Okay, now each of the groups will be assigned a teacher for extra help, let's see Grizelda you go with Musa, Polladium and Miss F you go with Stella they'll need all the extra hands they can get to put up a shield, Wizgiz, you go with Tecna" I said

"You gave me Grizelda" Musa whispered

"Sorry, under pressure" Bloom whispered back

"Alright everyone, break!"

**In Sara's head, underground**

I got flashed into some portal thing. It didn't feel like the type of portals that Stella and I make, it was more…squishy? I don't even know a word to describe the sensation I felt as I went through. We landed somewhere, somewhere that looked vaguely familiar.

"My home…" I whispered looking around

"Yes Sara, this is Domino" Daphne said

I looked around, my eyes completely in shock, surprise, and a little excitement.

"This is Domino! Look at everything! Look at everyone!" I screamed

There were buildings, everywhere. Cars that flew going up and down the mountainous streets. There was so much wildlife around here, and you could just spell the flowers in the air. High above on the highest hill stood a castle, the castle looked genuinely beautiful, and almost like…home. That was it, that was my home.

"Look around Sara, what do you notice?" Daphne asked

"I notice banners…of a baby" I said pointing around

"Isn't she gorgeous?" Daphne said

"Daphne, is that…me?" I asked squinting a little bit

"Yes" Daphne said nodding her head

"Why? Why are there banners of me everywhere?" I asked

She was about to talk, when I cut her of.

"This is the day I was born! Wasn't it!" I screamed

"Exactly, December 31 of 1994, your birthday"

"That's the day I was born, December 31? I've never had a birthday…until now. New Years Eve is my birthday?" I said

"Yes, before I explain further on that you have to come up to the castle with me" Daphne said holding out her hand again. I took it, going into that squishy portal again.

I stepped out taking a few steps for support. We had stepped into a big room. There were purple drapes hanging throughout the room, making it look very pretty. There were purple flowers placed on each of the tables in the room. There were ruffles on basically everything. In the center of the north wall, there was a small crib that had a pattern of purple and white ruffles around it. Next to it was a glass panel that has a small tiara resting inside of it. A light glowed around it, a really powerful light. I heard giggling come from it, but I wasn't able to see what it was coming from. I heard more giggling, and it sounded very light and cute, yet familiar. I walked up to the crib, taking small steps. I lowered my head, looking inside. There I stood in my baby form giggling and playing with a bubble, but as many times as I tried to pop the bubble, it wouldn't pop.

"Daphne, how am I doing that?" I asked looking back at Daphne

"Just wait" Daphne said

"Oritel! Sara's up again!" I heard a women say. The women stormed in dressed in a robe.

I looked out the window.

"Daphne, it's night time now" I said looking outside

"I know, when we went through the portal, time skipped, just watch" She said

I turned my head and examined the woman. She had curly red hair, like Bloom. She had big blue eyes, like Bloom. She was short, unlike Bloom, more like me!

"Daphne, it's mom!" I said excitedly, almost jumping up

"I know, isn't she just magnificent?" Daphne said with almost sadness in her voice

"Miriam, somehow I don't hear sadness in your voice" A man said coming inside in a robe. He was really tall, like Bloom. He had curly brown hair, like me!

"That's our dad, isn't it?" I said, a huge smile planted on my face

Daphne nodded

"Is it so wrong that I want to see my newborn baby girl?" Miriam asked

"No, as long as it's not…," Oritel checked his watch "2:37 AM" He said, sarcasticness in his voice

"Hmm….so that's where you get it from" Daphne said

"Shush" I said shutting her up

"Look at Mom, she still has the bump from being pregnant"

"Okay, okay, but isn't she just gorgeous? She has your nose Or, look" Miriam said

Oritel put his arm around Miriam.

"She has your eyes" He said back

"She's perfect" Miriam whispered

"Now we have 3 perfect girls" Oritel said back giving her a kiss on the cheek

"Ori, is Sara going to be…" Miriam said

"It's only natural, she was born at exactly 12:00am on New Years, and she has the mark" Oritel said with a sigh stroking the back of my baby left ear. I shot my hand to my left ear looking around for something.

I looked up at Daphne with a confused expression

"She's never going to have a normal life, everyone is going to try to hurt our little girl" Miriam said stroking my baby cheek softly

"It doesn't matter Miriam, I'm going to guard her and the other girls with all my life, forever" Oritel said

"I know Or, I know you will" Miriam said with a laugh

"And I know that Daphne and Bloom will always be there for her, and your sister too" Oritel said assuring Miriam

"Look at her, she's already starting" Oritel said pointing to the bubble that had still yet to pop

"It's amazing isn't it? She is so blessed, so very blessed. I'm really proud to be her mother. I can feel she has a very strong heart and powerful essence" Miriam said with a warm smile

"Just like you" Oritel said kissing Miriam's cheek

Miriam took me in her arms, rocking me softly, and supporting my small head with her hand.

"hi babygirl, can you say mommy?" She said

Nothing escaped my mouth except a few more giggles

"How about Daddy?" Miriam said

Again, I said nothing.

"Worth a try, can't expect a 1 day old baby to talk, now can you" Oritel said as Miriam put me back down

"How are we going to tell the other girls? Bloom won't understand, she's only a baby. Daphne might understand, she is 6" Oritel said

"No Oritel, I don't want to tell the girls. You know how kids are, they'll feel jealous" Miriam said with a laugh

"I guess you're right" Oritel said

"Mommy, Daddy, what can't you tell me?" A little girl with red hair came in. She looked to be around 5, 6 years old.

"Daphne, is that you?" I asked

"Yes" Daphne said in a small voice

"You have red hair, not blonde" I pointed out

"I know, when I became a nymph my hair and the rest of my body became…." Daphne said in a shaky voice sounding very sad.

"Nothing Daphne, why are you up sweety, did you have a bad dream?" Miriam said to Daphne

"No, I heard your voices. What's wrong with Sara?" Daphne asked

"Nothing baby, come, I'll take you back to your room" Oritel said taking little Daphne in his arms

"Okay Daddy, but you have to tell me in the morning" Daphne said

"Okay my persistent daughter" Oritel said with a laugh

"Daddy! You have to pinky swear!" Daphne said putting her hand out

"Okay, okay, pinky swear" Oritel said putting out his pinky and linking it with Daphne's

When they left the room, Miriam stood staring at me in the crib.

"Oh my baby, I am so, so sorry" Miriam said and tears started to go down her face

"Mom" I whispered putting my hand out

"I am so so sorry" She said closing her eyes

"Come on Sara, it's time to go" Daphne said taking my hand

"No, wait Daphne…!" I said trying to stop her. I was to late. I was sent through the portal again, appearing no where. Around me it was just white. Everything around me was white.

"Daphne, why did you make us leave?" I asked her with pleading eyes

"I..I couldn't take it any longer" Daphne said

"What?" I asked her

"I couldn't take it any more, looking at them, looking at me. I just felt so…..overwhelmed" She said

There was a long pause

"Daphne, do you miss being human?" I asked her

"With all my heart" Daphne said slowly

"What do you miss most?" I asked her

"Mom and Dad, the ability to do what I want" She said

"You don't have that now, do you?" I asked

"Nope. You know, I was engaged" She said

"You were 6!" I said

"It was arranged since I was born" She said with a laugh

"Really? What was his name?" I asked

"Darien. He was a prince from a place called Andros" She said

"Andros? That's where Nabu…and now Layla are from. Where is he now?" I asked

"I have no idea. He was with me on Domino the day it got destroyed. We were playing together in the garden" I said

"Did you love him?" I asked

"I was 6, so I cant really tell. All I know is I had a crush on him" She said

I laughed putting a strand of my hair behind my left ear. Suddenly I remembered something.

"Daphne! What were Mom and Dad talking about?" I asked

"You still haven't figured it out?" She asked

I shook my head

"What am I? I was born on New Years at 12:00 AM, I apparently have some mark…?" I said

"The mark, look behind your left ear." Daphne said

I felt around, but there was nothing out of the ordinary

"You have the red line behind your ear" Daphne said pointing

"No, I was told that was from when I got my ears pierced" I said

"They lied" She said

"So…even if I do have a mark, what does it mean?" I asked

"Remember what was happening with the bubble?" Daphne asked

I nodded

"It seemed almost impossible" I said

"I know" Daphne said

"So that's it, I can do impossible stuff?" I asked

"Sort of….Sara, what you are is called being an infinit" She said

"An infinit?" I asked

"Infinits, are in total control. You can control everything. You can make time stop, you can make the world freeze, you can tell Baltor to go away, and he'll just have to go away" She said

"Hold on, when I told Ian to back off he…."

"Backed off?" Daphne said

"Exactly" I said

"You are an infinity Sara" Daphne said

"I am an infinity" I repeated, but in a sort of unsure way

I looked down at my hand, a smile on my face.

"I am an infinity, I can do the impossible and conquer time, I am in control"


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey, so I know it's Christmas day today, but I will be posting a Christmas chapter later on in the story, to fit with the story line. It's going to be a little weird because it'll be in like a time when it's not Christmas. Just giving you guys a heads up. Anyhow, thanks for reading. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 29**

**Underground**

"What is she doing?" Layla asked

The 3 of them were sitting together watching Sara curiously

"I have no idea" Nabu replied

Sara was turning over and over, rolling around. Sara started to grunt, banging her fists everywhere.

"She is one weird chick" Ian said shaking his head

"We have a few more minutes" Layla said

"I know, the ceiling is like 2 feet away from my head, curse my tallness" Nabu said

"I hear that" Ian said ducking deeper as the cave sank in again

"Where are you Tecna!" Layla screamed

**With Flora**

"I'm starting to get used to this! Waaaahooooo!" Chatta screamed standing up and riding the wind like a surf board

"Sit down Chatta! You're going to fall off!" Paige said to Chatta who was riding on her back

"The connection is getting very strong!" Morris screamed

"I can feel it too, let's stop so we can recalculate" The Lion King said

They stopped running for like the 12th time in that hour.

Helia lifted Flora down. They had both started to get used to it too, but Flora was still a little off balanced. She stumbled when she hit the ground, but caught herself midway.

"Hey, Helia, this is where…." Flora started

"Layla and Nabu had their wedding" Helia finished

They looked at each other than back at the ground. Flora took Helia's hand guiding them toward the small permanent crack in the ground from when it opened. Flora crouched down to the floor, Helia going down with her. They started to feel the ground with their free hand.

Flora put her ear down to the ground. Using her power she began feeling it's essence.

"Something isn't right. There's been a force around here that's cutting off my connection to the plants around me" Flora said

Helia put his ear to the ground, getting a strange look on his face.

"Flora, do you hear something?" He asked

Flora wiped her hair away from her ear, pressing it deep into the dirt.

"Wait a second…that sounds like Layla….and Nabu! I hear Ian too…..they're fighting about something!" Flora screamed excitedly

"Only Ian" Helia said with a roll o his eyes

"Only Ian can start up a fight in a time of pure worry" Helia said

"Helia, you know what's weird though" Flora said

"What?" Helia asked

"I don't hear Sara fighting back…." Flora whispered

"That can't be right, Sara always fights back. We have to get down there" Helia said

"Alright Flora, we need you to go fairy and help us out" Paige said

"You guys are going to dig through it, don't you think that may take a while?" Helia asked

"Helia, Helia, Helia, they don't call us Magical Creatures for nothing" Morris said sounding haughty

"It's true" Flora said

"You guys are just lions" Helia said

"No, we're lions from the Magic Dimension, which makes us magical. We also have powers you know" The lion king said

"Powers?" Helia asked

The lion king pointed his head towards the dirt, making it levitate in thin air and move to the side.

"Amazing. Alright Flora, do your thing" Helia said

"Gladly….Magic Winx!"

(I will be transformed!

Energy created my magic powers!

We'll get them with the force and with the will,

I'll forever be a Winx!)

Flora came out in her fairy form ready to fight.

"Let's do this"

**At Alfea**

"Bloom, I got all the booby traps up" Musa said running inside

"Then put more" Bloom instructed

"Way ahead of you, I got my team outside putting some more. I just have the important ones done" Musa reported

"Great job Muse!" Bloom said slapping her high five

"I just checked in with Tecna and Stella, Tecna's girls are doing great but Stella's are mostly freshmans so I'm sending some of my girls to help put up the sheild" Musa said

"Great, I'm pretty much fine in here. I just taught the girls how to make themselves invisible while attacking" Bloom said

"Bloom! Bloom! It's time! I see them!" Stella screeched running in like lightning

"What? Who's here?" Bloom asked her taking her shoulder

"Monsters! I saw them marching down the big hill towards Alfea when I flew up" Stella said breathing heavily

"Did you see Baltor?" Bloom asked

"No, it appears he won't be making his entrance for a while" Stella said

"Alright, time to gather up the girls. Musa, get them all in here so I can tell them the plan, HURRY!" Bloom ordered running around to find Tecna's team.

They gathered everyone up and they all got into the meeting room. Everyone knew that Baltor was coming, but after Musa's little speech none of them complained. They were all equipped for war.

"Okay girls, here's what we're going to do. Musa and Tecna, you guys go out first and attack from the ground. If you need back up tell us through the communicator and Stella and I will come out. We'll attack by the element of surprise. Seniors, you guys are the most experienced out of everyone so when you see we need help, come out. You guys wait on the roof and attack from there. Sophomores and Juniors, you guys are our 3rd stage attack. Wait in the West wing and attack from there. Freshmen, I want you guys to stay in here and only come out in super, super needy times. We have to save your energy for later in the war. Teachers, stay in here with the freshmen and keep them safe" Bloom said

Everyone nodded. Tecna passed out a bunch of tiny little gadgets. I have no idea how they work, nor do I care. At this point I just want to get this war over with.

"Come on everyone! This one's for Magix!" Tecna screamed motivatingly

"For Magix!" They all screamed in response

"For Layla, Sara, Nabu and Ian!" Musa screamed

Everyone cheered

Then it happened.

A huge bird that turned black and had red evil eyes crashed through Alfea's glass window.

**With Baltor**

"Look at them, it's almost laughable" Baltor sneered looking through his crystal ball

"Are you kidding? This is so laughable" Icy replied as they all broke out in laughter.

"This isn't even the beginning of it. I'm just getting started. First we hit Alfea, then Red Fountain, then Cloud Tower. Once they're just about defeated we hit Magix city, and all 7 realms" Baltor said with a laugh

Velgon smiled

"Then we'll start our own human race, of evil" He said

"I like the way you think Velgon" Baltor said

"I though you might" Velgon said

**Underground**

"What do you think is going on up there?" Layla asked in a very quiet weak voice

"Who knows, Baltor is probably taking over the world." Nabu replied taking in a big breath

"Well isn't this sad" Ian said shaking his head

Ian was laying down flat on the ground. Not that he even had a choice, the ground was so low down on them that he was basically stuck like that.

"What?" Nabu asked

"3 dying people and 1 delusional unconscious girl trapped underground" Ian said

"Way to state the obvious" Layla replied

Suddenly Sara just slammed down to the floor across Ian.

"oh joy" He said emotionlessly

Layla couldn't help but let a laugh out.

"I'm sorry" She said covering her mouth, only to let another giggle get out

Nabu let out a laugh as well

"Sorry dude, that must be a sign that you should shut up" Nabu said

"Thanks a lot" Ian said

Ian let out a squirm

"Gaaa! I cant even move to get her of me!" He complained

"Yeah well I can't move period" Layla said hoarsely

"Hey….does anybody else feel the ceiling getting….higher?" Nabu asked

"No stupid, it only gets smaller, remember" Ian said trying again and again to push Sara of his chest

"No…it's getting higher" Nabu said slowly rising up

"You're right" Layla whispered

"Come on, get up" Nabu said trying to lift Layla up

"I can't Nabu, I can't. I'm too weak" Layla replied

"Hey, Nabu! Mind getting short stuff off me?" Ian called

"I'm good" Nabu replied

Ian pushed Sara up, getting up too.

"Oh dear god! My back" Ian wined rubbing his neck and trying to support Sara's weight with his free hand.

"Nabu, why is it getting bigger?" Layla asked

"I have no idea…..does anybody else hear that?" Nabu asked looking up

"Rise dirt! Rise!"

A light voice rang throughout the cave

"That sounds like…Flora!" Layla said a smile spreading across her face

"Flora! Flora!" They all began screaming

"Helia! I hear them!" They heard Flora scream

"Me too!" Helia screamed back

"Helia! Helia! Flora!" They all screamed

Suddenly a small hole began to form above them.

Layla took a deep breath

"Air!" She screamed taking in the oxygen

Flora came flying in along with 4 lions. One of them had Helia on the back of it.

"Layla!" Flora screamed a huge smile on her face

Flora wrapped her arms around her, tears in her eyes.

"Flora" Layla whispered still on the floor

"Layla, what happened? Are you okay?" Flora asked

"Very, very, very weak. I need, I need water…water gives me energy" Layla said

"Okay, I'll get you some water as soon as possible" Flora said

"Ian" Helia said hugging his cousin with a smile

"I just have one thing to say, thank god I'm not dead. You would miss me to much" Ian said

Helia laughed

"Alright, whatever you say" Helia said

"Nabu!" Flora said hugging Nabu tightly

"Flora! Thank you for not letting us die!" Nabu said making everyone laugh

"Hey man" Nabu said hugging Helia, but it was more of a manly bump thing.

"Ian! Oh my gosh, I cannot believe this! This is so great!" Flora said hugging Ian

"I know, this is truly a miracle" Layla said

Flora went and hugged Helia

"We did it! Everyone is going to be so happy!" Flora said happily, a smile not leaving her face. Helia kissed her on the lips lifting her up a little bit because of their height difference.

What they didn't notice through all their happiness was Jolly floated out of Flora's pocket and went over to Sara's body, still unconscious. Sara floated into the air, also still unconscious. As they were pulled together a bright light was taking over their bodies.

"Flora! Look!" Chatta said pointing

"What's happening? Princess!" The lion king said

"Did that lion just talk, and holy crap is that a lion!" Nabu said backing up

"We'll explain later" Helia said

They all turned their heads and gasped.

"Sara! What's happening?" Layla asked

"I don't know" Flora said going over to Layla and trying to pick her up so they could all take a step back

Sara's eyes slowly opened and so did Jolly's.

"Jolly" Sara said a smile crossing her lips

"Sara" Jolly said

The light faded and they were both put to the floor, embraced in a hug.

"Sara!" Flora screamed running over to her and hugging her

"Flora! Flora! Flora! You're officially my hero!" Sara screamed jumping up and down, fully energized

"What about me? I helped" Helia said opening his arms and waiting for his hug.

"Helia! Helia! Helia! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Sara screamed overjoyed

"Would you calm down before you explode?" Ian asked

"Shut up! We're not dead!" Sara screamed happily running and throwing her arms around him

Ian slowly wrapped his arms around her as well.

"Nabu!" Sara said hugging Nabu too

"Sara, you are nuts. Did you know that? Seriously, we have like blackmail stories about you when you were unconscious" Nabu said with a laugh

"Well I have some about Layla too. Layla. Hey, where's Layla?" Sara asked looking around

"Down here" Layla said smiling

"Layla! We made it! Oh my god, Ian so owes me 10 bucks" Sara said wrapping her arms around Layla

Layla laughed

"Alright now get your booty up, we have to go save Magix" Sara said to Layla

"I can't move" Layla said weakly

"Well that's gonna be a problem. You kinda need your legs to kick the crap outta someone. Hmm…..Flora, come here" Sara said

Flora went over to them.

"We have to get Layla some water, that's the source of her powers. You have to fly her up" Sara said

"No use, there aren't any fresh ponds left with all that guck outside. Let's do a spell" Flora said

"Okidoki, just tell me what to do" Sara said

"Just hold my hand for extra power" Flora said

Sara took Flora's hand.

"Water Lilly" Flora said pointing her hand out

A bubble of water emerged from Flora the size of a boulder. The bubble went around Layla's body. You could just feel the power coming from the bubble. We let the bubble go, splashing the rest of the water on the floor,

"Ahhh…..you'd be surprised what a little water can do for a girl" Layla said getting up

I smiled

"Magic Winx!"

Layla transformed into her fairy form.

"Layla the fairy is back! It's total but whooping time! Nobody tries to kill us and gets away with it!" Layla said

Flora and Sara hugged her.

Sara got onto the lion kings back.

"Good to see you guys again, I didn't loose faith in you, not one bit" Sara said stroking his fur with her hands

"A pleasure to be of service, Your Majesty" Morris said bowing his head

"Kiss up" Paige muttered

Helia got onto Morris's back as if it came naturally.

Jolly settled on my shoulder, where she rightfully belongs. Everybody was ready to go, except for 2. Nabu and Ian stared open mouthed.

"You want us to get on them?" Nabu asked

"Yu duh" I said as if it weren't obvious

"Let me get this straight….you want us to get on that" Ian asked pointing to Paige

"That is no way to talk to a lady!" Paige barked

"Well he isn't talking to a lady, he's talking to you" Morris said with a laugh

"You…" Paige growled

Will poked his nose between the 2.

"Ross, Rachel, ya done?" He said **(You'll get the joke if you watch the show FRIENDS)**

Sara and Jolly burst out laughing.

"Ian get over it and get on, same for you Nabu" Sara said pointing

"No" Ian said stepping back

"Oh come on, you guys cannot be afraid of them! They're harmless! Jolly's not afraid of them. Chatta definitely isn't afraid of them" Sara said pointing to where Chatta was ready to ride like the wind.

"Fine" Ian said slowly getting onto Paige

Nabu slid himself onto Morris.

"Hold on tight" Sara said


	30. Chapter 30

**So, Sara's back now so I'll be taking it from her POV again! Wow last chapter had a lot of different setting changes. Anyhow, Enjoy and Happy New Years! Take that all of you who thought 2012 was the end of the world! I never believed in it but my friend Lilly did. We even had a bet, guess who's now 5 bucks richer. That's right, me!**

**Chapter 30:**

"Yahoooooo!" I screamed as I felt my brown curls fly through the breeze. I had a firm grip on the lion king's fur. I felt so happy and energized and ready to beat a certain someone to death. You and me both know who that is. Hint, hint, it's Baltor.

"Ahhhhhhhaahhhhhhh!"

"Ian! Would you quit crying?" I screamed over the sound of the wind

"This is awesome!" Nabu screamed

I started laughing

"Yahoooooeyyyy! I'm riding the wind! Literally!" Jolly screamed as she flew on a leaf

I laughed

"Oh shit" Layla said looking ahead

"What?" I called looking up

"I can see Alfea, it aint pretty" Layla said

"Oh my goodness, what is that!" Flora said her eyes growing big

"Don't show fear girls! We're about to make a very interesting entrance" I said with a grin

**At Alfea**

"Sun burst!" Stella screamed pointing her scepter at one of the creatures

It shook then it blew up into pieces

"Haha! Take that!" Stella screamed happily

Suddenly the pieces of the fallen creatures began to piece together into 2 even bigger creatures

"Oh my god…Tecna!" Stella screamed running away from those things to where Tecna was fighting off 3 at a time.

"Kinda busy here" Tecna said slapping one of them with her shield and hitting another with an energy ball

"Don't hit them!" Stella screamed

"What! Why?" Tecna asked as all 3 of her guys disintegrated

"That's why" Stella said pointing down

The remains of the monsters began to come back up, just as Stella's did, only twice the amount of guys.

"Holy freakin woah" Tecna said backing up

"How do you fight off something that can't die?" Stella asked

"You don't" Tecna said as 8 creatures were making a circle around them

"Sun shield!"

"Tecno Web!"

The 2 fairies put up their shields to protect themselves, but it wasn't strong enough. The creatures broke through it with ease getting closer and closer to them.

"What do we do Stella?" Tecna asked

"How should I know, you're the smart one!" Stella screamed

They were in so much trouble, Stella just began wacking some creatures with her scepter stick. The creatures began to walk back.

"Oh my gosh, Stella! It's working! Keep hitting them, let's lure them into the traps Musa set" Tecna said

"Okay, I'm enjoying this" Stella said as she hit harder

Stella was laughing evily

"Stella, I think you're enjoying this too much" Tecna said as she started clicking a button on her communicator.

"Musa! You and Bloom get out here for back up!" Tecna said

"On our way! Come on Bloom, transform time!" They heard at the other end

In a flash, the other 2 girls were outside.

"What are you guys doing! Hit them with energy balls, do something!" Bloom said gathering up an energy ball to hit

"Wait! Whatever you do, don't hit them!" Tecna screamed

"Why?"

"If you hit them they come back only 2 times the amount" Stella informed them

"So how are we going to kill them?"

"We aren't, we're going to trap them" Tecna said

"I like the way you think, come on, follow me" Musa said pointing toward the door of Alfea

Stella led the creatures toward it. They took 1 step back, and fish nets came down trapping them.

"Yes!" Bloom said punching the air.

"We're not done yet!" Stella screamed pointing to the gate of Alfea. All the creatures were breaking through the shield that was put around Alfea with ease.

"Seniors! Fire!" Bloom screamed looking up toward the roof where the seniors were waiting with bow and arrows.

Hundreds and hundreds of arrows went down toward the creatures. Lots of them got hit, disintegrating to the ground.

"I guess if you hit it with magic, it comes back. If you hit it with non magic things, they don't" Tecna said observing what was happening.

More and more creatures marched into Alfea. Then, behind the creatures were men. These men couldn't be alive though. They looked crippled and their eyes were glowing red. Stella stood in shock as she watched the creatures and dead men coming in. Suddenly, a man went in front of Stella and growled like a lion.

"Ahhhhhh!" Stella screamed as he lifted her up by her neck.

"Get off!" Stella screamed kicking the man. The man was hard core strong and didn't flinch one bit.

"Hey! Get away from my friend! Ivy wrap!"

A big green ivy plant came out of the ground and wrapped itself around the man.

"Wait a second…..I know that spell….Flora!" Stella screamed looking up

"And she's not alone! Morphix tidal wave!"

"Layla! You're alive!" Musa screamed pointing up

"What about Sara?" Bloom asked

"What about Sara?" Sara asked showing up behind Layla smiling

"Sara!" Bloom screamed

The 6 girls ran at each other and hugged like there was no tomorrow.

"Now, did you really think we were going to leave you guys alone? Now what kind of friends would that make us?" Sara asked putting her arm around Layla

"Hey, hate to break up your little regathering, but there's a war going on you know" A cold voice said from above

**Sara POV**

"Hey Icy, long time no see! Is Baltor perhaps with you? I got a thing or two to say to him" I said casually

"You! You and Layla are supposed to be dead!" Stromy said appearing with Darcy

"Yeah well you guys are supposed to be pretty, but you don't see me complaining" Layla said

The 3 witches growled.

"You tell Baltor to get his ass over here, we have a little ass whooping to do" Musa said clenching her fists

"How about you try to save your little school first" Stormy said pointing

"Oh no! The school!" We all screamed running toward the broken down building. There were monsters all over it, smashing windows, blowing things up, and grabbing fairies.

"Freshmen! Sophomores! Forget the plan, just get out here and fight! Fight like there was no tomorrow!" Bloom screamed

"Not the best line to use considering there may be no tomorrow" Layla said The whole school ran out of the building, ready to fight.

Bloom, Stella, and Musa went to fight the Trix. Bloom and Icy battled, Stella and Darcy, and Musa and Stormy. It was a pretty intense fight.

"How are we supposed to defend ourselves? They can't take magic!" Ms. Grizelda screamed

"Not any more! I command you all to die if even the smallest amount of Magic hits you" I said pointing my hand to the monster

Suddenly, everything I told it to do, it began doing it. I have to say, infinitive power rules!

"How did you do that?" Flora asked

"I'll explain after the war! You guys stay here, Layla, come with me to Red Fountain" I said

"I'm not letting you leave!" Bloom screamed as she sent a fire dragon toward Icy and knocking her out.

"We have to go help the guys! They can't defend themselves without us, they need us!" I said

"Fine, but meet us back here once you're done over there!" Bloom screamed as she kicked a zombie man in the shins

"Take my communicator" Tecna said giving me her watch

"Thanks, now let's go! Stella, open up a portal for us, Baltor took my scepter" I said

"That's really bad, we have to get it back!" Stella said as she opened up a portal

Layla and I went through it landing on the rock solid ground. After the boys dropped us at Alfea, they all went back to Red Fountain to see how things were going.

"Just as I suspected, Baltor hasn't hit them yet. We still have some time" Layla said pointing up to Red Fountain.

"Let's go, hurry up" I screamed running to the building

Layla flew ahead of me.

"Saladine! Saladine!" We screamed running through the hall like a bunch of nut cases

The guys were running around too, getting ready for what they knew was coming.

"Sara, Layla. What are you doing here, you have to go defend Alfea. They're under attack!" Saladine screamed when we found him in his office

"We know, but we came here to help you guys" I said

"Thank you, but you should be helping your own school"

"That's what we came for. Can you send like 40 guys to Alfea to help out? It's pretty rough over there" Layla said

"Yes, of course. I'll send for 3 Red Fountain ships, right now" Saladine said pressing the intercom button.

"Will sector 2b, 2c, and 3e report to your ship and get down to Alfea ASAP" Saladine said

"Can you do me a favor? Get all your boys into your meeting room. Layla and I have a few things to say" I told Saladine

"Yes of course" Saladine said

Saladine led us to their meeting room, where all the Red Fountain boys were waiting.

"Short stuff? What are you doing here?" Ian called from the stands

"Layla…" I pleaded

"No Sara, you may not hurt him at a time like this" Layla replied

"Fine" I said crossing my arms

"Everybody quiet down okay" Layla screamed

All the guys listened to her, shutting their mouths.

"Look, we all know there's a war going on, right?" I said

They all nodded

"Well you guys haven't seen the half of it. There are demented creatures, zombies that came from the dead with the soul of animals, my animals." I said clenching my fist.

"What she's trying to say is, Alfea's been hit, Cloud Tower's been hit, and not to alarm you or anything, but, YOU'RE NEXT!" Layla screamed

"So…we want you guys to be ready for what's coming" I started

"Hey! Fairies!" Some guy said standing up

"Can we help you?" Layla asked

"We're Red Fountain guys, I think we know more about fighting and battle plans than you" The guy said

He looked pretty strong, big muscles. He was tall and very lean looking.

"Is that so, why don't you come down here and teach us your"lesson" on fighting" Layla said putting quotations around lesson

Some guys ooooooo'd and some laughed. Then there were our Specialists(Sky, Helia, Riven, Brandon, Timmy, Nabu, and Ian) who were just cracking up. They knew what was coming to him. The guy stepped down from the bleachers, looking extremely haughty.

"You may now teach us the correct fighting techniques, oh great one. In fact, why don't you try it out on my good pal Sara" Layla said

I smiled

"Even though most of the time I wouldn't hit a girl, I'll make an exception today" The guy said cracking his knuckles.

"You wouldn't really think of hitting a girl would you? I'm only 16" I said sounding all innocent

He laughed

"Your friend's idea, not mine" He said

A grin spread onto Layla's face.

"Everybody witness the proper way to fight, nothing these fairies could ever teach us" He said

The guy took out his sword, and Layla threw me a sword.

The guy lunged, but I did a cartwheel, bouncing of his head and landed on the other side of him.

"He looked around confused.

I took my sword and twisted it, making his sword fly out of his hands and into mine.

"Had enough?" I asked

The guy stared in shock, then began running at me. I dropped my swords and jumped into the air sending a roundhouse kick to his gut.

"Seriously dude, stop" Layla said

The guy got back up and ran at me again.

"Hey, Layla just told you to do something so listen. She told you to stop!" I said putting my hand in front of me

The guy paused in place banging the air around him as if he were stuck in an invisible jail cell.

"See, we are very much capable of handling ourselves" Layla said to everyone in the bleachers that were staring in shock.

"Sara, let him go now" Layla told me

I nodded then pointed to his seat.

"Walk back now" I told him

He went back to his seat looking extremely scared.

"Gotta love infinity powers" Layla whispered letting a laugh go.

I nodded, grinning.

"So here's the plan. How many of you guys are wizards?" Layla asked

A few people including Nabu raised their hands.

"Good, you guys are going to go with Nabu to the front gate as our first defense" I said

Drawing a little line on the marker board behind me that had a diagram of Red Fountain. I labeled the line, wizards.

"Okay now I'm splitting you guys up. All controls experts go with Timmy up to the control tower to monitor everyone's safety and where the new monsters are coming in. All flyers go with Helia and Riven to the flyers and only release your ships once The monsters are about 35 feet into Red Fountain" I said

Layla took the marker and marked the control towers as Timmy's group and the flyers as Helia and Riven's group.

"Now, we also need our grounders. You guys fight on the ground using swords, bombs, and whatever the heck you Red Fountain guys use. You'll be led by Sky, Brandon, and Ian" I said

Layla marked the ground as Sky, Brandon, and Ian's group.

"Now, grounders, the advanced, advanced, advanced fighters will also have another job. I by some crazy action Red Fountain is falling completely and we have to evacuate, Ian's group, get the Red Fountain ships together and don't leave unless you have at least 25 people on board" I said

"Now look at this board. Know the plan, understand the plan, love the plan. Stick to this plan!" Layla said

"Or we could just wing it…..but the plan is good to" I said

"Any questions?" Layla asked

67 guys raised their hands.

"Come on guys, it isn't that hard. You first" Layla said pointing to a guy in the back

"If we survive this, would you go out with me?" He asked

"I'm married!" Layla screamed

"Yeah! She's married!" Nabu screamed

I burst out into laughter. Layla fumed with anger.

"Sara, do me a favor…"

"With pleasure" I said

I walked up to the guy, took his arm and flipped him over my shoulder

"That's why you're my favorite" Nabu said giving me a high five as I passed them

"Let's take another question, you" I said pointing to a guy in the middle

"You're hot" The guy said to me

My eyes shot open, along with my mouth. Layla burst out laughing.

I pointed to the guy

"Go hit your head on that wall" I commanded him pointing to the wall

He got up and started uncontrollably smacking his head.

"Okay, now, are any of these questions, about the war?" Layla asked

All 65 remaining hands went down.

"Of course" I said


	31. Chapter 31

**I don't really have much to say except for, thanks to all that reviewed. Oh and also, there will be a sequel, just to let you guys know.**

**Chapter 31**

"Layla, come on, let's go check on the grounders" I said pulling her arm away from Nabu

"Okay, bye" Layla called

We walked over to where the grounders were getting ready with swords and all that junk.

"Hey, big head, toss me one of those thingy mabobs" I called

Ian turned around, shaking his head. He tossed me a dagger. I miniaturized it and stuck it in my boot.

"What the hell?" He asked

"I'm getting ready for a fight, duh" I said miniaturizing another dagger and sticking it into Layla's green boot.

"If I were you I'd shut up with the back talk, I've got some blackmail stories about you when we were underground" Ian said with a sneer

"I really don't like you" I said

"The feeling is mutual" He said

I stuck my tongue out and he stuck his.

"Come on Sara, let's gear up" Layla said stopping an upcoming fight

Layla pulled me by my arms to the weapons area.

I took a bunch of weird looking gadgets and put it in my belt.

"I wonder what this thing does" I said holding up a gun that had an anchor at the other end

"Who knows, hey look, I found the button" Layla said taking hold of it and hitting a button

The anchor shot out and tied itself around a poll. Layla went flying up after it.

"Ahhhhh!" She screamed

When she stopped she was on top of the poll

"That's so cool! I wanna try!" I screamed

Layla flew down from the poll.

"That was scary" Layla said

"Let's try some more" I said digging in the pile of weapons

"No way! Just take as much as you can hold and get ready. You have a disadvantage. I want you to go up and work your infinity magic and try and hold them off." Layla said

"Fine, but I'm still just getting used to it so I don't have total control yet" I told her

"Once you can't take it any longer come back and meet me by the grounders" Layla told me

"You got it girly" I said as we did our handshake.

"They're here!" A voice rang out through the school

**At Alfea**

"Get away from me!" Stella screeched sending an ultra violent beam of light

The creature she aimed at melted down to a puddle.

"Hmph! Teach you how to act towards a lady! At least buy me dinner first!" Stella screamed at the glop pile

"Stella! You can flirt later! We're kind of in a war here!" Musa said flying passed her.  
>"Dragon arrow!" Bloom screamed.<p>

The creature dodged her spell, sending poisonous arrows at Bloom.

"Ahhhhhh!" Bloom screamed as she was thrown against a wall of Alfea

The 4 winx girls ran to help Bloom up.

"Look at our school!" Flora said looking around

Alfea was a full blown out battle field. Every fairy was fighting as hard as they could to defend themselves. The school was literally blown up. The whole roof of the school was blown off. The bottom half was still in tact, but very unsteady. 3 of the 7 towers were just gone. The other 4 were burned down to almost ground level.

"We'll never win! There's too many of them!" Tecna said

"There's still a way…." Bloom said getting up

"How?" Stella asked

"We use our Charmix" Bloom said

The 5 girls looked at each other, and smiled.

"Let's go Charmix!" They screamed

"Ahhhhhhh!" Bloom screamed as she was lifted in the air and given her broach and handbag.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Stella screamed putting her arms out, getting her broach and handbag

"Ahhhhhh!" Tecna screamed jutting her arms out and getting her broach and handbag

"Ahhhhhhh!" Flora screamed as she was lifted in the air, getting her broach and handbag.

They were all put back down to the floor, striking their last pose.

"Come on girls, let's do this!" Stella screamed

They ran back out into the war, ready for anything that was ready to come.

**Red Fountain**

"Ahhhhhh!" I screamed as I ran at the creatures full speed

I was sent out first to see how much infinitive powers I could use on them. It was quiet except for the sound of my voice and the growls of the creatures. Layla was currently in the controls tower with Timmy, hooked up to everyone so they all go out on time. Then, she would join us for some ground work.

"Stay back!" I screamed putting my arms out

There were so many of them and only one me, so they were stronger than me

I felt myself start to move backward, uncontrollably.

The animals broke through my shield, leaving me weaker than before

"That's how it's gonna be huh? Well, you, you, you, and you, drop dead" I said pointing to some animals

They immediately fell to the floor, motionless.

I started to jump up and down

"Yeah! Oh my god! Did you see that!" I screamed into my earpiece that I was required to wear

"Sara! Look out!" I heard Timmy scream at the other end

Layla, me, and all of our specialists were hooked up to this earpiece.

I looked in front of me and saw animals coming straight at me.

I was too late to act,

"Ahhhhhhh! Ooomph!" I screamed as I was hit and shot straight to the ground

"Nice going Sparks" I heard at the other end of my earpiece

"Ian, leave the girl alone!" That was Sky

"Sara, get out of there! I'm sending out the grounders" Layla announced crazily.

"Layla, I can handle this" I said with a huff

"Too late, they're coming" Layla said

Suddenly I heard screaming. I looked to my right and saw hundreds of Red Fountain boys running toward the fight, holding swords and arrows and all of that.

A bunch of Specialists came at toward the monsters around me and kicked them to ashes.

I got up and started to fight as well.

I stared at a big group of monsters around me.

"Sara! Don't just stand there!" Sky screamed at me

I stayed silent, just staying focused.

"Drop dead! Drop dead!" I kept thinking as hard as I could

Suddenly, all the creatures around us in a 5 foot radius dropped down and disintegrated.

All the specialists looked around confused.

"Ahhhhhh!" I screamed jumping in joy. After that, I felt really weak.

Even though I knocked out a bunch of them, they just kept on coming.

Let's see, if I keep making them drop dead and use my infinity powers, I'll get extremely weak, I better just start combat fighting.

I sent a round house kick, my famous move, toward some guys face.

A big creature stood above me, almost looked like a guy, but not totally a guy, probably a zombie. It's so strange how I say that as if it were just an ordinary thing.

I saw Sky battling 4 guys at a time, then a big bird creature swoop above him.

"Sky!" I screamed running over to him.

"I got your back" I said fighting back to back with him.

Brandon and Ian were dangling in a big monsters hand.

"Ahhhhhh…why do they always go for the hot ones!" Brandon screamed

I couldn't help but laugh a little

"I feel your pain!" Ian screamed

"I meant me!" Brandon screamed back

The monster was about to eat them when suddently…

"Morphix serge attack, crash!"

I looked up and saw Layla

"Lay, come down here!" I screamed motioning to her

She flew down.

"Tell Timmy to release the wizards, things aren't looking to good for us" I said to her

Layla pressed a button on her communicator

"Timmy, release wizard force B1" Layla said

"B1?" Timmy said at the other end

"Hate me for trying to sound soldiery!" Layla replied

"Okay, okay. Wizards…B1….head out, flyers, take your stations" We heard Timmy said

I looked around, there was so much destruction, it didn't look like Red Fountain anymore.

**Alfea**

"Charmix Convergience!"

The girls super spell hit the guys, but was useless.

"It seems like the more we hit them, the more troops Baltor sends in!" Stella screamed, sounding annoyed

"I'm tired Bloom, I feel my Winx being drained" Musa said wiping dirt from her face

"I know, I feel it too" Bloom said

The 5 girls flew down to the ground.

Tecna made a shield around them to cover them from the monsters.

"What are we going to….Bloom, I just got another injury call" Flora said looking at her watch

"I'll go, cover me Bloom" Tecna said

Tecna ran out to go help.

"What is that, 50?' Musa asked

"No, way more! It was like 100!" Stella wined

"What do you think Bloom?" Flora asked running her hand through her hair

"I don't know, I lost count after 112" Bloom said

"Where did they take them?" Stella asked Bloom

"Ms. F is sending all the injured to Downtown Magix for refuge till this is over" Bloom said pointing to the large portal Ms. F had put up to Downtown Magix

"Well…let's not just stand here….come on, fight time!" Flora said pulling all of the girls out to fight again

The large army of 1000 girls they used to have, was now about 400. Many people were injured, and there was nothing they could do about it.

**With Baltor**

Icy, Stormy, and Darcy sat by the crystal ball watching the Winx fight. They kept laughing whenever one of them got hit.

"Hahaha! Hold it…hold it…hold it…..OH! That looks like it hurt, right in the wing!" Darcy cheered

"Ahahahah! Check out Flower Power!" Stormy said pointing to Flora as she was hit down to the ground and fired at.

"Hey…what's going on?" Icy said pointing to the portal to Downtown Magix

"They're….leaving?" Velgon said with his eyes wide

"I can't believe this…we actually may have a chance of winning this thing" Darcy said

"Who'da thought" Stormy replied, hand on her hip

Baltor let out an evil laugh

"Of course we're winning, evil always makes it way to the top" Baltor said

"Hey, all I'm saying is I'm happy we stuck with old Baltor over here, that Darkar we used to work with was a real loser" Darcy said

"They look weak, it's time for part 2 of the master plan" Baltor said starting to meditate again, concentrating all of his magic on part 2

"Say bye bye Alfea" Icy said with a cold laugh

**Alfea**

"Uhhhhhaaaa!"

Everybody that was left, mostly seniors, were fighting with everything they had, and more!

Suddenly all of the monsters paused, no matter what position they were in they paused. They all dropped to the floor.

"Umm…what's going on?" Tecna asked looking around

"Did we win?" Stella asked hopefully

"I think so" Flora said

Everybody started to cheer loudly, jumping up and down in happiness. Everybody but Bloom.

Bloom remained silent, slowly walking toward a zombie man. She bent down and leaned her face in, looking close.

"Wait….WAIT!" Bloom screamed on the top of her lungs

Everybody stopped cheering

"What is it B? It's celebration time….after we get Alfea fixed of course" Musa said

"No, not after all that. Baltor is better than this, I know it. There must be something more to it…."

Suddenly the zombie she was standing over's hand shot up and gripped Bloom's arm tightly.

"Ahhhhh!" Bloom screamed startled. She tried to shake him of, but it wouldn't budge. The zombie's eyes glowed red, his ace twisting into an evil grin.

"Part 2 in 5…4…" The zombie began

"Part 2, what the hell is part 2?" Stella asked as the girls tried to get Bloom out

"I don't know! Just get this freakin zombie off me!" Bloom cried in a scared tone

All the fairies began screaming in fear as the other zombies got up and started to march in perfect unison out of Alfea, as if nothing had happened.

"3…2…" The zombie kept saying

"What happens at 1…?" Musa screamed, but she was to late

"1!"

BOOM!

Whatever was left of Alfea was now blown to pieces, fire igniting throughout the grounds. The girls ripped Bloom out of the zombie as fast as they could.

"Ahhhhh!" All the girls covered their heads with their arms, running and ducking for cover as the scraps of building flew through the sky. The loud boom sound of the bomb could be heard from 1000 miles away!

"Tecno shield!"

"Sonic wave shield!"

"Sun shield!"

"Fire wall!"

"Floral energy shield!"

The 5 girls put up their shields as they rolled onto the floor, all of them landing with a thud.

Everybody that were still fighting had ducked for cover and jumped out of the way.

"Sheilds up!" Ms. F screamed

Every airu had their shield up.

There was coughing every where, but nobody could see who it was from, not through the heavy smoke cloud that had erupted through Alfea.

"What…" Cough "What's happening!" Stella asked trying to see.

The smoke began to clear, but what they saw behind it was not what they wanted to see, not one bit.

Alfea was now lit with flames, not just any flames, but Baltor's flames, untouchable flames.

"Let me go, I can put it out!" Bloom screamed trying to get out

"No! It's no use, we have to get out of here! Everybody to the portal! Evacuate!" Ms. F screamed

All the fairies hurried toward the portal, flying up into the sky and being sent off to Downtown Magix.

"We can't just leave!" Bloom screamed

"Bloom, we have to! Come on!" Musa screamed as she and Tecna dragged her to the portal

The 5 girls stepped into the portal, taking a last look at what used to be Alfea. There it was, the inevitable truth that could not be discarded any longer. Magix as they used to know it, was now slowly falling apart.


	32. Chapter 32

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed. I've been getting a lot of questions about a sequel and yes, there will be a sequal! I have big plans for this story, big, big, like huge plans! I'm so excited!**

**Chapter 32:**

"Yo! Damsel in distress over hear! Would it kill you to help me out!" I screamed on the top o my lungs

I was being hit to the ground uncontrollably by a monster that had me in it's grasp.

I saw some of the guys that thought I was hot…..hem hem…geeks….start running towards me.

"Oh would you guys quit being such wannabe romeos! You have No chance! It will NEVER happen! Just fight!" Ian screamed at them loudly

They all froze from running, obviously scared of him, and began fighting again.

"Auggghhhh! I gotta do everything for myself around here!" I screamed kneeing the dude throwing me around in the place that counts.

I was set free, but began to fall down to the ground really fast.

"Gotcha" Layla said catching me on the ground.

"Thanks" I said giving her a nod.

"Flyers, go!" I heard on my communicator. Must be Timmy.

I looked up and saw about 100 flying ships unhatch from the sides of Red Fountain, and start flying around sending bullets from their ships.

The plan was working…..sort of. It just seemed like there were more and more of them coming in through the entrance of Red Fountain. Like there was no end to the line of animals that had been effected by the rain, zombies with the souls of animals, and what I'm guessing to be some of Baltor's home made monsters.

Layla came up behind me and we began fighting back to back.

"You know what we need right about now?" I asked her as I sent a zombie flying with a kick to the shoulder

"A miracle?" She guessed

"I was gonna say cool background music but a miracle would be good too!" I said

Suddenly, a big slimy looking monster thing came up before us.

"Holy freaking crap, what the hell is that!" I asked

"I have no idea…..watch out!" Layla screamed

The creature began shooting green slime balls at us.

"Dodge Sara! Dodge!" Layla screamed as she was doing 3 back flips in a row, the monster's slime missing her.

"Dodging!" I screamed back

I did a cartwheel, a back handspring, and then I just plane rolled! It stopped shooting at Layla, but it began to shoot at me, hundreds at a time! The monster paused, his eyes glowing red.

"Yes master I have locked the target" The monster said, as if it were talking to somebody.

"Layla…" I said standing still on the ground, taking in the smell of grass and distruction.

"Yeah?" She asked, also standing still as to not attract attention to herself

"I have a feeling I know who Master is…and I have a feeling that I…am the target" I said

The monster began to shoot again, taking me off guard.

"Sara!" Layla screamed

"Ahhhhhhh…oomph!"

Something hit me on the side of my body really hard!

"Owch! Watch it would ya!" I screamed at whatever it was

"If you haven't noticed, I just saved your life!" Ian screamed at me

He was sort of right….but…oh I'm just going to shut up now!

He had also taken some of the impact, laying on the ground next to me.

I sighed

"Thanks" I mumbled

"Yeah whatever" He replied rolling his eyes

I got up wiping myself off. I looked to my right and saw Nabu mentally roping the monster up using his magic. That monster wasn't getting free…ever I hope!

Ian got up too, wiping his but of all dirt. Then something hit me.

"What is your problem!" I asked wacking him with my hand

"Huh? What is YOUR problem? I'm happy, I'm mad, I'm happy, I'm mad. What are you pregnant or something?" Ian asked me

"No I am not pregnant! You know, when a girl is screaming for help you should go help her, not tell her admirers to quit being "a bunch of Romeos" I said quoting him in an extremely high tone of voice

"Okay 1, if you haven't noticed we're kind of in a war here! 2, who do you think you are "my admirers" self centered much? And 3, since when do I sound like a cross between Flora and Barbie?" He asked me with his eyes wide

"Oh you did not just cross Flora with Barbie! Now you're asking for it!" I screamed clenching my fists.

"I'm asking for it? Do you ever even try to act like a girl? Or is acting like a boy now your second nature?" He asked

"You know Ian, if there's one thing a player like you should know...YOU NEVER TELL A GIRL SHE ACTS LIKE A BOY!" I screamed on the top of my lungs

"You guys! Would you quit fighting and get out here!" Layla screamed from behind us as she was being dragged along the floor by her feet, a monster holding onto her feet.

"Get off my wife!" I heard Nabu say

Then I heard a blast and possibly, the monster being blown up

"Thanks sweety" I heard Layla say

I gave my famous death glare he knew all too well.

"Just stay out of my way" Ian said

Our eyes were still locked, glaring.

"Don't worry Layla, I'm coming" I said loudly.

I finally broke our eye contact, turning around. I started running forward, then, doing a no hands cartwheel, I knocked out another monster.

"Sara, how many guys have we lost so far?" Layla asked me

"I don't know, maybe 300? Saladine is sending them to Downtown Magix to get medical help" I said

"Things are not looking good, we are way out numbered" Layla said

"I know, I don't know how we are going to do this" I said to her

"Fight I guess, fight even harder than before." Layla said

I nodded

"Wait….I have an idea" Layla said, a grin on her face

"What?" I asked her

"Charmix time! Charmix!" She screamed

Layla was lifted into the air, a broach and handbag appearing on her

"Layla! Your even stronger now!" I said happily

"Let's fight!" Layla screamed

I nodded

"Morphix wave attack! Extreme overload!" Layla screamed spinning crazily in cirlcles, a wave of purple morphix coming out of her. Wow, just, wow. That's all I can say at how amazing she was. She's so powerful!

I looked around…oh my god. Layla and I are the only grounders left!

Suddenly, a flyer landed by my side. The side door opened.

"Get in" Sky said

"Yeah! My sister's boyfriend to the rescue! Who'da thought!" I said jumping into the passenger side of the flying ship.

Sky closed the side door, locking it, then took of again.

"How many more flyers are there?" I asked him

"Just Helia, Riven and I. Timmy's group is badly hurt. A monster crashed through their building. Thankfully Riven was fast enough, he cought Timmy mid air. The rest of them are now in Downtown Magix" Sky said

"So how many fighters exactly do we have!" I asked now relizing how out numbered we really were.

"All the wizards are still up and alive. There's about 150 of them" Sky said

"Wow, things are worse than expected" I said

"Well now that you're in here I want you to man the other controls" He said pointing to a little lever with some buttons around it that sat in front of me.

"Well I've never manned the controls before but it looks pretty easy. 11 years of video games, do me good!" I screamed as I took the lever

Turns out, it was easier than it looked! All I had to do was push a button, then bullets came out! Easy as that!

"This is kinda fun!" I said

"Not when your being chased by a deadly flying monster" Sky said pointing behind us

"Rear bullets!" I said pressing a button

The monster blew up.

I looked downward, and saw Layla knock some dude out! Haha! Then, I saw a confused look over take her face. I looked around, wondering what it was about, then, I understood. All the monsters just…stopped. They just paused, frozen.

"Sky, something's happening" I told him

"I know, it looks like they've given up" Sky said slowly.

I looked down again and saw Nabu look at Layla and shrug.

I clicked some buttons on my communicator.

"Conference call. Layla, Nabu, Timmy, Helia, Riven, Ian" I said into my communicator.

"Layla, what's going on?" I asked her

"Umm…I think we won" Layla said

"I don't know, it doesn't seem like Baltor to just stop fighting like this" Nabu said

"Well, this is how I look at it. No more fighting!" Riven said sounding extremely happy

"But it just doesn't seem…umm..what's going on?" I heard Nabu say

"Nabu, what's happening?" I heard Layla say

"Guys, what's up?" I asked

"Part 2 in 5…4….3…." I heard…but that was not Layla's voice. In fact, it wasn't anybody's voice that was on our conference call.

"Layla! Oh no! Ahhhhhh!" I heard on the other end

"What! What! What happened!" I screamed alarmed

"Nabu! Layla! Answer us!" Sky screamed

"Sky! Fly down! Fly down!" I screamed

"1" I heard

Then we heard it….

BOOM!

Our plane began to wobble and shake as the noise rang out throughout the area. Pieces of building.

"Layla! Nabu!" I screeched

Smoke filled the air, so we couldn't see a thing.

"I cant land, I don't know where we are!" Sky screamed

I took my leg and kicked my door open.

"Layla!" I called cupping my mouth to magnify my voice

No response

"Nabu!" I screamed again

"Sara! Are you crazy! Close the door!" Sky said

"Evacuate!" I heard Saladine scream

I started to hear coughing. Then the smoke began to clear and I saw a pair of wings.

"Layla!" I screamed, trying to get her attention

"Sara! Nabu! I cant find Nabu!" She screamed, and I could see she was crying

"Layla! We have to get out of hear! The fire is spreading! Take my hand!" I screamed putting out my hand

"Not until I find Nabu!" She said and I could hear her voice cracking

She kept looking around and around, hopeless. Suddenly, something next to her cought on fire, making her jump. The 2 of us began to scream.

"Please Layla!" I screamed covering my mouth with fright

I could see the tears going down her face, but her hand slowly began to extend.

I grabbed her hand, lifting her up into the ship.

"Nabu!" The 3 of us screamed looking around

"He's not here, we have to get out of here!" Sky said

"No! I'm not leaving without him!" Layla said

"Layla, if we stay and look we'll be blown up! I love Nabu just as much as you do but if we don't leave than we may as well just jump out of this plane! Okay? It's suicidal!" I screamed at her.

Suddenly, we began to hear a faint cough.

"Do you hear that?" Sky asked as we all looked around

Then, a tan hand slammed itself on the floor of the ship. I looked to my right and saw Nabu trying to pull himself up. He was dangling on the side of the ship, his shirt ripped and burned, his face covered with ash.

"Nabu!" We all screamed

"Give me your hand" I said reaching down

He tried to climb himself up higher so he could take my hand. I was so close to his hand, I could almost touch it.

"Augghhhhhh!" He screamed and I could tell he was loosing strength. He slowly began to slip. Both his hands slipped off the ridge, sending him flying down.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" We all began to scream in fright

"No! Nabu!" Layla screamed

"Nabu!" Sky screamed

"Layla, if I don't come back, I want you to tell Bloom that my birthday is on December 31, okay?" I told her

"What? Why wouldn't you come back? What are you doing?" She asked

I took my dragon necklace off, giving it a small kiss as I put it in her hands. I shut my eyes tight, looking downward. I am fearless!

I dove out of the plane, hitting the air with so much force, it almost hurt.

"Noooo!" I heard Layla screech

"No! Sara! Bloom is so gonna kill me!" I heard Sky screech

I started to make speed, looking around for Nabu. Suddenly, I saw him, falling at just the same speed as I was.

"Nabu!" I screamed reaching my hands out.

I got closer, and closer, and closer, until I could literally touch him. I took his hand and we both began to fall together.

I shut my eyes, sure that we were gonners.

"Got ya!" I heard Helia say

Suddenly, I felt myself hit something…hard! I felt somebody catch me, then because of the speed I was going at I made us fly back and hit the wall.

I opened my eyes and looked around. I was inside a ship! I looked around and saw Helia in the front seat.

"Helia, you are officially…my hero" I breathed putting my thumb up

"Doubt you'll still think that when you turn around" Helia said in a singy tone

I turned my body around and saw Ian behind me smashed against the wall.

"holy crap" Was all he said

I quickly got up off of him, giving him a smile.

"You caught me" I said nudging him playfully

"Yeah, I know" He said emotionless, getting up and stretching out his back

"ooooo! I knew it! You do like me!" I screamed

"Uh huh, whatever" He said with sarcasm in his voice

"Everybody knows you only save a person from dying if you like them" I said

"That's where you're philosophy is wrong. You save a person from dying….if you're sane" Ian said

"Save someone from dying….Nabu! Where is he!" I asked urgently

"Over here" I heard from the corner

I turned my head and saw him, his hand raised

"Nabu! You're not dead!" I screamed happily, running over to him and hugging him

"You too" He said

We both laughed.

"Oh by the way Ian, thanks for catching ME and breaking MY fall" Nabu said sarcastically

"Hey, one person can only save one person" Ian said making a point

"Yes, but you chose me" I said in a singy tone

"Like I said before, you have many manly features. I thought you were Nabu" He said, a mischievous grin on his face

I gave him a look

"Yes, and my long curly hair flying in the wind totally looked like a bread" I said with a smile

"Okay, okay" Helia said from the front seat

"Wow, that was surprisingly fun" I said thinking about it

"Yes, cause life threatening experiences are definitely my top 10" Nabu said sarcastically

We all laughed at his joke.

"I'm calling Layla, she probably thinks we're dead" I said taking my cell phone out of my shoe.

"Phones, daggers, what else do you keep in there?" Ian asked

"Here" I said pulling my shoe off

"Go wild" I said throwing it at his head.

I dialed Layla's number.

"Sara?" She asked, sounding surprised

"Uh huh! Could you believe it, we're not dead!" I screamed into the phone

"Sky! They're not dead!" I heard Layla scream happily

I waited some time

"Sky wanted me to tell you that you're a crazy person, and you're possibly the most insane girl he ever met….but he loves you!" Layla said

"Speaking of loving people, Nabu wants to talk to you" I said handing the phone to Nabu

"Hey Layla"

"Yeah, I'm fine"

"Are you okay?"

"Good"

"I love you"

"Bye"

Nabu hung up then handed me the phone.

"So where are we going?" I asked looking around at all the smoke still around us.

"Downtown Magix" Helia said

I looked out the back window, watching the last of Red Fountain go up in flames.


	33. Chapter 33

**Next chapter coming at you!**

**Chapter 33:**

"Sara!" Bloom screeched when she saw me walking off the ship. She through her arms around me, tears pouring down her face

"Bloom? What's wrong girl? Why are you crying?" I asked

"Layla told me what happened. How could you be so stupid? What would have happened if Helia wasn't there?" Bloom asked

"But he was! That's how I look at it" I said with a smile

"Nabu!" Layla screamed running and jumping onto Nabu, making him fall over, her on top of him. Nabu put his arms around Layla kissing her. When the 2 broke they began laughing.

"You really had me there" Layla said to him

"Hey, I nearly had myself. If it weren't for Sara. I love that kid!" Nabu screamed pointing to me

I smiled

"Well, while saving people's lives is tiring, I'm pretty sure this war isn't over" I said

"not even close" Bloom said running her fingers through her hair. I could tell she was tired and over worked, but then again, who isn't?

"Where is everyone?" Helia asked leaving the ship

I looked around, finally realizing that nobody was in Magix. Downtown Magix was usually crowded with people, but now all the streets, stores, and cafes were all empty.

"Yeah, I thought everyone evacuated" I said

"Everybody is in Headquarters" Bloom said

I looked at her with a confused expression.

"Dina's café. It was the biggest spot we could think of. We removed all of the furniture and put in cots for the inured. Man it's packed in there! It's Alfea plus Redfountain plus Cloud Tower plus all the people of Magix, and now we're evacuating all the other realms. Everybody's getting the bombing. So far we have Zenith and the Harmonic Nebula boom, out of it. Totally destroyed. Linphea and Tides are next" Bloom said

"You guys ever hear of a hospital?" I asked with a duh look

"It's not big enough, too many people, too many injuries" Bloom replied

"Woah, that's a lot of destruction." Nabu said

"I know, my parents said they're on their way with my sister and the rest of our kingdom" Layla said with sadness in her voice

"Oh man, that's right. Tides is where you're from" I said putting a hand on her shoulder

"Well I guess this wont be the best time to tell them that they missed the wedding" Nabu mumbled

"Shoot! I forgot about that!" Layla said

"There's kinda a war going on. I don't think we'll have to worry about that stuff for a while" Bloom said

"Okay, come on you guys. Let's head over to Headquarters" Helia said

"You better get going fast, Flora almost had a heart attack when she heard you guys were the last to arrive. Don't take this the wrong way…but people were makin bets" Bloom said

"On whether we lived or not?" Nabu asked

"Oh classic Magix" I said shaking my head

"Where's Ian?" Bloom asked looking around

"Right here" Ian said walking out in a leisurely manner

"Would you pick up the pace! You look like you're about to go to the beach or something. You're so lazy! WE ARE IN A WAR HERE!" I screamed getting behind him and pushing his back so he would move faster.

"I am not lazy, I am just patient" Ian replied staying still

"Like I haven't heard that one before" I said rolling my eyes

"Well I see those 2 haven't changed" Bloom mumbled to Layla, Nabu, and Helia

"Not one bit" The 3 of them replied together

When we got to Dina's Café it looked a bit….cramped.

"Helia!" Flora screamed running to him

He picked her up and swung her around, landing with a kiss on the lips.

"Helia I was so worried" Flora said hugging him

Helia smiled

"It's okay, you can calm down now. Chatta, why don't you get Libby to make us some tea. It seems to me everyone around here can use a little calming" Helia said

"Sure thing Helia" Chatta said flying off to find Libby

"You guys! Over here!" Stella screamed waving her arms around frantically, motioning us over.

We all walked over to our group.

"Sara! Oh my gosh. Layla told us about what happened. Are you some kind of a CRAZY PERSON!" Stella screamed at me

"Just so you know, that wasn't a question, it was a statement. You are a crazy person" Musa said

"But she's my crazy person!" Bloom said putting her arm around me

"I'm feeling a group hug coming on" Stella said

I laughed. That's our mushy gushy Stella.

The 7 of us pulled into a hug.

"Guys! The whole winx club is back together again!" Flora said

"Girl hug! That's hot" Riven piped in

"Way to ruin a good moment Riven!" Bloom screamed

I looked around at all the guys, let's see 5, 6….hold on. There's supposed to be 7 of them.

"wait a second, where's Brandon?" I asked

"Brandon got hurt, he skinned his arm on a hot medal rod" Sky said

"But the doctor said that he's going to be okay! We can go visit him very soon! He was put upstairs in the moderate injuries section" Stella said sounding very optimistic

"Well why would he touch a hot medal rod?" I asked

"Says the girl who jumped out of a plane" Ian said

Everybody laughed.

"Laugh all you want but if it weren't for me, our boy Nabu wouldn't be here with us today" I said giving him a nudge

"That is very true." Layla said

"No. It was Helia's driving and navigating that saved his life, not to mention yours" Ian said

Helia shrugged

"No biggie. That's what friends do for other friends. Friends don't let friends die a long and painful death" Helia said

"It doesn't matter who saved who. All that matters is that we're all here, safe, and in one piece…well except for Brandon…but he's pretty much in one piece!" Tecna said with a smile

"Hey Tecna, I heard about your planet. Are your parents okay?" I asked

"Yes, thankfully. Everybody is fine. My parents and my sister Genie have made it here safely along with the rest of my kingdom. As the princess I have to remain strong and show them that everything will be alright" Tecna said with pride

"What about you Muse?" I asked

"Yeah, everybody's okay. My family made it here okay. My sister Lyrica led like this whole Rebellion in the Harmonic Nebula, but it wasn't enough. Her, my brother, and my dad just got here. We're still waiting on a few more families, but everybody from my kingdom is pretty much here. Like Tecna said, being the princess and all comes with lots of responsibility" Musa said

"Wow. Being a princess sounds like hard work. Bloom, do you think this is what we would have had to do…..I mean if Dad and Mom were still here?" I asked

"Well if Mom and Dad were still here none of this would have happened, because Baltor wouldn't have taken over. Mom, Dad, and the company of light would have taken care of him ages ago" Bloom said

"I guess you're right" I said with a shrug

As I looked around and saw all of these kids reuniting with their parents, I couldn't help but feel jealous. I would give up everything if it meant having my mom and dad up. I would even give up being a fairy.

"Hey Bloom, do you ever wonder what things would have been like if none of this ever happened?" I asked

"All the time" She replied giving me a small grin

She put her hand on my shoulder

"Talking to Daphne really helps. She's actually lived it, so she understands" Bloom told me

"Did you know that Daphne was engaged?" I asked

"Dude she was like 12 when this happened" Bloom said

"I know that. Daphne told me that it was arranged to some guy from Andros" I said

"Seriously? Maybe I know him" Nabu said cutting in

"Maybe…."

Suddenly an oldish looking women with graying hair and a lab coat on walked up to us.

"Hello, I'm looking for a Ms. Stella Solaria" She said reading off her clip board

"That's me, the one and only" Stella said with a smile

"One of my patients has asked for you to come in" She said with a smile

"Brandon!" Stella said happily

All 13 of us got up to go see Brandon.

"Oh well I didn't realize you had such a…large group" The doctor said with a nervous expression

"Look lady, can we see him or not?" Riven asked

"Took the words right out of my mouth" Ian said

"I'm afraid not, we have tight space up there. I'll take 4 guests, that's it" The doctor said

"Well then, we'll go in shifts" Bloom said

"Who wants to go first?" The doctor asked

"I've gotta see him, he's my boyfriend" Stella said as if it weren't obvious. She stepped forward.

"He's my best friend" Sky said stepping forward

"I'll go too" Bloom said stepping forward.

The 10 of us remaining looked each other up and down.

"Alright let's settle this, I'm thinking of a number from 1 to a billion, first one to answer it get's to go" Stella said

"2?" Musa guessed

"27?" Tecna guessed

"Easy, a billion. As in the billion diamonds you have in your jewelry box" I said

"Correct" Stella said with a nod of approval

Everyone looked me up and down with a weird expression.

"When you're in detention over 12 times with the same girl, ya get to know a person" I said

"True that! Now come on! I have to see my Shnookums!" Stella said pulling on my arm

We went up 2 flights of stairs, then got to a floor marked "moderate injuries".

"He's right over there" The doctor said pointing.

The 4 of us walked over to him. Man, he did NOT look good! His hair was totally out of it's usual state, he had a bunch of scratches all over his face, and ash covered his cheeks. . Not that I have anything to say though…I look exactly the same! Brandon also had a white bandage wrapped tightly around his left arm. He was wearing his hero pants, but his shirt had probably burned off or something because he was shirtless. He was laying back, his right arm covering his face.

"Brandy!" Stella screamed throwing her arms around him

"Miss, please try to keep it down" A nearby nurse said

Stella nodded then squeezed Brandon like there was no tomorrow.

"Hey Stell" Brandon said slowly moving his arms to wrap her in a hug.

"I was so worried. Seriously, I was about to call Daddy to bring in our finest doctors, but then I remembered they were being evacuated and my phone was totally cut off" Stella said

"Stella.." Brandon began but was cut off

"Are you okay sweetie? Do you have a headache? Are you feeling achy? Do you want me to get you something to eat?" Stella asked

"Stella.." Brandon was cut off again

"Look at you. Does your arm hurt. I know this isn't the best time cause we're like fighting and stuff and you're all hurt but I have to say, you laying there all shirtless and hurt and stuff, kinda a turn on" Stella said

We all laughed

"Stella, I'm fine. If this turns you on then maybe I should get hurt more often" Brandon finally said with a laugh

"Don't you dare!" Stella said giving him a light push, so she wouldn't hurt him.

Brandon smiled at Stella, taking her hand, using her right hand.

"Hey man" Sky said giving him a grin

"Sky, hey dude. We put up a good fight" Brandon said giving Sky a knuckle pound

"Wait till you hear about what happened to Nabu" Sky said

"Believe me, it's all they can talk about around here. They are real gossiper. Where is she? Where's our hero?" Brandon asked

I laughed stepping forward

"You saved a life today" Brandon said

"Not really. The real life saving came from Bloom, Stella, and the other girls. You should've seen them. Like you said, we put a fair fight, just not as strong as it should've been" I said

"But that's not always a bad thing" Bloom said walking forward, a look on her face.

"What do you mean?" Sky asked

"Wait a second, I know that look. Bloom has a plan" Stella said

"Good things always come out of a Bloom plan!" I said happily

"Well, let's thing about this for a second. We were divided, not to mention unsure what was to come. Now that we're all together, our numbers have almost tripled. Now that we know what's coming we could be ready, not to mention stronger this time. If we all fight together, I'm sure we could win. And now we know their battle tactics, I mean they're plan was basically the same thing for all 3 schools and the realms that got attacked. It goes, fight, then stop, then bomb. Fight, then stop, then bomb. The same pattern each time. If we could find a way to make it fight, then stop, then during the stop we find the bomb, get rid of it, and totally change the pattern, we could win! I finally understand this! It's our second chance at winning this thing." Bloom said pacing back and forth

"And that's why she's the leader" I said

"Stella, you can stay here with Brandon. We'll go down and tell everyone the plan, get Timmy and Tecna on the job. They have to figure out where the bomb is and how to stop it" Bloom said taking mine and Sky's hand and pulling us down the stairs. When we got down, everyone was waiting in anticipation to go see Brandon.

"Bloom! Hey, where's Stella? That's no fair, we want to see Brandon too" Musa said crossing her arms

"Guys, it's okay. Brandon is fine. Bloom just came up with a plan. Tecna, Timmy, you guys will be playing a big part in this mission" I told them

"Seriously? We never get to be a big part o our missions. Score one for the nerds!" Timmy screamed as he and Tecna slapped five

"Yeah!" Tecna said

"What exactly do you need us to do?" Timmy asked

"You know when the zombies stop and the bomb goes off?" Sky asked

Everyone nodded

"Well we have to figure out a way to get rid of that bomb" Bloom explained

"You mean you want us to figure out where it is and how to defuse it?" Tecna asked

"Yeah. Can it be done?" I asked

"It'll be hard, but it's manageable" Timmy said

"I'll go find my sister Genie. She's like a kid genius, her IQ is almost as high as mine. Hence the name, genie, genius. She can help us" Tecna said

"Okay, and try to make it fast" Bloom said

The 2 of them nodded, then went off to find Genie.

"Awesome. Now everyone suit up, I feel some more fighting coming on" Bloom said

"I just hope Baltor decides to grace us with his presence this time. I really need my ring back" I said

"Baltor took your ring?" Musa asked

"Yeah. I couldn't even fight back, I was knocked out cold" I said shaking my head angrily

"I'd like to give Baltor a little 2 and 2 for everything he's done to us" Layla said

"I wouldn't mind that either. You guys have to do me a favor though" I said

The whole group looked up at me

"When we do have Baltor in our grasp, about to get rid of him for good, you guys have to leave the actual killing to me and Bloom" I said

"Why? All of us have a grudge against the old guy." Musa said

"Yeah, we could all use a good wack at him" Layla said

"It's not about pride, it's about getting even. Not only that, something inside me just tells me that we've got to be the ones to do it. I think when Baltor messed with our childhood, we got a connection. A connection that can only be broken by us" I said

Everyone nodded

"Okay, deal" They all said with an understanding look

"Are you sure you can do it Sara? It might get a bit gory" Bloom said

"Are you insane? If anybody's doing the killing it'll be me! He ruined my life, and I won't be slow to ruin his!" I said

Bloom laughed

"Okay, okay. Isn't it a great feeling to know your baby sister has deadly thoughts" Bloom said

"Oh yeah, that's real comforting" Flora said sarcastically

We all laughed

Suddenly, there was an announcement.

"Attention all fairies, witches, and heroes. You will all be moving to the Magix's Hotel a few blocks over. We want all of you to get some sleep there. It doesn't look like Baltor will be attacking tonight, but if he does make an attack, we'll alert you all. People of the Harmonic Nebula and Zenith please wait. We will be sending you to another hotel, but we are waiting for the people of Tides and Linphea to arrive. All students must be taken in a Red Fountain ship by heroes. 8 to a ship, 2 heroes 6 passengers. 4 to a flyer, 1 hero, 3 passengers" We heard

"That sounded like Saladine" I said

"It was, he's up in the teachers ward on the top floor" Riven said

"I hope he's okay. He sounded kind of…..rough? Very unlike himself." I said

"I'm just happy they're taking us to a hotel. I am so wiped out, I could sleep on this floor" Musa said

"I second that" Bloom said with a yawn

"Let's go, Helia, Nabu, can you fly the 6 of us to the hotel? I think Stella wants to stay by a bit more to be with Brandon" Flora said

"Yeah, no problem Flora. Sky, Riven, Timmy, Ian, you guys take the other ships and meet us there" Helia said

The 4 of them nodded

"Let's go find Tecna" Bloom said

Suddenly, the announcer went off again.

"Will Prince Ian Knightly please come up to the teachers ward" We heard Saladine say

"Ooooo, looks like somebody's in trouble" I said in a singy voice

Everyone laughed at the look on Ian's face

"Unlike you, I don't get in trouble. Saladine probably just wants to talk to me. Family business." Ian said beginning to walk

"Hey wait, can I come?" I asked

"Let's see, are you in the family?" He asked an eyebrow raised

"Well Saladine always said I was like a grand daughter to him" I said sounding all innocent

He moaned

"Fine" He said

"Just take Sky's flyer with Stella okay" Bloom told me

I nodded

"Alright" I said waving

"And no later than 10 pm! You need to sleep!" Bloom called

We went up the stairs

"After we have to go get Stella" I told Ian

"Whatever, just make sure that you keep it cool in there, just try to act mature" Ian said

"yeah, yeah, yeah" I said

We went in only to find an empty room.

"Name please" We heard somebody say

"Um..Prince Ian Knightly"

"Why are you here?" The voice asked

"Professor Saladine wanted to speak with me" Ian said

"Professor Saladine will be out shortly, please wait for him to come get you" The voice said

The room fell silent.

"Um, high tech?" I suggested

"They probably just set up a system to keep students out" Ian said

"Well then I guess we'll just have to wait here" Ian said

I began to get impatient. I took a seat on the floor. Then I put my legs up and looked at my shoes. I did a backwards tumble salt then got up. I began walking back and forth throughout the square room. I took a breath then began to whistle.

"Would you just stay still! For like 10 seconds?" Ian screamed at me

"I'm sorry, I'm getting antsy" I replied crossing my arms

"We've been in here for like 5 minutes dude. I swear you're like 5 years old" Ian said rolling his eyes

"Well you're like 40. Seriously man, what are you, my mother?" I asked him

"There are so many things wrong with that statement, for 1 thing, I'm a dude. Another thing, you don't kiss your mother the way you kissed me" Ian said

I lifted my hands, ready to fight back, but then I went back down.

"We've had this conversation before. You kissed me, end of discussion" I said crossing my arms

"I know, but I just love when you get annoyed with me" He said with a smile

I froze, my mouth shooting open.

"Did you just admit that YOU kissed ME?" I asked

Ian's mouth shot open like he was going to say something, but then Saladine walked in.

"Sara? I thought I only called Ian" Saladine said looking at me

"I know, but I wanted to come see how you were doing. You sounded a bit off on the speaker" I told him

"That's sweet of you. I'm just a bit weak, that's all" He said

"Maybe you should go lay down" I suggested

"I'm old, old people get tired easily. I would be more than happy to go to sleep, but I don't have time. Ian, I have to speak to you" He said motioning to Ian

Ian walked forward

"Your parents called" Saladine said

"Is everything okay? Did Baltor attack yet? Maybe Helia and I should go back" Ian said

"No, no. Baltor attacked. Most are fine. Thankfully, no deaths. Your brother got a bit hurt though, but they said he'll be okay. They wanted me to tell you and Helia that they are on their way" Saladine said

"Is that all?" Ian asked

"Well…..sort of" Saladine said

"Oh, don't you just love a good family drama" I said

"Shut up! Keep talking Uncle" Ian said

"Helia's little sister, Samantha, they've lost her in the crowd" Saladine said

"Oh no, aunt Serena must be going insane. Should I tell Helia?" Ian asked

"Yes…but first look around for her, because I'm thinking she may have snuck onto a ship to come try and fight with Helia" Saladine said

"That's stupid" Ian said rolling his eyes

"No it's not. I know that if I were her I would have done the same! Just sitting back and relaxing while people are dying and getting hurt may be your idea o how to deal with war, but it aint exactly my forte" I said

"The one time you ask the laziest person to not do anything…." Ian muttered

"Shut up, now come on" I said taking his arm and pulling him out

"Where are you going?" Saladine asked

"To find Stella and possibly Sam. We have to go to the hotel. Sky is waiting with the flyer" I said

"Get along with it then. Get some sleep you two" Saladine said

We left the room then went down 2 flights to where Brandon was.

"Hey Brandon" I said in a singy voice showing up behind his bed

He laughed

"Hey Sara" He said

"Guess what, I brought you something. It's mean, it's grouchy, and it's a total loser!" I told him with faked enthusiasm

"Hey Ian" Brandon said without even seeing him

I started cracking up

"Oh, hardy har har, I'd watch what you say Brandon, we're bailing you out" Ian said

"Seriously? Sweet! I hate it in here" Brandon said sitting up

"And hold on a second. It?" Ian said

"I calls em as I sees em. Where's Stella, she'll be our fifth passenger in the flyer" I asked

"Café, she's getting some coffee" Brandon said

"Actually, I'm back with the coffee. One for you, and one for me" Stella said passing one to Brandon

"I like coffee" I said with a puppy dog look

"I would have gotten you if I knew you were coming by. What's up?" She asked

"We're being sent to a hotel. I was told by Bloom to get you 2 and bring you down to the hotel" I said

"Okay, but only if Brandon is feeling up to it" Stella said

"I am, believe me! Lets get the hell out of here" Brandon said getting up

"Well, the man has spoken. Let's go" Stella said with a laugh

"Sky's waiting out back" I said leading the way

When we got to the hotel there were hundreds of planes landing, and hundreds of students piling out and into the hotel.

"Woah, it's a madhouse here. It doesn't even look like all these people can fit in it" I said looking out the ships window

"Oh they can. This isn't some old Earth hotel. It's a Magix hotel" Sky said

"Right, but of course Magix and all it's secrets. What is it this time?"

"Magic enchantment. There's about 300 more floors than it looks like on the outside" Ian said

"Impressive. Let's take a look, I've never actually stayed at a hotel before!" I said excitedly running off the plane.

"Wow, Sara really was a deprived child" Stella said

"I know. Bloom told me she used to dumpster dive for food" Sky said

"Okay, I don't even know what that is, but it has the word dumpster in it so it must be gross" Stella said

The 4 of them got up and out of the ship, finally catching up with me in the lobby.

"How do we know what floor to go to?" Brandon asked

"Over there, see where all the students are gathered, I think I see a list. Probably some kind of room assignment" Ian said

"How do you expect us to get through all those kids?" Sky asked

"Like this. OUTTA MY WAY! ROYALTY COMING THROUGH! I DON'T CARE IF I STEPPED ON YOUR FOOT! Don't YOU ROLL YOUR EYES AT ME! I AM PRINCESS STELLA OF SOLARIA!" Stella screamed pushing everyone through

"Yes, why not make them all feel the wrath of an angry Stella" I said with a laugh

Stella came through again, only this time more calm

"We're on the top floor. They gave us the whole floor! It specifically said reserved for winx club and selective Specialists, then it listed the guys' names" Stella said

"Cool" I said

We piled into the elevator. There were buttons all around us.

"Hmmm….let's see. Floor 350, right there" Stella said pushing a button

"This is gonna take forever" Ian said rolling his eyes

"Would you quit wining?" Stella replied

"No biggie, I'll just speed it up a little" I said

I put my hands on the wall of the elevator and shut my eyes. Usually, if I think really hard the infinitive magic starts to work. The elevator began to pick up speed, more speed then intending. We were zooming up, like faster than when you're traveling on a lion.

"Ahhhhhh!"

"Stop this thing!"

"Ahhhhh!" They were all screaming

"Sara, stop the thing!" Ian screamed at me

"If I knew, don't you think I might make it stop?" I asked

"Tell it to stop!" Stella said

"Stop stupid elevator thing! Stop! STOP!" I screamed

The elevator….actually stopped. Well, more like halted with a sharp after shock. We had all fell down due to the after shock. The little ding went off, then the doors opened. Stella was the first to crawl out.

"I think I'm gonna puke. This is why I don't go on rides at the amusement parks" She moaned

"What is that noise?"

The door to the room in front of the elevator opened and out came Bloom in her PJ's.

"You guys! What happened?" She asked helping Stella up

"why don't you ask air head over there" Ian muttered

"What did you do?" Bloom asked

"Nothing" I said putting my hands up defensively

"Tell me" Bloom said putting her hands on her hips

"Okay I may have used a bit of my new powers to speed up the transportation" I said

"Sara" Bloom moaned smacking her head

"What! Nobody was hurt!" I argued

"Would you keep it down, everyone is trying to sleep" Bloom hissed

"Sorry" I whispered

"You really have to learn how to control your powers" Bloom said

"I will…..soon" I replied

"Just come inside, you all look dead. Try to keep it down though, I don't want everyone waking up" Bloom said

"To late" Musa said coming out of her room with Tecna and Layla.

"I'm up too" Flora said coming out of the room that she and Bloom's were sharing yawning

"Us too" 4 of the guys said coming out.

"Awesome, why don't we just throw a party!" Bloom said eyes wide

"Woah, what is the issue? Why are you acting insane?" I asked

"I do not have an issue, okay? I'm just really tired" Bloom said running her hands through her hair

"Okay listen to me. Here's what we're going to do. Me and Stella are going to go change into our comfy clothes then we'll meet by the couches over there so we can relax a little and talk. I know Tecna and Timmy have something to say. Just take a chill pill" I told her

"Fine" Bloom said crossing her arms

"Your room is the next to ours. You'll be sharing with Stella" Flora said pointing it out

"Thanks Flo" I said

Stella and I ran to the room and we snapped on some clothes. I got on grey sweatpants that were very baggy, a graphic T that had a picture of an ice cream cone and it said on the top "One cool chick" and fluffy slippers.

We went out and met everyone by the couches. They were all laying together under covers talking.

"So, talk to me Tecna. What's going on with the bomb situation?" I asked sliding onto the couch between Bloom and Layla

"Well, we're still a bit unsure, but I think we've come to a conclusion. So Timmy actually has video surveillance on his glasses, so anything ever sees is permanently saved onto a chip inside his glasses. Timmy witnessed the bombing, so we took the chip out and examined it. With the help of Genie we figured out that there may not be just 1 bomb. We think that there may be about 9000 little bombs stored inside the zombies and demons. When Baltor tells them to, they stop working for a minute and switch modes. They switch to something called stage 2 of the master plan, or at least that's what they say right before their bombs go off" Tecna explained

"So, we kill them all?" Stella asked

"Yes and no. There is no physical way of getting rid of the bomb by just killing the demon. You have to actually defuse it" Timmy said

"So, how do you defuse a bomb?" Stella asked

"It's pretty easy; I can do it in 13 seconds. That's my record. But we cant defuse every single one" Tecna said

"So what's your plan?" Helia asked

"Well, we thought that maybe we could let out some sort of sonic sound that's so high in frequency there's virtually no human that can even hear it. Maybe it would stun the bomb long enough to put it on hold and totally defuse it." Timmy explained

"Impressive" I commented with a clap

"Very impressive" Bloom said smiling

"Does it actually work?" Musa asked

"Yup, we tried it on a bomb that I made" Tecna said

"You can make a bomb?" Layla asked

"Yeah, I have since I was 7" Tecna replied

"That's really comforting to know that your roommate can make a bomb" Musa said cracking us all up.

"So I guess none of us are actually getting any sleep huh?" Bloom asked

"No way, let's pull an all nighter! What do ya say guys? One last hooray before we have to go off and play soldier tomorrow" I said

"Now that sounds like fun" Layla said slapping me high five

"I'm in" Nabu said

"Me too" Flora said with a laugh

"Let me think, ya dur!" Musa said

"definitely" Tecna said

"It's absolutely illogical, but I'm in" Timmy said

"Yahoo! Sounds like a real blast!" Stella said

"I'm in" Brandon said with a nod

"Count me in" Brandon said

"Me too" Sky said

"Now that sounds awesome" Helia said

"I guess I'm in too" Ian said rolling his eyes

"Let's get drunk!" Riven screamed hopefully

"Let's not!" Layla said back

"I'm still in!" Riven said happily

I laughed and put my arm around Riven

"I'll get drunk with ya buddy" I said jokingly

Everyone started laughed

Bloom stood up

"No!" Bloom screamed

"I'm kidding Bloom. I don't do illegal stuff….anymore" I said

Bloom gave me a look

"Drinking isn't illegal" Riven said

"It is when your 16!" Bloom screamed back at him

"And a half" I put in

"Yeah well, just no!" Bloom said

"Like I said, it was a joke Bloom" I said

"Come on B, have some fun" Musa said

"Fine, I guess I'm in too, but no drinking" Bloom said

"Okay guys, somebody whip up some sodas and candy to keep us going" I said

"Already on it" Stella said

Her and Tecna snapped their fingers and made various different candies and sodas appear on the floor.

"I'm in love" I said staring

"Everyone eat up" Stella said

We all sat on the floor in a circle snacking and talking and laughing and occasionally, kissing. Well, I didn't exactly do that last part, but you know what I mean.

Once we hit 2:30 I got to my crazy stage where I was like high on candy. It was so funny, I think Bloom took a video of me just cracking up and rolling around on the floor.

"You guys lets play Truth or dare!" Stella screamed

"Yeah!" Everyone agreed

Brandon took his empty bottle of sierra mist in the center of the circle.

"Whose going to be my first victim?" Bloom asked spinning the bottle

Everyone looked at each other from left to right, waiting to see where the bottle would land. The bottle began to slow, passing Layla, passing Helia, and slowly stopping at Flora.  
>"Dang it" Flora said<p>

"Okay, Truth or Dare Flora?" Bloom asked

"Truth?" She said

"Okay, keeping it safe I see, let me think for a second" Bloom said

Lora closed her eyes, waiting to hear what she would have to do.

"Okay I got it, how far have you and Helia got?" Bloom asked

We all started cracking up and jumping up in excitement.

Flora turned bright red, then looked at Helia who too was cracking up.

"I change my mind, I want dare!" Flora screamed

"Too late. Come on Flo, spill it" Bloom said

"Yeah, have you guys ever, ya know…" Stella said nudging Flora playfully

"Umm…Ummmm" Flora stalled

"Come on Flora, tell us" Tecna said

"Ummm…..okay fine! Yes! Okay! Are you happy now?" Flora said

All of our mouths dropped open

"Your kidding" Layla said

"Wow, I so did not see that coming" Sky said shaking his head

"Me either" Riven said

"We have lives too ya know" Helia said with a laugh

"But I just never imagined, you and Flora! Woah!" I said  
>"Okay, okay, I am going to spin this bottle now as you all picture me and Helia in bed, thank you very much…" Flora said spinning the bottle<p>

It went around, and around, and around until it slowly stopped on Brandon

"Truth or dare Brand?" Flora asked

"Dare" Brandon said

"Alright, hmmmmmm" Flora said, then she started cracking up

"What?" We all asked

"I'm suddenly very frightened" Brandon said

Flora motioned for Brandon to come over to her, than she whispered something into his ear.

"No, come on Flora" Brandon whined

"A dares a dare" She said

"What is it?" Timmy asked

"Brandon cant say" Flora said

"Than what was the point?" I asked

"Oh you'll see….Sara" Flora said, especially annunciating on my name.

I gave her a weird look

"You are the worst!" Brandon said

He got up, and Flora began to laugh. We were all so lost…until IT started.

"Tomorrow! Tomorrow! I love ya! Tomorrow! And it's only a DAY AWAY!" Brandon sang doing these ridiculous motions and ending in jazz hands. Our eyes shot open and we all started cracking up.

"Holy crap, what the hell was that!" Stella screamed

"My dare" Flora said with a wink

"Everytime somebody says Sara he has to sing Annie show tunes" Flora said

"Okay, I'll give you the props Flora, that was good" Riven said giving her a knuckle pound

"Sex and good dares all in one night? Who are you and what have you done with our Flora?" Ian asked

Brandon sat down.

"Sara" Ian said

Brandon breathed hard then got up.

"It's the hard knock life for us! It's the hard knock LIFE FOR US!" He sang

We all laughed again, slapping Ian high five.

He sat back down, looking upset.

"I'm getting you back for that" Brandon told Ian

"Lighten up Brands, it's not so bad" Stella said putting his hand on his shoulder

Brandon took the bottle and spun it around.

"Land on Ian, land on Ian" Brandon chanted

I laughed

It slowly whizzed pass me, but moved one more spot over and landed on Ian.

"Yaaaaa!" We all cheered laughing

"I'm gonna have fun with this" Brandon said smiling

"Do me well Brandon, do me well" I said putting my hand on his shoulder

"Oh I will, don't worry" He said giving me a wink

"Dare" Ian said with a shrug

"Okay buddy, I dare you to plant a good one on Sara" Brandon said pointing to me

"Brandon, I said do me well not do me blech. This is his dare, no mine" I said

"No, come on Sara, go for it" Layla said

I gave her my shut up look, which only made her laugh even harder.

"Fine," Ian said giving Brandon a sarcastic smile

Ian turned around and pecked me on the lips. I felt my stomach turn over as it happened even though it was only for like 3 seconds.

"Oh! Oh God! Somebody get me something to wash my mouth out with!" I screamed wiping at my mouth

"Your not done yet. That was not a kiss Ian, come on! Don't you get out any more? What year are you in that that's considered a kiss? 1876?" Brandon asked

"Yeah! What was that? Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Bloom chanted, and soon enough, everyone joined in

"What faithful friends that you are!" I screamed

"Do it, do it, do it!" They all chanted

"Oh dear god" I said smacking my head

Ian sighed, then next thing I knew my chin was turned and Ian's lips were on mine. My eyes shot open, but then they slowly closed. Soon enough, Ian pulled away.

"There" He said giving Brandon a sarcastic smile

I was sitting there in a bit of shock

"So how was he?" Brandon asked nudging me

"What? Oh, yeah he was okay" I said with a shrug

"And how was she?" He asked Ian

"Hey Brandon, Sara" I said

"Oh come on!" Brandon screamed getting up

I smiled

"The sun will come out, Tomorrow! Bet your bottom dollar that Tomorrow, they'll be sun!" He sang

We all laughed again at Brandon's little number

HE got back down

"I'm not done.." I said in a singy voice

"Oh dear god" He said

"Thank you Flora" I said

"Okay, okay. No more making my Brandon sing, it's embarrassing for me just to watch" Stella said

"Thank you Stella…I think" Brandon said

"Okay, now it's my turn" Ian said giving the bottle a turn

It went around and around, but slowly stopped on Layla

"Dare!" Layla said excitedly

"Okay, time for a little something I like to call, ding dong ditch" Ian said

"Huh?" Nabu asked

"Everybody just get in the elevator" Ian said

All 14 of us piled into the elevator, kind of confused.

He took us onto the 349th floor.

"So what do I have to do?" Layla whispered so she wouldn't wake anybody

"Well, it's simple. You see all that you have to do is run down that hallway, knock on every single door and scream room service, than just run back" Ian said

"That's such a weak dare Ian. I expected more of you" Layla said walking out

Tecna kept her finger on the door open button

Once Layla was out of listening distance something came to Bloom's mind.

"This is the teacher's floor, isn't it?" Bloom asked

"Yup" Ian said with a laugh

We all broke out in laughter.

Then Layla began to run down the long hallway banging on the walls and creating a lot of noise

"ROOM SERVICE! ROOM SERVICE! GET YOUR ROOM SERVICE! ROOM SERVICE!" She screamed on the top of her lungs

All the doors began opening with angry teachers coming out

Professor Wizgiz, Professor Avalon, Grizelda, and Ms. F were part of that bunch.  
>"Layla Tides!" They screamed<p>

We all began to laugh as the teachers began running after Layla. She was coming toward the elevator.

"Tecna, take your finger off door open!" Ian ordered

Tecna took her finger of door open and onto door closed.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Layla screamed as the door closed

"Buh bye" Stella said waving

"Nabu!" Layla screamed

"Hey, funny is funny" Nabu said as the door sealed shut and began to go back up

Layla slammed her fists on the door.

"Layla" The teachers fumed

Layla slowly turned around

"Hello" Layla said in a singy voice

"Layla" Ms. Grizelda growled

"Nice night isn't it?" Layla asked

Upstairs, we were all cracking up at Layla's face.

"Nice!" We all screamed at Ian high fiving him

"This is so much fun" Bloom said

"See Bloom, it's okay to have fun here and there" I told her putting my arm around her

We heard a little ding, then the elevator opened

"YOU GUYS!" Layla screamed

"Ahhhhh!" Stella and Flora screamed hiding behind the couch

"IAN YOU LITTLE…..URRGGHHHH!" She screamed slapping him in the head

Nabu laughed

"AND YOU MISTER! I WOULDN'T BE LAUGHING IF I WERE YOU! SOME HUSBAND YOU ARE!" She screamed slapping him too

"Okay, I'm sorry but this is funny" I said

"I swear, if somebody put a camera in here we could totally be on T.V" Musa said

"Yes the show would be called, Winx Club: Behind the scenes" I said

The 2 of us laughed

"Okay, now it's my turn to have some fun" Layla said

We all settled back in the circle. Layla spun it around. It stopped spinning, landing right in front of me.

"Oh joy" I said  
>"Truth or Dare?" She asked<br>"Dare" I said  
>"I hoped you would say that. Come here, I have to tell you it in the other room" Layla said<p>

I got up, and followed after her, walking into Nabu and Helia's room. She shut the door behind us.

"Okay, so you actually might enjoy this one, I know I will. I'll kind of be a part of this" Layla said

"Speak" I said

"Okay so I want you to…." She whispered it in my ear

I started laughing once I heard it

"Oh my gosh! That's insane!" I screamed

"You sure you can handle this?" She asked

"Oh yeah. This is gonna be awesome!I love you!" I screamed high fiving her

"This is going to be funny. Sweet, sweet, revenge" She said

We stepped out of the room, looking innocent.

"SO, what was the dare?" Riven asked  
>We looked at each other, our hands behind our backs rocking back and forth.<p>

"What was the dare?" Sky asked

We looked at each other again…than I started running.

I ran at Ian and she ran at Nabu.  
>"Woahhhhh!<p>

"What the…ahhhhhh!"

We both knocked them back and got on top of them.

"Get of me!" Ian said

"Just stay still" I said

"What the hell is happening?" I heard Musa say

"I don't know, but it's priceless" Riven said with a laugh

I pulled Ian's pants of leaving him on the floor with his boxers on. Layla had succeeded on the mission as well.

"Come on Layla! Run!" I screamed pulling her along  
>We ran fast, but most of it was laughing<p>

"Give us our pants back!" Nabu and Ian screamed running after us

I heard the whole rest of the group cracking up and running after us too to see what was going to happen. We reached the elevator

"Click the button, click the button!" I screamed

Layla pushed the button like 12 times!

"Come on, come on" She said smacking it. The guys were almost there!

It finally came, so we ran inside.

"Hit 1!" I screamed at her

She quickly slammed the button

"Bye boys!" Layla screamed with a teasing wave

"You my friends have just been pantsed!" I screamed as the door sealed shut

We started cracking up and waving the pants through the see through glass paneled elevator for them to see. They got into the elevator next to us and were giving us deadly looks.

"Nice boxers guys!" I screamed at them so they would hear me

"You guys are dead!" Ian screamed back

"Not so much since we're the ones with the pants!" Layla screamed

I guess we were doing a lot of screaming, because a lot of students had come out of their rooms.

"Thank you god" I said looking up

"It's like one sweet thing after another" Layla said

Everyone began to take pictures with their phones of Ian and Nabu. They were pointing and laughing.

The elevator made the ding noise and opened in the lobby.

"Okay, when this door opens, we run" Layla told me

I nodded

The door opened, and we didn't even think, we just ran!

"Here they come!" Layla yelled pointing They came out of the elevator with these looks on their faces like, give us the pants.

We ran around the lobby as they chased after us.

There were 2 different ramps going 2 different ways.

"Split up!" I said

I went right and Layla went left.

I took a second to look back and saw Ian actually almost catching up!

As I neared the stairs I got onto the railing and just slid down.

"Your dead!" Ian barked

"Says the guy in the boxers!" I screamed back

I hit a dead end, no place to turn.

Ian smiled

"I think you know what happens next" Ian said

"Yup" I said

I hopped onto a nearby table, than hopped onto the next, and the next after that.

Ian ran after me, than leaped, catching me by my foot. I fell of the table and onto him. He quickly got to my hands yanking his pants out.

"Awww, I was planning on going all night" I said

"You're insane!" He said pulling his pants back on

"It was a dare" I said

"Tell me that in a week when those pictures of Nabu and I are on the internet"

Nabu and Layla came back toward us, Nabu had his pants on. He was holding Layla by the back of her shirt.

"Let's take these fugitives upstairs" Nabu said

When we got upstairs everyone was waiting for us.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the dare queens!" Riven said as we walked through the elevators

"Thank you, thank you" We said bowing

"Hey Nabu, Ian, check out this picture that Jenny sent me" Stella said turning her phone around

In the picture it showed Nabu and Ian in one elevator in their boxers and me and Layla in the other elevator waving their pants around.

"Classic!" Sky said high fiving us

After everyone calmed down from the dare we were all kind of pooped. In fact, we stopped playing Truth or Dare and began to doze off on the couch.

"Maybe this all nighter wasn't such a good idea" Musa said

"I second that. What time is it anyway?" Bloom asked Sky

"4:57" Sky said  
>We all moaned<p>

"That's it, I'm going to bed" Bloom said

"I'm coming, I cant take it anymore" Flora said

"I'm coming too" Tecna said

"Fine, I guess we'll all go" Layla said

As we began to walk back to our room, I noticed something square sticking out of Riven's pants pocket. Could that be what I think that is? I decided that I would go ask.

"Sara, our room is this way" Stella said

"I know, but I'm going to use the bathroom" I told her

She nodded then went off into the room.

I saw Sky go into Bloom's room to say goodnight, so I knew Riven was alone.

"Hey Riven" I said knocking on his door

"Hey, why aren't you in bed?" He asked

"Could that be what I think it is coming out of your pocket?" I asked

He looked down then quickly stuffed it back in.

"It depends, what do you think it is?" He asked

"Is that a wedding ring perhaps?" I asked

He put his finger to his mouth

"Shhhh! I don't want anyone to hear!" He said

I jumped in joy

"I knew it! I knew it!" I said happily

"But don't tell anybody, especially not Musa. I want it to be a surprise" He said

"I wont, I wont! I'm so happy for you!" I screamed hugging him

"Just keep it down" Riven said with a laugh

"Right, I'll shut up now" I whispered

"That's a good idea" He said

I walked toward the door, but was stopped.

"Between you and me" He repeated giving me a look like, I can trust you right?

"Don't worry, my lips are sealed" I said, then shut the door

I walked back toward my room, ready for bed.

"Your one pain in the ass, do you know that?"

I turned around and saw Ian with his arms crossed

"Oh my gosh I feel the same way about you!" I said

"Taking my pants off? What's wrong with you?" He asked

"But ya gotta admit, it was funny" I said hopefully, but he still gave me that Ian look

"I'm going to get you back you know" He said

"Mmmhhmmm, goodnight Ian" I said rolling my eyes

I walked into my room and saw Stella putting her hair up.

"Hey girl" She said

"Hey" I said hopping into my bed

"That was so much fun" She said getting into her bed

"I know, now tomorrow when we're fighting we can think back and say, I guess wasting yesterday was worth it after all" I said

Stella laughed

"The war seems so distant now. It feels like all of that fighting is too crazy to be real, you know?" She said

I nodded

"It feels like it's been years since the showdown at Red Fountain, and now Red Fountain is gone" I said

"Alfea too. It never actually sunk in till now, Alea is gone. My school is gone. My home is gone" Stella said

"I know, this whole thing is just insane" I said with a yawn

"Let's get some sleep" Stella said

I nodded laying back onto the soft white pillow

"Nighty night" She said turning the lights off

I shut my eyes, ready to sleep. The pitch darkness and the dead silence was so calming.

Suddenly, a loud alarm went off. It wasn't like a wake up alarm it was like a war alarm.

Stella and I shot up.

"ATTENSION ALL STUDENTS. THE ENEMY HAS ARRIVED. BALTOR IS PRESENT, I REPEAT, BALTOR IS PRESENT!"

**So, there we have it, another chapter. Since it's been a long time since I last updated I made it extra long. I'm sorry for the long wait, my family and I went on vacation for my birthday, which by the way I have just recently found out, it's the same as Bloom's! January 27! Anyhow, I know this chapter had like no point to the story but I figured I might as well have another fun chapter before the fight rages on again and the conclusion to the first part of our story is coming. Also another thing, I would like to wish a very happy birthday to:**

**Winxcouples! **

**Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to Winxcouples! Happy Birthday to you! **

**Yaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyy!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hey everyone! I got some awesome feedback about the last chapter! I was cracking up as I was writing because that whole Truth or Dare scene actually happened to me in Summer camp last year. We went on an over night and me and my friends ended up having an all nighter and even did all those dares! So funny! When my friend Lilly and I took our friends Jonah and Harry's pants, CLASSIC! Also, I am so sorry about the long wait! You can all mentally kick me right now! I am so, so, so sorry. I seriously feel so bad! I hope you guys can forgive me! From now on it'll be a weekly update every weekend I'll update. So that means anytime on Friday/Saturday/Sunday I'll update.**

**Chapter 34**

"Stella! Come on!" I screamed pulling her arm out of the room.

"Obviously Baltor has an issue with any of us getting any sleep!" Stella screamed angrily

Everybody ran out of their rooms

"We have to get out of here!" Bloom screamed over the sound of the blaring alarm

"Everybody get into the elevator!" Sky and Brandon screamed motioning for everybody to enter the opened door.

Suddenly the ground began to shake.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" We all screamed

The whole roof of the ceiling was blasted off.

"Ahhhhhhh!" We all screamed again

"Come out and play pixies" We heard Icy's malicious voice

We looked up and saw Icy, Stormy, and Darcy.

"By all means Icy" Musa screamed

"Ya! Come on girls! MAGIC WINX!" Bloom screamed

"MAGIC WINX!" The girls all repeated

(We girls are the Winx

Energy created our magic powers

We'll defeat the evil deads of trix!

We're the new ones we're the winx!

Musa! Musa! Musa!

Magical winx!

Winx splash, Stella-ella-ella!

We're the magic Winx!

We're the new ones we're the winx!

Flora! Tecna! Layla!

Magic of winx!

Bloom! Bloom! Bloom! Bloom! Bloom!)

The 6 girls came down in their fairy forms, serious faces.

"We'll go get the flyers so we can flight beside you" Sky informed Bloom

She nodded, placing a small kiss on his cheek.

"What about you short stuff? No music? No glitter? Oh that's right, you're the weakest link" Darcy said in a taunting tone

"Don't listen to them Sara. Go take cover, we'll handle them" Bloom told me

"No need Bloom. Maybe I am the weakest link, maybe I'm not. But even if I was the weakest link would I be able to do this? MAGIC WINX!" I screamed throwing my arms up and crossing them over in the way I've seen Bloom do thousands of times. I don't know why, nor do I know how, but something inside of me told me it was time. Time to show those girls what a true weak link was. I was lifted into the air, green light enveloping me. This sensation was only something I've ever felt once in my life.

(I will be transformed

Energy created my magic powers

I'll get em with the force and with the will!

I'll forever be a winx!)

As the music stopped I came out in my fairy form. My hair was left out, a golden tiara on the edge of my head. I had golden hoop earrings in my ears, and a green choker necklace. I was wearing a sparkly green belly shirt that was one shoulder. On the side of my arm that had no sleeve I was wearing a green arm bracelet. I had on sparkly green short shorts. For shoes I was wearing green heeled boots. There were clear glittery wings coming out of my back, just like Bloom's. I finally felt like a true fairy.

"Sara? How did you…?" Bloom started

"I just felt right" I whispered

Bloom and the girls smiled up at me then joined me in the air

"Let's see, 7 fairies against 3 witches. What do you think will happen?" I asked

"Hmmmm, let's find out. Icy storm!" Icy screamed sending spiky ice shards at us.

"Fire wall!" Bloom said putting up a wall of fire that burned the ice to puddles

"Fire will ALWAYS beat ice" Bloom said to Icy, fire ball in hand.

Icy growled.

"Fire cant beat lightning!" Stormy screamed putting her arm up toward the sky

A bolt of lightning came out of the sky, aiming right towards Bloom

"Morphix shield!" Layla screamed putting up her pink protective wall

The lightning shot off the morphix shield and went back at Stormy, 2 times worse. Stormy took the lightning in her hand and made it disappear.

"Hey, what do ya know, apparently morphix covers lightning" Stella said

"This is like one big game of rock paper scissors" I commented.

"Then let's see, what covers animal power. How about a little darkness" Darcy said, her eyes glowing red.

"Oh shut up Darcy. Why don't you just fall down" I told her annoyed

"W..What's going on? Why don't I have control over my body?" Darcy asked trying to squirm out of it

"That my dear Darcy s just a taste of what our 'weakest link' can do" Layla said

Darcy stared, her mouth open.

"So like, what part of fall down wasn't clear?" I asked putting my hand out

"Ahhhhhhh!" Darcy screamed as she fell to the ground

"Sister!" Stormy screamed getting ready to go after her

"Stop Stormy, Darcy can handle herself. You stay here and handle the pixies. I'll go fight with Velgon and Baltor" Icy said

"But Dar…"

"No! You are to do as I say" Icy said

Stormy nodded, defeated

"Sister trouble? Seems I can't relate" I said

"Shut up you little brat! I'm so angry!" Stormy screamed, lightning in her eyes.

"Stella and Tecna, you guys work good together. You stay here and take down Stormy. The rest of you let's follow Icy so we can find Baltor" Bloom said

Tecna and Stella nodded, knuckle pounding each other.

Layla, Musa, and Flora went after Bloom flying beautifully straight. I on the other hand began to wobble and fly out of control.

"How do you control these things!" I screamed as I was flying right into Layla

"I don't know, you just do. It's kind of instinct" Bloom said with a shrug

"Well I guess my instinct isn't too good then" I said as my wings had me flying in a different direction again.

"We have got to hurry! Come on, I'll carry you!" Bloom said wrapping her arms around me

"I feel like a 4 year old" I said

"No kidding, you fly like a 4 year old too!" Musa said

"Hardy har har" I said sarcastically

"Look over there! I think I see Velg…Andy…Velg…oh I don't care! I think I see Andy!" Bloom screamed pointing forward

He was standing in the air shooting blasts of fire at students and fairies that were fighting on the ground.

"I've got to find Baltor" I said pleading

"I want to come…but I also kind of want to go beat the crap out of my ex" Bloom said

"Okay here's what we'll do. You Musa and Flora go handle Andy and Icy, and Layla will come with me to find Baltor and hopefully end this war" I said

"Good idea. If you need any help I want you to call me on my communicator"

"Okay! Okay! Now hurry up! Magix doesn't have much time!" I screamed pushing her to go off

Flora and Musa followed after Bloom.

"Let's get going, take my hand" Layla said holding out her hand

I held onto her as we flew through the sky

There was so much screaming I couldn't even think straight.

"They said that Baltor was here! Where the hell is he?" Layla screamed so I would be able to hear her

"I don't know! But what I do know is that I see a very angry looking Darcy coming straight towards us" I said pointing

Darcy had glowing red eyes, 2 balls of darkness in her hands.

"Oh gosh. Morphix shield!" Layla said putting up her shield

Darcy was about to fire

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. For every ball of darkness you throw at my morphix it'll fire it back 2 times worse" Layla said

"Very nicely played" I whispered

Darcy fired anyways, and to my surprise, actually broke through the shield!

"Oh my god!" Layla screamed as it happened, the impact on her more than me because it was her spell.

"Don't underestimate a women who just almost died" I said with a shrug

"Because of you, you little bitch!" Darcy screamed

"You want to know something? You call me a bitch in front of my friend, in the war over my school, and I'll introduce my fist to your face" I said holding up my fist

"hahahah! You think I'm afraid of you? I will tear you to pieces" Darcy stated

"You leave me no choice. Lion's roar!" I screamed

A big wave of wind his Darcy sending her flying backwards.

"I don't think so!" Darcy screamed stopping herself

Darcy multiplied herself, circling around us.

"You know what to do right?" Layla asked as we stood back to back

I nodded

"You know what we really need right now?" I asked

"A miracle?" Layla asked

"Well actually I was gonna say cool background music….but your works too" I said

"Ready?" Layla asked

I nodded

"1!" We screamed together sending our legs into round house kicks and blocking out 2 Darcy's

"And 2!" We screamed kicking our legs out into full out splits knocking out 2 Darcy's

"And 3!" We screamed as Layla bent over and I did a cartwheel over her back so we could switch sides

"And 4!" We screamed punching out the last 2 Darcys. That only left the 1 real Darcy, watching us from above.

"That was so much cooler than I imagined it to be!" I said slapping Layla high five

"Okay, that's it! I've just about had enough of you!" Darcy screamed

"I was just about to say the same thing" A voice said. That voice, it was dark and twisted. The voice that makes me cringe. It was the voice of none other than Baltor.

"Well, well, well. Look who decided to grace us with their presence" I said, hands on hips

"My, my, you've grown wings! Isn't that just marvelous Darcy!" Baltor said sarcastically

"Oh yes, and the excellence in her flying, top notch!" Darcy said sarcastically

"Darcy! As if you can talk, the way we were tossing you around I'd say you were the one who should work on their flying skills" Layla said defending me.

"Oh, it's not you I want little water fairy. It's the brunette I want, and her sister as well" Baltor said

"You won't be laying a single finger on Bloom, you understand me? Oh and by the way. I believe you have something that belongs to me" I said, narrowing my eyes at him

Baltor smirked, making something appear in his hands. My ring!

"Could it be this you're looking for?" He asked

I nodded.

Baltor began to laugh.

I narrowed my eyes on the ring, clenching my hand into a fist. Come on, come on. Come to me! Come to me!

Suddenly, the ring struggled out of Baltor's grip and straight into my hand.

"Haha!" I screamed once my hand made contact with it again

Baltor's eyes grew big.

"That's right, I know about being an infinitive" I said tossing the ring up and down in my hand.

"Quick Darcy, start up the count down sequence" Baltor whispered to Darcy so nobody would hear him

Darcy nodded, disappearing in thin air.

I threw my ring up.

"Domino!" I screamed

The words came so smoothly to my lips. Oh how I've missed my scepter!

My beautiful golden scepter flew out of the sky landing in my hands.

I put my feet on it and began to ride it like a skateboard.

"Who needs wings when you have a flying scepter" I said

Layla nodded, liking my idea.

"Now Baltor, I think you know what comes next" I said, hands on hips

"Oh, you're correct. I do know what comes next, you however, have no idea" he said

Suddenly, a blaring alarm went off.

My eyes shot open in fright as the ground began to shake.

"What's happening?" I screamed to Layla, but you could barely even hear my voice over the sound of the alarm and the sound of screaming people.

"I don't know! Just take my hand! We have to find everyone!" Layla screamed

"We didn't calculate for this!" I screamed

" Come on!" Layla screamed. We began to try to wave through the screaming people, trying to find some kind of familiar face.

Then, it happened.

The immediate down fall of what used to be known as Magix. What happened was not something I ever though was possible. What happened was something that I never thought could possibly happen to any of us. What happened….was fatally impossible.

The ground of Magix began to fall, and by fall I mean like the whole ground just began to fall down. Down the sky, down everything. My stomach began to drop as we began to loose altitude.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Shrieks and cries filled the air

Thankfully I had wings to fall back on, but those who didn't have anything, were the ones in pure danger.

"Just grab anybody you can find!" Layla screamed catching hold of 2 wingless children. They were holding onto her like there was no tomorrow.

I grabbed hold of a falling women and her baby.

We kept falling, and falling, my ears began to pop.

I looked down and saw a faint outline of land. Could it be? Oh no! It's Earth!

We were falling down…onto Earth! As in Planet Earth!

As we began to near the falling, I used both my wings and my scepter at my greatest might to try and stop us from crashing down and killing ourselves. We were about 60 feet till land.

"Mmmmm!" I screamed moving my body up trying to stop myself.

Man these wings were hard to control!

5 feet, 4 feet, 3 feet, 2 feet, and then we were only 1 foot off ground. As we neared the last centimeter….we stopped. Everything stopped.

My feet slowly touched the ground of Earth. We were no longer on Magix. Magix was now gone, forever. Totally just fell out of the sky!

Everybody was silent out of pure shock.

We landed in a grassy area, where no humans lived.

Once my body hit the ground, a force over took me and I was back in my original clothing. All my power had been drained.

People began to rise, looking around confused. Not everybody has ever seen Earth, only the few that were sent on missions.

"Everybody just stay calm!" I heard

I looked and saw Ms. Faragonda standing up

I looked around myself at the millions of people surrounding me. Where are you Bloom. Please tell me you're okay! Please tell me everybody else is okay!

Suddenly, I saw a head of red hair bob up, her eyes wide in fear. She was obviously looking for someone….me.

"Bloom!" I called waving my arms

"Guys! I found them! She's with Layla!" She said when she spotted me

Bloom, the Winx, and the Specialists came running toward Layla and I

"You guys, what just happened?" Stella said frantically

"Well Stella, Baltor just got what he wanted. Magix is gone" I said angrily

"What do you mean Magix is gone? Magix can't be gone! That was my home!" Stella screamed

"It was all of our homes Stella!" Musa said sadly

"Where are we now?" Nabu asked looking around at the unfamiliar terrain

"I believe we're on Earth" I said

"But why would Baltor send us to Earth? What does he want to do now?" Brandon asked

"I don't know but I have a feeling tha…"

A portal suddenly opened in the sky, 5 figures coming out.

"Welcome people of Magix" Baltor said, a smirk on his face

I clenched my fists angrily

"Welcome to Earth" Icy said hate in her eyes

Everybody from Magix stared up in fright

"As you all now understand, what Baltor says goes. As of now you will all respect your new leader, or you will pay the price" Velgon said

Everybody looked at each other, gulping. Some people cried, some people just shook in fright. I stood up on a little tree stump.

"Never!" I screamed

They began to look around for the source of my voice

"Excuse me?" Stormy said

"I'll go along with Baltor, when pigs fly" I said, hands on hips

"You're making a big mistake. I'm standing here making a peace treaty with you, promising to stop fighting, and this is how you repay me? By resisting? Well now, where's the fairness in that?" Baltor asked

"I'll tell you where the fairness is! Up your as…" I was cut off

"What she means to say is, we will never ever go with you Baltor. Do you want to know why? Because we are the people of Magix. If we stand strong together, we will defeat you. No matter what you do, good will always rise over evil. So come on people! Who's with me!" Bloom screamed

People looked at each other, then slowly everybody rose, cheering.

"Why does nobody ever listen to me?" I asked

"You're good with the back talk, I'm better with the inspirational speeches" Bloom said

"Fine then! This is your choice! Icy, Darcy, Stormy, get rid of them all. They disgust me!" Baltor screamed

The 3 witches jumped at us.

"Everybody turn invisible so the people of Earth won't see you! Run!" Ms. Faragonda screamed

"Go! Go! Go!" Bloom screamed at me

We all began to scurry away, throwing useless spells at the witches that came after us.

"Invisibility!" I screamed, turning my self invisible.

As we ran, we finally started to reach civilization. There were cars and trucks, and streets, and shops and all of those kinds of things.

"Everybody split up!" Bloom screamed, taking Sky's hand and running.

I looked from left to right, my mind filled with so much pressure and fear I was beginning to get dizzy.

"Come on!" Somebody screamed taking my hand.

We were running so fast I didn't even have time to see who had taken my hand. All I know is that I was running away from pure danger.

"This way!" He screamed pulling me into some alley where we could hide. We stopped running, and finally got a chance to take a good look at who had taken my hand, Ian.

"Ian, I'm getting a bad vibe. I think we should move from this area" I told him as we were panting

"Fine, we have to just hi…."

Suddenly, 3 of these massive…things spotted us. I don't even know what to call them! All I can say is that they're big, green, and slimy looking. They each held large clubs in their hands, and I have a feeling I know what they plan on using them for.

"Targets in tact" One of them said as they stared down on Ian and I

My eyes grew big

"run, Sara, RUN!" Ian screamed pushing me forward

We began to run again, only this time, we were actually being tailed.

"They're gaining on us!" I screamed as we turned the corner of Hillsbury Avenue. Thank goodness Humans are oblivious to magical creatures, because if they actually saw what was going on, oh man would they freak!

We began to near a large building, cars going in and out of it.

"Let's hide in here!" Ian said pulling me into the parking lot

We ran up onto the parking. I took a second to turn around and saw that the slime monsters were far behind us.

"There's an open window" I said pointing to the side of the building

"Okay…and what do you want me to do with an open window?" Ian asked me

"Go in it you moron!" I said

"There's a new invention Sara, the front door. I get that it's not exactly 'your style' but I think you can stretch for today" Ian said

"Let's see, 2 under aged kids, dressed in singed clothing, running into a building…yup, that'll end well" I said

"Well actually…I'm not under aged but.." Ian said

"Just go!" I said

I put one leg in, sliding my other leg over. Ian followed my ways, stepping into the building as well. We crouched down, only our faces up so we can look for the monsters.

"I think we lost them" I whispered

"I hope so" Ian whispered

We were both panting, sweat pouring down our faces.

"I can't believe this is happening" I said

"I didn't think that this could be possible. Baltor really is an evil genius. He outsmarted Tecna and Timmy….Tecna and Timmy!" Ian said

"I know. I just have to find Bloom. If anything happens to anybody I swear I'd…"

"Ehem?" We heard somebody say

Our eyes shot open as we turned around.

Behind us stood students sitting in desks, all staring at Ian and I like we were insane. The teacher at the front of the classroom had her hands on her hips and was giving us a look that said 'explain why you're here or I'm calling the cops'

"Crap! We're in my old school!" I said slapping Ian.

"Well how was I supposed to know this was a school, not mention your old one!" Ian fought back

"Sara?" A student said getting up

"Ashley?" I asked

"Yeah! What are you doing here? You're mom said you guys moved to Italy" She said

"Huh? Oh..oh yeah! That's right!" I said going along with it

I remember Ashley, she used to be like my best friend. She was with me on the night of Mitzi's party! The night I found out who I really was!

"Sara, we got a bit of an issue" Ian said pointing behind us

I turned around and saw the monster go passed the window, searching for us

"Hit the deck!" I said slamming myself down to the floor so he wouldn't see me. Ian did the same, and thankfully, we weren't spotted.

"What is going on?" Ashley asked, confused

Ian and I got up, looking both ways, searching for the monster.

"I can't explain! It was nice seeing you all again! We'll catch up later! I gotta go!" I screamed as Ian pulled me out

Ian's watch began beeping.

"Answer it! It might be Bloom!" I said

He nodded, pressing the answer button.

"Bloom?" I asked

"No, it's Helia, but Bloom's here too. I'll put her on" Helia said

I waited a few seconds till I heard a voice again.

"Sara? You're okay right?" I heard

"Bloom! Oh my god it's so great to hear your voice again! Where are you?" I asked

"We're at my parent's house. We're in Gardenia!" Bloom said

"I know, Ian and I just paid a little visit to my old school" I said

"Why?" Bloom asked

"We were hiding and th….oh it doesn't matter! We're on our way" I said

I pressed the end call button.

"Do you remember how to get to Mike and Vanessa's house?" I asked

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure" Ian said

"Good, now we need a set of wheels" I said

I snapped my fingers, making a motorcycle appear.

"Oh come on! You couldn't have done that 5 minutes ago?" Ian asked

"Well I'm sorry okay! I couldn't think right…I was too busy screaming! Or was that your screaming?" I asked

"I wasn't screaming!" Ian said

"Were too!" I said

"Just get on the bike!" Ian said

Ian got on the bike, and I got on after him. He revved the engine, then began to drive. We went down many streets…but didn't see a single magical being. I hope everybody's okay….

Ian turned on Firland Rode, making an immediate stop at the 3rd house on the street. I recognized the house, even though I've only been in it once. I slid off the bike, walking up to the front door. Ian pressed the door bell. I looked around at all the windows…they all had the shades shut…weird.

"Who is it?" We heard. The voice sounded nervous, almost scared.

"It's us" I said

"Us who?" the voice said

"Sara and Ian" I said

We heard some things unlock, and soon enough the door flew open. Without even a second to think I was pulled inside and the door was slammed behind us.

"Woah! What's the issue!" I screamed at Stella who had pulled us in

"Sorry, but this house is on lockdown, we cant have any monsters spotting us" Stella said "Sara!" Bloom said running in and wrapping her arms around me

"I can't believe this happened" I said when I pulled free

"I know. Baltor's sank way to deep. As if he's king material!" Stella said

I followed Bloom and Stella into the living room where I found everybody else, sitting around on the couch.

I landed myself next to Layla.  
>"What happened to you?" Musa asked<p>

"Well we were chased by slime monsters, jumped into my old school where I'm probably now banned from, but no worries, I'm fine" I said sarcastically

Everybody laughed

"We've got to do something. Nobody is safe!" Tecna said

"Actually Ms. F just called. She said that everybody that survived the fall is now in an invisible refugee house. It's got enchantments around it to keep away evil, but we all know that Baltor will be able to break through it" Bloom said

"They won't be safe for much longer" Brandon said

"Exactly why we need a plan," I said

Everybody looked up at me

"And I think I may have one" I said, an evil grin on my face

Bloom and I walked hand and hand, down the dark alley.

"You sure about this?" She asked me

"One hundred percent" I said with a nod

She nodded

"BALTOR! WE'RE HERE! WE'RE THE ONES YOU WANT!" Bloom screamed

"PLEASE! JUST LEAVE OUR FRIENDS ALONE!" I screamed

"BALTOR! WE KNOW THAT YOU'RE WATCHING!" Bloom scream

"Correct indeed my dear Bloom, I am always watching" An evil voice said from behind us.

Bloom and I slowly turned ourselves around to face him. It took a lot of will power not to rip his face off.

"We don't want to fight anymore Baltor. All it's doing is putting everybody else in danger" Bloom started

"You've taken away our friends, you've taken away our families, and you've taken away our homes. What more can you take?" I said

"What exactly are you proposing?" Baltor asked, arms crossed

"We're the ones you want Baltor, so just take us. Leave everybody else alone" I said

"So what you're saying is, you're giving yourselves up to me" He asked, eyebrow raised

"That's the deal, but you've got to stick to your end of the deal. Once you have us you have to leave the people of Magix be" Bloom said

"Very well, but first, as my minions you must not betray me" Baltor said, an evil grin on his face.

We nodded

"Then give me your ring" Baltor said

"Damn it! We really thought that we had you!" Bloom screamed

"You were going to try to attack me, how sweet" Baltor said

Hesitantly, I removed the ring from my finger, placing it in his hands.

"I really, really hate you" I muttered

"I am not one you want to try to outsmart" Baltor said

"I guess you're right Baltor, we can't outsmart you" Bloom said

"Yes, how would 2 dumb fairies like us outsmart a big strong sorcerer like you" I said

Bloom and I looked at each other and nodded.

"What are you doing?" Baltor asked

We reached our arms out, each grabbing hold of one of Baltors arms

"Open up a portal, open up the passed. Turn back the hands of time, to those what happened last!" Bloom and I said together, using every ounce of our magic, and a bit of infinitive powers.

"Stop this!" Baltor screamed, as he began to uncontrollably shake violently.

A big portal opened before us. Together, Bloom and I stepped through the portal, ready to change what never should have happened.

**Well there you have it, a little cliff hanger. Hope you liked it! I'm sorry if it was hard to follow, I promise you the next chapter will make it all much clearer. Just a bit of a heads up, this is the second to last chapter, the next will be the last. Then I'll start the sequel. I'm really excited to write it. **

**Here's a bit of a chapter over view:**

**The girls all transform, and Sara transforms as well. They unsuccessfully fight the witches/Velgon. Sara and Layla see Baltor, who finds out that Sara knows she's an infinitive. Out of fear, he tells Darcy to initiate part 3 of the plan. The ground starts to shake and Magix begins to basically materialize beneath them. They all start falling down and they land on Earth where Baltor offers to them to seize war if he could be their king. The people of Magix resist so he send monsters after them. Sara and Ian run and hide in Sara's old school where she's spotted by some of her old classmates that remember her. They run away again to Bloom's parents house where they come up with a plan. Bloom and Sara make a deal with Baltor to give themselves up if they seize attack. They pretend like he's outsmarted them, when in reality they've actually outsmarted him, which was their plan all along. Bloom and Sara open up a portal and step through. **


	35. Chapter 35

**I know I've probably lost a lot of my readers because of the late update, and I am so sorry about that again. Whoever is still reading, you rock! I really love you guys! **

**Special thanks to:**

**Lala and Arey**

**Chrissiemusa**

**Winxcouples**

**Thank you for always being with me throughout the whole story. **

**Chapter 35:**

The portal closed behind us, making a sight clinking noise.

"We're here! I cant believe we actually did it!" Bloom said excitedly, looking around what used to be the realm of Domino.

I nodded, with a smile.

" So like, are we invisible?" Bloom asked

"Yup, nobody can see us" I told her

"This is too cool…..ohmygosh! Let's go see Mom and Dad!" Bloom screamed pointing to the large castle

"We can't Bloom, we have to hurry. We have limited time. If the portal opens and we're not out there, then we're permanently stuck in the past" I said as we began walk around.

"So this is the day that Baltor attacked huh?" Bloom asked

I nodded

"He attacked, but I'm not sure when. The main point of this mission is to find Baltor and stop him from taking half of your Dragon Fire. If we take it from him then he wouldn't have been able to take over, then he wouldn't be as strong as he is now" I said

"With my full Dragon Fire, and your Infinitive Powers we could totally beat the living hell out of him" Bloom said

I nodded

"Let's go up to the castle" I said

Bloom quickly transported us to the front of the castle. We went into the entrance, which was heavily guarded. They weren't able to see us, so we easily came through.

"Where are we going?" Bloom asked

"Up to my room" I said

"How do you know where your room is?" Bloom asked

"Daphne's taken me in the castle a few times before" I said leading her around

"What? She never took me! Gee thanks Daph, I'm really feeling the love" Bloom said sarcastically

"In here" I told her as we neared 2 large double doors. They were white and very elegant looking. We didn't even have to touch the door, we just went right through it, as if we were ghosts.

"Woah! High Line!" Bloom said as she looked around my room

"I know right. This is totally insane compared to living on the streets" I said

"Seriously, how in the world could a 2 week old baby get a room like this!" Bloom screamed

I shrugged

Bloom gasped, making me jump.

"What?" I asked

"If this is your room, what do you think my room looks like?" Bloom asked

"Bloom you just scared the living hell out of me!" I screamed

"Sorry, I'm just thinking out loud" Bloom said holding her arms up defensively

"And what makes you think your room would be better than mine?" I asked, hands on hips

"I don't know. I'm older, I get the better room" Bloom said with a shrug

"Nu uh!" I screamed

"Yu huh!" She screamed

"Nu u…." I was about to scream, but I was cut off by the sound of the doors opening

"Hurry Oritel! Grab Sara!" The same women I had seen in my many dreams screamed running in.

"Mom" Bloom breathed

"I'll get her, you go get Bloom and Daphne!" A man that looked identical to me ran in.

"Dad" Bloom breathed

"I know, I know, this is a memorable moment for you, but we have got to find Baltor" I said

"Wait! Maybe we can find him by watching them. They'll lead us to Baltor" Bloom said

"Good idea" I said

Oritel walked over to the little crib placed in the center of the room. He lifted little baby Sara out of the crib, rocking her in his arms.

"Okay little one, you mustn't speak. You must stay quiet" He told her

Miriam ran back in the room, little baby Bloom in her arms, Daphne running in after her.

"Mommy? What's happening?" Daphne asked, dressed in her night gown.

Miriam looked at Oritel in a pleading way

"Just tell her" Oritel said

"Tell me what?" Daphne asked

Miriam got down on her knees to match Daphne's height.

"Listen to me sweetie. Remember Daddy told you about the bad man?" Miriam asked

"Baltor?" Daphne asked

Miriam nodded

"He's coming here, and he wants to take you and your sisters" Miriam said

Daphne gasped, covering her mouth.

"B..b..but Daddy said he was just make believe" Daphne said, her voice cracking a bit.

"I know, I know. But Baby I need you to do something for me" Miriam said

Daphne nodded

"I want you to take your sisters and I want you to hide" Miriam said

"Where?" Daphne asked

"Anywhere. Just get away from here" Miriam said

"B..But Mommy. I don't want to go! I w…w..want to stay here with you and D..D..Daddy" Daphne said wiping away the tears in her eyes.

Miriam wrapped Daphne in her arms.

"Oh my Daphne, I want you to stay here with us too. But in order for you and your sisters to be safe you must go" Miriam said

Miriam pushed back Daphne's red bangs and kissed her forehead.

"I love you" She said

"I love you too" Daphne said

"Give me Sara" Miriam said to Oritel

Oritel nodded, handing her baby Sara. Now Miriam had baby Bloom in one arm, and baby Sara in her other arm. Miriam placed a kiss on the baby's heads.

"Do you have the necklaces?" Miriam asked Oritel

Oritel nodded, making 2 necklaces appear in mid air. Miriam placed the one that said "Flame" around Bloom's neck, and placed the one that said "Dragon" around Sara's neck.

Oritel then made another necklace appear. He made it float onto Daphne's neck.

"What is it?" Daphne asked

"That is a magic pendant that will connect you to Bloom and Sara always, no matter what happens" Oritel said

Suddenly, a booming voice rang out throughout the whole castle.

"Sparks family! Show yourself!" The voice belonged to Baltor.

"Go Daphne! Go!" Miriam screamed, handing the 2 babies to Daphne.

Daphne nodded, running out of the door. As Daphne ran out, she soon came back in, slowly backing up.

"Bloom! Look! It's Baltor!" I said pointing to what Daphne was backing away from. Baltor entered the nursery, permanently locking the door behind him so the guards that were chasing him weren't able to come in.

"Let's get to it then" Bloom said getting into battle stance.

"My, my, my. Trying to run away?" Baltor said

"Baltor, step away from my children" Oritel said, fists clenched

"So that's where you get your aggressiveness from" Bloom said to me

"It's as easy as this. Give me the children, and I'll leave your planet alone" Baltor said

"I'll say it again. Step away from my children" Oritel said sternly

"I don't think so" Baltor said putting his hands out at Daphne. Daphne was scared out of her wits, holding onto her 2 sister for dear life.

Baltor shot a black energy ball at her.

"Ahhhhh!" Daphne screeched

"Sheild!" Miriam screamed getting in front of her 3 children, blocking the spell.

"And that's where you get your fearlessness" I told Bloom

"That's it Baltor. I've had enough of you! Enchantix!" Miriam screamed

"Enchantix? What the hell is Enchantix?" Bloom asked me

I shrugged watching as our mother was lifted in the air and was transformed into a beautiful fairy.

"It must be a new transformation! Like Charmix, only better" Bloom said

I nodded watching.

"You're trying to fight back, how cute. Ball of darkness!" Baltor screamed

Miriam was trapped inside a black ball, unable to escape.

"Miriam!" Oritel screamed

"Forget about me! Save the children!" Miriam screamed from within the ball, her magic being drained by the second.

Oritel unlatched the sword that was in his belt. As Baltor fired another spell at the children. Oritel made it back fire off his sword, sending it back at Baltor. Baltor made the spell. Baltor put his hand out and made the sword break in half.

"You have a choice now Oritel. Save your wife and yourself, or save nobody" Baltor said

"I will save my children!" Oritel said

Baltor sent a spell at Oritel, putting him through pain.

"Seems you've chosen the wrong path Oritel" He said

Baltor turned to Daphne, Bloom, and Sara. Baltor put out his hand, making baby Bloom float in mid air.

"Ahhh the Dragon Flame. Perfect" Baltor said

"Get your hands off me!" Bloom said running from my side and side kicking Baltor. Baltor made an "oomppphhh!" noise, dropping his concentration on baby Bloom. Baby Bloom went flying down to the floor. Daphne gasped, jumping to catch her baby sister before she hit the ground.

"Bloom, he cant see us attacking" I told her

"This is going to work to our advantage" Bloom said to me

"What just happened?" Baltor asked

I punched Baltor in the gut.

"Ahhh!" Baltor screamed, hitting to the ground.

Oritel looked up, confused.

"I'll handle Baltor, you go free Mom" Bloom said to me

I ran over to where the black ball was close to killing Miriam.

"Animal Healing Power" I said putting my hands out

A green wave of magic went on top of the black ball.

"Come on, come on. Fight the power" I said to myself

The darkness shrunk inside my green magic. I gently let my mother down to the floor, where she lay coughing and breathing hard. She had already detransformed.

"Miriam!" Oritel screamed going to his wife

"W..who's helping us?" Miriam asked

"I don't know" Oritel said

Miriam looked up and saw that Baltor was busy getting his but whooped by Bloom, although she couldn't see Bloom.

"Go Daphne! GO!" Miriam called to a very scared looking Daphne. Daphne nodded, taking the 2 babies and running, running like there was no tomorrow.

"Dragon energy! Full power!" Bloom screamed sending a flaming dragon at Baltor, so powerful it shot through the locked door.

"Guards! Get him!" Oritel screamed

"Bloom, I think they can take it from here. We have to go catch the portal" I said to Bloom

Bloom nodded, transporting us out of the castle. We started to run down to where the portal was. It opened up, the purple vortex swirling and turning throughout the small circle.

"Go! Go! Go!" Bloom screamed at me to run faster

"We're not going to make it!" I screamed, picking up my pace

"Yes we are!" Bloom screamed

The portal began to minimize.

"Jump for it!" I screamed

The 2 of us, hand in hand, jumped through the portal. We landed on the other side with a thud, rolling from the impact.

On the floor was Baltor, continuing to shake and rumble.

"What have you done?" He asked us in a very weak voice

"We took away what never should have been yours in the first place" I said

"We took away your half of the Dragon Fire" Bloom said

Baltor gasped.

Behind him a portal opened, Icy, Darcy, Stormy, and Velgon emerged.

"Baltor! What are you doing! You're making us look bad!" Icy screamed

"Believe me Icy, he didn't have to do anything to make you look bad" I heard Musa say

I turned around and saw our whole group standing behind Bloom and I.

"Yeah seriously, lay of the eye make up!" Stella said

"W…What's happening to me?" Baltor cried from the ground

"You Baltor, are about to die a long painful death" I said, narrowing my eyes

"Come on Sara, let's do this thing!" Bloom screamed

We took each others hand, putting out our free hands and facing them at Baltor.

"By the powers of Flame!" Bloom screamed

"And by the powers of Dragon!" I screamed

"Baltor, be gone!" We screamed together

A jet of wind hit the earth, as fire emerged from Bloom's heart, and a large red dragon emerged from mine, the 2 joined together. The dragon went down and hit Baltor, right in the heart. He was lifted up, the dragon inside of him.

"Come on girls!" Stella screamed

The 5 girls took each others hands behind us.

"Sun!" Stella screamed

"Technology!" Tecna screamed

"Water!" Layla screamed

"Nature!" Flora screamed

"Music!" Musa screamed

A big energy ball appeared on top of them as they added in their powers. The large energy ball floated over to where Baltor was shaking. It hit Baltor with much force it made him fly backward against the wall.

"Ahhhhhh!" Baltor screamed

His body began to light up like a Christmas tree, burning him from the inside.

"Come on guys, let's get out of here!" Icy screamed at Stormy, Darcy, and Velgon

"No! You traitors are coming down with me!" Baltor screamed taking Icy's hand.

"No!" Icy screamed grabbing for Stormy's hand

"Icy! Let me go!" Stormy screamed grabbing Darcy's hand.

Velgon looked from left to right, backing away.

"Where do you think you're going pretty boy?" Darcy screamed grabbing onto Velgon's hand.

The light began to come over them, eating them up.

Then, with a cracking sound…..they were gone.

All 7 of us fell to the ground, detransforming.

"Bloom!" Sky screamed running toward Bloom and lifting her up

The girl's boyfriends all helped them up.

Throughout all of Earth, the many monsters that were left over materialized in thin air, going off to who knows where. The Earth was now free of all monsters and dark magic.

"I…is that it?" I asked, still on the floor.

"I…I think so" Bloom said

A smile slowly made it's way onto my lips.

"It's over you guys! We won!" I screamed getting up

"We won!" Bloom screamed hugging me and jumping around.

"It's over! Baltor's gone!" Layla screamed

Everybody rose to their feet, jumping up and down and screaming in joy.

"We're free!" Stella screamed

"We took him down Bloom! We freaking just beat the crap out of Baltor!" I screamed

"I suddenly feel complete" Bloom said

I suddenly started cracking up

Musa threw her arms around Riven, smiling and laughing.

"We actually did it" Musa said

Riven gulped, giving me a look.

I nodded, smiling big.

"Uhhh….Musa, do you uhhh…maybe want to get married?" Riven asked awkwardly.

Everybody snapped their head toward them, getting quiet.

I smacked my forehead. Way to be romantic Riv….

Musa's eyes grew wide.

"W….huh?" She asked.

Riven sighed, then got down on his knee. He dug into his pocket, pulling out a small box.

"Musa Melody, will you marry me?" He asked opening up the box to reveal a beautiful ring.

"W…W…yes! YES!" Musa screamed throwing her arms around Riven.

We all started to cheer.

"Wow, that was easier than I thought it was going to be" Riven said with a look of relief

"I for one am totally surprised. Who knew Riven was such a romantic" Stella said

"I did" Musa said as Riven placed the ring on her finger. Musa gave Riven a kiss on the cheek.

I put my arm around Layla and Stella.

"Ahhhh, this is the life. No more evil! Now we're back to nothing but fun, marriages, and hanging out" I said with a calm sigh

"Not exactly, Magix is still kind of ruined" Tecna said

"Oh yeah.." I said with a sigh

"But Baltor's gone!" Bloom screamed

"Yeah! No more Baltor!" Flora screamed

Suddenly, a bright light came from above, shining in our eyes.

"Oh no! Is Baltor back? What's going on?" Stella screamed

The light stopped, revealing a large group of people. In the front of them stood a couple, a man and women. The man had brown hair, and the woman had red hair.

"Who are you people?" Layla asked

"M..mom" Bloom breathed

"D..dad" I breathed

**So that's it. I leave you guys with a bit of a cliffhanger. So, anybody that's still reading, tell me what you thought about my story! Your favorite parts, your least favorite parts. Parts that made you laugh, parts that made you cry. Tell me who your favorite character was, who your least favorite character was. **

**The sequel will be out by next weekend, and it's gonna be good! I'd just like to thank everyone that ever reviewed my story, starting all the way from chapter 1! Here I go….**

**Thank you so much to:**

**Smiles4eva**

**Daisy54154**

**Bloom2000**

**Robyn**

**Kitcool**

**KoyukiRune-Sasoriisminebitches**

**Winxcouples**

**Chrissiemusa**

**PrincessSerenityForever21**

**Grrawesome**

**NeverForget101**

**WinxClubDiaries**

**Mossyhairundys**

**Winx**

**Florafan**

**Kaade97**

**Alpha0727**

**TheXiaDarkness**

**Ashley bellinger**

**Loveitsu**

**Ashley**

**ShadowXMoonlight**

**Julie**

**Avalongirl55**

**Gottalovewinks**

**Roxy fan 4 ever**

**Lala and Arey**


	36. Chapter 36

**Hey, so listen up. I've been kind of down in the dumps lately, and I thought it may reflect on my writing so I decided to take a break for a while. I hope I still have some readers! Anyhow, I put the sequel up, it's called **

"**The Infinitive 9"**

**Hope you enjoy it!**


End file.
